Hybrid's Game
by Kyoto141092
Summary: The Uzumaki clan has always been mysterious, especially since the end of the great war, but something has been happing. A plan has been unfolding. And the ancient house of Lucifer will rise again... BUT! There may just be a problem. And it's name is Naruto Uzumaki. - Naru/harem /lemons Naruto-vamp-devil!
1. Chapter 1

**And here is the Second Naruto/DxD fic I've written. Originally it was three separate fics which I combined because they individually wouldn't have gone very far alone. As I like to say. One idea will get you far if you do it right. But three will make it one hell of a lot easier.**

 **This will be different from 'The First Onikage'. As Naruto will already be a part of the DxD universe instead of coming from the Narutoverse through a portal of one kind or another.**

 **First things first, the Harem will be medium sized this time. Definite members only number two at the moment. Raynare and Sona.**

 **There are ten spots open in total. And only four of them will be major ones. That means that there will be the 'alpha' girl and then three others who are strong willed Devils, Fallen, angels, etc…. Then there are six seats available for minor girls. (minor girls are ones that Naruto has affection for and care for in a romantic way, but won't necessarily be married to him in future. Therefore they will receive less screen time then the major ones)**

 **Send in your votes for the girls however there are a few who are a nonos. The following girls may be paired in a romantic way to Naruto, but don't expect anything more than a lime to go with them.**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Momo**

 **Serafall**

 **Ravel**

 **These girls will NOT be paired with Naruto in any way.**

 **Asia**

 **Orphis**

 **Grayfia**

 **Jeanne**

 **Other than that throw any suggestions you like at me, just know that this story will be similar to Onikage is one way. (Girls will not be suddenly interested in Naruto for absolutely no reason. And most, if not all, will take a while to get with him. {Raynare excluded})**

 **And not just ideas for girls you pervs. Idea's for the plot are welcome too. OH! and before I forget, I'll say it right here. If you don't have anything nice to say, make it constructive. And if you can't? Just don't review. Certain people should already know that they will be** _ **reported**_ **if they review my work again.** _ **If you think this applies to you then it does!**_

 **Now on to the story!**

 _ **Prologue**_

Risevim Livan Lucifer was not considered to be an overly ambitious man for most of his life, tending to be childish and insulting even to his fellow great Devils. That had all changed though. These days it would be hard to find a more ambitious Devil, highborn or otherwise… but with all power and ambition… there came times when he wondered if it was all worth it. And as you could probably imagine, in a few thousand years, there were _many_ times he thought this.

Times when all the work and planning seemed useless and as though the world was crumbling around him. He didn't like it when he felt such…fear. Emotions like that were useless to him and only brought scorn from his other conspirators. But…surely if they knew what was going on now… they would feel the same way.

And as it was… all those _other times_ were about to fade into insignificance.

Dressed in the Devil lord equivalent of casual wear, Risevim storde through the majestic halls of his castle. Well…this particular wing of his home, was not strictly _his_. This portion of the Lucifer estate belonged to his cousin. She had living here for the better part of seventeen years, ever since she got pregnant. Since then, she had caused a never ending list of problems… and most of them didn't even have the dubious honor of being easy to deal with.

Rizevim smoothed a hand though his hair in annoyance. He really wanted to strangle her at the moment. But, unfortunately he was in no position to do so… After all, how was he supposed to strangle someone who could kill him with a flick of her wrist?

Yeah…he wasn't planning on making any moves on her, violent or otherwise.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Risevim pushed open the door to her personal chambers and entered, black cloak billowing in his wake.

And there she was. He stopped in front of her, clearing his throat to speak…but she beat him to it.

"I am not in the mood Vim-kun. Another time perhaps?" Her voice was sweet but low for a woman of her size, and it carried the weight of power. She didn't even bother to look up at him, instead preferring to scribble over a large scroll which was draped over a table.

"Kushina… we need to talk now." He said with a bit of urgency. "This cannot wait for later."

Her red lips tightened as she finished whatever notes she was taking. She sighed and put down her pencil, standing straight. Kushina was tall, with dark red hair which fell around her in a crimson curtain. It easily brushed the floor if it was unstyled. At the moment however, it was released in all its glory.

A sigh escaped her as she pulled her own small hands though her hair, managing to make the movement far more elegant than he could. Kushina's piercing blue eyes flashed with irritation while she crossed her arms under her considerable bust.

Risevim used all his considerable force of will not to look at her bare breasts. His cousin wasn't a fan of clothes and often went in the nude when in her own private chambers… but that wouldn't stop her from tearing an arm or a leg off if she caught him looking. She was vehemently anti-pervert.

"Well? If it's so important say it already!" she growled low in her throat, startling him into action.

"Ah… yes… the Chaos Brigade members under Orphis's direct leadership have captured another member of the Yokai's people. He's one of the Four tailed foxes. A low ranked member of the group, but he has considerable stores of power. I want it to incorpora…."

His voice was cut off mid speech as his cousin forced her delicate hand through his armor and into his chest cavity, her slender fingers clutching around his heart even as it beat. Her voice was cold and furious. **"I've warned you already. You will address my son with the respect he is due or I will rip your heart out and eat it!"**

"Of course!" he gasped in agony as she ripped her hand free, splashing bright red blood over her pale skin.

She hissed at him, showing razor sharp fangs. **"Remember who inherited the power of Lucifer. You are a weak and spoiled child with only a fraction of my strength,"** Kushina used her devil magic to burn the blood from her skin. It flaked off leaving her as spotless as before. A second passed as his wound slowly closed over. Her attack was not meant to injure him. Only to punish him for his speaking out of turn.

He gasped again as Kushina proceeded to back hand him, sending a loud snap though the room.

"My son is already powerful enough without your tampering. He doesn't require any more chakra abilities, or Yokai magic at all for that matter." She spat. "Now, unless you are going in to see him then get out of my sight. You pathetic excuse for a devil lord."

Risevim rose to his feet, using one hand to pop his neck back into the proper placement. He was used to this harsh treatment from his cousin by now. It wasn't as if his power wasn't great enough to ignore most damage she dealt. Only her magic could harm him. NO amount of physical strength would kill one as strong as he was…

"I will see the boy then and be gone afterwards." He said hesitantly. Sometimes she wouldn't allow him to see his heir, even when she said he could. After all… she was extremely protective of him. Risevim didn't personally understand how she could be worried for him… The brat was damned near indestructible. His father had seen to that.

Kushina snarled at him, but quickly reigned in her blood thirst. Risevim once again reminded himself not to anger her. It was just so…hard not to be his usual insulting self. He enjoyed the banter between opponents…. But his cousin, along with that whole side of the family were dangerous to joke with. He didn't even want to think how painful it would be for him if Kushina's son had half as much of a temper.

" _Makes me just that much more glad that he's taking after his father, even if he was a halfbreed bastard. Although he seems to be picking up a few bad habits from his godfather. Guess that's unavoidable though…."_ He muttered under his breath as he moved past his cousin, keeping a good distance between them.

His mind once again returned to the mystery that was her side of the family.

Kushina was what the current Devil kings referred to as a Perfect Devil. Someone who not only had unsurpassed power, but also embodied the teachings and views of Devil-kind. She was almost six thousand years old, quite a bit younger than him…yes…quite a bit, but her power was also quite beyond his own.

It all had something to do with an ancient contract with the original Lucifer. The very first Lucifer had claimed that his power would be passed down through his family, but….it would gather unequally among his children. Only those who were found to be worthy would gain a large portion of his power. Thus even though he could trace his own lineage directly to the founding father of hell… his distant cousin had much more power.

In fact she had almost ten times as much power as he did. While he calculated that he inherited 3% of his predecessor's power, she took 30%. He wasn't necessarily angry with her over it, despite being a bit jealous. She was just a pure blood Royal like him, just as fit to have it.

But…it did cause problems.

For instance when she married a half human, half vampire hybrid named Minato Namekaze and had a mixed blood son. Her offspring was half devil, one quarter human, and one quarter vampire. And not just any vampire either. He was from the House of Vosk, a side branch of Valdi family.

Risevim knew that the boy was an abomination. As if being half vampire wasn't bad enough, but to have human blood… it disgusted him. However he had his uses… and more importantly he had his Sacred Gear. The mightiest non-Longinus he'd ever encountered. It compared well with even against the strongest of the thirteen great artifacts. It was called "Demon's Eye, Maelstrom Absorption".

He had no delusions about what the boy could do to him and so…he was forced to play nice with him. After all, Naruto had the highest concentration of Lucifer's power ever seen. He was the legitimate heir to the throne, above Sirzechs and the rest of his traitorous family. Above even himself. _"Curse that boy's luck. It's as if heaven its self bestowed its greatest miracle upon him, giving him such power…"_ Risevim closed his eyes.

A loud knock at the boy's bedroom door.

Then another.

Risevim frowned and turned the door handle, entering the large chamber beyond…. "SHIT!"

Kushina came running. "What is it?!" she demanded.

Kushina and Risevim stood in the doorway and looked.….

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Rias Gremory pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation, mostly because their homeroom teacher was late… and that meant that she was sitting in class, doing nothing…while her peerage's familiars worked to increase the amount of paperwork that weighed down the desk in the ORC club room. Paperwork which she would have to deal with sooner or later. She couldn't keep putting it off in favor of observing her target.

No…she needed to keep up on her own duties as well as looking out for new members of her peerage. But it was just so…boring… Nothing happened here these days, at least nothing to interest the young Gremory heir.

At that moment there was a commotion from outside the hall. Students look up to see the teacher walking in. He was a fairly short man, with spiky brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail. He had a long scar over the bridge of his nose. Rias knew it was from his previous job as a Kendo instructor. Something to do with an overzealous student. His name was Iruka and he was…without a doubt, the most unassuming teacher she'd ever seen.

However….standing next to him was…probably the polar opposite of him. Her eyes took in his appearance as Iruka introduced him to the class.

"Good morning everyone! We have a new transfer student today!"

He was tall, easily six feet, with tanned skin and golden blond hair. It was very unruly as if nothing stood a chance of taming it.

"He's coming from America of all places! So he might need a bit of time to adjust. I hope you call all get along with him!"

The young man, who mischievous blue eyes were shining out from underneath his hair, bowed slightly to the class. "Hey everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze. I hope you'll all be willing to be my friends in the near future…" he finished on a low note which sent shivers up several spines. His voice was rich… and purring like nothing they'd heard before. It almost seemed to resonate around the room. No… It did resonate around them, deep and commanding. His confident smile showed long sharp canines and shining white teeth.

Rias noticed that he had three black marks on either cheek, like whiskers. They lent him a roguish appearance, which was already reinforced by his elegant bow. All around the class Rias heard whispers burst like overfull balloons, girls chatting between each other at the new student. She imagined that the room heated up a bit, as though all the girls… and even one or two of the boys needed to fan themselves.

Naruto straightened and glanced to the teacher. "Where would you like me to sit sensei?" he asked with a sight smirk. Rias glanced around as half the class sighed dreamily. She didn't really know what to make of it…but one thing was for sure, Kiba was going to have to fight for his title now. Pretty boy #2 had officially arrived and boy was he a fine piece of eye candy.

She had to admit he was the best looking boy she'd seen this side of the underworld. She was sure that if she was human… she'd be just like all the other fangirls at that moment, swooning over his beauty. Rias turned around to look at Akeno, who was smiling at Naruto, obviously disrobing him with her eyes. _"Akeno….really?"_ She supposed she couldn't blame her Queen for admiring his looks… as long as she didn't try and get him to join the peerage. She didn't have room for just anyone.

"Well Naruto, you can take that seat there, next to Tsubaki." Iruka said. "Tsubaki! Would you raise your hand."

Naruto's gaze turned to the girl who sat near the back. Tsubaki's hand rose and Naruto nodded, moving over to the desk and sitting down.

"She can also show you around the school and tell you how things work around here. She's a member of the Student Council and she knows how we operate." Iruka turned to the rest of the class. "Now I believe it's time to get this day started. Everyone open your Algebra 2 textbook to page 76."

Rias pulled her eyes away from the new student and opened her math book. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto's blue eyes turned in her direction.

 **Ooo**

Naruto watched the girl with the crimson hair out of the corner of his eye. She was…beautiful. He'd never seen many girls before, even though his godfather had been very informative on the subject. The only girls he was really acquainted with were his few relatives and his mother…. And the maids, but they didn't count.

He could feel that she was a devil. And he could easily sense that there were at least three others in the room. The girl…Tsubaki, was certainly one of them, and so was the alluring dark haired one sitting a few seats behind him. And there was something off about her besides being a devil. He wasn't sure what it was… but he would find out.

" _Maybe I can actually have some fun now. I've spent my whole life cooped up in that stupid castle without being able to leave. It wasn't so bad when dad was still around, but as soon as he was gone, Risevim and the others started messing with me and my Sacred Gear. It's a good thing mom kept them from doing anything too drastic, but damn! It's good to be out of there!"_

He smiled and glanced at his book, already open on the table. None of this was hard. _"Childs play. I could do this whole book in a day. Wouldn't even have to bother with scratch paper."_ In hindsight, he might need to tone his abilities down slightly. He doubted if it would be wise to reveal that he could do complex mathematical equations in his head instantly. Such an act would draw unnecessary attention to himself.

" _Then again I still want to have a good time and you can't drink blood without piercing the flesh. I'll need to talk to these devils before they go and report anything strange…"_ Naruto's smile turned noticeably feral. _"I wonder if I should try my hand at seducing some of these girls… That would be a challenge."_

He channeled minute amounts of vampiric energy into his nose, heightening his sense of smell by a hundred times normal. Immediately he was able to pinpoint the last devils in the room. A shorter girl, with dark hair and pale skin who sat in the front row. Naruto realized that she and Tsubaki had some kind of connection to each other.

" _Maybe Tsubaki is part of her peerage… And if that is true, then I'd also be willing to bet that the strange devil girl who is so… aroused right now is teamed with the redhead. I think I'll try my hand at getting close to those two before I make direct contact with them. See how long it takes them to realize their servants are mine…"_

Naruto pulled his power in around himself a bit tighter. No point in trying to hunt the two girls if he revealed himself as a supernatural being.

" _And the fun begins…"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Kushina stared at the empty room. Her son was nowhere to be found. And as far as she knew, that could only mean one thing. He'd made good on his promise to get out. She honestly didn't blame him. His blood burned too hot to be contained inside the castle for long and he'd been itching to get out for years. She just wished now that she'd been overseeing it. There was no telling how much trouble he could get in unsupervised.

He was a prodigy in every sense of the word, smart and quick to learn, twice as clever as the average Devil… and four times as manipulative. He was relatively un-ambitious, but at the same time, when something caught his interest, he was as stubborn as a dragon. She wasn't at all sure what he was up to. He could be in the Underworld, the human realm, wandering the dimensional rift… Anything really. The only place she didn't think her son would get into was heaven.

She hoped to Satan that he didn't try to get into Heaven… If he did try it wouldn't be too long before he succeeded. And she really didn't want that particular headache.

Beside her, Risevim was having a panic attack over his disappearance. And for good reason too. He was their secret weapon, the trump card against the new Devil Kings. If Naruto was gone, then so was any chance of them defeating the leaders of the New Devil Faction. Risevim wasn't stupid, as much as he acted like it. He knew that Sirzechs could kill him easily. Likewise the Old leviathan and Beelzebub knew how weak they were in comparison to their new counterparts… dangerously so.

Naruto was crucial to their plans. His abilities were the key to defeating such powerful opponents without suffering great loses. But… if the blond hybrid vanished… there was no way they could influence him, not that she let them do that. Naruto had complete faith in her and she refused to let her cousin or his allies taint him. Her husband and Jiraiya were bad enough.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!" Risevim shouted.

She smacked him into a wall. "How do you intend on doing that. Even I can't track him if he used my husband's techniques to escape. We will have to wait until he shows himself or causes enough of a stir to hone in on."

"Ow! Shit! Why'd you hit me?! The others are going to throw a fit!" He shouted

Kushina used a sizeable magic circle to summon one of her servants. A moment later a slender woman was standing before her.

"Find my son. Search the underworld from top to bottom. Get the others if you need help. If you can't find him… check over the human realm." She waived her hand and he servant vanished in a flash of red.

"As for you…," she sighed, turning to Risevim. "You need to learn that my son doesn't belong to you… or even me. He is first and foremost a free devil. Your group is fortunate that he didn't leave sooner." With that she left the room, a small smile hovering about her lips now.

It wasn't a bad thing for her son to be out in the world. Maybe he'd find a few servants of his own… or even a mate? Who could know? He was the strongest descendant of Lucifer to date… anything could happen. Better yet… he might make contact with a few fellow Devils. If he allied himself with the New Devil Faction then she would at last be able to reconcile with Ajuka and Sirzechs.

Kushina blocked out the annoying rants of her cousin. She really would kill him one day…. If he didn't get killed by someone else sooner…

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto smirked.

Watching the members of the ORC go about their daily business was…interesting. They were obviously devils, as he'd already found out, but it seemed like they were all part of the same peerage. And that of course meant that the other girls were from a second one.

It was curious, seeing how Devils were very territorial normally. To have two different peerages…of two separate High class Devils in the same school was… well curious. He didn't know how they got along. He rarely found any common ground with other Devils. His mother obviously didn't count and neither did his godfather. He despised Risevim and his cronies/cohorts, whatever they were. So to see almost a dozen devils interacting in a peaceful manner without conflict was simply amazing. Risevim never got through a conversation without breaking something…or someone.

His mother didn't either for that matter.

But other than that he was content. It wasn't boring here like it was at home. Here there was a flurry of activity. Everyone neatly organized and studious. It reminded him of the videogames he used to play. The cool strategy ones his dad gave him when he was little. Everything could be micromanaged with only a little effort on his part.

He found to his surprise that his uncle's arch enemy was rather popular here. Seeing how the head of the ORC club was Rias Gremory… and that made her the sister of Sirzechs, who was about Risevim's least favorite person…other than him. And on the other side of the school was Sona Sitri who was the little sister to Serafall Leviathan. Now that had been icing on the cake… If he could make friends with these two powerful peerages (well, not very powerful by his standards) then he could get back as the stupid Chaos Brigade and all the idiots who hated him.

Risevim, his fellow old farts, the Old Devil Faction, and the rest of the stuck up arrogant bastards who thought he was some tool. They would all be having heart attacks at the moment. And when he allied himself with their enemy's sisters… HA! Show them who the boss is. He'd even enjoy it. Getting close to the two peerages would be entertaining and challenging… at least he hoped so. While he figured he wouldn't be bored for a while, he wished that the Devils would at least make it hard for him. He always loved to worm his way into the middle of things. A little disorder never hurt anyone.

Naruto scratched at the small of his back. He was getting a bit uncomfortable in the tree he was hiding in. So that meant it was time to make some mischief.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Sona grumbled to herself about a certain, soon to be pawn, who was being a royal pain in her ass. Saji was just so….immature. And he was a closet pervert. If it wasn't for his honor, there would be a perverted quartet instead of a trio. And she'd still have to deal with his eccentricities.

Behind her Tsubaki walked at attention. Her Queen had just finished showing the new student around the school and explaining how everything worked. He'd taken it all in and then been gone like smoke on the breeze. Tsubaki gave her the impression that this was a rather impressive feat. Vanishing out from under a Devil's nose was no small feat for a human, but it matched his personality.

From what Tsubaki said, Naruto was a free spirited, fun loving person who was driven by his own wants and desires. He was intelligent and, if Tsubaki's hunch was correct, powerful. Her Queen hadn't been able to pinpoint it, but she claimed that something was…different about the new student. Sona was inclined to agree. Naruto was certainly an odd individual. She would be watching him very closely. After all, she still had a lot of room in her peerage. Rias wasn't the only one who needed members.

Sona reached the door to the Student Council room and opened it. She stepped through and screamed as freezing cold water drenched her. Then she was bopped upside the head as a plastic bucket bounced off her.

She stood there, completely frozen for several moments, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"Um….president?" Tsubaki asked hesitantly.

"Find him…" Sona growled, "Find who ever the HELL set this up! I want him hogtied on my desk inside the hour!"

"Yes president." Tsubaki entered the room, looking for clues. At the same time Sona closed the door with a loud snap. Then she created a magic circle above herself and used it to instantly dry her clothes. When that was done…she joined her Queen in the search for evidence.

 **Ooo**

Naruto snickered to himself as he watched Sona get drenched in cold water. They couldn't find him of course, even though he was in the same room. He was too good at hiding his presence from them. One of the benefits of being part vampire. The elusive race of bloodsuckers were expert in evasion and stealth. Hiding even his outrageously large presence was child's play. Especially considering that the two girls likely weren't looking for magical tampering.

He grinned as he watched them. He'd been expecting shock from Sona, but not quite that reaction. Apparently her pride as a High class Devil had been wounded. It was a real shame they wouldn't catch him….unless he wanted to be caught. There was always that, but for now he was happy, playing tricks on the poor unsuspecting Devils.

 **Ooo**

Tsubaki searched the room for clues, but soon found herself in a sticky situation…literally. Someone had dabbed a strong adhesive onto the undersides of every drawer handle and all the cabinets. The results were her hands being liberally coated in the sticky clear substance. She immediately thought it was super glue, but it wasn't drying until it came in contact with her skin, which meant it was either heat or moisture activated.

She fumbled as she accidently placed her hand on top of Sona's desk only to have her hand stick there. Her scowl deepened as she yanked upwards. The glue held… and so did the table. However her momentum brought her crashing back with the table on top of her. She grunted in annoyance as Sona moved over to her. "

"What happened!?"

"Glue," she responded. "Glue has been put on all the drawer and cabinet handles.."

"What the hell?!" Sona was looking down to where her feet were now firmly glued to the floor. Apparently whatever the adhesive was, had been dribbled in select places to entrap them. She cursed under her breath and attempted to yank free, succeeding but suffering the same fate as her Queen. Her overzealous yank removed her shoe and sent her careening backwards to land flat on her back.

Sona experience the unpleasant feeling of some sticky substance clinging to her right arm, her leg, just below her skirt….and soaking into her hair.

 **Ooo**

Naruto restrained the urge to chuckle evilly. Sona had just gone and glued herself to the floor, PRICELESS! _"Hehe… I knew this place would be fun. Oh…the expression on her face. She would murder me if she found out. Guess I should get going before she starts getting pissed."_ He moved silently through the room, dropping a candy wrapper in one particular puddle of glue.

Sona and Tsubaki didn't even notice the quiescent shadow, sliding past them and out of the room.

However, a full half an hour later they did notice the peppermint wrapper lying conspicuously near one wall in a puddle of glue. It was the same kind of candy that Saji was constantly driving them all crazy with, the constant crunching sound which drove them insane while they tried to finish their paperwork. The same kind of candy that had been banned due to this annoyance.

Sona and Tsubaki, to put it lightly, were livid.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

There was a commotion in the halls near the second year locker rooms. Kiba, knight of Rias's peerage, had found himself mobbed by seven different girls. At first he'd been confused. This confusion had quickly turned into abject horror. All of them, two first years, a second year, and four third years had letters… addressed to them….from him.

" _Oh..hell…"_

"Kiba… Is it true that you've been watching me practice at track? Did you really mean what you said about wearing tighter clothes?"

"Kiba-kun! You actually like magic girls too!? Can you go to the Magic Girl Con next week?!"

"Are you sure you only want red panties for your art project? I have plenty of other colors…"

"Did you actually ask me out on a date!?"

" _Oh…nono no no No NO!? Not this, what is happening?! I've never even said hello to half of you!?"_ His thoughts ran wild. He must have been pranked. This was all some elaborate set up. These girls never got the letters from him. They must be faking to get revenge for ignoring all the girls in class!?

Frantically he went about on damage control… but the odds were against him. And that's when he looked up and saw a blond girl with long pigtails running up to him, her shirt scandalously short and her bust barely contained in a too tight top. She skipped along until she was right next to him, crowding out the other girls.

"Kiba-kun!" She shouted and leaped at him, wrapping her slender yet extremely strong arms around him.

He found himself hugged in an iron grip as the girl panted a kiss on his lips and said, "Don't forget about coming over to my place later…" Then she was off again, skipping down the hall and out of sight.

Still reeling from the kiss he looked back to the seven girls and an old American song about 7 women and stoning came to mind. He recoiled away from the sheer volume of killing intent that suddenly filled the school hall way. He coughed, "Now.. uh, that wasn't what it looked like…"

"Really?"

"Are we supposed to believe that?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"I call bullshit!"

I think the pretty boy is getting too big for his britches."

Yeah… me too. I think he needs a little help so he doesn't forget about his GIRLFRIEND!"

Kiba turned even as the girls lunged. _"Too slow! Must escape!"_ Then they fell upon him like ravening wolves. Kiba took his beating while he silently cursed the blond girl who had made things oh so much worse. _"I will get my revenge for this…"_

 **Ooo**

Naruto walked along the hall to the academy lunch room, not having any experience with the school yet, he would go there to eat this time. Later he'd find some place that was secluded enough for his tastes. Seeing how he was a vampire he needed to drink a certain amount of blood and that couldn't be done safely in a school with devils. They would smell blood from across a room or even further.

This time he would just have to go without. _"Although… if I can take one of those girls for my own I could get fresh blood…."_ He closed his eyes in expectation of it. Fresh blood was five times as good as refrigerated. First of all it was hot and…thicker when it came from the artery directly. Second it was tastier. He didn't know why, but it was. And last he could absorb the magical energy from his victims that way.

It wasn't nearly as fast as if he used his sacred gear… but it was still invigorating, a rush of power that made it more than addicting. And that wasn't even counting how it would feel to be drinking from a beautiful girl… lips pressed to her neck, her mouth open in a silent moan…..

He sighed dreamily and opened his eyes, turning into the lunch room. It was filled with students from every grade. Most were too engrossed in their meals or conversations to notice him, but he still drew plenty of attention as it was, particularly from Sona and her peerage. Or… at least the members who were there. At one table were Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, and a girl with long white wavy hair. He didn't know her name. He realized they were looking at him curiously as he made his way into the cafeteria.

" _Hm…should I? I guess it couldn't hurt to go over. Might even be able to tease them a bit."_ He changed direction and meandered across the room to their table. Sona's eyes tracked him behind her glasses, calculated.

"Hello…mind if I sit?" he asked politely.

Sona shook her head, "Feel free to join us Namekaze –san."

"Uh…feel free to call me Naruto. I get enough of the last names at home." He didn't particularly like it when people addressed him so formally. It made him uncomfortable, regardless how well his mother drilled proper language and manners into him.

"Very well Naruto-san." Her violet eyes tracked over him, getting a better picture as he seated himself. "I hope you are enjoying yourself here…"

"It's interesting… at least in comparison to what I'm used to." He said truthfully.

Sona raised one eyebrow in question. "You're the first boy I've encountered so far who prefers school over other activities."

"It's boring back home. My mom is always working on business and my annoying uncle is constantly trying to rile me up." He sighed, "I just had to get out for a while…. Therefore, I enrolled here."

"So you were homeschooled I take it?"

"You could say that. Dad was a really great teacher. I skipped quite a few grades." He smirked, "Just between you and me, I could probably pass every test in this school without studying…"

Naruto leaned back, "But then it would be over and I'd have to find something else to do."

Sona smirked, "Like get a job?"

"No…. Don't need one. I have plenty of money. Although… I suppose I'll have to find something to interest me. Can't just spend the rest of my life studying obscure religious texts like some monk in a monastery."

All of the Devils stiffened, but he pretended not to notice. "Anyway… since I'm new to this town I was wondering if you knew anything fun to do?"

"Besides studying obscure religious texts." Sona clarified.

"Exactly." Naruto grinned and almost immediately realized it was the wrong thing to do. His fangs were still extremely long in comparison to most people and Devils were nothing if not observant.

"Wow… look at those… Are those implants?!" This was Saji, staring wide eyed at his fangs.

Naruto snapped his mouth shut and chuckled uneasily. "Sorry bout that. It's just I'm not used to being around other kids my age. They're actually a mutation. I was born with them. Most people are kinda freaked out by it." He scratched the back of his head nervously. He was a good liar… Excellent actually. Just not with Devils.

"That's interesting," Sona muttered. "Must be hard to eat with those in the way…"

"I know… It sucks."

Sona blinked, Tsubaki gaped at him, and Saji laughed out loud. Naruto grinned again, realizing he'd made an inadvertent vampire joke. He wondered if it would make them more suspicious or help defuse the situation. Naruto hoped for the latter as Sona was eyeing him with some suspicion. _"She acts like she's on to me, but she might just be trying to be extra cautious. And she'd probably still tense after the prank I pulled."_

Naruto glanced at Saji, who didn't look the worse for wear, despite the incriminating evidence he'd left for them to find.He wondered just how much punishment you had to take on a regular basis to act normal afterwards. _"Or maybe they haven't decided to pass judgment on him yet. Makes me wonder…"_ Naruto opened his lunch and pulled out an apple. It was bright red and shiny. A thought invaded his mind. _"Hm… devils and an apple, the forbidden fruit. I wonder if I should make things interesting and make sure I always have an apple on me no matter how ridiculous the situation it is… Then I can keep a constant stream of bad vampire puns mixed with references to old religious books… That would help me develop a school persona."_

He eyed Sona as he bit into the apple with an audible crunch.

She frowned and he grinned, chewing slowly…. _"This is going to be a fun year…"_

 **Ooo**

 **Oooooo**

 **Ooo**

Raynare walked along the street, searching for her target. It wouldn't be too long. She would find him no problem. And then he would act all sweet and nice and innocent. She would ask him out and he'd be shocked. The pervert wouldn't even hesitate. He'd say yes. Then… she would let him take her out… then she'd kill him…

It was all planned out in her mind. Her boss had given her some discretion on how to kill the Sacred gear user. The only points that were universal were the need for a corpse and for that corpse to be Issei Hyodo's. She sighed, _"Don't really understand why I'm wasting my time on a weak human who hasn't even manifested his sacred gear yet. What's the deal with that? I could be looking for that nun right now, but no… I'm on hunting duty. And he's not even a devil!"_

She grumbled to herself as she turned the corner onto the overpass where Issei should have been. He always took the same rout going home and he usually stopped to look out over the bridge for a bit before going on. It would be the perfect opportu…..!?

Raynare felt herself dragged backwards and upwards. She struggled to reign in the urge to thrust a light spear behind her. She was a human… a human. Not a Fallen angel. If she let it slip what she was she minds as well sign her own death certificate. There were too many devils in the area to risk revealing what she really was.

Letting herself give a short cry, she struggled weakly to escape. It would still feel like the most lively human girl in the world, but whatever had her wasn't human. She could feel that much. It probably wouldn't realized that she was too strong to be human herself.

Then she realized something strange. The world around her seemed to be blurring…. disappearing or contorting.

 **Ooo**

Raynare twisted and fell to her butt on a smooth surface. She was no longer on a street corner. Now she was sitting in a medium sized room. Her violet eyes took in the surroundings. It looked like the typical hotel room. A few dressers, a chest and a bed. Plus a door that presumably led to the bathroom.

She saw no trace of another being there. "What the hell?! Where am I?!"

"You're being pretty…clam aren't you? I mean I just bent the fabric of reality to bring you here and you ask that? I was expecting frantic pleading for your life or something."

Raynare froze. The voice came from behind her. It was deep and strong and…. sensual in a purring sort of way. She whipped around. Sitting behind her with his back against the wall was a young man. He looked about her own age, but he was blond with tanned skin and deep sapphire eyes. Her cheeks turned pink as she took in his form. He was devilishly handsome. Right down to the black marks running back towards his strong jaw. The slitted pupils in his eyes were a dead giveaway to somewhat less than human heritage and not to mention the fangs which poked out from his top lip.

A burst of warmth lit a fire in her chest. She instinctively wanted to… _"Fuck keep it together. Now isn't the time to give in to my stupid urges! Who is this guy and what does he want with me? Does he know what I am?"_

Raynare cursed the fact that her patron sin was lust. She was always weak to handsome men and now was NOT the time to get hot under the collar. This guy was almost certainly a Devil and would likely kill her if he even suspected what she was. After all this was a Devil owned town and Fallen weren't welcome without permission.

"Crow got your tongue Fallen?"

She winced. He knew. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blue eyes regarded her coolly, sending a shiver down her spine. "Now there isn't any point in trying to lie to me. I followed you ya know. When I smelled you just after lunch I decided to follow you. I didn't know what a Fallen was doing here since this is like…. The most Devil influenced town in the country which is still human owned. I figured you were going to do something unpleasant to that poor kid so I grabbed you." He grinned, showing off his long fangs. "Besides I'm still thirsty and I've never tried Fallen before…"

Raynare gritted her teeth. The way he said that just _made_ her body tingle. _"When did I get so weak? Or is he just strong enough to make me react to him. And if he is that strong… how did I not notice him? Anyone that strong would stick out like a sore thumb. I don't even remember seeing this guy before?!"_

"Confused Fallen-chan?" he asked lazily.

"Who are you?"

"Aw… now that there is what I like to call… confidential information ya know. I could tell you, but then I'd have to find some way to prevent you spilling the beans." His grin widened as if in anticipation of silencing her permanently regardless.

"You mean killing me." She stated bluntly.

"Well if you insist I need to kill you to keep something secret then you must be one of those song birds. What did my mom call Fallen who couldn't keep themselves from repeating everything that someone else told them? Oh! I think she called them Parrots?" He shrugged dismissively. "Other than being a devil there really isn't much you can really say about me so I have no reason to kill you."

Light glinted on his pearly white fangs as he continued, "Unless you give me a reason…"

Raynare shifted backwards a bit, needing to put more space between them. If her lust got the better of her, she would be in a very… difficult situation. She didn't like Devils, but she wasn't at all sure she could resist if he tried something on her. _"I have a job to do… If I don't get it done I'm dead. But this Devil might just kill me here. I have no way of knowing if he intends on killing me once he has whatever he wants."_

"I'm serious about not killing you. In case you were still wondering. But there is something I wanted from you."

" _Did… did he just read my mind?"_

He leaned forward and smiled. "I know you're probably freaked out right now, but if you give me a few things I want you can go free as a bird… Just make sure you don't squawk and we'll do fine."

"What… do you want?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh… well. A few things. First I wanted to know what you Fallen are doing here in Kuoh town. Mainly because there are a few people looking for me and if you cause a big stir here, I'm going to have to beat a hasty retreat. Second I want you to stop trying to kill people. Especially students at a school that I attend. That will cause enough problems on its own, but I'm pretty sure that the Devils in the school are keeping an eye on your target."

Raynare went pale as he continued. "The _last_ thing I needed… well… Let's not bother talking about it since you're not leaving this room till I get it." A fiendish smirk crossed his lips as he lunged forward.

She tried to move out of the way, but it didn't do any good. He was on top of her in a flash. His powerful muscles held her to the floor like iron manacles. Damn! He was strong! She struggled to break free but it didn't do any good. He was holding her effortlessly, still smirking down at her.

"Come on Fallen-chan. It'll feel better if you just relax." His face dipped down, nearing her neck. A soft bit at her skin caused her face to burn crimson and her instincts roared back, demanding to let him ravish her.

Raynare gave in to the rapidly building pleasure. She allowed herself to go limp under him while she gazed into his slitted eyes. "That's better," he growled as he bent down again, pushing his face into the crook of her neck. A moan escaped her as she felt his lips kissing her throbbing artery. Then pain bit sharply as his fangs plunged deep into her flesh. His hands, gripping her arms, tightened as his lithe body pressed down.

She couldn't fight him. Her core was hot and the pain excited her. He was drinking her blood… _"What the fuck… he isn't a devil. He's a vampire…"_ The thought was unexpectedly pleasant…. Probably because it felt so good. His fangs sent lances of pain though her neck and shoulder, but at the same time the contact was driving her out of her mind. Raynare gasped as she lost control of her powers, her illusion shattering. She felt him withdraw as a tearing sound filled the room. Her wings were free, but that small relief wasn't noticeable. Her old proportions had returned and these clothes were now uncomfortably tight.

One finger flicked her nipple and sent her back into an arch.

"Now Fallen-chan… I've had my little taste and I do mean _little_ … So now I'd like my questions answered. If you're helpful I might help you with your problem." He smiled down at her, showing off his bloody fangs.

Raynare felt his fingers trace up the slope of her breast, barely hindered by the straining fabric, to where he'd bitten. Then he held two fingers to the puncture wounds. The sudden pain turned quickly into pleasure drawing a whimper from her. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the sensation before he withdrew again. But he didn't. What he did do was proceed to rub his fingers back and forth while leaking… something warm into her. It felt like he was channeling magical energy, except for some reason he wasn't using a magic circle. And it was amazing… Like she suddenly dropped into a hotspring.

"First question… and do answer quickly or I might retract my aura… What is your name?"

"Ra..Raynare…" She managed to say it without moaning. Not focusing on the pleasure was sooo hard…

"Next question. How many Fallen are in the area with you and what are their names?"

He moved and his other hand caressed her thigh, moving up under her skirt, tempting her. She struggled to recall their names though the haze of pleasure… and annoyance. Couldn't he just get it over with and stop torturing her?!

"There are…three.. others. Mittelt, Kara..warner, and Dohnaseek."

"No others?" He raised an eyebrow. "You must have been very confident in your skills thinking that four fallen could infiltrate Kuoh town and kill someone without getting caught. Tell me what your purpose here was."

"To kill a nun! There's a girl coming to town shortly.. We were told she.. possessed the rings of Twilight healing… I was to extract them and seal them inside myself for later use…" Raynare bit back a moan as his hand smoothed over her thigh, coming to rest over her panties, which he rubbed experimentally.

"And why target that boy?"

Raynare mumbled, "A threat… Has a.. sacred gear. Boss wanted him dead just… in case.."

"Good. Now about your friends. Do you care for any of your Fallen Angels?"

"Not my friends," she managed to say. "Karawarner… She's alright…"

He hummed in thought. "Ok… So you wouldn't mind if those other two died…right?" He sounded a bit too _pleased_ by that.

"No…."

"Excellent. Then I'll have something to occupy me other than school and messing with the devils around town." A curious expression came over him. "I was just thinking Fallen-chan. I'm not going to let your friends kill anyone and so your mission is almost defiantly going to be a failure… I bet your "boss" won't be too happy about that."

"He wouldn't…" she admitted. Although in reality he'd most likely kill them for their failure.

"Ok then. I have a proposition for you…. Raynare… You become my servant and do anything I want. And in exchange, I'll make sure your boss never kills you for this failure."

Abruptly all pleasure she was feeling vanished, leaving her quite cold under him. He pulled back, releasing her. Bewildered, she sat up clutching at her neck where there wasn't even a ghost of warmth. She saw her tormentor sitting against the wall again, grin gone as well.

"What was…?!"

"I withdrew my power from you and stopped pleasuring you in any way." He shrugged. "I asked you a serious question just now. I could have made you answer in the affirmative using your lust, but then it wouldn't mean anything. And you'd probably hate me afterwards for taking advantage of your weakness. So I pulled back so you can think about it yourself."

He crossed his arms as a small smile found its way to his lips again.

Raynare just had one question. "Why?"

"Oh… for quite a few reasons actually. One of them is simple. I'm what you might call a… um… seducer. At least that's what my Godfather called me. I take great pleasure in breaking down people's walls. If you're shy I get a kick out of opening you up. If you're a bitch, I'll just make me want to cut you open to show your sensitive side. If, like you, I think you need to have your goals readjusted, I'll readjust them. I like you… Don't ask me why. Some people I like and some people I don't. I see you as a good girl so I decided to act."

He scratched his chin and pondered his next words for a moment, then said, "Another reason for having you serve me is a wealth of information on the Fallen. I've been stuck at my home since I was born. I haven't really been out of the house my whole life until now. So I need someone who is willing to tell me what I want to know… and yet keep my own whereabouts secret."

"Then there's the part where I think you're attractive and I wouldn't at all mind being able to drink your blood whenever I get thirsty…." His small smile widened into a feral grin. "I wouldn't mind doing other things… _with_ you… if you wanted…"

Raynare blinked. "You're being honest?"

"What reason would I have not to be? I mean, unless I'm one of those sick bastards who gets pleasure out of breaking people's spirits. I could be one of them." He shrugged again as if saying _"You never know…"._

She frowned. She knew that it was entirely possible. Her boss was actually just that kind of man. But was this guy one of them? He'd practically kidnapped her right before she was about to talk to her target. So he obviously had some concern for him…. or was telling the truth about not wanting attention drawn to him… or he town in which he was living. She supposed that he might be allied with the devils here and this was her interrogation before he handed her over to them. This might be his way of offering her a safe way out. That was of course assuming that he and the Devils were working together.

There was also the possibility that he just wanted to get her under his control for a steady supply of blood. She knew a vampire who worked for the Grigoris. He was a foul mouthed little blood sucker, but he certainly could give her a run for her money. Provided he drank fresh blood once a week. She knew that to stay healthy vampires usually needed to drink once every two days. And to be satisfied twice a day was actually more realistic. _"Then again… would I mind if he bit me? It felt so good the first time.. and he said he only took a bit. It might be worthwhile joining him if he was interested in drinking my blood often."_

Raynare briefly wondered where her complete lack of loyalty to her own faction came from, but dismissed it. She was under no illusions about her place in the ranks. She had only one set of wings and was under the command of a Fallen who _wanted_ to restart the endless war between factions. Without any connections or way to get out from under his direct command, she would eventually be punished along with him. Azazel would punish them all, even though many of them were only following orders. She probably wouldn't be too bad off… but that was assuming she lived long enough to be punished in the first place.

Then she would likely be relegated to some position even lower than the one she had now, with no opportunity to advance for a few hundred years… at least! All in all it was one of those, "Damned if you do, Damned if you don't" situations she heard so much about from Dohnaseek. Now there was someone who had more than his fair share of screw-ups to his name.

And she'd be right there with him….

Raynare looked into the blue slitted eyes that were offering a different kind of servitude. And she had to wonder. Was it better to go with the hell that she knew was coming… or the hell she knew nothing about? He hadn't even revealed his name. Everything she had on the guy was barely circumstantial. He was a vampire. He was stronger, much stronger then her. And he _seemed_ to be moderately sane, if mischievous.

She made up her mind.

"May I as least know the name of my new master?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto what?"

He smirked and leaned forward. "Before you know my true nature I need more than just you asking a leading question. I need something that guarantees your service."

"What is that?" She shifted uneasily. "I don't know how vampires do that sort of thing."

"Well if I did it the vamp way, I would just drink enough of your blood and magic to weaken your soul ties… Then I would inject trace amounts of my own soul into yours. Being more powerful than you, my soul shard as it's called, would dominate your mind and make you utterly subservient to me. Your connection to me would make sure I didn't even have to speak for you to know what I desired…"

Raynare gulped.

"But… that isn't any fun. I don't want some mindless lackey. I don't need some scantily clad maid/fuck toy. I want a servant who can think for herself and can improve in her abilities, thus being able to help me to a greater extent. Using vampire methods wouldn't be to my…. or your benefit." He leaned back. "I could use the human magician's method of gaining subservience. I know one in particular which would be _very_ effective. But again, it's damaging to the servant."

Naruto sighed. "That leaves only one. I'll use the devil method. But not the _new_ devil method. I don't have a set of evil pieces so that option is out."

Raynare watched as he raised a hand and used one finger, now tipped with razor sharp claw, to slice open his wrist. Naruto spoke as he moved towards her.

"This is an old way of enslaving others that the original Devil families used, except my father altered it. Instead of killing you when you disobey, it merely paralyzes you or sends a jolt of my magical energy through your system, rendering you…. uh…." He stopped for a second while she looked up at him.

His eyes met hers again as he pushed her down on the floor with one hand. "That's it! It would render you _incapable.._ of disobeying me for quite a while. Since you are a Fallen with your primary sin being Lust, anyone who can dominate your power completely as I can will be able to force you to do what I want." He winked at her. "And it would be very enjoyable… not being able to disobey…"

She stifled a complaint as her wings were stuck between her back and the cold floor. Naruto moved his claw to his still bleeding wrist and dipped it in blood. Seeing her look of faint disgust he sighed.

"Don't be so dramatic. This little scratch is nothing. I could heal instantly at will. However I need some kind of medium to write with and I don't see any magically infused ink lying around here.. do you?"

She shook her head.

"Good, now then…. This uh...ritual I'm using will bind you to me indefinitely. Basically you will be bound to me for the rest of your life, unless I die or decide to use another ritual to nullify the first." He looked down at her frowning. "Ah… Almost forgot. Needs to be on bare skin."

With a judicious tug, he ripped the front of her school girl uniform open. She mentally approved of this, both because she preferred to be wearing less clothing anyway… and because the uniform was exceedingly tight on her original form's more gifted body. She just wished he'd pull the damn bra off since that extra cup size difference between her human form and her Fallen one was starting to hurt.

Naruto either needed more space to write or he sensed this unspoken request because his claw snicked through the thin fabric of her bra, the two sides flying open at the elastic was severed. Then without further adieu, he began to write. It tickled and she had to bite her lip to prevent from giggling. She refused to do that in this situation.

His claw traced a circle that started just above her belly button and then traced around her sides and went slightly under her breasts. All the while he continued to refresh the 'ink' from his wrist. Several minutes went by before he was done. Raynare was about to sit up and look at what he'd wrought when he leaned over her again.

Their eyes met for a second.

"This is either going to feel like the best orgasm of your life….. or it's going to feel like being ripped apart by an angry fire elemental." He said calmly. "But it's necessary, so on the off chance it's the latter…" Naruto kissed her on the lips, earning a short whimper from her as her Fallen instincts once again prompted her to demand further action.

However as she tried to push up to return the kiss, she found herself quite literally… paralyzed.

"I used a bit of vampire magic to freeze you. That way you don't interrupt the ritual when it starts… You know… screaming, or thrashing… The usual stuff." He tilted his head to the side smiling warmly. "Now this _is_ going to hurt a little."

Naruto leaned down once more and whispered in her ear. "I'm using Yokai energy… called chakra to compete the seal. Don't ask me why since I don't know, but it requires that I bite you for some reason."

She attempted to settle herself, imagining that it would hurt many times worse than the bite he'd inflicted earlier, but when she felt his teeth sinking into her, all she felt was a massive burst of… some energy. Not Fallen or Devil… or even vampire. It poured though her, seeming to pool in her stomach. _"That's where he was writing. What is goin…! Ahhhh!"_

Raynare cried out as white fire erupted from every cell in her body and she realized that Naruto's analogy was perfectly accurate. Being torn apart by fire elementals just about summed it up. She screamed even as she was unable to move. She screamed herself hoarse as lines of liquid fire spread and shifted over her skin, interlocking and searing themselves into her. It seemed to go on forever… until it quite suddenly bit off like a badly tuned piano being hit with a sledge hammer.

At the same time, whatever paralyzation spell Naruto had placed on her wore off and he quickly pulled back. She gasped, taking in a huge breath and using it to let out one last scream as her tenderized nerves recovered. Then she just lay there, waiting.

"You ok?"

"Do I fucking look ok?"

"Well…."

Raynare threw herself into a sitting position, lining up her fist to knock his face in, but quickly rethought the action as a wave of pure ecstasy overwhelmed her. She fell back with a muffled moan.

"And that would be the Yokai energy kicking in. Any time to try to do something to consciously hurt me, directly or indirectly, the seal will activate and flood your body with Yokai energy. Now for someone like me who has the ability to absorb any kind of energy from just about anything, there isn't much I don't know about the weaknesses of the different factions."

He held up a hand within view, counting off each finger.

"One, Angels are weak against vampires and certain devils. Two, most devils are weak against Angels and some Fallen. Three, vampires are weak against devils. Four, Yokai are weak against Angels. Five, Fallen are weak against Yokai." He smirked. "Oh… and All of them are weak against Dragons."

"When Yokai energy interacts with the nervous system in Fallen angels it causes the signals to get mixed up. Depending on how it's used it can cause immense pain, or debilitating pleasure. It also widely depends on the kind of Yokai and by extension the kind of chakra they use. I can purify Yokai into a Yin and Yang chakra, which can then be used in jutsu." Naruto gestured to himself. "Me and my father both have this ability. And my dad is one of the few people to ever use jutsu, which are special techniques that can only by accessed using pure chakra."

Raynare managed to sit up again. "Wha… what are you?"

"I'm half devil, one quarter Vampire, and one quarter human."

"And… who are you?" She frowned. "Now that you've sealed me or whatever."

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namekaze Vosk. Uzumaki from my mother who is a full blooded Devil. Namekaze from the human side of my dad. And Vosk from the vampire side."

Raynare's eyes were wide. "But… Namekaze… That's the name of the…" She gulped, "The human clan that used real sorcery. And Vosk is… that's like _royalty_ in the vampire families."

"You're right on both counts… but you didn't comment on my Uzumaki heritage."

"I've never heard of them," she admitted.

"Oh… well, allow me to enlighten you now that you can't tell my secret. _Uzumaki_ is the human name given to the great devil house of _Lucifer."_

Raynare's eyes bugged out of her skull. "LUCIFER?!"

"Yep. Pretty cool huh? I'm a noble on my human side. A side branch royal on my vampire side.. and main branch royalty on my Devil side. Actually, if you want to be technical about it, I'm Lucifer's heir." Naruto flashed his trademark grin and put his hands behind his head. "Feel free to bow."

She blinked and then ducked her head. "Yes Lucifer-sama…"

He coughed, "Okay… Just kidding about the bowing part. You never have to bow or call me sama unless I end up taking you to meet someone official. I hate honorifics. I get enough of that from my stupid uncle."

"Who is…..?" She wasn't quite sure she wanted to know which _stupid_ uncle he was referring to.

"Risevim Lucifer. He'd my mom's cousin. He's also a jackass, but I don't want to talk about him. I left home because I was tired of being locked up like some old artifact. I needed to stretch my legs, find adventure, commit genocide, and get a harem. You know. The usual stuff that Lucifer's heirs want to do when they grow up."

"Uh…. committing genocide doesn't seem like something you would do.."

"Yeah, I was kidding about that part, but I've been seriously thinking about building a harem and the adventure is a definite yes."

Raynare looked up at his puzzled, "So… what are you doing at the moment… and…. Where do I fit in the scheme of things now?"

Naruto gestured to her and Raynare suddenly felt herself sliding across the floor to him. She squealed as his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. A shiver ran down her spine as he growled in her ear.

Right now…? I'm just happy I can drink that Fallen blood of yours…." She moaned slightly as he bit her neck softly. "It's better than anything I've had before…"

Raynare bit her lip to stop her reaction to his hands which had moved up under her breasts, cupping them lightly.

"Feel free to make those wonderful noises ya know."

With that his fangs were buried in the hollow of her neck. Raynare closed her eyes and let herself relax against his broad chest as he drank deeply.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And that's a wrap. I know most of you guys are probably wondering a few things**

 **1\. Why the hell is Naruto a hybrid?**

 **2\. Why is he a pervert like Jiraiya?**

 **3\. What is going on with his powers?**

 **And that's just a few. I know there will be many more, but attempt to be patient. Most will be explained in the next few chapters. That doesn't mean I'm not open to answering questions if it won't spoil the story.**

 **Please remember this though. This is a side story. If I update it one a week, great. If I don't get a chapter out for two months…. Don't complain. This is a post as I go story so no haters!**

 **Actually bring on the haters to I can report you bastards. Kukuku…..**

 **Remember to review and critique for that is the favored drink of authors! Or the gods. Can't really remember which….**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back with the seventy-fourth annual hunger ga… OOPS! wrong fanfic. Anyway…. Welcome to next chapter of Hybrid's Game. And before we get off to the story… these few messages.**

 **To** **razorwolf1998** **and many others… I do appreciate having a large number of reviews… however I prefer quality over quantity and I've already made it clear that neither Rias nor Akeno will be the stars of this particular harem. I've included a list of the no's and DEFINATLY NOTs in the last chapter. The (fisrt) chapter for all those who may have missed the message.**

 **Please. NO others suggestions for girls who are already paired with someone else… Especially GRAYFIA. For Satan's sake! (quite literally ya know he her husband) THEY HAVE A KID DAMN IT!**

 **WindyCitySlayer1** **: Damn it! –face-palms – NO UZUMAKI-CEST! Jeeze!? What is up with everyone and Naruto bagging his mom?! I know she's hot but I have three reasons for NO.**

 **She's his mother**

 **She's married to Minato**

 **In canon she's actually dead**

 **Oh! and a fourth reason…. There are plenty of other hot redheads if you must have him paired with one.**

 **Zentari2238** **: Oh fine… Serafall gets a good spot, but she'll be slightly OOC. Can't have someone that ditzy paired with Naruto. Especially with how he is in this fic… Which is one of the main reasons why I'm extremely hesitant to make Xenovia part of the harem. Her personality is just… weird.**

 **That's it for reader responses, but I fixed the names of Kalawarner and Rizevim in this chapter. I'll go back and do the same in the first one later. But no… I'm not calling the guy Rizevim Lucifer every time… especially since Sirzechs isn't called Sirzechs Lucifer every time. Lucifer is a family name and or a title. Not a second name.**

 **And so without further ad –SMACK- "Get on with the story damn it!"**

 **"** **-sniff- okay….."**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or DxD)**

Raynare moaned as sharp fangs slid slowly into her throat. Heat and pleasure, more than she could imagine… It washed through her, bringing a crimson blush to her cheeks as a hard body pressed against her, pinning her in place. She didn't fight back, only adjusting herself to be more comfortable. She wouldn't admit it… but this _feeding_ felt almost as good as sex… which was great because her master was almost always thirsty.

Naruto pulled back, licking at the small wound to close it. His eyes, usually a crystal blue, were still the color of blood. The black slit pupil making him seem like a demon as he smirked.

"It's almost like you _wanted_ me to bite you that time Ra-chan…" He growled slightly. "Could it be you're addicted to the feeling of being bitten?"

She didn't respond, but brought her hand to check the bite mark. Just like the last three times there was nothing there. His strange ability to mix different energies confounding her yet again. Raynare sighed and dropped her hands and looked into his eyes as they returned to the cerulean orbs of his human form.

"You're still not answering Ra-chan…" Naruto pushed forward again his fangs sinking into flesh again. She gasped as he sucked hard once before releasing her. "Well? This Uzumaki wants to know…."

"Yes… Okay! Now.. we have to get to class."

Naruto chuckled. "Now that just isn't true." He brought his face close to hers, showing off his still dangerously long fangs. "I have that little situation taken care of at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple." He grinned. "We _are_ in class right now. You just don't know it."

Raynare blinked in confusion. "You set up an illusion? How? And won't the devils here notice?!"

"Come on. Don't you have any faith in me? If I can forcibly bind a Fallen angel to myself using only a bit of blood and magic… I think I can fool a few devils. Just because their related to the current Devil kings doesn't mean they can detect my magic. And besides… School is interesting and all, but we have business to attend to today. And since you are bound to me recently… it's better if you come with."

"Why did we…"

"Why did we go to school until lunch you mean? Only because I wanted to check up on a few… plans I have in motion. We're free to go now."

She blinked. "What plans?"

"For instance ruining that pretty boy Devil's reputation. I've been steadily making him look like a player by delivering forged letters to all of his biggest fangirls, having him accosted by random girls that are different every time. This last time I actually cast an illusion on him. He out right kissed one of them in class!" Naruto closed his eye remembering it. "Aw… that stunned hopeful look on her face was priceless. And his was like shock, confusion, and horror all rolled into one…"

"You're evil."

Naruto's lips twisted into a smirk. "Well I am the heir or Lucifer. Anyway, unless you really want me to drain every.. last.. drop of your blood, we should get going." He made it sound like he would be more than happy to do that… which he also was.

"Yo..you're right. Let's go."

"Then follow me."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Issei Hyodo was not happy. Why? You may ask this kind of question. Why would he not be happy when he, the self proclaimed greatest pervert alive, was being straddled by a girl? Well. It might have something to do with the fact that he a large glowing spear made of pure crackling energy sticking in his chest. And this… girl was currently twisting it cruelly.

"Ah poor human scum. I honestly thought you'd put up a fight, but it seems like you were just a tease. I didn't see any sign of that supposed sacred gear. And you're weak…" She pouted cutely. "Actually I should have dragged you back with me instead of killing you. Then I'd just take your sacred gear… what ever it is."

Issei screamed hollowly. The light spear was though one lung, making speech.. and even agonized shouts difficult.

"Wow.. You're one whiny human. I take back what I said about you being weak. If you still have enough in you to scream I'm impressed." She raised one finger to her chin in a pose of intense thought. "But now that I think about it, you're still pretty pathetic. When I asked you to come and help me I didn't even have to fake crying! You just followed like some lost puppy."

"B..bi..tch….."

"Ooh! Did I just hear that?! The human called me a bad name! I think the dirty human needs to be punished. You're obviously enjoying this too much."

Issei gasped as the spear was pulled free with a sick squelch and plunged back into his stomach, tearing though flesh with ease. Blood started to pour into his half cauterized lungs blocking further speaking completely

"Now…" Her voice went low, harsh. "You fucking human. You must have done something to Raynare. She was going to kill you this weekend… but you did _something._ She never came back after she was supposed to ask you out on that date. Dohnaseek and Kalawarner can't find her anywhere and it's all _your_ fault."

She sneered and twisted the blade of light, angling it upward towards his heart. "Just die you filth… And then I can go finish looking for whatever is left of my friend."

Issei's mind clouded as he felt the blade leave him again. He knew he was bleeding out. His head fell to the side, his eyes catching on the spreading pool of blood under him. _"_ _Is this the end of me? I didn't even have a girlfriend…. I'm pathetic… just like she said…"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Standing in front of Naruto… naked, Raynare could only feel uncomfortable. She looked down at the floor as his eyes examined her closely. His eyebrows were furrowed as he took in every detail of her nude form. "Are you done yet?" She asked fidgeting. She didn't know why she was so shy around him at the moment. She was a Fallen Angel damn it! Her sin was lust! So why was she so awkward!?

"Not yet Ra-chan."

"And why do you call me Ra-chan? That's the name of an Egyptian god." She didn't know what to think of her nick name… or maybe it was a pet name? It was hard to tell sometimes how he thought of her. Scratch that. It was nigh impossible to understand how he thought period. He was smart, but didn't seem to care enough to use his intelligence… He was practical, but acted without thinking, seemingly on purpose and often did the opposite of what was needed simply because he thought it was more interesting.

Not to mention the mixed signals he kept sending her. Sometimes she felt like he cared for her… Even deeply. But just as often she felt every inch his servant. He moved around her like she was his, as if she belonged to him completely. To an extent that appeared possessive. Yet he also didn't care what she did in her free time, as long as it didn't damage him.

It was only a day and a half since she'd been… what was the description? Taken? She'd decided that it would be in her best interest to serve him, but she was conflicted now. How did he truly see her?

Raynare blinked as she realized that Naruto had completely ignored her question in favor of leaving the private room where they'd been. She huffed and looked around the room. It was a large dressing room in the back of a clothing store. They were in the Underworld, a place she'd only ventured once and not since she was a pure Angel. That was on a raid shortly before she'd fallen to her lust. She let out another long breath as she waited for her master to return. She sure wasn't leaving this room alone. There were Devils swarming around everywhere in this town. Literally. This _was_ a Devil town.

They'd received quite a few odd and hostile looks from the locals… and many curious glances when they noted how subservient she was acting. Especially with her status as a fallen angel. Normally she wouldn't treat him with complete deference, but she decided that pride was best left in the mortal realm. If she wanted to be treated with any measure of fairness she needed to act as his servant. Otherwise… she had no guarantee that the Devils wouldn't try to do her harm.

A moment later Naruto returned with a few articles of clothing. She eyed them with a raised eyebrow. He met her gaze with a smirk as he placed them on the lone chair in the room.

"Am I wearing those outside?"

"Do you have a _problem_ with that?"

She hesitated at his tone of voice. "Well, no. But I didn't think we were coming her so you could show me off in expensive lingerie."

"And you'd be right. Two of those are for home. The other one needs to be altered slightly before you wear it." He moved forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her into him. She attempted to reign in her instincts, but he had to go and bite at the nape of her neck, not piercing the skin but sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine.

Naruto growled. "Do you have any idea how much I enjoy the fact that you're regen factor prevents you from dying of blood loss? It's like a vampires dream come true." He stroked at her breasts as his lips brushed her skin again. "Just seeing you naked makes me very thirsty ya know…"

She went still as his mouth closed over skin and he bit deeply. Raynare strangled her moan before it could leap out of her mouth. What was he thinking? Doing this here was just asking for it. But he didn't seem to care and she was having a hard time resisting him, or her own impulses. While Naruto drank greedily she slowly lost the strength in her legs.

Raynare almost collapsed as he withdrew minutes later.

"Damn… you taste good…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers. "All the stupid years drinking bloodpacks when I could have had fresh blood…"

"You almost sound annoyed."

"But I am." He moved back, still holding her while she regained her strength. "It's so hard not to take everything and more… You can't imagine how amazing it is. You know, traditionally, royal vampires took everything from their victims, killing them in the process of feeding."

Raynare glanced to him as he helped her to the chair where she sat down. "Why?"

"Because." His expression turned predatory. "Trying to tell a royal vampire to stop drinking when he or she didn't want to…. would be as pointless ordering a human to stop breathing. And even if you could do it, it would be just as deadly. You're lucky that vampires of my generation have a lot more restraint than our ancestors."

His fangs glinted in the overhead light. "Otherwise you'd have been dead the first time we met."

A shiver went down her back as he straightened. "Now. You get dressed in the blue and silver dress. When you're done we can head out.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked curious.

"To visit a nice young devil." His eyes flashed red. "Or more precisely you're going to be visiting a _nice_ young devil. I'll be doing… _other_ things."

 **Ooo**

 **-hours later-**

 **Ooo**

Diodora Astaroth was, by far, the most kind and helpful devil Raynare had ever encountered…. Only extreme caution and _many_ warnings allowed her to sense the underlying wrongness that the young Devil exuded. He was… corrupt, evil, and sick in every sense of the word. However, if she hadn't known Naruto and had met the Astaroth heir she would have proclaimed him to be the kindest, most generous devil in all the underworld.

Truly Naruto was a breed apart for being able to see past the impressive façade.

"I must say Raynare-san. I was surprised that you knew who had supplied the information on the nun's location. I thought my part was anonymous." Diodora smiled winningly even though they both knew he was less surprised and more horrified. While they spoke politely they both knew, though her knowledge was only recently acquired, that he was much less benevolent then he made himself out to be.

"Pardon me for saying so my lord…" She mentally thanked Kalawarner for drilling this sort of servile manner into her as she gave a deep bow. "…however both myself and those who serve under me are much better informed than most believe. Knowledge and rank are neither inclusive nor exclusive of each other. And we would be poor servants if we didn't know our employer."

"Indeed." Was all he said as they walked down a long hall to his personal chambers. "But correct me if I'm wrong Raynare-san, but she isn't due to arrive for a few days."

"That is true my lord, however it was… Dohnaseek who mentioned that we had no way of contacting you or letting you know when we had completed our assigned task. Knowing your… enjoyment in such things we thought it unwise to kill the girl until we were sure of your wishes. Having never heard from you personally we couldn't know if your orders had been changed in passing to us."

He seemed to consider this for several moments, his expression hardly changing. Then he appeared to realize something.

"Wait. You said that she wasn't due for days… yet you were questioning your ability to get in touch? Does that mean she came early?!"

Raynare nodded, continuing the lies that Naruto had instructed her to use. He wanted her to play him out on a string for as long as possible. And if she could, get him alone in his private rooms. She didn't know why this was important, but _apparently_ it was.

Diodora looked excited at this change in plans as he continued to look at the floor in front of them as they walked. Both of them were almost to the large double doors that stood between them and his rooms by the time he looked up.

"Tell me… what is she like?"

Raynare blinked and looked away as if thinking. That was one thing Naruto didn't know and therefore couldn't coach her on. However she had been an angle once and knew her fair share about nuns.

"She is very… reserved, and calm. Innocent to a fault. She wouldn't know evil if it bit her. And she's quite devoted."

"Really?!" A barely disguised and highly unpleasant chuckle escaped him before he regained his composer. "Yes… that is quite excellent. I will enjoy this even more than I anticipated. Has she kept her long hair?"

The question wasn't probing. Raynare guessed that he was far too caught up in his perverted fantasies to care about discretion. She answered in what she thought would be the most desirable fashion. Naruto commanded that the Devil be kept in good spirits and so she would tell him whatever she thought he wanted to hear.

"It's nearly to her rear at this point."

"And still blond? She hasn't dyed her hair?!"

A crazed look had entered his eye, making her shift uncomfortably as the double doors opened in front of them. Raynare was struggling to reign in her distaste at this point. The young devil was _drooling._ She gagged inwardly thinking, _"_ _He's disgusting. I'd rather bathe in shit than let this twisted man touch me."_

"As blond as spun gold my lord."

His eyes snapped to the side. "Perfect… Not that I mind darker hair, but only two of my girls are blond you must understand. And none have such beautiful hair as she. As a matter of fact… yours is _very_ nice." Diodora's eyes acquired a gleam that made her skin crawl. "Since you are… serving me, why don't you help your master? My servants are all off on assignments at the moment. Usually I would keep at least one of them back for entertainment, but alas duties precede pleasure…"

She was unable to repress her frown at his crude and thinly veiled request. Naruto hadn't mentioned anything about this. She suspected that he wouldn't have sent her in alone if he knew the Astaroth heir would try to come on to her. And that made for problems. He was a high devil, as young as he was, and he wouldn't take kindly to being denied. Unless…. _"_ _Unless he has proper incentive to keep his hands off me. He isn't stupid. The fact that he came up with this plan in the first place proves that he has at least some intelligence."_

"I.. must apologize my Lord." She flicked her eyes to the side as she bowed deeply. She was in his room, just as Naruto wanted. _"_ _What now Naruto-sama?"_ Raynare straightened and spoke coolly, hoping he would buy her excuse. "I must decline your offer… You see I am working for your lordship, however I _belong_ to another. My body is his only."

She bowed again, somewhat stiffly as he frowned.

"A Devil? How unfortunate. I could show you such a good time. Surely he isn't someone too important."

"But he is. A thousand apologies, but he is above yourself in rank." It was true. Naruto was the heir of Lucifer and therefore above even the four devil kings in rank… so she felt it was quite safe to say he was above the Devil standing before her.

"That's highly unlikely. You know who I am. I am the _heir_ of the Astaroth house. Unless you serve a head of one of the devil houses I don't see how you could." Raynare noted that he sounded highly miffed, if uneasy.

"Ah… but you see, she does serve someone higher than you. And technically I AM the head of a devil house."

Both Raynare and Diodora snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, only to see… Naruto. He was standing in the open door to Diodora's private rooms. With a bang both doors slammed shut and the magical sealing array activated, locking all of them inside. Naruto smirked as he stepped forward keeping his eyes locked on his fellow devil.

"Well now Dio-san. You must be feeling a bit puzzled right now." Naruto chuckled darkly as Diodora stepped backwards.

"You… YOU! You're the one that they wanted to absorb the energy from that girl! You're Rizevim's nephew! What are you doing here?!"

Naruto paused and struck a thinker's pose. "Allow me to en- _lighten_ you Diodora. I am here to _kill_ you. Do try not to run. I might miss and end up making a big mess before connecting."

The Astaroth's expression perfectly matched Raynare's as he turned to run.

Naruto calmly raised his arms, hands directed at him with fingers curled like claws. Then the entire room was lit up with blinding light as jagged violet lighting shot from his fingertips and tore past the fleeing devil. Diodora turned at the last moment as Naruto adjusted his aim. Suddenly there was a violent hum filling the air as a green barrier interposed it's self between them.

The next bolt of lightning dissipated into sparks as it hit the livid green magic circle. Diodora laughed. "HA! I have power now too! It just takes a second to draw on. You won't defeat me that easy. My power comes directly from Rizevim!"

"Don't be full of yourself you sick retard." Naruto spat as he vanished into thin air.

"FUCK!?" Diodora screamed as lightning crashed into his back, burning a great swath of devastation through him and almost cutting him in half. However at the last second he flung his arm out straight, launching a green ball of compressed energy. It buzzed towards Naruto, who…. smirking again, caught it on his open palm.

"Maelstrom Absorption, Draining touch."

As they watched the green sphere increased in size till it was half as wide as he was tall. Then it rapidly shrank, seeming to be siphoned off into emerald streams of energy which wrapped around Naruto, sinking into his skin. A second later it was gone and Naruto's eyes had gone completely black, his skin bleaching to a pallor close to parchment. His smirk morphed into a grin, showing off his razor sharp fangs.

Diodora watched as he collapsed to the ground. His own skin pale as death.

"How….?"

Naruto didn't respond for a moment. His black eyes closed for a moment before opening. The obsidian color faded back to blue. "I recognize this power. This comes from Orphis. Pity there's so little. If there was a little more I could work it into my natural chakra reserves. Then I could have a pool of draconic magic to use as I pleased…" He sighed. "Well, you win some and you lose some. And you, my foul Devil friend, need to realize that all those creatures you helped the Chaos Brigade capture were brought to me… and every drop of power or magical energy was taken. I still hold the vast majority of it within me. So even if I couldn't absorb Orphis's power, I could still win out against it. Now I really would prefer if you die. I'm tired of this super villain monologue."

Naruto's hands rose again and the violet lightning cracked across the space separating them, tearing and ripping Diodora apart. As he screamed smoke and steam drifted into the air above him, signaling his death. And as a last hurrah, Naruto turned his corpse to ash with a blast of concentrated light energy.

Raynare watched in silence as the Devil heir to the Astaroth family was reduced to dust and his killer smiled at the murder he'd committed.

"Well, that was easy. And here I thought he might actually try to use his own magic. I guess he was just too weak without the help." He shrugged as if it was slightly disappointing, but not damaging. "Anyway, we need to go before someone shows up. So much holy energy being thrown around will not go unnoticed. Besides our absence at school will be noted soon."

"What?! How? WHY?!" Raynare shouted, only to find herself being pulled into a tight embrace. Then quite suddenly everything went black.

Before she could so much as blink she found herself standing with Naruto in the school equipment storage room. She looked around as Naruto sniffed appreciatively at her neck. He muttered something along the lines of, _"_ _I'll never get tired of this scent…"_ and at last pulled away.

"How are we feeling Ra-chan?"

She spluttered, "YOU!? You killed a high Devil in his own home! Are you insane?! And you… you had me there! Someone is going to recognize what happened?!"

"No they won't." He smoothed a hand over her bare shoulder, comforting her. "Listen. Everything I do… I do for a reason. It might not always be a good reason, or one you agree with, but I'll always have one." Naruto's head tilted to the side as if rethinking that statement. "Then again I sometimes do things for no reason… for a reason. So depending on how you look at it everything I do could be considered perfectly random."

He shook his head. "Anyway the point is this. His death and the way he died served several purposes that benefit the both of us."

"What purposes? Explain."

"Okay. First and foremost for you he was your client for the nun job. It was his actions which led to you coming here and becoming involved in recent events. He was the root cause of this entire situation… excluding my involvement."

She nodded.

"Now consider this from my perspective. I came here wanting to hide out and not cause any big waves. The risk of being found out was too high if I made a commotion and I can't reveal myself until I have some allies. Diodora's plan was to have you Fallen _kill_ a well known nun and the holder of a powerful sacred gear. How do you think that would be received in a Devil run town? Let me put it this way. It would cause a big wave. Especially with two heirs to prominent families living in the area. And my family would have immediately linked this to my recent disappearance because of my tendency to cause trouble. They would have come to investigate and while I'm confident they couldn't find me, they would be too close for comfort."

Naruto saw her nod in understanding again. He smiled and, using one finger that was suddenly tipped with a sharp claw, he cut the straps on her dress. It fell to the floor leaving her almost naked. "OK, furthermore. That bastard was a member of Chaos Brigade, a terrorist organization that seeks to restore the old devil kings to power and restart the endless war between the three factions. My killing him was a favor to the world… and besides. He was a scumbag who takes sick pleasure out of destroying innocent girls and turning them into mindless sex slaves."

"That isn't something I'm fond of doing, nor do I care for those who do it themselves. It' disgusting and only proves that you're too weak to demand respect as you are. Anyone who has to butcher another's mind to gain obedience doesn't deserve power in the first place." He frowned dangerously. "Which is why I hate my uncle and the rest of the assholes he calls devil kings."

Naruto raised his arms and bit his thumb, drawing blood over the inside of his wrist. A second later there was a plume of smoke and a neatly folded stack of clothing appeared. Raynare recognized it as her school uniform.

At his look she sighed and drew in her wings, shifting into her human form and completely masking her Fallen powers. She felt the familiar tightness in her breasts and stomach and legs.

"I hate this form." She whined.

"On the contrary… It's very cute. I just want to bite you so bad right now…. You should probably get dressed before I decide to sate my thirst again. Using that Fallen lightning wasn't easy."

She took the clothes from him and dressed as she asked, "So why did you want me to do that whole run around thing with him?"

"Oh that… The thing is that the death of a Devil from an important house causes even bigger waves than a known Sacred gear user disappearing. So I needed some way of framing someone else… while not causing a faction war or huge battle to break out over it. I told you to go in there dressed as a powerful fallen might… I cast an illusion on you by the way. It made it look like you had six wings instead of two."

Raynare's eyes widened. "That's why he looked so shocked when he first saw me."

"Correct. And he assumed that you were a lot more powerful than he first thought. But that's beside the point. It wasn't really for his benefit. Really it was about everyone _else._ They didn't see my sweet Raynare walking up to speak with Diodora. They saw a powerful and unknown Fallen woman visiting a Devil Lord for some undisclosed reason, which I might add, will cast him in a very bad light."

She accepted that as true. Pureblood devils rarely associated with Fallen unless they were killing them.

"As I said this would reflect badly on him so he would quickly try to make things more confined and private. So he took you deep into his home to his chambers where I was able to kill him away from prying eyes. Plus I used all the Fallen magic I've taken from drinking your blood and used lightning to fry him to death. This helps in several ways. First it completely eliminates suspicion of you. As a single tier Fallen angel you aren't powerful enough to kill a high devil with pure lightning. Second it puts the blame on some random female high ranked fallen… of which there are very few."

Naruto put his hands together and as smoke enveloped him, leaving him wearing the school uniform as well.

"You can probably guess that most if not all of the high ranked female fallen are going to have some proof of being elsewhere at the time, thus…. Everyone will assume that it was a rogue Fallen with a grudge against the Astaroth house. This draws even more attention away from me and my involvement because I had enough time to sneak past all of his defenses without leaving a trace or harming any guards. In effect we have our perfect assassination with no possibility of being caught. Even if they did somehow suspect two high school students like us, we were in school the whole time. And Rias Gremory as well as Sona Sitri would be able to attest to that."

He pulled his fingers though his spiky blond hair. "So to cap it all off. I stay hidden, get a chance to save a innocent girl from a horrible fate, kill a evil bastard who badly needed axing, and I got two sexy costumes for my Fallen angel girlfriend to wear."

"G…girl..friend…?!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and pressed forward till his lips were right in her ear. "Do you object? Our bond is still fresh and we'll need to stay fairly close to each other for at least a week before it's safe to stray apart. That means at school we'll be together often… I think it's best if we have a good cover don't you?" He nibbled her ear as his hands found her nipples through the fabric of her uniform. "Besides you _are_ my little blood raven. If you're my girlfriend it'll be hard to question us if I decided to…. kiss… that graceful neck of yours."

She gasped and murmured ascent before letting him pull her into him, his lips touching down the side of her neck before sinking in.

"Fuck…. Naru… to…"

She moaned and let him drink to his heart's content, savoring the pleasure that danced though her system. It was almost ten minutes before he let her go.

"Come one Ra-chan. Let's go to class."

"Oh… okay Naruto-sama….."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"What do you mean it wasn't there?!"

"That's exactly what I said. I went back to dispose of the body and it was gone. There was just this big blood stain and nothing else, like he got bored bleeding out and decided to head home!"

Kalawarner and Mittelt looked at each other. Issei Hyodo's corpse was gone. The bastard boy with the sacred gear had disappeared… _after_ being stabbed three times. Once through each lung and then in the heart. How he was suppose to do anything other than die? They had no idea. But he went somewhere and that meant they were in trouble. As of yet they hadn't revealed their location, but there were two strong peerages in town and either one could discover them with relative ease. That's why they'd been relying on Raynare to kill him. She'd been at this longer than anyone, besides Dohnaseek, but he was a crazy bastard with no subtly.

Raynare had tact and didn't kill without being fairly sure that the opportune moment had arrived. The rest of them wouldn't have waited until that weekend to kill him.

She herself was more of an "eliminate threats as they appear" kind of girl. Mittelt was impatient, which was more than sufficiently proven when she killed him _days_ ahead of schedule. Or she thought she'd killed him. That misconception being part of the problem.

"So what do we do about this? It's obvious he can access his sacred gear…. Whatever it is. Otherwise he'd be a corpse." Dohnaseek spoke from where he leaned against one wall of the church. "I suppose it's possible that he was resurrected as a devil, but it seems highly unlikely that they would let him die as opposed to converting him as a living being."

Kalawarner and Mittelt nodded in understanding. The evil piece system, which devils used to resurrect another being as a devil didn't need to be used on a dead person. In fact it worked far better on the living. They would know since both Fallen and pure Angels also used their own versions of the system. That being said, both were far less effective than the Devils magic. For Angels they could only make an angel out of a living being and even then they had to be "pure of heart". Fallen could resurrect the dead with theirs but there was always a chance that the corpse would absorb the piece and remain a corpse…. A Fallen corpse, but a corpse none the less.

"They might have been following him and saw me attack," Mittelt pondered. "Then they could have come in and rescued him as I left in disgust. If there were more than one… half could have saved his miserable life while the other followed me here…"

"That's foolish. We'd all know if there were devils in the vicinity. This location is still secure… for what it's worth. Dohnaseeek growled. "We _need_ to find out what happen to him. He was a possible threat. Now he's a gaping hole in our security."

Mittelt agreed. "Yep… so that means that we'll have to get close to him, but I can't do it. I'm the one who attacked him!"

"And I'm out of the question. I'm too old and I don't have any skill with illusions. There is also the issue of my hatred of devils. I doubt I could restrain the urge to attack one of them in that school of theirs."

Kalawarner sighed. "I get it… I'm the only option." She grumbled, pulling her fingers through her long blue hair in an agitated way. "Still, I don't like the idea of getting close to that boy. From what Raynare said he's a complete pervert."

A throaty laugh came from Dohnaseek. "Oh! I forgot you're like the only female fallen I know who's great sin wasn't lust. Wasn't you're sloth?"

She frowned and her shoulders dropped as she thought, _"_ _No… It was envy you ass."_

"This is so troublesome."

"Don't complain. You volunteered for this mission remember."

"Yeah, but only because Raynare was my friend. We both served under the same master for the last fifty years." She sighed again, wishing she could just escape from all this and get Raynare back. "I'll infiltrate the school and find out what happened to her target. You two don't do anything reckless while I'm gone."

"Got it."

"You be careful now…"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

After school ended Naruto and Raynare returned to his apartment. Both of them were a bit on edge. Her because every devil in the school seemed to be missing from class. From the fiery red head Rias to the now elusive Kiba. And in addition to that… the pervert was gone. Issei, her target had disappeared and hadn't been seen all day. Naruto hadn't noticed since he was in the year above him. Raynare told him once they left home and Naruto went over the situation with her. He believed that Rias had made her move to claim the Sacred gear user.

Raynare agreed, but still didn't know why Naruto cared. Rias Gremory claiming a human in her own territory was hardly going to draw attention. But Naruto was still every bit as uneasy as her.

Both of them entered the living room of his apartment and Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke. When it was gone he was wearing black sweat pants and an orange T-shirt. He glanced back at her once before collapsing onto the single couch. She watched as he made a strange handsign.

Her mouth opened to ask when a loud pop echoed in her ears and a low table appeared in front of the couch. Naruto put his feet up on it while he leaned back. His tense muscles relaxed visibly as he let out a long breath.

"You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah… but my instincts are telling me that something bad is happening ya know. And I'm seldom wrong when it comes to my urges."

She nodded and began to disrobe. Naruto's eyes shifted toward her to watch as she stripped naked. She did her best to ignore his gaze even though it did give her a rather nice ego boost. To have a young man who basically equaled a prince ogling her was pretty cool. Raynare moved to her room (read Naruto's room) and grabbed a more casual outfit. Naruto had mentioned that he had a _slight_ school girl fetish… but admitted that his fetish for half naked Fallen angels was greater.

"Hey Ra-chan! I just thought of something!"

"Coming!" She moved back into the living room, pulling down her top as she did so. When Naruto caught sight of her again he stopped whatever he was about to say in favor of checking her new outfit. She blushed. She was wearing a cut off white T-shirt which stopped just short of the bottoms of her breasts, giving him a tantalizing view of the pale globes. At the same time she was wearing white lace panties that barely covered anything. Her toned stomach and long legs were uncovered revealing a wealth of white skin.

Naruto blinked. "Has anyone ever mentioned that a girl isn't at her most attractive while naked? For some reason wearing certain clothes makes the body more sexy" His face flushed slightly. "Come here already…"

She stepped over to the couch and sat close to him, crossing her arms under her breasts as she did so. "So um… what was this idea you just had?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. You're too… good like that."

"Wha?...Ah!..." Raynare gasped as he pulled her into his lap, already pushing his face into the crook of her neck. Pain bit for a second before pleasure overwhelmed her. His hands worked over her belly, slipping up till he brushed the undersides of her breasts. "Na…ruto…" She moaned as his hands… his fingers pressed into the soft flesh, kneading them. His fangs pulled free of her neck before plunging back in… lower and more towards her throat.

She felt him pinching her nipples as something hard twitched under her. Raynare's pulse sped up and slowed down alternately as her regeneration factor struggled to keep up with his rate of consumption. He was taking so much it made her dizzy even as she almost orgasmed from pleasure.

Naruto's hands wandered over her chest touching and scratching, setting off a burn in her crotch. It traveled up her spine, overpowering the drain on her blood and making her heart beat a mile a minute. She moaned as she pulled free of Naruto, turning around to straddle him. Her body wanted him. Wanted him to ravish her. All of her instinct as a Fallen forced her to act.

He growled as she deprived him of her blood… which was now streaming from the wound just below her chin. His red eyes focused on her artery, pulsing strong. He reached for her, to pull her towards him, but instead of her throat, he was greeted by soft lips. Raynare kissed him hard, passionately, her hands busy tearing his shirt off as she grinded down on his lap. Naruto only hesitated for a moment before twisting her to the side, making her fall off him.

He fell on top of her in a flash, his mouth already at her throat, sucking her lifeblood. She arched into him moaning past his ear which had become slightly pointed. Her hands were busy again trying to tear his shirt off. The material pulled apart under her superhuman strength and her fingers splayed over his chest. She barely registered his exquisitely defined muscles before he'd torn her own shirt away, revealing her breasts.

A whimper escaped her as he pulled away from her neck. His head ducked and he shifted lower. Raynare raised her head to see what he was doing… only for it to fall back with a scream as he bit deeply… The pain of it wiped her mind blank for a moment… Then he sucked. Raynare's back instantly arched again pushing her breasts into his face as he bit down harder, sucking on her nipple… drinking blood instead of milk.

Naruto let go again only to bite her again and again… trailing back up… over the slopes of her breasts and to her collar bone, to the very center of her throat. He stopped there licking slowly at her chin.

She managed to look up into his eyes. The crimson was gone, revealing not blue… but deep violet, similar to her own. "You… are… _mine_ …" His growl sounded in her ears and sent shivers through her. Her toes curled in pleasure and her head fell back. Naruto purred deep in his chest, dipping his head to bite. As his fangs pushed into the tender meat of her throat she felt her skin burn. Pain traced a ring around her neck, drawing a pained whimper.

Naruto's hands drew downward then. She felt him pull back, easing his fangs out of her as his fingers caught the hem of her panties. Their eyes met again as he purred. "You don't need these." With a short snap he removed them and tossed them away.

"Will you please… I want it…."

He nodded. "Of course… but…" Naruto's pupils expanded, drawing her in as he leaned forward. "…Don't expect me to be gentle."

Her reply was cut off as he kissed her, at the same time digging his fingers into the soft meat of her thighs. She returned it, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He bit it, drawing blood. Her eyes closed as he sucked on her pink tongue, turning it into a blood filled French. Naruto chuckled inwardly. _"_ _Raynare… You are my first mate… I'll give you a treat you won't soon forget…"_

 **Ooo**

 **-the next morning-**

 **Ooo**

Kalawarner walked along the hallway following in the wake of a young human man. Supposedly he was the main homeroom teacher for the highschool. And he was also one of the most unwary humans she'd even encountered. As it was she'd always had a few problems with disguising her aura enough to stay completely hidden… but she was ten times as skilled as Dohnaseek when it came to stealth and infiltration. And of course Mittelt couldn't exactly get close to someone who'd she attempted to murder. Yet this man couldn't even sense her "wrongness".

She let out a sigh.

"A bit nervous I take it? Well don't worry. This year we've had several transfer students. They're all fitting in fine. I'm sure they'll welcome you in no time." Kalawarner blinked at the man's reassurance. She didn't know why… and it was quite disturbing, but she actually felt a little better.

 _"_ _Must be having a mental breakdown with Raynare gone."_ She grumbled something along the lines of, "I'll believe it when I see it." A few minutes of walking later she was led into the third year classroom that would be her home room. The _instant_ she entered she felt the pull of several presences. While she was bad at disguising herself… she was talented at sensing others. And there were half a dozen devils just in this room.

Her eyes marked each of them quickly… and sent a shiver of fear up her spine. Both of the Devil heirs were in this class. The beautiful Rias Gremory sat in the middle let of the class room giving her an inquisitive look even as her eyes shifted to a blond boy on the other side of the class. Close to her was Rias's Queen who Kalawarner recognized as the one they'd been advised against approaching in any way. She didn't _look_ that bad…

Also in the room were Sona Sitri and her queen, both of which were barely paying attention to her. They were focused inwards at the moment. Probably thinking about the _issue_ with the Fallen in the area.

Kalawarner let out a sigh of relief. None of the devils seemed to notice her either. _"_ _Must be the most inexperienced devils I've ever encountered. I guess all that time with Raynare helped."_ She glanced at the rest of the student's her gaze lingering on the blond boy who held the Gremory's attention. She admitted to herself that he was handsome, with blond hair and sapphire eyes, tanned skin and a mischievous smile.

He… was looking at her… directly at her.

She shivered again, her unease coming back full force. She quickly averted her eyes and scanned the rest of the room. Beside her Iruka started to introduce her to the class. She however… had stopped dead, her jaw dropping and her eyes widening. She let her shock radiate out for a full ten seconds before she gasped and shrieked.

"RAYNARE?!"

 **Ooo**

Raynare shifted uncomfortable in her seat. Naruto was on the other side of the class room… much to her displeasure. After… last night… she didn't have the will power to keep her eyes of him. After all, how often does a discarded Fallen angel get taken as the first mate of a Devil/vampire prince? And… after six hours of the best sex she'd ever dreamed of… she was _still_ sore. It almost seemed too good to be true. She'd been confused about her place in the world before then. She wondered what her true role was. She was his servant and prey to a certain extent. He'd obvious had some kind of attachment to her, but now…?

Now she had no doubts about where her place was. Naruto explained most of it to her after he'd settled down. He decided that he would take her as his mate… As it turned out that required an explanation in and of its self. He told her that the heirs of Lucifer were chosen by the amount of "true devil" power they inherited. Publicly his uncle Rizevim held the title of Lucifer's heir, but it was only because no others had bothered to take the title away. As it was now anyone who took the title from Rizevim would then be targeted by the other heirs.

Everyone knew that his mother was the strongest heir… since there were few who actually knew he existed. The fact that he was a hybrid wouldn't go over well with most of them. The point, as he tried to make, was that he was the strongest heir and thus… at any time… could basically tell Rizevim to scram. And if the old man didn't relinquish the "throne" then the other heirs were obligated by blood to hunt him down and kill him.

Raynare asked why he hadn't done it yet. She didn't expect the answer he gave.

Naruto explained that the true Devil king was allowed five wives. And the rest were only allowed as concubines. As the newly recognized heir he would almost certainly be bombarded with marriage proposals from all and sundry. He despised the idea of a forced marriage after being locked up in the family castle and forced to help in Rizevim's schemes for so long.

Basically he had a VERY long bucket list of things he wanted to do before he took the throne for himself and was locked down. Primarily he wanted to take his first five mates before any marriage could be forced on him, destroy the old Satan faction of the Chaos Brigade, and make an alliance with an old friend of his from the Norse mythos.

He didn't mention who it was. … _but_ she had a sneaking suspicion.

But all of that aside…. She, a Fallen angel had been handpicked to be…. "Queen" of the Devils. On one hand she wasn't exactly pleased that this would come with a huge host of responsibilities in the future… but, Naruto was _hers_. She couldn't describe how amazing it felt to have him tell her that she would stay by his side forever. It might have helped that she had been coming down from a truly spectacular orgasm at the time.

She snapped herself out of her personal thoughts long enough to become aware of the hot ache between her legs. She glanced back at Naruto only to see his gaze drawn away from her and to….

Raynare's heart nearly stopped as she met the shocked gaze of none other than Kalawarner.

"RAYNARE?!"

 _"_ _Shit."_

She hurriedly looked to Naruto who was still looking at her, but his expression was confused. Raynare realized that he was playing the dumb student. He glanced over at her and she felt her throat burn ever so slightly. Naruto's emotions gradually leaked in through the "mark" he'd placed on her the night before. He was urging her to be calm. She could tell that much from the soothing sensation he instilled through the link.

"Uh… hi… It's been a while.. You forgot my name huh?"

Kalawarner blinked through her shock and apparently realized that she was making a serious scene now. And _all_ the devils in the room were watching either her or Raynare. She dropped her head. "Sorry… I forgot…" She searched wildly trying to remember the false name she'd been using. "Um… Yuuma…?"

"Yeah…. Wanna talk after lunch? I'm sure there's a lot to catch up on."

The older Fallen looked at Raynare for a moment before collecting herself. "Ok. Sure! That'll be great."

 **Ooo**

Sona's eyes narrowed. She felt something off about the new girl just then. And that name… Raynare. Had she heard it before? It did have a familiar ring to it that she couldn't place. But apparently it was also the wrong name… or perhaps a nickname.

All the same it put her on edge. Even more on edge with the fact that Rias's target for her peerage had been attacked and killed by Fallen inside the town. That alone was quite enough to make her unhappy. Now the little things were just piling up. Sona didn't like it when things piled up.

For instance… That was what? Six transfer students this year when, in the last three, there had only been one. First there was the girl who'd transferred into the first year's class and had the strange pupilless eyes that freaked everyone out in class.

Then there was her sibling, older by a few years… but only a year above her, who had the same seemingly blind appearance. Follow that up with the Yokai girl who'd transferred without warning even though all supernatural students were supposed to clear their identities with her first before coming to class…

Then there was Naruto, who she suspected was a half blood. No one just had fangs like he did… Not to mention he never seemed very fond of "human" food. About the only time she'd ever seen him relish the taste of something was the apples which he seemed to produce from thin air at the oddest times. That, in and of its self was weird enough, but the apples were _always_ perfect and _always_ that bright iridescent red. She didn't know why but that sharp crunching sound always sent a little chill up her spine.

- _CRUNCH!-_

Sona jumped in her seat, turning her head to see Naruto leaning back in his chair with a…. why of course… A large apple, now with a single bite missing.

His blue eyes fell to the side in a lazy manner which only made his devious smirk seem more devilish. The very tips of his fangs poked out from his lip giving him the classic, "seductive vampire" look which all the girls were prone to go crazy over. He met her eyes for a moment before looking back to the new transfer student.

Sona shivered silently and glanced back at the Yuuma girl. She was another oddity. She'd shown up about three weeks ago and enrolled in the school. She never got bad grades… but never had any A's either. She was beautiful in the usual cute school girl way with long black hair and light violet eyes. She also tended to seem a bit shy…. More so recently. However that wasn't what made her strange. It was the fact that Sona _knew_ she wasn't normal. There was just something different about her which practically shouted scared gear.

At first she'd been tempted to recruit her along with Saji, but after she discovered what sacred gear her pawn had, she'd all but forgotten the reclusive girl. Now though… there was more evidence that something odd was going on.

Seeing how Yuuma had seemingly skipped a grade between one day and the next. She used to be in the second year class room with Saji and Rias's new pawn. But now she was in the third year class… And it happened on the same day Rias's new pawn was attacked. Such a coincidence would have normally thrown her in the harsh light of suspicion, but "Issei" (read, the pervert) had told them it was a little blond Fallen who'd killed him. Although he never used words like killed or murdered when in relation to himself.

All the same… there were too many unknowns that she wasn't aware of. _"_ _I'll have Tsubaki or maybe Saji follow them when they talk later. I have a feeling that whatever it is… I'll want to know._

 _-CRUNCH!-_

 _"_ _Damn I hate apples…"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

After the class ended it was time for science. However there was a fifteen minute break in between classes. And as soon as she left the class room, Raynare found herself being pulled along by Kalawarner. Her old friend ignored the other students as she half guided half dragged her down the hallway and two fights of stairs. Once on the ground floor Raynare realized she was being pulled outside.

"Hey!? Where are we going?!"

"School supply building. I found it unlocked when I scouted the school earlier. Someone cleaned up the inside. It smelled a bit like blood inside so I figure that there must be some stupid hazing ceremony for one of these human clubs." She sounded disgusted by the thought.

Raynare's mind raced. She didn't know what to tell her old friend. Kalawarner had been there on dozens of missions and assignments. They'd both had the same masters time and time again. And unlike most fallen whose primary sins were different, Kalawarner had always been nice to her. Despite the fact that her sin was Envy instead of lust.

She gasped as she saw the storage shed that Kalawarner was making a bee line for. It was the same place Naruto's had cleaned out and sealed so that normal humans didn't go near it, but supernatural being wouldn't notice anything was off. It was where he took her when he was thirsty between classes or he needed to talk to her about something.

The door was wrenched open and Raynare was dragged inside. This was followed by a sliding bang as a small metal bar was drawn over the inside of the door. Then Kalawarner turned to her, worry, anger, and fear in her eyes.

"Raynare… what.. WHY!? Why are you at this school?! You were supposed to ask your target out on a date and kill him, not vanish into the ether! I was worried sick that the little shit activated his sacred gear somehow and killed you!"

"I uh…" She looked down, not feeling up to answering her friend. "It's complicated I guess."

"I guess?! Explain 'I guess'!"

She sighed. "It was the evening after school when I was going to make contact with the target the first time. I had it all planned out just like I said. But when I was just about to start, I was um…. kidnapped."

Kalawarner's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?!"

Raynare shushed her hurriedly. "Keep it down. Do you have any idea how many devils there are in this school? And there's yokai as well. Plus you already made a scene in class. We don't need them hearing us. Especially since you went and failed to kill the target after all that."

"That's not important Raynare! Tell me… if not as a teammate.. then as a friend. Why in the seven heavens or all nine hells did you go missing and not tell anyone?! Kidnapping only goes so far even if I believed you. You aren't that kind of person. If you were really trapped then you would be making a scene yourself, not sitting meekly in a class room with a bunch of devils."

Doubt gnawed at Raynare as she considered whether she could tell her old friend about Naruto… Would he feel betrayed even after making her his mate? Would he be furious that she'd gone and compromised him? She just didn't know!

" _It's okay. Go ahead."_

Raynare's eyes widened as the barest whisper found its way into her ear. She realized with amazement that Naruto was right next to her, leaning in close to answer her unasked question.

 _"_ _Tell her what you want. Try to bring her into the fold if you can. I don't want to hurt a friend of yours… but there's a devil coming this way…. Probably to eves drop. I have to take care of her. But don't worry. You won't be heard outside."_

She nodded as if to herself and felt the touch of lips on her cheek before the still invisible vampire stalked away. Raynare looked up to Kalawarner and sighed loudly. She decided to be completely honest now that Naruto had given her the reassurance she needed.

"Can I be… really blunt Kara?"

Her friend nodded. "That's all I expect from you Ray."

"Ah…. Fuck. This is still a bit hard for me to believe. It's just that, when I was about to ask that kid out to kill him, this guy came out of nowhere and subdued me before I could so much as try and escape. He took me back to his apartment. This will probably sound like a giant load of bull…. But it turned out that he was a prince. He's a devil, sort of. Anyway, he'd just left home for the first time. Or more like he ran away from home and didn't want to be found again so quickly. When he realized we were about to do something that would draw a ton of attention to this place… he decided to stop it."

Raynare took a long breath before continuing. "It turned out that he knew a lot about us. I still don't know much about his upbringing or what kind of connections he has, but out _leader,_ Kokabiel is actually working with a terrorist group called the Chaos Brigade…. At least that what Naruto calls it."

"Naruto?"

Raynare blushed scarlet and looked away. "He's the prince I mentioned. He is…. I mean.."

A widening of Kalawarner's eyes and a loosening of the jaw showed that her friend understood. "YOU! You fell for him didn't you!?"

"Uh huh…" Raynare couldn't look at her friend now. It wasn't that she was embarrassed for her feelings towards the blond, even if she was. But she knew that Kalawarner was judging her for it. Judging her for the fact that it was a _Devil,_ not just for failing the mission and leaving without a trace.

"Okay.. I'm not going to get pissed and make a big mess of things… But shit!? Did you have to do this to me?! We've hung out through thick and thin and you go mushy on me like this! And with a Devil! I don't understand how you could see anything in one of them!"

"But he's kind and he's always making me feel good about myself. He doesn't care that I'm a fallen or even that I'm low ranking!"

Kalawarner growled, "And how long has it been since you met him? A few days. That's how long. And barely even that if you're realistic. You might have fallen for him, but your primary sin is lust. It's easy for you to fall for someone. That's why you were only an Angel until you hit puberty and then you were gone! A Devil isn't going to actually care for a Fallen, and for damn sure not a Devil prince!"

"You're wrong."

"What was that?" Kalawarner looked into Raynare's eyes, which had gone from embarrassed, to shocked and dismayed, to angry.

"I said you're WRONG! Naruto's made me his mate! Even if he wanted to get rid of me later he's bound to me!"

That stunned Kalawarner into silence. A Devil prince actually made a Fallen his mate? Well… that explained a lot. The very term "mate" was special in supernatural society. Marriages could be canceled. Divorces were uncommon, but they happened. However… "mating" was a permanent contract that all kinds of supernatural beings used in their own way. From Fallen, to Devils, to Yokai and more. About the only races that didn't permanently mate were Dragons and Angels. Dragons, because they rarely found another one of their species who they got along with and Angels because it just didn't happen. 99.9 % of angels who fell in love…. also fell in the literal sense.

But her friend… had a Devil make her his mate? That just didn't happen. Devils and Fallen didn't mate any more than Devils and Angels did. At least she'd never heard of it happening.

Kalawarner asked hesitantly, "Are you… sure?"

"Yes. Naruto and I… We… just did it last night." Her cheeks flushed red again and her breathing hitched. "He's not like normal Devils Kara. He's not afraid of crossing boundaries and making friends with anyone who's willing. He offered me a chance to stay with him as his servant at first seeing how he wasn't going to let me finish my mission."

"And knowing how Kokabiel is… you decided it's better to serve an unknown master than one you know for sure will kill you for failure." Kalawarner finished her reasoning. "I… I don't like to admit it, but you did the same as I would… if I was a luster like you…"

Raynare glanced at her with a slight smirk as she realized her friend had her back after all. "You would have anyway."

"Oh really? And tell me, was this mate of yours in class?"

She nodded smiling now. It was back to old times already. Kalawarner wasn't going to blame her for being what she was… especially under her circumstances.

"And who was this prince of yours?"

"The blond one with the apple." Raynare answered without missing a beat.

Kalawarner suddenly went pink herself. "Oh god…"

"I know…. He's dreamy even when he's in human form."

That caused Kalawarner to face-palm. "Damn… I'm falling into the old fangirl routine. But shit. He was like the second person I noticed after the Gremory. Those eyes of his.. are those an illusion?"

"Sort of. Naruto's actually only part devil. He's also human and Vampire at the same time…. Those are his human eyes and he can bring them out any time he wants. Then his vampire eyes are blood red with slit pupils. I'm not really sure what his devil eyes are like though. They shift around a lot."

Kalawarner sighed and let her shoulders slump. "So I guess you're not coming back to join the group."

"Nope. I'm staying with Naruto."

"And he's going to prevent us from stirring up any more trouble I suppose. You said he want to keep under the radar…"

Raynare scratched the back of her neck uneasily. "I'm not going to lie to you. Naruto is far beyond our level. All of us put together wouldn't stand a chance against him with both hands tied behind his back." She smiled. "But he told me to try and bring you into the fold so to speak. I don't think you want to get executed by your boss anymore than I did. And Naruto has the connections to keep you safe from Kokabiel… and if he's as strong as I think he might be… he could very well be _as_ strong as him."

"No way.. I get that he's a prince and all, but taking out a Fallen general?"

"He killed a high devil without taking a single hit. And not a weak on either. The high devils at this school might be heirs but they don't have any real training or power unless they team up. That one was using magic on par with dragons… at least that what Naruto said."

Kalawarner appeared to think about it for a long moment before she asked, "Mittelt?"

"I think Naruto would be fine with helping her out too, but I get the feeling that Dohnaseek is a big NO as far as Naruto doing anything other than killing him. The moment he finds out about me he'll try to hunt Naruto down and kill the both of us. Naruto would turn him into a big smear on the ground if he tried anything."

"Which he would."

"Which he would," she agreed

"OKAY….. This is gonna be awkward. Fine have it your way. I can take a hint. You're prince or whatever sounds like the kind of guy who gets his way more often than not." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If we're going to do this then I need to get Mittelt to meet you and him alone somewhere. And Dohnaseek is dead weight. I take it Naruto will dispose of him…?"

"Pretty much."

"God this is screwing with my head. I swear if I ever find a peaceful place to settle down, I'm just going to lay around and watch the clouds. Just forget about everything else." Kalawarner grimaced. "Then I suppose for now we go back to class and act normal. Then I go and collect Mittelt. We can meet here early tomorrow morning and get her sorted out. Your boy can deal with Dohnaseek after school… and then all we have to do is get the nun and tell her that she's out of the job."

Raynare thought that sounded fine. "I'll run it by Naruto after the next class and then we can talk about it at lunch. We'll just have to sit together. He can figure out the rest…"

"Fine with me… uh… Anyway we should probably go now…"

"Right…"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Sitting with her hands tied behind her and her ankles secured to the floor with a strange strip of seemingly unbreakable paper, Tsubaki knew she was in trouble. It had been too fast to even cry out. One moment she was heading for the storage shed to listen in to the two transfer students as Sona had directed… and the next she was waking up in a small abandoned room on the east side of the school. She figured it was abandoned because she hadn't even known it was there before. But… she could feel that she was still within the school grounds.

A big help that was.

Especially since she somehow was unble to draw upon even the slightest amount of devil power. Her wings… which her pinioned behind her couldn't even be hidden. That was how much her magic was restricted. _"_ _This is an interesting situation I've gotten myself into. Question is… how do I get out of it?"_

Deciding to speak before she was spoken to she raised her voice to be heard…. Only to be stopped by the most ominous of noises.

 _-crunch-_

"So….. Tsubaki-chan… how's your day going?"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And…..CUT!**

 **That's all for now. I hope you all appreciate this chapter coming so soon. Honestly I'm going to put some of my story ideas on my profile so someone else can write what I don't have the time to. Actually there's already one challenge on my profile if anyone wants to try their hand at a Naruto/DBZ fic.**

 **Now because of overwhelming support… Rias will be part of the harem, but also because of overwhelming words to the effect, she will NOT be the main paring…. Or even in the top three. She'll probably number five or six as far as the harem goes. (mind you that's order of importance not order of "acquisition")**

 **Remember to review everyone!**

 **AND NO GRAYFIA OR KUSHINA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello, hello! And I'm back (after going through Spanish 101 hell) with the newest chapter of Hybrid's Game. And yes, there will be plenty of good stuff coming up, but this chapter is mostly setup for later events. Hope you guys don't mind that!**

 **Now… a few reader responses…**

 **Rikoulin** **: (and a few others) Just for the record, I've decided that Asia won't be in the harem… Now before you all try to verbally stone me to death, I have my reasons. First of all she's one of the few girls that Issei doesn't perv on, which in my opinion means she's one of the few (if not the only) one who can make him less Oppai oriented. (since I eventually want the guy to mature) On that note she really doesn't add very much to Naruto's harem. I mean, she innocent to a fault and could even give canon Hinata a run for her money in the shy department. (at least initially) And with Naruto's slightly OOC outlook in this fic they really don't match unless I give her super tasty blood or something. But I've already got plans for that.**

 **MastaofBitches** **: (and what will probably be many others) I just want to make this clear for all those jaded individuals who can't even look at a Naru/Hina story again without getting a headache. "Naruto and Hinata isn't the main paring." In fact she's really only a minor filler girl. She won't even be mentioned very often plot wise. So before you all go quitting my story because the Hyuuga girl is in it… GROW A PAIR AND READ ON! Honestly if you get all cringy about one little thing whenever you read, then you'll never be well read. For instance J.R. Tolkien isn't always the most invigorating writer, but most of his work is good. If you hate the first hobbit scene and drop the book, you'll never even hear about Smaug.**

 **Guest** **: and others…. This is not a Smut story. Get this into your heads early on. Yes there will be** ** _many_** **lemons and limes, but not every single chapter… And if there's a lot of action, maybe not even every other chapter. So get used to the fact that each girl will not have ten personal sex scenes… (this is** ** _not_** **the "Pile of Lemons" story DxD style)**

 **Another** **Guest** **: NO! NO nononono NO! There will not be Kushina, or Grayfia, or any married woman in the whole damned series! I have an artistic license to write what I want and I personally believe in fidelity. It doesn't sound like a very** ** _guy_** **thing I know, but it's personal. I despise people who treat marriage as some** ** _temporary_** **fling and then divorce. I understand if things don't work out, but I also think you have no business marrying someone if you don't know them at least half as well as you know yourself. Marriage without love is just a really official "friends with benefits" arrangement. And that isn't something that will be in my story. Sorry, but.. no.**

 **gord** **: Did I just hear that Naruto can't marry a slut because he's a prince? I'm sorry but I must have misheard you. Let's see….. how many girls would be eliminated from his harem if we went by the slut/no slut perameters….**

 **Kuroka**

 **Akeno**

 **Raynare**

 **Rias (to a certain extent)**

 **Xenovia**

 **And that's just the tip of my tongue there. Honestly, if you haven't noticed, Raynare is OOC and he ain't some prim and proper princling. He's a F-ing Vampire-Devil prince. They aren't exactly running around showing about what's proper and what not. (Riser hello…?)**

 **Trinel** **: Yeah I was thinking about it, but crippling Rias and her peerage would also be crippling the story line. Both canon and this one. I need Naruto to be on Sirzechs good side, not a lone ranger from** ** _everyone…._**

 **Naruto Uchiha Lucifer** **: I know this answer is a chapter late, but you're lucky to get a response. Anyway… You call me unimaginative? Hm….. "Naruto (Uchiha) Lucifer"**

 **Need I say more?**

 **Evamaster** **: Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it!**

 **And that's it for the reader responses…. And on to the story!**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or Highschool DxD)**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Tsubaki twisted around, her eyes locking onto deep blue orbs.

"Naruto…"

"Ah… yep that's me. Or I am him… or we are each other. It really depends on _who_ you're talking to… or about…" He scratched his head as if he was puzzled about it himself.

She blinked. "What gibberish are you speaking? And more importantly why have you done this to me?" Her voice wasn't panicked or even unstable. It was just matter of fact. Naruto seemed amused by something in her questions because he smirked.

"Oh that? It's actually the ancient traditional way of speaking for devils. To always answer questions in sets of two or three. The first is a direct answer to an inquiry while the second is either a direct contradiction of the first… or the same answer phrased differently. The third is generally added to increase confusion and completely throw the first and second answers into doubt." Naruto grinned and stalked around her so that she wasn't turning to look at him.

His grin was… predatory. It reminded her nothing so much as the one time she'd seen Serafall's child like mask slip completely. That had been shortly after she first joined the peerage. Suffice to say there was a mountain range (or two) missing after that.

And now… to see Naruto bearing a death grin that Asmodeus himself would have wept in pride for… Well, she couldn't be blamed that her control slipped.

Tsubaki cringed back from him, looking away hurriedly. "Please don't kill me. I don't believe I've done anything to offend you…"

"And you haven't just to be clear. I feel a bit guilty for tying you up like this, but I needed to talk to you eventually anyway. For several reasons actually. It's just happening a lot sooner than I anticipated."

"So…. I'm tied up because?"

He raised his eyebrow. "You're tied up because it's easy for a devil to fake that reasonable and constantly bland expression. And besides, few devils I've ever known are as severe as you are usually. I figured that you were hiding you're real personality from everyone but your peerage. I couldn't be sure that you were as reasonable as you seemed." He shrugged. "And besides the rest of Sona's peerage isn't any help in figuring it out."

"You're rather paranoid."

"I know right!" He chuckled darkly. "You'll have to forgive me, but regardless of how you see yourselves everyone, regardless of who they are, see things through tinted glasses. Some only wear lightly shaded ones, while others walk around with the insides painted black. I had an… interesting upbringing. Half of the people who I saw told me that your peerage and the "New Devils" were nothing but traitorous scum who needed to be taught their place."

She frowned as he continued.

"The other others said that their counterparts were fools and too stuck in their ways to see what was in front of them. And as much as I disliked the former and loved the later…. I still had to find out for myself just who was right. I refuse to be led blindly by anyone regardless of their intentions to protect me, harm me, or otherwise." Naruto looked down at her and said bluntly, "I've let myself be used by others for too long to take a chance on you manipulating me in some way."

"I take it you were raised by one of the ancient devil families? Not everyone uses the term "New Devil" as a bad thing." Tsubaki felt less threatened now and found herself respecting him for his reasoning and his firm grasp on the truth of life. Everyone was bias and it was a good sign that he wasn't quick to accept the views of others even if they seemed more wholesome.

At her question though Naruto burst out laughing. "You can say that again. Now I'm going to be honest with you. When I first came here it was to lay low after running away from home in a sense. And my first thought when I saw the peerages here was to seduce certain members to my side and cause mischief. However certain events led me to decide that wasn't for the best. And with or without you knowing it, I'm already working to take care of one mess Rias's peerage is neck deep in."

"The Fallen."

"I guess you and Rias's peerage _do_ communicate. I figured as much when both of your teams were gone on the same day." He seemed to think to himself for a moment. "Oh…. How's Issei by the way. I stopped one attempt on his life, but there were actually four fallen in the area so I suppose he was attacked. Seeing how he was gone on the same day."

Tsubaki nodded. "You're right. He was killed actually, but Rias was there in time to resurrect him without any ill side effects."

"Ah… that's good. I don't want any attention draw to this town while I'm here. I'd like to stay off a leash as long as I can."

"Leash?"

"Yeah." Naruto pointed to her and then to himself, while making his speech rough and brutish. "You… friend of New Devil heir. Me… heir of Old Devil family." He chuckled, allowing his voice o return to normal. "I want to make friends here, but I also don't want you guys to report my location first thing ya know."

"May I ask the real reason?"

"Only if you give me something in return… and do be honest. I can sense if you outright lie to me."

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Ask away. I'm in no position to stop you."

"Okay. Will Sona report me to her sister even if she determines that I'm not a threat to her or this town?"

A slight chuckle of her own escaped Tsubaki. "Well Naruto-san. I can safely say that regardless of if she trusts you or not, Serafall-sama is the last person she reports you to. She is deathly afraid of her older sister because of the mess she makes of everything in which she involves herself. Serafall-sama is legendary for her…. eccentricities, shall we say. If she were to report you… which I believe is dependent on your specific circumstances, then it would be to Ajuka Beelzebub or Sizechs Lucifer."

"You still didn't answer my question Tsubaki-chan… Although that was an expert attempt to evade. Anyone who didn't have to deal with my Godfather would have been put off by that." He crouched down in front of her. "What I'm really asking is if Sona is willing to do me a favor and keep quiet to her superiors about me for a while. In reality it will actually be better for her if I stay hidden since there will be some unsavory people looking for me."

"Well?"

She dropped her head. "My King is bound by her word. I believe she would report you because it is part of her duty to do so…."

"Well that presents some problems for me. I might just have too….." He trailed off and went silent, his face registering shock for a brief moment. Then his eyes snapped to hers. "You're King is in danger. If you want to reach her in time you'll have to take my help for now. Maybe I can get a promise out of her for helping then."

"What?! What's going on? How can you tell?!"

"No time for that." He snapped his fingers and she felt the bonds holding her lose their magical enhancement. She quickly stood, snapping her restraints.

"Thank you, but how do…."

Naruto grabbed her arm. "This will feel weird."

"Huh…?

Tsubaki felt a violent twisting sensation in her stomach and space bent around her. _"_ _What is this. How is he planning on taking us to Sona?!"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Sona stood isolated. She didn't know what was happening. One moment the shy second year transfer student with the odd pale eyes had approached her, asking for help and the next she was being attacked!

But that wasn't what surprised her. There had been attempts on her life before. And kidnappings too. What shocked her was the skill and.. ease with which she was being defeated. And the worst part was that her opponent seemed almost sympathetic, wincing even as she landed another jab in Sona's solar plexus.

"I'm sorry, but these are my orders Devil-san. I do not wish to cause harm, but it is required of me."

Sona gritted her teeth and stood shakily, looking across at her opponent. She was the same age it seemed, with long dark blue hair framed in a hime cut. She had the palest porcelain skin she'd ever seen and graceful features and movements that made her seem borderline angelic. If it wasn't for her hair color she would have immediately thought she was an angel… but every angel she'd heard about had blond hair…

 _"_ _It doesn't matter thought. She is using holy energy and the way she keeps hitting me… I don't know how, but I can't use my magic like I normally would. It's as if she's disabling my ability to summon magic each time she strikes…"_

Her gaze turned beyond the older sister… to the younger. She had no hope of defeating these girls unless Rias's peerage came. They were too fast and to contained. None of their movements caused any collateral damage and they were so precise… The younger sister was twice or three times as deadly as the elder… or at least she was far more fierce…. Seeing how she was single handedly taking on the rest of her peerage and winning…

In fact only Momo and Saji were standing. Tomoe and Reya were unconscious, having been felled quickly and efficiently the moment they appeared on the scene. Sona prayed they hadn't been severely injured…

That thought nearly killed her, two fingers shooting over her head as she ducked. Sona grimaced and somersaulted back. The girl followed, her fighting style like water, dangerous and tricky to avoid. She'd already found out that she had to keep out of melee range at all costs…. It just wasn't quite as simple as that.

Sona dodged another lightning fast jab and flared her wings out wide. She jumped in the air, giving a quick flap and summoning her magic circle. Her gaze locked on the pale pupilless orbs and the bulging veins around them. _"_ _Time to end this… if I can…"_ Without a word, water shot forth from her magic circle, spearing down ward like a sharpened tentacle…. Only for the girl to use the palm of her hand to deflect it.

 _"_ _How?!"_

A jagged pain shot though her shoulder and she glanced back to see the grim cast of the younger girl's face as her fingers jabbed right into her pressure point.

Sona's wings failed and she fell. As she did so she saw Saji was sprawled on the ground lying over top of Momo, who's was trying to push him up while coughing up blood. _"_ _No, no nonono NO! This isn't happening. This can't happen! Where did this come from!? They were just normal students before! I know they were a bit strange as far as their attitudes and appearances but I couldn't sense anything wrong with them!"_

Sona craned her neck even as the two converged on her.

"HINATA!"

A shout came from her left causing the older girl stopped dead, almost like she'd run into an invisible brick wall. The younger sister had no such compunctions, only shooting a displeased look her way as she plummeted towards her target.

Then a flash of yellow light filled her vision and all of her pain from the dozen jabs vanished. Sona had closed her eyes briefly, expecting the next attack to connect with a vital spot… Her eyes opened and she found herself held in strong arms bridal style. She also found herself looking into the blue eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"You should really be more careful next time." He smirked and put her down on her feet, before he turned his attention to the two sisters. Both of whom stood together watching them, about twenty feet away. Seconds later Sona felt a hand on her shoulder and turned in time to see a concerned Tsubaki, who looked quite ill.

"Good to see we made it in time my king."

"Tsubaki… what happened? How..?"

"I'll explain later. For now let Naruto-san take care of this. I believe he is capable."

Sona looked back to Naruto, but the blond was staring across at the sisters. But it wasn't he who spoke first.

The elder sister looked down as if greatly ashamed of herself. At the same moment the younger shouted at Naruto. "What in god's name are you doing here Naruto?! You're supposed to be at your faction's headquarters right now. We weren't told you were allowed outside."

That earned a glare from him. "News flash Hanabi-chan. I'm quite finished pandering to the whims of those old fools. Even if I agreed with their views I would still have left. I'm not some weapon or test subject. You should know exactly how I feel."

"We're nothing like you halfbreed scum."

Naruto tilted his head. "What's wrong with you Hanabi? I expected you to be surprised or even shocked, but why would you be angry at me? I thought you two liked me. Wasn't I the one who helped you two out when my uncles goons were about to beat you to a pulp? And what's with this anyway? Why the hell are you two attacking Devils in their own territory? They aren't breaking any rules and I refuse to believe that your father is this stupid."

"You shut up about my father!"

Sona pushed forward, tired of not knowing what was happening. "Naruto-san… what is… going on here?"

He glanced out of the corner of his eyes saying, "These two are Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, two Angels I know from when I was younger. They are part of a special… uh… village of sorts. It's complicated and I can't tell you all about it here, but suffice to say it's one of the few places where Angels can have a family without falling…" Naruto gestured to them. "The Hyuuga clan is comprised of about fifty angels who share genetic abilities and skills. Those eyes are the mark of their clan."

Sona's jaw dropped. "ANGELS?!"

Hanabi glared at them menacingly, "Yeah… We're angels. What's the big deal?"

"I think what Sona-chan here is trying to get at is, why are two Angels attacking neutral Devils when there isn't a war going on." He frowned. "And I'm especially curious since we both know that the Angels never send teens out to fight. Unlike the Devils and Fallen, Angels only allow mature fighters in their standing army. Why are you here… your what thirteen, fourteen?"

She didn't answer. However, beside her Hinata looked increasingly agitated, her cheeks a bright shade of pink. Hanabi turned to her, about to say something and saw her flushed face.

"OH NOT THIS!?"

Hinata's finger's were pressing together as she turned away from her little sister. "S..sorry.. I can't h..help it…" She sent a strange pleading look Naruto's way as she mumbled, "You ..know how… I.. f..feel about him…"

That earned an enraged snarl from Hanabi who turned on Naruto.

"This is all your fault! It's your fault that she's like this. That she's so weak! Father is going to be forced to brand her with the seal if she doesn't prove herself this time… and so you just _have_ to show up and blow all her chances of being free!"

"I… I.." Hinata's eyes flicked to her sister for a moment, before turning to Naruto. "S… sorry Naruto-kun…"

Across from them Naruto stiffened. His eyes narrowed as he worked through the situation in his head. _"_ _Hinata's father has obviously gotten involved with the wrong people. Since they can't fall like regular Angels can they can basically be manipulated by outside forces and it could go pretty much unnoticed at first. Damn it… What do I do? I can't kill them. If I do that, judging by the state of Sona's peerage, their boss will know someone unexpected is here helping. It would be just my luck that their mixed up with the Chaos Brigade and then BANG… I'll be found out quick as that."_

He looked them up and down, thinking about the odds. _"_ _There's a chance I can get them on my side… They did almost hang off me when they visited that one time with dad. I think Hinata has always had a crush on me… Especially with what I can smell right now… And yet it would be the same thing if they stay willingly. Their superiors will assume that they were killed and come to the same conclusion. The problem is that as much as I want to… I can't let them go free. If I do then they will tell about my presence here and that is even worse. Damn… what do I do…? I want to help Hinata, but Hanabi looks set against me for some reason…"_

 _"_ _Hm…. I have an idea… It's not a nice one, but it will have to do… Sorry Hanabi…."_

Sona twitched as Naruto seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Hey Sona-chan. I'll explain everything later. For right now just stay out of my way. This'll be quick." He closed his eyes briefly and then they snapped open, their blue gone to show deep churning purple. "Sorry about this Hinata-chan."

"W..what?!"

Before anyone could react, Naruto was gone in a flash of speed, crossing the twenty feet between them before either sister could register the tensing of his muscles. His strike, aimed for Hanabi's torso, stuck true. The power behind it launching her backwards and into a tree hard enough to crack it. She coughed up blood and looked down in shock where her uniform had been torn away leaving a hole in the fabric. A huge bruise was already forming on her pale skin. The pain of what was likely have a dozen cracked ribs shot through her, making her vision go unfocused.

She was too dazed even to move for several seconds…. Then she heard the gasp and a short exclamation… followed by a long drawn out moan. It sent a shiver of dread down her spine. Her head turned slowly, the pain forgotten as she saw Naruto's true objective. Her eyes focused on her older sister, who was loosely clutched in Naruto's arms. Her knees were bent and her arms were limp at her sides.

Naruto's… his… his face was buried in the hollow of her slender neck and he was… gorging himself.

Hanabi went pale… Hinata's complete submission to his act shocked her almost as much as the act its self. Could he even drink from a pure Angel? Was it even possible for him to have holy energy inside him? And why would she just let him?!

A soft sigh followed by a rustle of clothing heralded the end to Naruto's meal as he let Hinata fall to the ground. She was out cold before she hit the grass. Naruto on the other hand looked like an African native who'd never tasted sugar…. after a dozen Milky Way bars and two Coca-Cola Classics. The blood that graced his chin was wiped away by a finger, which he then licked provocatively. Even from here she was she could feel his power spike.

And then he was walking towards her. She hurriedly tried to move, only to realize her nerves were traumatized. She couldn't move. And as she looked up again, Naruto was right there, his eyes glowing and the most… unpleasant expression on his face. A combination between lust and hunger.

Hanabi sucked in her breath and closed her eyes, ready for the feeling of fangs in her throat.

"No… I'm not planning on biting you… If that's what you're thinking."

Her eyes opened inches away from hers. "Why…?" She asked brokenly. "You bit sis…"

"She wanted me to and she did taste… amazing. I'm not sure I could stop myself if I'd actually been in the mood right then. I've never had Angel blood before… not the pure kind anyway."

Hanabi paled further. "What are you… going to do to me?" Her anger was gone, replaced by fear… Fear for herself and fear for her sister.

"Well. It's not what I'm going to do. It's what I might do. You see I don't want to be found here by my _family_ … or anyone associated with them… or even anyone who might lead to me being found out. However you two present me with a problem. If I kill you then suspicion will fall on this town's devils and on me seeing how none of them are actually strong enough to defeat you. If I let you live then you'll tell on me. If I let you stay…. Same thing."

He cocked his head to the side. "However…. If you return home and tell your family that Hinata was killed because she slipped up against an unexpected move on Sona's part… then my presence is less of an issue. They might believe that she was taken down, but you're the prodigy who never loses. So… here is what we will do." Naruto's eyes returned to their usual blue. "I will take your sister. You will return to your home. You tell them she was defeated and then you were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Not a hard story to believe."

Naruto smiled dangerously. "As long as no one comes sniffing around then you'll get off easy and I won't get found out… Hinata will be perfectly safe."

"That's…."

He leaned in. " _That's_ what I like to call 'an offer you can't refuse'. You know why? Because you can't." He sighed. "Don't worry about Hinata. I won't kill her as long as you keep to your side of the deal."

"You wouldn't!"

"You mean I wouldn't bite into that silky smooth skin and into her warm flesh…? Are you implying that I wouldn't hold her tight and drink every last drop of her delicious blood till her life fled from her? I think you overestimate my restraint…." His voice dropped to a low purr while one hand touched the bruised skin of her stomach. "I'll give you enough power to get away from here, but not enough to heal you… I'm sure that's understandable…"

With that Hanabi jerked. Heat was radiating from where his palm pressed against her bare skin. Holy energy… mixed with something else was flowing into her, healing her injuries quickly. She bit bat a whimper as the warm feeling flowed down her limbs, restoring control over her nervous system. Then Naruto pulled away, just as he'd said, he left the majority of her injuries unhealed.

"You should go now. We don't need this getting any more complicated than it already is."

Hanabi's eyebrows drew together in a solid line as her gaze shifted to her sister.

Naruto interrupted her thoughts jarringly, "You can't beat me to her. I could kill every student in this school and still have the time to spare to stop you."

She froze.

"Leave now. I won't tell you again." His tone was cool a deep glacial ice now. Hanabi shivered at the similarity to her father. Looking to her older sister again she wished once for her safety and allowed her wings to unfurl behind her. Her pale grey eyes met Naruto's once more as she shot skyward and then headed east.

Naruto, along with Sona and Tsubaki watched her go. The latter two still somewhat confused about the situation. It seemed as though Naruto used the younger's love of her sister to his advantage. And likewise took advantage of the elder's apparent feelings for him to make it work. But the question was… how did he know to do that..? And how did he even know two Angels at all?

Sona turned her eyes to the blond just as he turned to walk over to Hinata's unconscious body. He quickly knelt down and… gently picked her up, cradling her against his chest. Then he approached them. Sona stepped back slightly as he stopped a few feet from her.

"You have a lot of explanations to give Naruto-san."

"I guess so… but I also have something I want from you in return…"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

About twenty minutes later Sona sat in the Student council room (since cleaned up) with Tsubaki and Saji, who'd woken shortly after they moved. All three devils were looking at him with a range of expressions. Tsubaki was extremely wary while Saji looked spooked. But then again, nearly getting killed by an undercover angel years younger than you might do that. It probably didn't help that Hanabi's magic still hadn't worn off.

Sona on the other hand radiated a fierce curiosity now. Her eyes were fixed on his with an intensity that he admired.

"So… Naruto-san… I've gone against my duties to report anything strange that happens here…. in favor of hearing an _excellent_ explanation about recent events. You're free to start any time."

Naruto leaned back on the small couch that was off to one side of the room. Hinata was still unconscious as was the rest of Sona's peerage. He'd only been half lying when he told Hanabi not to overestimate his restraint. As he'd found out… tasting new blood was almost like a trigger for him. He nearly killed Hinata when all he'd intended to do was scare Hanabi. Angels didn't have the same survival mechanisms as Fallen. And the Hyuuga clan was especially fragile even compared to how Angels usually were. Their attacks were deadly but if you could get a good hit in they were toast.

Sighing Naruto glanced around the room. "I'll tell you a couple things that are just general important info. Then you can ask which subject you want clarification on. Honestly I intend to tell you guys everything eventually, but most of the basic facts need an additional explanation on their own."

"First off… and I'm a bit surprised you didn't notice this Sona-chan when you heard my name, but my last name, Uzumaki, is the human name given to the original House of Lucifer. I figured with your reputation for intelligence and your history as a bookworm that you'd notice. Second. My other name, Namikaze… That's a uh… _family_ closely linked to the house of Vosk."

"VOSK?!"

Sona and Tsubaki looked at each other before the latter looked back to him.

"You mean _the_ house of Vosk? The vampire house that is supposed to be a branch family that serves the Valdi House, but could actually destroy them with ease because they made a pact with the Ouroboros Dragon the _Infinite Dragon God_!?"

Naruto blinked, scratching his head. "Uh… well you knew more than I thought you did. I figured you'd know the house but I doubted you knew any of our history… Especially not that bit." He chuckled, "But the deal with Orphis was like six-thousand years ago. The terms of the contract ended before my parents were born. The Vosk family is stronger for it sure, but the branch family has always been stronger."

Sona nodded. "I've studied what's available on Vampire history. At least to us Devils. Your race is still scarce as it used to be in the middle ages."

"True enough, but you don't seem half as surprised about the fact that I'm related to Lucifer… The original one that is." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Don't tell me you suspected."

"No…" She paused, "but for some reason it doesn't surprise me. The original Lucifer had five wives and rumor has it, thirteen concubines. Each of them bore multiple children. It's been thousands of years since then. If you think about it, most of the major houses probably have a small amount of Lucifer blood in them." Sona frowned. "Why do I get the impression that you are a bit closer than you imply merely using the name?"

Naruto smirked. "Ah… you haven't guessed yet? I'm hurt." He sat forward, letting his eyes change to a violent swirling purple as he summoned his devil magic. "I'm not just a part of the family… I'm the heir."

Whether it was the way he said it, or the ridiculous nature of the statement, Sona didn't seem to realize what he'd said immediately. In fact it was well over two minutes before her brain caught up with her ears and her pale skin became like paper.

"Y…you're ..joking…"

"Uh… that would be a no… I am Naruto, son of Kushina Uzumaki, descendant of Lucifer. The thing is that the heirs of Lucifer aren't chosen through direct blood. It's judged by power instead. I'm the strongest of the heirs despite being part Vampire and human. Of course most aren't aware I exist. I've lived my entire life in the Lucifer family castle. You might say I decided I was tired of doing what was expected of me." He gestured to her. "The complete opposite of you who are performing extra duties for your house's benefit."

Naruto smirked. "Now… that's out of the way I can get down to some of the more important business. You probably want to know about why I chose this place. The answer to that is simple. I thought that a town that was owned by devils and had two high devil heirs living inside would be easier to maneuver around. Plus I didn't think anyone would have the balls to screw with the little sister of the current 'new' Lucifer." His smirk widened as Sona frowned. "…Or the sister to the _notorious_ Serafall Leviathan."

"I was also intending on seducing some of you…." At his an imaginary light bulb went off in his head. "Actually scratch that one. I am still planning on doing that." He put on a pout. "I hope you don't tell Rias or her peerage about that part… It would ruin my fun…" Naruto sniffed comically before resuming his previous attitude with a grin. "But you guys probably realize my gambit to settle here for a while in a _peaceful_ area has already been shot to hell by circumstances beyond my control. The Fallen were one thing I certainly wasn't counting on, although if you'll let me, I do have a solution for that problem."

Soan shared a glance with her Queen before asking, "What do you mean by solution? Are you suggesting that we let you go in and destroy them? That doesn't sound like…."

"Like a good idea? You're right. It isn't. And besides that you don't know where they are do you? The fact is that I've already taken one of the fallen… who goes by the name of Yuuma Amano in school for my own. Her real name is Raynare and she's quite nice…" He sighed dreamily. "Very tasty too…"

The three Devils across from him shifted uneasily, looking between each other and wondering if it was really safe to be near him.

Naruto snapped himself out of his momentary day dream. "My point is that she can get a hold of her fellow Fallen and through her I will find out who is viable to join my/our side. Those that resist I'll dispose of in a quick and silent manner. I might have enough power to level this town with a sneeze… but I'm very discrete when I want to be."

"So? What do you say Sona-chan?"

"Well first," She stated blandly. "I think you can drop the chan. We don't know each other well enough for you to address me with such familiarity. Second I'm not sure I trust you enough to let you handle this. You may have helped me previously, however that doesn't eliminate you from suspicion."

"I'm hurt Sona… _chan…_ But I understand that you probably aren't the trusting type." He raised his hands and tucked them behind his head. "It doesn't really matter. If you don't want me to handle the Fallen for you… I'll simply do it for myself. And you won't get a say in how it's done."

"You're a bit arrogant don't you think?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Arrogant? Me? I think you're mistaken. You see arrogant bastards are those who talk the talk and then get their asses handed to them the moment they get in a fight. What I have is called _confidence_ and I have every ounce of raw power and cunning I need to back it up. **Don't** doubt me Sona Sitri."

The room seemed to contract quite suddenly for the Devil girl. Naruto's eyes became all she could see, the purple changing to red slits, the pupil seeming to pulse with her own heartbeat. Sona struggled to breathe as she saw herself die in those eyes. Die a thousand different ways, each harsher and more agonizing than the last. She gazed into the twin pools of eternity so long that she thought he had cast an illusion over her. And all the while she was falling, falling into a deep abyss in which only endless torture and death remained.

Sona dropped to her hands and knees, gasping for breath as Naruto blinked, his eyes bleeding back to purple. Saji was by her instantly, helping her up

She looked back to Naruto. He was sitting there, relaxed as can be. He looked almost bored and she realized… right there and then… that he was far too strong to force into doing anything. If she told him… commanded him to do anything and he did it, it would be because he was humoring her. Not because he had any need or inclination to do it. Maybe when she came into the full breadth of her power she might be able to rival him, but that was hundreds if not thousands of years away… and he was this strong _now._ She was a mere kitten in comparison.

 _"_ _What exactly does he want with us here? Someone as powerful as he is doesn't just do something because he likes the idea of it. He must have some plan…"_ Sona stood with Saji's help, wishing there was something she could say or do to give her at least a small amount of leverage against him… but she was grasping at straws.

"Wha… what do you want Naruto-san? What is your real goal?"

"My true desire huh?" He sighed. "That's hard to pin down. There a lot of things I want. Not really much that I really need. But…. I suppose if I were to speak plainly, my goal is to have fun." Naruto saw their disbelieving looks and chuckled. "Oh, don't be so surprised. I'm an immortal. Unlike you Devils who will live for close to an eternity… unless I'm killed, I _will_ live forever. That's one of the perks of being a vampire. But there isn't any point in living so long if you don't enjoy it. God may have created us, but unlike the humans I'm not so deluded as to think he gave us a 'purpose'."

Naruto smiled grimly. "There is no meaning to life. It is our choice to decide what we want… and how far we're willing to go to achieve it. I believe there's a biological imperative to mate and have children, but that's only to preserve our race. It isn't a purpose in any way, shape, or form. The pursuit of power isn't a purpose either, as power is only a means to an end. Those who grasp for power above all else will always feel dissatisfied. Since I know better than anyone… no matter how powerful you are, there is _always_ _something_ that can kick your ass."

"And peace isn't a worthy purpose either, however noble the ideal might be. Everyone, regardless of similarity, is different from one another. There will always be conflict since that's the nature of life. So… what is left? Enjoy yourself. Take pleasure from the little things, the big things. Anything you can." He glanced at Hinata's still sleeping form. "However… you shouldn't destroy another's chances of living a happy life just to enjoy your own."

Sona stared at him for a few moments, not speaking, but digesting what he'd said. It seemed as though she was conflicted about something. He guessed she was unsure of what to ask now. After all he'd basically told her that he was living to have a good time… It probably wasn't every day you heard and immortal claim that their purpose in life was to enjoy things to the fullest. Usually it was either the pursuit of power or prestige. And if it wasn't a negative goal it was something impossible to achieve like true peace.

"So… fun? That is what you want from life? Nothing else? No change you want to make to the world? Not even some minor one?"

"Well…." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I told you my main goal in life is to enjoy myself, because if you aren't, then there isn't any point in living. I have no intention of being miserable or unhappy for the rest of eternity, thank you very much. But that doesn't mean I don't have things I want to change. Hell no! There's tons of stuff I think needs rearranged, but I won't put myself in a position where I forfeit my happiness to change some aspect of devil society or what not!"

Naruto hand flicked out, a small plume of white smoke seeming to come from his hand. A second later it dispersed, leaving a large apple resting on his palm. He curled his fingers slowly and smiled as his claws pierced the fruit. Naruto brought it to his lips and took a bite.

"One of the things I want to do is remove a certain organization from existence, but before I can do that I need a few things…. One of them is allies who I can _trust_. I came here to this place for a few reasons. The first of them was you Sona… And Rias Gremory of course. You're siblings, Serafall and Sirzechs are the arch enemies of that organization. I was planning on getting your help after the dust had settled from my 'departure'. However… it seems to me that the dust just keeps getting stirred up so I've decided to move my plans ahead a bit."

"Which is why you're talking to us right now?"

"Correct." Naruto nodded. "Now… seeing how this all started during a break between classes… and it's been longer than fifteen minutes. So…. it seems to me that I should explain my involvement in your Fallen problem before we head to lunch."

Sona frowned. "I have other questions as well….."

"And I have answers to all, but if I don't feel like giving them then you're out of luck."

"Fair enough…" Sona sighed. "Tell me about _our_ Fallen problem then."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Raynare sat with Kalawarner at an empty lunch table chatting, both of them nervous. She hadn't seen Naruto or any members of Sona's peerage yet. It made her uneasy, thinking that he must have been pulling the same trick with them as he'd done with her. She didn't think that would work, at least not on Sona or her queen. The Sitri heir had quite a reputation as being smart as a whip

She jumped slightly as a hot sensation traced around her neck for a brief moment. She looked around quickly, only to jump again as Naruto sat down next to her without making even the slightest sound.

He cast a look past her to Kalawarner who waived back hesitantly. He gave her a broad wink before turning his attention back to his mate. "Ra-chan… you miss me?"

She nodded. "Did you're um…"

"Yeah, it's been taken care of. Sona's peerage knows about the both of you now and to some extent how you're involved with me. They also know why I'm here and what a few of my plans are. Not most of them of course, but I haven't had the time to tell you everything either." He shifted closer to her on the table, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

Slightly surprised, Raynare still didn't hesitate, returning it for long enough to make several of the nearby male students jealous. She noticed their hostile looks and promptly flipped them off. Who were they to think badly of her?! If they saw her in her true form they'd be unconscious from blood loss. She was Naruto's not theirs.

Naruto pulled away a moment later, reluctantly and wishing he could simply bite her. His thirst had returned again and his throat was dry. He leaned in, whispering in her ear. _"_ _Before we get back to class I'd like a bit more than a kiss…"_

"I would like that…" She leaned in to him. "So my friend here is on board with us, but there are still the other two, Mittelt and Dohnaseek who need to be found. We can get Mittelt I'm sure, but Dohnaseek would never even listen to what a devil had to say. He's more than a little unhinged even though he pretends to be a gentleman."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll kil… I mean take care of him… Do you think he'll be at the abandoned church? Or should I go searching the town?"

Kalawarner scooted closer so that she didn't risk being overheard by students at other tables. "Mittelt was going to be out on the look for any chance to kill the.. –ahem- target while Dohnaseek held down the fort. He'll almost certainly be there, unless he gets bored and does something stupid."

"Define stupid."

She frowned. "Like going out to hunt devils and justifying it by saying he was only looking for strays. He's done it before on other missions. It why most people who know him consider him to be a major screw up. Anytime he gets bored he throws caution, and usually the mission, to the wind."

"Sounds like I need to pay him a visit real soon then. Can't have him getting bored and drawing even more attention… Damn." Naruto looked away. "I need to get Hinata out of the spotlight. Her kind are way too easy to spot. I'll have to cash in a few favors to hide her."

"Who's Hinata?" Raynare and Kalawarner looked puzzled.

"Ah… of course. I forgot you wouldn't know. Right when both of you were talking two angels attacked Sona and her peerage outside the main building. I showed up and forced one of them to leave by taking the other hostage. Their names are Hinata and Hanabi, sisters. They are rather special as Angels go. You see there's this little… problem where no more Angels can be created by god. So to solve the problem a village was created where a few select Angels would live. The Angels born after couldn't fall and therefore could have families. This has prevented the angels from going extinct since the last great war."

Kalawarner's eyes widened. "How… how do you know about that" Her tone was flat and disbelieving. "How could you possibly know about Konoha?"

Naruto blinked. "Wait… don't tell me you know about it too."

"I'm from that village..." She frowned. "Or at least the rest of my family is. I wasn't born in the village so I wasn't granted the blessing of eternal purity."

"And… what clan were you from?"

"Nara." She sighed. "And you didn't tell me how you knew. I'd like to know how a Devil-Vampire prince knows about the best kept secret in heaven."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively, ignoring her question. "So are you as lazy as the rest of the clan? What's your primary sin?"

She didn't answer, only giving him her own raised eyebrow… demanding an answer.

"Okay… so I guess it isn't sloth. Anyway, the reason I know is none of your business. I wouldn't even tell Ra-chan if she wasn't my mate…" He caught the look that Kalawarner shot Raynare. "And I haven't told her yet so don't bother playing the 'friend' card. Suffice to say my father had dealings with the previous leader of the village and he introduced me to some of the Hyuuga clan when I was little."

"T..the Hyuuga clan…. But.. they're like the strongest clan in the village. A single mid level Hyuuga can take on six equivalent level devils in hand to hand combat." Kalawarner seemed to stiffen. "And… oh shit. You said the angels names were Hinata and Hanabi… I don't know that second one, but Hinata is the Heir to the whole clan…!"

Her voice, which had been slowly rising in volume, was cut off by Raynare pinching her hard under the table.

Kalawarner yelped and scooted away, but she still hissed under her breath. "How are you going to…?"

"Don't worry about Hinata." Naruto said bluntly. "I will take care of her. The only issue right now is getting her to a location where she can't be found by her family. I already made plans to do that tomorrow… and it will take up most of the day. I'll expect you to keep quiet here in school and not cause problems while I'm taking care of business."

He glanced at Raynare. "Ra-chan will be coming with me. As my mate new mate it would be best if we aren't separated for a while." Naruto turned back as they saw Sona entering the cafeteria with Tsubaki. "For now just be aware that Sona and her peerage are pseudo allies. They will undoubtedly be keeping a close eye on you, especially while I'm gone tomorrow."

Raynare nudged him gently. "Naruto… where will we be going then and… shouldn't we be taking care of Mittelt and Dohnaseek?"

"No. Unfortunately this takes precedence, although I'll leave some… 'protection' behind just in case. As for where we will be going? That's a secret. I'd rather show you. Anyway, as soon as I get back I'll eliminate this Dohnaseek and, if I need to, help convince Mittelt to join us."

Naruto stopped talking as Sona and Tsubaki sat down with their lunches. Both of them looked between the Fallen, their expression unreadable. A tense silence settled over the five supernatural beings as the Devils stared at the Fallen.

Eventually it was too much and Kalawarner snapped. "What?!"

Sona nodded. "I thought so. You don't pose a threat. I was simply making sure."

Kalawarner looked peeved but didn't comment. Sona turned her gaze to Naruto and Raynare, who's arm hand crept around him. Their eyes, both dark violet, met.

"Raynare…"

"Sona…"

"So Naruto-san is your… mate?"

Raynare smiled at that. "Yes… He is my mate now. DO you have a problem with that Devil?"

"Not necessarily. I'm only curious about how you feel about it. Naruto-san tells me you're happy with the arrangement, but I have a difficult time believing that A Devil and a Fallen can have such a relationship. His choosing you as a mate is also something of a personal and public issue." Sona frowned. "I'll be blunt. I don't trust your kind. Whether that is because we are natural enemies or I have been raised to feel this way is irrelevant. What matters is that I don't know if I can trust you."

"Really…?" Raynare scowled. "Let me put it this way. If Naruto takes his throne as he's told me he will, I'll be your Queen. I personally don't trust Devils all that much either, however Naruto-kun in changing my opinion of your people. My point being that I will choose his side over any other. If you take action against me I could care less. You already told me you don't like me, but if you do anything to harm Naruto-kun…. or cause his plans to stall…" She glared holes in Sona with her suddenly hash gaze. "I will take serious offence."

Tsubake snorted. "You think you stand a chance against the heir to the Sitri house?"

Naruto chuckled at their exchange, earning a wary look from the two Devils. He smirked and leaned to the side kissing Raynare's cheek affectionately. What he said next rocked them back a bit.

"You should be careful Sona… I have enough power to destroy this school without so much as moving from this spot or speaking a single incantation. And as long as we're close together Ra-chan can draw on my power and I can amplify hers. Or course I haven't taught her how to do any of that yet, but I intend on making her as strong as she can be. You may be able to kill her with ease at the moment…" His eyes hardened. "However that won't be the case for long."

Naruto felt Raynare shift slightly, her eyes moving from Sona's to his. Her cheeks were a bit pink and her feelings shifted across their link briefly. He allowed his own to reach Raynare as he leaned in close once more. _"_ _I hope you don't mind doing some training tomorrow as well…"_

She shook her head quickly as they at last started to eat.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Kushina Uzumaki let out a sigh of defeat. In one hand she held a report from her servant that she'd sent out to find her son. It was quite a bit sooner to arrive than she'd thought, but for good reason….

 _Dear Kushina-sama_

 _I've had some difficulty finding any trace of your son, Naruto-sama, but I did discover a trace of your husband's teleportation magic near Teriate town in the lands owned by the Astaroth house. However, due to the knowledge that your husband is currently on an important mission elsewhere I have come to the conclusion that your son is or was in the area. Furthermore, I have it on good authority that the Astaroth heir is dead. For some reason the family is trying to keep it a secret, but their servants do not serve well as mutes. The word on the street says that he was killed by a high level Fallen Angel woman who visited him not four hours prior to my arrival._

 _In addition to this it seems that your cousin is not informing you of important events. The heir to the house of Gremory is apparently engaged to the second eldest son from the House of Phoenix, named Riser. In addition to this I heard a rumor that this is not a desired outcome for the young heiress. I would advise you to attend this marriage ceremony as it might help your relations to Sirzechs Lucifer._

 _Lastly I would offer the suggestion that you send your husband's perverted acquaintance to search for Naruto-sama, as his skill in tracking are second to none._

 _Respectfully, your servant, Yuago_ _-_

Kushina grimaced as she reread the letter. This really was a problem. So her dear cousin thought he could keep her in the dark? How brave of him, but he really should have learned his lesson by now. It was about time she took some matters back into her own hands.

She lifted her other hand in which held a second letter, the borders running with golden script. She allowed her eyes to trace over the words again while a small smile lit the corners of her lips.

 _Kushina-chan_

 _I hope this finds you quickly as it wasn't easy for me to convince someone to deliver it. I've been working here for about a month now, but made no progress with the old man. He's as stubborn as ever and hates being interrupted more than you hate perverts… -sigh- However I did find some rather interesting things here that I may bring back with me on my next time home._

 _On another note I've met someone very interesting here. I never would have thought to meet a member of the Nine here. He reminds me so much of our old "acquaintance" that I nearly embarrassed myself in front of Mokuba._

 _Anyway.. my messenger is becoming impatient and I must be on my way. Make sure to tell Naruto I love him and try to smuggle him out of the castle. That boy needs a girl before your idiotic cousin tries to arrange another marriage._

 _With love, Minato_ _-_

Yet another sigh escaped Kushina as she finished reading her husband's letter.

"I wonder what Minato would say if he knew Naruto had left the castle only days before his letter arrived? He'd probably take the opportunity to show him the 'sights' I always was trying to keep Naruto from seeing…." Kushina rubbed her temples in thought. _"_ _Maybe I should go to this wedding and speak to Sirzechs… It would be a double opportunity. Perhaps I can have this wedding cancelled… I know Naruto hates arranged marriages, but if only there was a way to make it work…"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Kalawarner looked around the large apartment that Naruto was currently living in with Raynare. It felt strange to be there…

" _Probably because I'm being completely ignored."_ Kalawarner never really understood the meaning of the saying 'feeling like a fifth wheel' until now. As it was she was sitting on a long couch with her feet up on a low coffee table, listening to the low moan coming from the bedroom. She grumbled to herself as she sit there. It was crazy how… little Naruto and Raynare paid attention to her.

It was like. Here we are, make yourself at home, there's food in the kitchen so help yourself…. Now if you don't mind we'll be fucking in the other room. See ya!

Kalawarner wished that if she absolutely had to listen to the two of them doing it, she could have at least been allowed to join in. This wasn't going to happen though. When she'd mentioned the fact that Devils of the Lucifer line typically had upwards of three wives, Raynare had made one thing perfectly clear. While she was _perfectly_ willing to share Naruto with other women (admittedly not happy about it), she _would_ have her alone time with him before she was forced to do so.

So put another way she refused to let her friend have a piece of the devil prince until she'd had her fill a number of times. _"_ _I guess that's fair, but damn… it's making me horny just sitting here while it happens… then again…"_ A thought popped into her head. Kalawarner rummaged through the small dimensional pouch she carried with her, swiftly pulling out a little red book. A wicked little grin appeared on her face as she swiftly opened the book to a well marked page and began reading.

One thought crossed her mind as she slipped one hand down under her skirt. _"_ _Icha-Icha with audio… ah…."_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Standing in a huge cathedral like room a tall blue eyed woman of intimidating stature stood, looking annoyed. Her long wavy blond was curled around one finger endlessly as she watched two servants. The two squat blond men were busy picking and pulling threads out of a large family tapestry.

The massive piece of fabric was nearly thirty feet long and ten feet high, spanning one section of the western wall. Originally it had depicted her with her husband and their two daughters…. However… it had been reworked recently… (as in the five minutes it took her to use the restroom) and now all four figures displayed were now shown stark naked and she'd been depicted wearing expensive lingerie.

 _"_ _That little shit has guts. Not only does he put me wearing that, but he has me wearing a cheesy human brand. I'll break his legs if I catch him alone."_

A small from forced her eyebrows to meet in a gold V. This was getting to be too much. Every single day, every ten minutes _something_ went wrong… and it was starting to get on her nerves. Like _very_ on her nerves. If she didn't find something to blast into oblivion she would go crazy.

She was still watching the servants unpick the alterations thirty minutes later when her husband returned from his meeting with their king. Freyja turned to him, her lips twisting into a smile. "Did Odin say he could restore your beard dear?"

A solemn shake of the head…. and a lively twitch of his violently pink beard….told her that it wasn't possible. Her husband's soft grimace turned into an aggrieved expression she knew well. After all, they were Loki's favorite targets, mainly because they'd already lost the privilege to go after him. Seeing how Loki could come and go from Asgard as he pleased, it was less than easy to catch the little cretin.

She was forbidden from leaving after an "incident" with Azazel, the Fallen's current leader. And he husband was restricted to the usual means for leaving. Loki could be in the underworld before he managed to convince Tyr to let them out.

"That brat is going to pay next time I lay hands on him." he grumbled. "I swear it was bad enough with him rearranging the furniture in the house in the middle of the night. But this? Permanently coloring my beard pink and then dipping it into a cup filled with Styx-water?! Now my beard is indestructible and even I can't shave it off! I'll have to wait two hundred years for it to grow out…."

He cast his blue eyes downward, sulking.

"It's alright. I'll hex him with something nasty next time the court dines together."

He nodded. "That would be excellent. You're the only one who can fool Odin into letting you sit next to him… I just hope he doesn't bring that damned mutt next time. The thing's begging was nearly intolerable."

Freyja just sighed and went back to watching her servants toil. It really was a shame she could do something more permanent to Loki, but he was the God of tricksters… Fooling or pranking him to any great extent was nearly impossible…

She pulled a hand through her hair again. _"_ _If he does to much more this week I'll start getting grey hair… I'm a goddess for Odin's sake."_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

A while later Raynare was lying in Naruto's bed, still breathing hard. She brushed the hair out of her eyes as she rested her head on one arm, watching him. Their second time hadn't lasted nearly as long, but it was still almost beyond belief how amazing he was in bed. Hell, she couldn't remember much of the last twenty minutes except that she _really_ wanted to do whatever it was, again.

She sighed as Naruto pulled out a long stylus and a sheet of parchment. She didn't know what he was doing, but it had something to do with what he had planned tomorrow. Which, she believed, would include a visit to one of the outer mythos. After all, there were few enough places where you could hide in a world where the dominant religion was Christianity… and the angels were looking for you. Some of those places were under the control of the major mythos. The Norse gods controlled one such area, as did the Egyptian gods. And then there were the Japanese gods, though their power had waned since the last great war.

Any of these mythos could hide from the Devils, Angels, or Fallen with ease. Such was the reason why they still existed. If they didn't have a few trump cards they'd have been dismantled or destroyed centuries ago. For instance the Egyptian gods in particular had it out for the Fallen. Then again, if she thought about it, so did the Norse.

"What ya thinking about Ra-chan?"

Raynare shrugged and crawled over the bed to lie next to him. "Not much. I was wondering where we're going tomorrow I guess."

"Well… There is a favor that I'll be calling in tomorrow and with any luck I can meet an old friend. Anyway, it will allow Hinata to stay hidden until I decide it's time to come out into the open. I'm not sure when I'll do that though, but if the world keeps forcing my hand… it'll be sooner rather than later."

She nodded and watched as he cut open his wrist with the tip of the stylus, quickly dipping it in his blood. A thought popped into her head as she watched him there. "Um Naruto-kun, You didn't tell Kalawarner about how you knew those two Angels… or about her home village. Would you tell me about it?"

He turned his head slightly. "Sure… It's mostly my dad's fault. Or I suppose I shouldn't call it a fault. It's just that he's the reason I know anything about angels. Sometime before I was born and a long time before he met my mother he made friends with the old leader of Konoha, which is the 'pure village'. All the Angels born within the walls of the village are _eternally pure_ as they call it. Anyway… my dad actually helped to run the village for a very short time. I don't know a lot about it myself, but there was some sort of catastrophe and he left."

"So…" Raynare pondered with a hand under her chin. "Your dad… who was a half human, half vampire prince… somehow made friends with the leader of an Angel village? How does that work?"

Naruto smiled as he started to sketch Kanji. "It's something to do with my dad's human side. On my dad's human side his family was very.. uh, open. They made friends with everyone in their pursuit of knowledge. It didn't matter to them if you were an Angel or a Devil. Originally my dad's family was devoted to one of the alternate mythos, but after the different mythos started to really decline the family cut their ties and started to practice alchemy and human magic."

He grinned. "My human side is better known than my Vampire side in most cases, but that's beside the point. Eventually my human ancestors decided to hook up with the Vampire house of Vosk, which is a side branch from the Valdi family. The Namikaze helped the Vosk make a bargain with the Infinite Dragon God and it permanently bound the two families together."

"You're a prince in three ways then?"

"Sort of. My human side isn't really royal unless you count the old status granted by an ancient mythos. But about two thirds of the Namikaze that are left…. Not many mind you… are vampire hybrids. My father took it a step further by marrying a pure Devil.

"So… Which old Mythos was it that your ancestors worshiped?"

"Ah…. You'll see tomorrow." He smirked as he finished his writing and licked his wrist clean before blowing the blood dry.

"Naruto?!"

"Hush hush…" Naruto leaned back and bit her shoulder.

"Ow…"

His eyes turned crimson as he let his stylus and papers fall to the side. He crawled over top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Now… I believe I'm done for the night… Well, with writing anyways…"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **AND CUT! The new chapter is here my loyal minions!**

 **-ahem- sorry about that, but I had to get the evil overlord out of my system. Ten thousand apologies for all those of slightly under average height or those with self esteem issues… (just kidding,you can all go to hell for all I care(Unless you're one of my dear reviewers)) But then again, my nickname at school was the Satanist. Hehe… But that was mostly because I used to argue with all the catholic kids about the "inconsistencies" in their "faith". In any case going to hell is hardly the worst thing that can happen to you in this day and age. Just think… you could be that guy in the shark suit from Katy Perry's music show.**

 **As I was initially saying, the chapter is ready and there are a few things that I would like to address. First and formost being this. How does everyone feel about me bringing in the other mythos, (besides the Norse) I personally have always been a big fan of mythology and enjoy reading about the Egyptians, a really nice mythos to add to DxD in my opinion.**

 **Another thing about the story Is… Exactly how F***** up will riser be at the end of the Riser arc? Scale of 1-10 people. 1 being light scratches and a verbal beat down and 10 being the phoenix being permanently reduced to ashes.**

 **And lastly two additional questions. ( not relatled to this story)**

 **Q 1 : What girl should I pair Naruto with in my upcoming Naruto/Bleach story? Please use the poll I've set up to answer, or PM me with any longer message you wanted to give me.**

 **Q 2 : Which of these three anime would you like a Naruto crossover with?**

 **1: Freezing 2: To love Ru 3: Rosaro+Vampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IT IS! The next chapter of Hybrid's Game! Bow down all ye puny mortals before my literary brilliance!**

 **-ahem-**

 **Anyway, this chapter is finished and posted for your viewing pleasure. Now there are quite a few things I have to mention before we cut to the heart of the perversion (as Issei might suggest). First of all I am terribly busy, which I'm sure most of you can appreciate. Now I have decided to post a little notice in my profile which will detail which stories I am currently actively writing on… as well as how crowded my schedule is. Feel free to check as it will change with my home life!**

 **On to other things for now. I am working on a fanfiction which will be turning into a crossover somewhere during the seventh or eighth chapter… (not telling you which story it is) starting with a base line of post Shippuden Naruto. I am debating what anime would be best to do the crossover with and I put up a poll for this purpose. Please check it out on my profile so I know what is the most popular one! (no bleach, one piece, or other epic length crossovers though.)**

 **Additionally to these questions, I would also like to ask for some input on my other Naruto/DxD fanfic, which I have (in case you haven't noticed) stalled rather badly on. Now normally I would never consider scrapping a story, but I feel that it needs a rewrite in the least. Certain points could be fine tuned and my writing has become better since I stopped posting for it. Honest opinions here people! And don't tell me you want a rewrite simply because you want a different pairing!**

 **-phew- Now, last of all, a personal Q for my bleach Fanfic. Well, everyone knows how Momo get's speared by Aizen (so going to have Kurama eat that bastard). Well, how would everyone feel if Naruto saved her hmm….? Again, your honest opinion. (no, momo will not be paired with Naruto)**

 **Also everyone! I have finished rewriting one of my two straight vampire Naruto stories. I will be posting the rewrite soon for it. Just letting you know that quite a bit was changed.**

 **NOW… on to the reader responses!**

 **Dragonlordandsword** **: Making Riser's beatdown a 1 would actually be fairly… well accurate. Naruto is pretty OOC here and he hasn't shown any real interest in Rias so he wouldn't be going way out of his way to punish Riser. Anyway, not going to be a 1, but close my friend close. There will be verbal putdown and sundry physical damage.**

 **LaDdraig** **: no.. as much as it seems people want it, no 10. That was just out there so I knew how you felt about it in this fic. I'm not killing Riser. That would be problematic… Naruto needs allies, not to be enemies with one of the few pure Devil households left.**

 **FateBurn** **: Yep.. definitely going to Egypt now! Had some pretty freaking awesome ideas for it hehe…**

 **Lightningblade49** **: Yep, I agonized over how to work in the Konoha we all know and love/hate into the story, but I just couldn't find a way that worked… until… eureka! I found the perfect solution, and yes, they'll play a big part in the story to come!**

 **Gogeta444** **: That's because it's so hard to have Naruto there without him being either heavily OOc or nerfed! Even the Genin Naruto could wreak havoc in the RV world. Think, he's as fast as Moka in her released form (or at least close) plus he has shadow clones, Rasengan, henge… yeah, he's just too overpowered for the typical Naruto/RV crossover.**

 **Pti** **: Hm.. interesting. And yes… she will be. But you're one of the few to ask for her as a singular addition. Thanks for asking. I like it when people ask for the less common pairing when I was already planning on including them!**

 **Belnonm** **: now… I will say this. Naruto will be overpowered in this fic. Not too overpower, but overpowered enough. And just like one of my favorite Naruto/DxD fics out there I'm making Rias's and Sona's peerages much less potent. Honestly they fight like chess pieces, (no pun intended) always making predicable moves one at a time. Ninja don't work like that and this story is still going to retain a heavy ninja factor. Plus Naruto was trained by both of his parents in** ** _everything._** **Do you think a unobservant devil like Rias or those in her peerage would notice someone trained by Minato?**

 **Also Naruto is a quarter vampire and has been trained in stealth, so of course they are having a difficult time finding him… or even noticing. I don't think this was too much to put it there. And it's not like 'no one' could see through his illusions. Koneko might have been able to sniff through it but she's in a different class and has no interaction with them as of yet. In addition to that no one of great ability is in that school now. If Azazel was there he'd be asking "Illusion? What illusion? I can see him just fine."**

 **As for attachment to Raynare… that was for several reasons. Some of which are obvious and others aren't, but part of reading a story in inferring what is happening behind the scenes without knowing about what is actually going on. And knowing what the characters are thinking because we already know them well enough to guess. Just because Naruto doesn't have a constant thought bubble above his head, doesn't mean he isn't thinking constantly.**

 **Now as for the pairings… no I won't be dropping Rias from the harem, though she will remain a pseudo/minor girl. Fifth or sixth position or so. (no, not because the reviews but because I like her character) ((so what… I have a weak spot for read heads, kinda like one of my D &D buds))**

 **And Xenovia** ** _won't_** **be paired with Naruto. She's just… weird.. I'll throw her to Issei, make the perv uncomfortable…**

 **And I'm done with the responses… now on to the story!**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or Highschool DxD)**

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"Wow…."

"I know right!"

Raynare turned to Naruto, who sat with his legs dangling over the edge of a massive cliff. He was grinning that lunatic grin of his and looking out over a great sprawling valley. It was huge! Everything was laid out below them in a green and blue patchwork of majesty. And at the end of the valley was a building… A building that filled the entire end of the mountain range. Great golden spires rose higher than the mountains, tipped with what looked like white spears of light.

"Is.. is that Asgard?"

"No way…" Naruto looked to where she sat beside him. "Asgard is way better defended than this place. In fact Asgard is the second most hard to breach mythos in existence. The only mythos that is more powerful in respect to being infiltrated is the Greeks, dumb as they are. Trust me, I've met a few of them when they came to visit my dad. Mount Olympus is supposed to be impossible for anyone to reach without the express permission of their gods. If I believed my mother, even ye old Pearly gates are easier to crack open than Olympus."

"Anyway, this isn't Asgard. This is more like a… summer home for the higher ups in the Norse mythology. And in the past the Hero faction of the Chaos brigade could use this place as their base of operations. But after the Hero faction had a falling out with Odin and Thor they were banned from coming here."

Naruto stood quickly and stepped back to drag Hinata forward. "Come on Hinata-chan. No need to be getting all shy on me now. We've got stuff to do." His eyes flicked to Raynare. "I'm going to put an illusion over you to make you look like a six winged Fallen ok?"

"Uh…why?" She shifted uneasily. "Do they hate weakness or something?"

"No, nothing like that or well… yeah, they don't like weakness but the main reason is because there's a couple real pervs in the Norse mythos. Odin being the biggest one of the bunch. The problem is if you look weak like that you'll be a prime target for a certain…. guy… who I know. I don't want to expel a ton of energy keeping a couple idiot gods off your tail when I can make it seem like more trouble than it's worth. If you're weaker than a third tier Fallen then they wouldn't feel bad about going for you… and they would never let a fourth tier Fallen anywhere near this place."

Raynare glanced nervously at the great building. Naruto chuckled and stepped forward, giving her a long kiss to reassure her. She leaned into it, closing her eyes. Her arms twined around him slowly, only for him to pull away again. "Bad girl… Ra-chan. If you go responding I'll get thirsty and we'll never get this done. Anyway… my illusion should give you enough time for me to make it clear who you're with. Even some of the stronger gods aren't enough to keep me pinned down. I couldn't beat them, but they couldn't and wouldn't kill me. They won't go after you once they know you're my mate."

She ignored him and lunged forward to capture his lips again. Naruto growled low in his throat as his eyes glowed red. Raynare suddenly found the contact broken as Naruto pushed his face into the crook of her neck. His bite sent pleasurable shivers up her spine. Raynare mumbled incoherently as she got what she wanted, the heat in her chest bursting as Naruto forced her backwards. Fangs sank in deeper and he sucked hard. She moaned, the sound of her voice spurring him on further.

Hinata stood there… awkwardly, feeling like a fifth wheel, but wishing it was her in Raynare's place. If she were honest with herself… and had the will to see it through, she'd have already asked Naruto to be his mate. She wasn't concerned with falling like most Angels were. Especially since it was technically impossible for her to 'fall' anyway. It just made the idea more attractive to her.

And Naruto did say he enjoyed her blood. Maybe he'd make her his make once he no longer had the need for discretion. She sure hoped he would….. Her little sister no longer saw him the way she did... as the perfect partner… He was the only one who'd reached out to make friends with her when her father used to visit the Lucifer family home. Naruto had always been there for them during those times, making it seem like everything was a game. She'd been smitten with him even then. How that had increased in the years after with how her family treated her…

 _"_ _Oh Naruto-kun. I wish you woul…."_

Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts by a drawling voice. "Ah… what do we have here? An Angel… a Fallen Angel… and… oh fuck me. What in the name of the All Father's name are **_you_** doing here?!"

Naruto drew away from Raynare swiftly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He absently wiped his mouth and sucked on his finger before answering the rhetorical question. "Oh… Nice to see you again Tyr. Didn't expect you to be the one to catch me like that. Did you enjoy the show?"

The god, for it was a god, blinked and took a step back. "Get away from me you bloodthirsty perverted little demon! I have a hard enough time doing my job without you causing mischief. Do you have any idea how much chaos you caused with that stunt last time and you didn't even leave your stupid castle?!"

"You wound me Tyr. It's not like it was actually my doing. I just gave Loki-san the idea. You can't blame me for his shitty timing." Naruto smirked. "Anyway… now that we're caught would you mind taking us to see the old man? I need to chat with him ya know."

Tyr frowned, his blond eyebrows coming together in a V. He stroked his beard with his one remaining hand while he thought about it. Obviously he was considering whether it was worth the trouble to take him to see his leader. "I suppose I could take you to see him. Although I'm astonished you can tell he's here."

"Come on," Naruto whined. "Everyone in the Nine hells knows he stays in this area around this time of year. Something to do with the Valkyries if I had to guess that perv's intentions. As I've mentioned to him personally before, he's powerful, but predictable. Plus I am a badass so you'll have to forgive me for finding you so easily." He grinned. "But as you can probably figure out, I already knew the location of this 'summer home'. It's not as if I didn't pay attention to my uncle's conspiracies. He knew about this place since the Hero faction used it. So I know this place since he can't keep his mouth shut."

The blond god rolled his eyes in an uncharacteristic display of annoyance. Not that his earlier outburst hadn't been out of character already. Tyr was one of the more easy going gods in the Norse mythos, but he was also, interestingly enough, the least…. Abnormal. Odin was a perv. Thor was a battle maniac and loki was obsessive compulsive. You didn't even want to get started on the new gods. Most of the other were the same way in one manner or another, just worse. Tyr was one of about… four gods that didn't have a few (dozen) screws loose.

Maybe…. He might have been hiding a fetish for Egyptian cat furries or something creepy like that. You never could tell for sure.

At last Tyr nodded. "Very well. Come Namikaze. If you want to meet with the All Father then you'll need to catch him well before the feast. Since we all know you _won't_ be allowed to attend and I doubt you want to spend a week waiting." Naruto and Raynare noted that he sounded almost afraid that Naruto _would_ be invited to attend.

Naruto turned and helped Raynare to her feet, smirking at Tyr's uneasy posture. His eyes settled on his mate again. He hadn't had the opportunity to cast the illusion as he'd hoped… And he didn't dare cast one in front of Tyr. He was suspicious enough already. Although they were lucky it was Tyr who found them. Honestly he'd been hoping one of the gods found then first, just so he didn't have to dodge the attacks of several startled deities when he popped up in the middle of the gathering.

His mate looked to Tyr with a vaguely suspicious expression. "You're a god?"

Whether she meant it or not, her arched eyebrow seemed to suggest that she was less than impressed. Naruto had to smother a snide chuckle at Tyr's expense. He really was a bit pathetic sometimes… Maybe that came with having your pet guard dog bite your had off and threaten the life of your king… only to get away scot free.

"Yes.." Tyr looked slightly put out. "I thought that was already established. I am Tyr, one of the Greater gods in the Norse Mythology. I am primarily the god of Justice, but once I was the god of war. Odin rested the title from me long ago."

Naruto muttered to Raynare. "He's being a bit easy on himself. He got his ass handed to him so he decided to go while the going was good."

Raynare's eye twitched. Were all the gods so…. weird…? She muttered mentally, _"…_ _looking…?"_

Tyr evidently decided he needed to explain because he coughed self consciously. "The Norse are not fixed in their roles as the Greeks and Egyptians are. I was not always the god of justice. Once I was simply the god of war. My nature changed over many centuries, though I still have a strong connection to war. Seeing how that is the basis for our divine power."

"So there are more than one of you… gods of war?"

"Yes…. Odin in the primary god of war, along with Thor and a half dozen others. We each embody a certain aspect of humanity and like humans, we change. Anything else we may be in addition to that changes with the whim of fate. This is all comparative of course. My aspects haven't changed in many centuries… where by contrast Freyja just recently became the new Goddess of retribution… again."

Naruto chuckled. "That sounds oddly familiar. Loki?"

"You might say that." Tyr shrugged his large shoulders dismissively. "Anyway, we should really be going if you want to see the All Father."

Naruto smirked and took Hinata by her hand, while keeping a hold of Raynare. "Ready when you are."

"Very well. I foresee this as becoming very tiresome, but Odin would be displeased with me if I didn't allow his favorite Devil to see him."

Hinata and Raynare both gasped as they felt magic… similar to holy magic and yet _not_ the same at all, flooding the air around them. Then as suddenly as they felt it, all four vanished in a flash of blue leaving black ruins scorched into the stone overlook.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Raynare never knew she could be so completely and utterly unprepared for the truth. Naruto had told her… more than once, just how the Norse gods really were. It was disturbing. Sure the Angels, Fallen, and especially Devils had their weird eggs. But there 'gods' were quite frankly unnerving with how immature they all were.

It had started off how you might expect. Tyr's teleportation spell had brought them to the heart of the castle, to a huge room filled with the gods themselves. To say they were surprised to see Naruto, a half vampire, half devil prince hybrid would be a severe understatement. Not that it at all stopped them from trying to get their claws into him. Several of the nearby goddesses actually made straight face propositions to him! Either that or they were offering to make him their vassal.

She could only smile when he turned them down.

Raynare wasn't so nice when the other _half_ of the room tired to come on to her… at the SAME FREAKING TIME! Like seriously? An entire room full of Gods… and not one guy could reliably get laid? None of them could relieve sexual frustration? They were deities for heaven's sake! They shouldn't have had a problem with that!. Weren't horny gods the whole reason why the Greeks were known for their 'demigods'?

But… other than that they were surprisingly chill. Then again, she wasn't one to talk. Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels was perhaps the most chill man in existence. He was about as _chill_ as you could get without freezing to death.

Even now while she sat with Hinata and Naruto at a small low table with Tyr and a goddess by the name of Sif, she couldn't help but remark on how lazy everyone seemed.

"So um… you are all a bit…. Easy going don't you think?"

Tyr glanced at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well. I wasn't born a Fallen. I was originally an Angel so I know how they act most of the time. And I know how the Gregoris behaves. And through Naruto I know how Devil society operates… All three of those factions are constantly on edge… so why are the Norse so… lazy?"

The god of Justice looked slightly uncomfortable and decided not to answer. Beside him, the blond goddess Sif gave him a dirty look and muttered about candy ass relatives before turning to them. She smiled slightly as she explained. "We, the Norse gods, along with the Greek and Egyptian mythos have all agreed to take a back seat to world events… and likewise the three great factions have agreed to keep clear of us most of the time. It's fairly simple. We are relaxed because we don't play an active part in world affairs as of now. When the First Great War broke out, the primary mythos joined in the fight… That was until several dozen gods from separate religions were slain. Since then the Norse especially try to keep out of the way. It's one of the reasons that our numbers actually grow. If you haven't noticed there are three times as many of us then there used to be."

A frown marred her features. "As opposed to the Native American mythos which was decimated in the first Great War. Only four gods and a single goddess remain of their once mighty pantheon."

Hinata and Raynare shared a surprised look.

"Holy shit… I never knew you gods actually took an active role back then. I guess I figured you'd always been on the sidelines."

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Sif sighed. "Many of our people have decided to integrate into the human populace these days. For instance the Valkyries are almost entirely based out of the mundane world now. We only have a small office for them in Asgard."

Raynare opened her mouth to ask where Asgard actually was when the room was suddenly silent. All the assembled deities went silent. And then there was a flash of incandescent blue fire and Odin was standing over their table. Naruto stood by his side, smirking. Raynare had seen that look several times before…. He was pleased about something… very pleased.

"So… Naruto-kun… this is the Angel you wanted me to shelter? Quite a catch I must say…. Unique eyes…"

"Yeah, yeah. But like I said Perv-sama, She's one of those 'look but don't touch' things in life. So don't get any ideas or I'll tell my godfather that you publicly denounced his whole book series." Naruto made a knife motion across his throat with one finger. "Wouldn't want to try and get the new release when he's trying to separate your head from your shoulders."

Odin stiffened. "Right, of course. Can't have that now can we. Now, this place isn't the most secure place in the world for her. The feast won't be canceled; however… we will take her back to Asgard with us. She will be safe and completely undetectable there I assure you." The God-king turned his head to regard Naruto. "Please make sure Lord Jiraiya knows I'm still an admirer…"

There was a plaintive note in Odin's voice that almost made Naruto burst out laughing. Raynare could see the suppressed mirth in Naruto's posture and eyes. And after all, it was kinda funny. Seeing how it was blatantly obvious who and what Naruto was threatening… and exactly what he was threatening. The simple truth that Naruto could hold the release of erotic literature over the head of a god was a bit staggering. Certainly, _she_ would never look at deities the same way again after this.

On that topic she didn't think she could look at Naruto in the same way. He was fearless…. Taking her as his mate, fighting Angels in a Devil run school, killing a Devil family heir… All of that seemed small in comparison to his interaction with these… supreme beings… _"_ _Supreme my rosy red ass!"_ Raynare glanced at Hinata who was looking around the massive room, a bit pensive. She was obviously wondering if she could stand living here for who know how long.

Then Naruto was sitting with them, smirking at Hinata, who's face turned crimson. He leaned over and nibbled her shoulder making her squeak. "Hinata-chan. You'll be fine here I promise, okay?"

"Okay… Naruto-kun…"

"Good. Ra-chan, we're going to be staying for a little bit of the feast. Can't just pass up this opportunity can we?"

"What about the others back home? Shouldn't we make sure everything is alright?" Raynare asked as she edged away from Odin, who was stoking his beard with a red glint in his eye. "Can't have that Sona girl going off on her own… you know… remember we were going to convince Mittelt to join the group?"

Naruto circled his arm around her waist. "Don't worry about that Ra-chan. You're two pals aren't going anywhere and besides, Sona's peerage was more than enough for your entire group together. They can take care of themselves as long as more…" He glance at Hinata. "…More interference doesn't show up. And she can contact me if there's an emergency."

"Even here?"

"Yep, even here. Don't worry. We won't be here long, but you have to try the food they set out for true Norse feasts. It's something most warriors have to live a _lifetime_ to experience. And I can introduce you to my patron while we're at it." Naruto turned back to Hinata. "If things go well in the human world and Underworld, then you might not have to spend more than a month with Odin. If something makes me reveal myself…. Well, there won't be any point in keeping your existence a secret, besides throwing off your father and them." He smiled. "You'll be back before you know it."

Hinata nodded once and slipped her fingers over his hand, blushing deeply. "Whatever you say Naruto-kun…. But… you have a patron?"

"You bet, but it's not like it used to be. Since I'm mostly Devil and not human, I don't get the whole divine might thing. It's more like… special privileges."

Raynare tilted her head in confusion. "I thought you said you never left your castle until very recently?"

"Uh huh… but my parents invited all kinds of people over when my uncle wasn't around. From Hinata's father, who's an Angel, to Norse and Egyptian gods… even the previous leader of the Fallen Angels once. The guy before Azazel was a close friend of my mothers. Anyway, my patron here is Freyja.

Raynare's jaw dropped. "Freyja?! But isn't she like the strongest goddess in Norse mythology?!"

"Close." Tyr muttered. "And if push came to shove she is the most skilled warrior among our women, but she isn't the absolute strongest. However she is a close second. That being said of course, she isn't a major goddess of war, despite having some authority over that province."

"Speaking of which…" Naruto glanced around. "She isn't here. Is she off somewhere? I was hoping to see her."

Odin smiled eerily as he continued to stroke his beard. "I _forgot_ to lower the estate's inner vault barriers. Loki just happened to be in the vault. Last time I checked my dear Freyja was in there as well." He let out a highly suspect sigh, shrugging his shoulder dramatically. "I guess they'll just have to wait until I can lower the barriers again"

Naruto blinked. "So you locked both of them in the safe room?"

"It's about time." Sif grumbled. "I've been itching to wring that one's neck for quite a while. You know he put a gravity reversal ruin on my husband's hammer? The nerve of him. Now every ntime it's summoned it starts to fly strait up in the air!"

A dark chuckle escaped Naruto, drawing frowns from several gods and goddesses. He just smiled. "Sorry about that. It' just that I have a feeling that me and Loki-teme are going to have to have a talk. It seems like he's trying to usurp my old title. That's a big no-no."

"Title?" Raynare and Hinata asked at the same time.

"Yeah. My title. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Supreme Prank God of the Underworld. I might not have left my home until recently, but the Lucifer house had _many_ visitors and they _all_ left with the knowledge that I am the best prankster in the underworld… sheltered or not. NO ONE is safe from me when I put my mind to it! And it sounds like Freyja got pissed at him, which means he's been pulling tricks again. And I don't like it when people try to encroach on my territory."

Tyr shivered involuntarily while Sif only nodded in approval. Hinata and Raynare shared a look before turning back to Naruto. "So what now Naruto-kun?" Raynare asked.

"Huh? Oh that. Right now the feast is about to start! So…" He turned to Odin. "You wouldn't _happen_ to have ramen would you?

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Rias rubbed her eyes as she draped herself over the large desk in the ORC club room. The school day was over and she was so…. tired. Issei… well, to put it bluntly she wasn't happy about things. He'd been out doing his usual thing (being a useless pervert) when he was attacked by a Fallen angel. That wasn't even a week ago. And her already unstable life suddenly become more complicated.

Just perfect.

He didn't survive needless to say. So… she had a new pawn now, which took all eight of hers. Oh… Satan though… the paperwork. She immediately filed the attack with her brother and called for some time to deal with the issue. Her brother, rather surprisingly, supported her request to take care of things on her own. Rias didn't know what was going on but she did know that things were happening in this town that she wasn't aware of.

Which was why she was so tired. After an exhaustive search for clues she was able to find… nothing. She had no idea where the Fallen girl had gone after spearing Issei and he certainly wasn't helping. Never would she admit it out loud, but she vastly underestimated his perverted nature. The very fact that he was 99.9% OK with becoming a devil from the moment he heard _immortal_ and _Harem_ proved that his mind wasn't just in the gutter, it lived in the gutter. _"_ _Or is the gutter, sometimes I can't tell."_

It didn't help that her friend Sona seemed to be avoiding her for some reason. Which was utterly perplexing when she considered that she was forcefully involved in this simply by being there. Sona _should_ have been more concerned about happenings. You know, like someone being killed by a Fallen when there weren't even supposed to be Fallen here?!

But that was beside the point. She didn't find anything. Or well, she didn't think there was anything she'd be able to find. For one she needed someone with her to help her with the general business of Kuoh town. And for another she'd ordered her peerage to travel in groups of twos at all times when not at the school. As such she usually had Akeno or Kiba tailing Issei. She couldn't have him killed _again_ now could she? He wouldn't come back to life a second time and even if it was possible she certainly didn't have another 8 pawns to spare.

So where did that leave her?

She didn't know, which was part of the problem… and the reason she'd temporarily called Akeno back from looking after Issei. She needed advice and she found herself too…. Worn out… to think properly about strategy or politics.

"Ara ara, you look done in Rias."

Rias didn't dignify her Queen's jibe with a response, but she did close her eyes. Oh… how pleasantly soothing it was not to be looking at anything. Yes, soothing blackness. Maybe she would just take a nap right here? That would be fine right?

"President… are you going to fall asleep? I could take you to bed if you need me to."

The redheaded Gremory groaned and shook her head, lifting it a second later so that she could lock gazes with her Queen. Akeno for her part just smiled back as though she'd been perfectly serious and not joking at all…. Or maybe it was a genuine offer and not a tease… but probably not.

"I'm fine, I… just need to figure out what the hell is going on. For instance why we can't find a trace of the Fallen anywhere."

"Well… Koneko hasn't searched more than half the town yet. She is the only one who could find them without fail. We don't have her sensor abilities. I would suggest sending her out to scour the rest of the town."

"Good idea… Remind me why I haven't thought of that by now."

"Because you haven't slept since you _almost_ lost the _Boosted Gear_ to a run in with a Fallen angel."

Rias grumbled. It was true enough. She was desperate to make her peerage stronger… and soon. Issei was the perfect one for the job. A Longinus wielder in her peerage might allow her to get out of her… well, maybe not, but it was her last real chance. And to come so close to losing him to a rogue Fallen. It scared the living shit out of her. No one needed to tell her she was terrified of losing her one last chance at freedom.

"You're right… of course. Maybe I do need to sleep before something happens that I need o be lucid for. Actually Akeno… could you please go out and find Issei for me… I worry about him sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"All the time. He's hopeless as he is now."

And that was something they both agreed on. Akeno merely nodded and created a magic circle, vanishing into it a moment later. Rias let her head drop again, hitting the table with an audible thump. How she hated keeping up a professional attitude. Now… alone at last, she could sleep without any interruption.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"Mmm…. Matrice… lower…"

"Of course Kanate-sama…."

"…AH!..."

 _"_ _Oh yes… this is the good stuff. Keep it coming my blushing beauties…. I'll have this next book hot off the presses before you can say BEST SELLER!"_

Frantic scribbling might have been heard by two lovers had it not been for a sound muting barrier set up around a large hunched man. He was, as previously mentioned, large, with long spiky white hair and tanned skin. He crouched on one side of a large stone wall, on a window ledge. His hands worked at a blazing pace, putting down every intimate detail of the 'encounter' he had the pleasure of viewing.

And it was gold. Yes it was. He might even get enough quality material here to publish his sixth book. He was calling it "Make out Paradise, Edition #3 Sisterly Love." It was sure to be another hit with all the boys… and more than a few girls…. Judging from the scene he was watching right now… Quite the scene indeed.

One might wonder at the reaction the two women in side would have had if they knew that their –ahem- activities were being jot down in exacting detail by one of the most perverted individuals in the world. Hell, they might even end up reading his novel…. Once he'd spruced it up a bit. Really, there needed to be less talking at this point. _"_ _Girls sure know how to drag it out don't they…-sigh- …"_

Suddenly there was an expectant cough and the man whirled around…. only to stop and frown.

"And what are you doing here? I thought you were serving Kushina-chan?"

"Well… _lord_ Jiraiya, that's just it. I have a message from Kushina-sama. She has a task for you."

Jiraiya, the Legendary Angel and quite possibly the most _popular_ _angel_ in all the nine hells, blinked slowly. Not quite comprehending. "Wait…. You just said that Kushina… _Uzumaki_ wants something from me? Not Minato-kun?"

"Yes you over rated perv. She wants you to track down Naruto. He recently jumped ship. We suspect he's hiding somewhere in the human world as me and my fellows have already performed an exhaustive search of the major Underworld areas…. At least the ones we're allowed into. More specifically she would like you to do it quickly. She has made plans and wants Naruto to be attending a wedding with her."

"A wedding?" Jiraiya tilted his head. "Well, that's damned odd. This would be the first time that she'd let Naruto out of the house… excluding this incident. Are you sure this isn't one of Minato's pranks aimed at making his wife hate me even more?"

Yuago sighed, her eyebrow twitching as her ears finally surrendered their mental block and the moaning from beyond the window registered. "As much as I'd like this to be a trick, it isn't. Naruto left home and is roaming. I don't think I need to tell you what might happen…"

"Um… let me guess, Royal heir to the House of Lucifer with overpowered, technically impossible 'mutated' sacred gear decided to go have fun in the human world… Well, I don't see what could possibly go wrong with that. Sure he might find a bit of trouble, but he's a good kid. Minato brought him up right and he's not nearly as bad as me or his father when it comes to women. So you don't even have that to complain about. If it were me I'd let him have his fun."

"Oh… _you_ would, but Kushina-sama might be a bit worried that her _only_ son and the heir to the _royal house of Lucifer_ is out on his own in possibly dangerous circumstances." Yuago was starting to get tired of speaking to Jiraiya… The man sure knew how to rub her the wrong way… or was that women in general?

Jiraiya evidently realized that both her patience… and by in large, his peeping, was at an end. He gingerly stood and pocketed his note book. "Very well, tell Kushina-chan that I'll be right on it. Do you have any idea where my godson might be?"

"We wouldn't have come to you if we had a chance of finding him ourselves. Working with you is almost more trouble than it's worth.

"Fair enough…. But I expect to get something this time… My services aren't free."

"Figured." Yuago put her hands on her hips. "Fine, name your price. And it better not be me, or I swear to Satan I'll skin you and tan your hide for a purse. I hear angel skin handbags are the new 'thing' in Tartarus."

The older Angel winced. "Ouch! Okay… My price is simple…. I get to take Naruto on a trip with me… A month tops, but no oversight…"

"No."

"Great! I'll get right to i….. Wait? NO?!"

"That's right. No. I refuse to let you corrupt Naruto-sama more than you already have. You already turned him into a terror with his pranking and he's more manipulative than my master ever was. He might get even worse than he is now! At least at this point he has morals!"

"You wound me Yuago-chan…. I would never corrupt him…"-sniff-" Besides, it would just be a harmless bonding trip. When do I ever get to see my Godson?"

Yuago snapped back, "When have you ever _not_ tried to get him to help you with your _research?_ I know damned well that the young man is growing into his looks. And he is more powerful than most of the Lucifer line ever were. You just want to throw him into as many ecchi situations as you can so you can write more erotic literature!"

"Well…. That's certainly a motive…" Jiraiya admitted glumly. "But really, I'd like to spend more time with him, not just girls you know. Plus I can use the opportunity to check on the seal. Minato-kun probably hasn't had the chance recently."

Yuago paused. "Fine, you have a point there, but you could just as easily check the seal when you find him."

"I could, but it wouldn't be as much fun afterwards. You know he's going to probably give me a run for my money before he ever lets me drag him back. I wouldn't put it passed him to use Hirashin to drop me in the middle of Kushina's bed chambers… And I _know_ I wouldn't survive that experience." He shivered slightly even as a small trickle of blood came out of his nose, his body trying to fight the conflicting images of Kushina naked…. And the idea of being a corpse…

His visitor scowled and smacked him upside the head. "Get that foul image of Kushina-sama out of you mind peasant!"

"Peasant! Who are you ca…. Never mind. I'll take the damn mission, but I'll get my month with my Godson!"

Yuago clicked her tongue as Jiraiya promptly vanished.

"That man never changes." Yuago muttered to herself as she summoned a magic circle as well, heading back to the Lucifer estate.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto sat at the massive feasting table along with his two female companions and the hundred or so Nose gods. He was smiling as Raynare, who was in his lap, snapping at Frey, who sat next to them on their left.

The two were constantly at odds, but at the moment he was content. It was almost four hours since the feast had started and he was starting to feel very sleepy. Probably because of the Adarian Blood wine… oh gods that was good and very thoughtful for Odin to actually have some on hand. I mean, who just had that in the wine cooler if you weren't a vampire?

He sighed and rested his chin in the hollow between Raynare's neck and shoulder as she shouted something along the lines of, _"_ _Stupid perverted overzealous masochist god!"_ at Frey, who seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Either that or he was as blind drunk as everyone else, which was actually very likely. Raynare… strangely enough… wasn't intoxicated in the slightest. Who knew a Fallen angel would be against drinking?

Certainly not him.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! May I ask why you've been so quiet?! Come now! This is a feast!"

Naruto blinked owlishly and glanced to where Thor was grinning from ear to ear, looking every inch the mad man. Several other gods had locked onto the conversation for a brief moment before going back to their various talks, contests, tall tales, and bets.

Naruto answered Thor only with a hand nudging his tankard, still half full of the potent wine. Thor quirked and eyebrow, then guffawed loudly. "HA! That's it! You've never had our Adarian Blood wine have you!? Quite hard stuff isn't it?!"

He nodded and breathed in Raynare's scent, wishing he could go to sleep. Maybe this party wouldn't have been too much for him if he hadn't had a few tankards full of potent wine. He lifted his head saying, "I think I may have overdone it on the wine ya know. After all, I'm only one quarter vampire."

Thor raised his own tankard. "Then you should drink more! Get used to the strong drink! Who knows, maybe you'll be able to compete with a pure blood! After all, that's where we got all this from. We wouldn't stock such rare wine. Norse like us prefer mead or ale! Isn't that right!?" Thor shouted that last bit to the whole table and an echoing cheer rang out in return.

Naruto only blinked again. It was just… a bit… to loud here. His sensitive hearing was taking its toll.

He was too smoothed out by drink to jump when a hand fell on his shoulder, but he did turn. Naruto twisted around to see a girl with silver hair smiling concernedly at him.

"Excuse me Namikaze-sama… but you look as though you might want to retire."

Naruto tilted his head and smiled, something he'd picked up from his godfather. "Yeah… I know what you mean… but the feast doesn't take a break for almost another… six hours. I was just going to close my eyes for a bit. Can't leave my Fallen friend now can I?"

"Um… I'm one of the attending Valkyries. I can get you to a guest room if you like. I'm sure Odin-sama wouldn't mind accommodating you."

"You're Odin's attendant?"

"Yes…." She blinked. "You're surprised?"

Naruto didn't know how to put it properly. "You look…. uh… unscathed I guess." He shook his head, clearing most of his daze away. That wine sure was strong… Not quite as good as fresh blood but still amazing. "Anyway… I actually wouldn't mind that. Could you take me and my friend with you? I'd rather not have her here alone. If you're Odin's attendant you know what I mean."

"Of course." She nodded, her smile turning a bit brighter. "Come with me Namikaze-sama."

"And you don't have to call me by sama if you don't want to."

"Um… It would make me uncomfortable not to here, but perhaps another time."

Naruto nodded slightly and nibbled Raynare's shoulder. She stopped shouting across the table at Thor and Sif long enough to look back. "Yes Naruto-kun?... Oh… you look like you're about to nod off. Are we leaving?"

Thor, along with Sif and Frey and on his other side Hinata, looked at him surprised. Sif was the first to speak up. "Turning in already hm? Understandable. Freyja still hasn't come yet, but I'll tell her you came. If you're still here when she arrives I'll send her along to meet you. She misses her favored one."

"Yeah.. thanks." Naruto nudged Raynare, who stood. "Um… I'll take my leave then… See you when I can keep my eyes open properly again."

They smirked and Hinata waved to him distractedly. Naruto smiled back before turning to the Valkyrie. "Would you mind?"

"Of course Namikaze-sama."

 **Oooooo**

 **Oooooo**

Kalawarner woke in a comfortable bed, stretching with an almighty yawn. Her eyes opened as she sat up. Naruto's guest room in his apartment looked at it had when she dropped into it the previous night. It was nice and warm and…

-RING-RING-RING!-

Shit… she was late for school.

 **Ooo**

Kalawarner burst into the classroom just in time for the Iruka to call her name.

"Here!" She called, darting over to her seat and ignoring the looks she got from the rest of the class. Kalawarner dropped into her seat quickly and looked around, checking to see…. _"_ _Huh? They're gone?"_ Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki. All the devils that were usually early to their seats weren't in the classroom. They were absent.

Why though?

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto rolled over in his sleep. A dull pulse invaded his mouth and he groaned, sitting up in one movement… and depriving a semiconscious Raynare of her pillow. She muttered something and Naruto felt her strong arms drag him back down. A second later she rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm possessively over his chest. "Morning Ra-chan…"

"You should just be quiet and by my pillow… I was having fun at that feast and you had to go and get drunk on that weird wine they had…" She twined her legs with his, trapping him partially. She also inadvertently set off his thirst.

"Speaking of which.. I need a pick-me-up…" He grinned and skillfully disengaged from her.

"Didn't you drink blood last night? Wasn't it blood wine or something? Why would you need a pick-me-up? You can't really get drunk on blood can you? Or was that really what they said it was…?

Naruto brought his face close to hers. "It was a special kind of blood taken from magical beast. Then it's processed much like human wine and aged. It's basically the only way for a vampire… even a hybrid, to get intoxicated… but it also intensifies our thirst for normal blood for a few days afterwards. Now… shush… This Uzumaki is thirsty."

He dipped his head and bit deep into her flesh. Raynare squirmed and gasped as he pinned her to the bed. A short moment later her instincts got the better of her. One hand trailed down his bare torso to stoke at his manhood in his boxers. Naruto bit harder as his claws extended, pricking her skin.

She squeezed causing Naruto to release her. He pulled back panting, crimson droplets falling from his white fangs. They dropped to her pale skin and dripped down the curve of her breasts. Naruto's eyes regarded her reproachfully. "Not nice… I'm thirsty not horny… be gentle down there okay."

"Do you want my blood Naruto-kun?"

"That's a stupid question…. Are you trying to tell me that you aren't going to let me drink?"

A very devilish smirk crossed her lips. "No… but if you want my blood… then I get what I want… You're not afraid are you?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose and he pushed in close again as Raynare's pulse beat loud in his ears. He whispered in her ear. _"_ _You seem to be getting a bit bold now that you're comfortable being my mate… Does my little blood raven want me to show her who is on top again?"_

 _"_ _Of course.. That's kinda what I wanted…"_ She pushed up to capture his lips. Her other arm came up, wrapping around his neck and dragging him down. Naruto purred deep in his chest while sticking his tongue into her mouth. Raynare moaned into him as he pinched her nipple, twisting it between his claws. The hard nub rolled easily driving Raynare's back into a high arch.

Naruto broke the kiss growling, "Now… about being on top…" He grabbed her arms with one hand, pinning them above her head. She whimpered and, finding his weak spot, managed to nip at his whisker marks. Naruto gasped as his eyes suddenly went out of focus and delightful heat flooded his chest. He felt his tool harden and twitch as he finally became aroused enough to want more than his mate's blood.

"Too slow…!"

Raynare pouted, only to cry out when Naruto lined himself up with her and thrust in. She abruptly went cross-eyed with ecstasy. Naruto bent down and clamped his jaws over one breast. Then he moved his hips back, only to push back in, drawing a whimper from her. Naruto would have moaned too, but he was too busy gorging himself on her blood. The soft skin was all too much like biting into a ripe plum… the sweet thick juices, so similar to her blood.

He let his hands wander then, releasing hers. They buried themselves in his hair, urging him to suck harder. Naruto obliged, sinking his fangs deeper into her breasts as he flicked the nub with his tongue. Raynare left off pulling his hair to drag him off her nipple. He pulled away, already understanding her needy movements.

One fang caught her nipple as he bit down again, teeth finding her other breast. The razor sharp fang slid easily into the rosy pink nipple and a strangled shriek of pleasure escaped his mate. She only barely recovered enough to inhale again when he sucked hard, biting deeper. Her scream rang pleasantly in his ears while he adjusted himself to pump into her moist entrance at a different angle. His move caused the scream to bite off near the end in favor or a hoarse moan.

Oh… he was enjoying this….

He released her breast, grinning like a fox. "Do you still want more Ra-chan?!"

She managed to prop herself up on her elbows as he paused in his thrusting. "I wouldn't _want_ more if you would just _keep_ fucking me!" She took hold of his head and brought it to her throat. Raynare figured he wouldn't bother holding back after that… and she was right.

Naruto growled and bit deep into her throat. She felt a small prick of pain as his claws dug into her skin as well. Then she was forced back onto the bed, her legs levered up as he bent her over herself. She almost orgasmed right there as Naruto drove his hips against hers in a blur. The rocking smacking was drowned out by his low guttural muttering as he tore away from her throat… and bit her neck lower, the blood flowing down her skin, soaking into her hair and the covers beneath them.

He bit her repeatedly, hard… each time, sinking them in deep and sucking hard before pulling out. It left her in a daze of pain and pleasure as he continued his inhuman thrusting. Eventually she lost the ability to link more than two thoughts in a row as Naruto bled her almost dry with his constant ravaging of her flesh.

She didn't last another twenty minutes…..

 **Ooo**

Rossweisse knocked on the door to the guest room. The 'feast' was still going on (nearly twelve hours later), most of the gods having decided to simply skip any interlude. And they were all the more rowdy because of it. But the reason she was here was simple.

The woman standing behind her.

Rossweisse sighed to herself and glanced back at the Goddess Freyja, who was waiting to see the Namikaze boy… She didn't know why the door hadn't opened the first time she knocked. Under normal circumstances they were supposed to open automatically, recognizing the unique magical signature of anyone who'd entered beforehand. And seeing how she had been the one to show the blond boy and his Fallen companion here in the first place… the door _should_ have admitted her.

So that left two or three things that were likely. The first was that the Namikaze boy put up some kind of barrier to keep others out… A reasonable enough thing to do, knowing that Loki was currently in residence. The second was that the mechanism was broken in some way…. Not likely at all. And the third... Well, the door's privacy filter (so to speak) could have been active.

The rooms of the estate, as she well knew, were semi-sentient, possessing a magical computer like AI. Which allowed them to conform to the wishes of those inside. In the case of the bedrooms they would automatically seal tight if those inside felt the need for privacy… This was in all the most likely option, and also the most embarrassing one for the current situation.

If he… or _they_ wanted privacy… she could only hope it was just allowing them to change in peace… but something told her that wasn't the case.

"Just let me open it. I have to attend the feast since I'm already quite late… I should speak to him before he goes."

"Of course Freyja-sama…" She stepped to the side, allowing the Goddess to confront the door unhindered.

Then without so much as a word of warning it opened.

The Goddess… stopped, her cheeks coloring ever so slightly. Her eyes fell on the large bed off to one side and the two lying in it. She could plainly see a young woman with long dark hair pinned under a young blond man. Both were completely nude and the girl was well…

Freyja had never actually seen her young friend drink blood. But she'd always assumed he did. As a vampire he had to at some point. However she never imagined that he would be doing so in such a way. Naruto's mouth was latched over the girl's breast, covering the rosy nipple. His Adam's apple bobbed repeatedly as he swallowed, her life blood draining away. Crimson eyes were focused on his lover, claws raking restlessly over her thighs.

His muscles seemed to be bunching and coiling constantly, reacting to the terrible power he controlled. No doubt he was sorely tempted to take everything. A few seconds passed before Freyja composed herself and knocked on the doorframe loud enough to draw attention.

Naruto's mouth separated from the target of his… affections… and looked towards her. She saw recognition in the gaze… but not much else… besides hunger. Naruto's lips were smeared with red and his chin dripped sanguine drops on the girl under him.

"Freyja? I'm…" He shivered. "…almost done."

She smiled slightly, realizing this was the first time she'd actually seen a vampire feed since Minato and Kushina. And she had to admit they knew how to make a scene. But Naruto… might just out do them. The Fallen girl mumbled something, catching Naruto's notice. His head swiveled to her and he leaned down to listen. As he did the red faded from his eyes, leaving the deep azure behind. He evidently found whatever she'd said amusing because he chuckled.

Naruto glanced back to the Goddess. "I'll be right out Freyja… Could you give me a minute?"

She nodded and left the room, passing by Rossweisse who looked like she'd melt if her face turned any redder. The door closed silently behind them.

"Something wrong Rossweisse?"

"Ah…no.. Freyja-sama. Just surprised by um… Namikaze-sama's actions… I wasn't told he was a vampire. Only that he was from the clan."

"I see. Well, Naruto Namikaze is much more than a mere human or vampire. He is also half devil, from the original Lucifer line to be precise. He is immensely powerful, though he doesn't have the same ambition as the rest of his family, although he did inherit quite a bit from his mother in the way of personality. He has his father's looks."

Rossweisse frowned, her blush fading slowly. "So he's a prince? Why is he here then?"

"I aim to ask him that when he comes out."

Freyja moved down the hall, confident that Naruto could track her to the lounge room outside the feast hall easily enough.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Issei Hyodo felt like crap. Yes that's right. C R A P, crap. The reason? He'd been stabbed… twice! In the same freaking week no less. And the fact that Rias Gremory, Aka Hottest girl in Kuoh, had been in his bed after the second time, didn't make him feel all that much better. Sure! She was hot as mother fucking hell, but being stabbed by some black winged Loli in a gothic dress was perhaps the biggest turnoff he'd even had in his life. And he'd has many, though _none_ had been this effective.

And being stabbed by said loli twice in the same week? Totally uncool.

On the bright side Rias Gremory _was_ offering him a chance to become the master of his own harem in the indeterminate future… But again… silver fucking lining or not, he'd felt a tear appear in his perversion. And all fondness for girls with less than a B-cup was gone. No longer would be he swayed by loli types, no matter how cute. No longer would he subject himself to the agonizing trauma of the Barely a B club!

Sitting across from him in his house (while his parents had been conveniently distracted) sipping freshly brewed tea Rias Gremory watched her pawn closely. Unbeknownst to her there was a battle going on in Issei's perverted brain as his self defense mechanisms tried to repair themselves. She didn't realize that the future integrity of her servant was on the line at the moment, nor the insurmountable fact that a certain white haired girl might just prove to be her downfall if Issei didn't survive this mental battle.

However… she was perfectly aware that, mental scarring or not, he was ogling her breasts. Now… as a Devil, even a High ranking one, she didn't particularly mind this. That being said, the sheer unnatural intensity of his gaze was making her more than a little uncomfortable. There were many perverted devils out there, but to have a former human gazing… seemingly spellbound, by her bust, was….creepy.

Rias turned her torso to the side ever so slightly and sure enough his eyes tracked to the side to match. _"_ _Ok…this is… disturbing. Apparently Koneko's opinion of him was underestimated. Does he even have the capability to function when myself or Akeno is nearby? Can he follow orders or will he just keep staring at my breasts like that? I knew he was bad, but this dysfunctional?"_

Rias took another sip of her tea. She didn't know what to do at the moment. Did she break the silence to tell him that she was clueless about what they'd stumbled into? Did she broach the subject of his blatant interest in her abundant cleavage? Or did she try and ask him about his second confrontation with the Fallen Angel?

It was all too…awkward. And she never felt awkward, but this boy… _her 'servant'_ was making her feel that way. Her eye twitched. A couple more minutes passed by and nothing changed other than the contents of her tea cup.

 _"_ _Unnatural…"_

She had to break this silence. It would drive her crazy if something didn't shift his focus away from her breasts. Damn it, was he trying to set her on fire or something?!

"Issei…"

"Yes president?"

"Are….are you going to continue with that or must I direct your attention elsewhere?"

His eyes blinked and he suddenly looked up to meet her eyes. He sounded confused, "Um… what do you mean by that? Was there something wrong about my attention?"

Rias closed her eyes. _"_ _I've never had the sharpest tools in my toolbox, but for Satan's sake… did they have to give me a knife that's edge is duller than the back of the blade? He's not even round. He's a square!?"_

"Well Issei, I appreciate that you have a great interest in my breasts…" He nodded avidly, now firmly focused on her words… now that they more closely matched his interests. "However, as I have explained to you recently, now that you are a member of my peerage you have duties."

He looked at her blankly.

"Duties that require your upmost attention."

-Blink-

"Duties… that require you to think about other things… besides breasts."

Unspeakable horror.

Issei's expression changed so fast that she, just for a moment, believed that it would freeze in place, resulting in that terrified visage remaining in place for the rest of his life. Then Horror was replaced by dismay and self-righteous fury.

"Hell no! Breasts are everything! And if they aren't then its ass! And if ass isn't most of it then its legs and thighs and bellies and neatly shaved pussies! And if none of those then it can only be the body as a whole! These things all perverts hold self evident, along with life and liberty is and must always be the pursuit of erotic activities!"

Rias, wide eyed, leaned as far back as she could as Issei shouted at the top of his lungs, "The female form! That great and wondrous thing all men must dream about, whether it is in their nature or not! The breasts that give life to the next generation are also the peak of beauty and sexiness! THEY GIVE ME PURPOSE!" He was bellowing now, roaring like a preacher possessed by the spirit of some perverted god, his hands rose to the sky in reverence.

"And to you I must say BLASPHEMY! You who would order me not to view the TITS which are my sole reason for living!? YOU, who would put duty above my needs as man! I shun you! I damn you to the deepest puritan abyss to live in utter dullness surrounded by nothing but wrinkled old women with no sense in erotic fashion!"

"I WILL SHO….."

Issei was cut off mid shout by Rias as she pinched her thumb and index finger together, using a spell to silence his depraved sermon. After a second of watching him gesticulate wildly with his hands, waiving them about like a retarded monkey she used a second spell to freeze him in place.

Rias sighed gratefully, letting out a long breath. She allowed herself to fully appreciate the peaceful silence for three minutes before returning her attention the rebellious pawn.

"Issei…. A few things need to be explained and understood. First and foremost, I brought you back from the dead. You would be a corpse right now without me. Second, I brought you back as _my_ pawn. You are my servant now, whether you like it or not. You have no choice in the matter unless you want to become a stray devil. And in that case I minds as well extract your sacred gear…. Which would kill you."

Issei's eyes went wide and his expression went from confused rage back to terror.

"Third, as a pawn in my service you are _not_ living off my dime without giving me what I want. You need to get it through that skull of yours that I am your King, and you will do as I command. And if… for any reason, that requires you to discontinue ogling women, then you. _Will. Do. it!"_

Rias smiled sweetly mimicking Akeno's most dangerous expression, "Am I perfectly understood?" She waved her hand, allowing him to move and speak.

"Yes President! I understand just fine!" He prostrated himself in front of her.

She scowled, "Get up already. I don't have time for your groveling. I came here because you have a job to do and you need to get your butt in gear. Now come over here. I'll take us both to the ORC room."

He nodded and approached, his wariness of her already fighting a losing battle with his urge to grope those huge jugs! Rias's scowl deepened and activated a magic circle.

"Stay inside the ring Issei. We're going now."

In a flash of red light she appeared in the ORC club room… except that she was alone, save for Koneko who looked up with her usual bored expression.

"President?"

Rias shook her head in defeat. _"_ _I can't believe it… he doesn't even have enough magical energy to use a magic circle when someone else activates it…. I must have been having a seizure when I resurrected him with all eight of my pawns…."_

Back in his house Issei was still standing in place… waiting for _something_ to happen. He was destined for a long night.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **There you have it!**

 **P.S. - to my friend** **Dannyboy2202…** **something or other…. Forgot to mention… I'M THE ONE WHO STOLE YOUR CALCULATOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **P.P.S I - still can't decide what to get you for your birthday present. SO! Any advice for your writer friend my good readers? After all he is a huge DxD fan and I was originally going to get him a 'huggable lovable' but then there would be the problem of which addition to get? I know his favorite character is Akeno (is he a masochist?) but Kuroka does have her good points. Advice please! Hehe…..**

 **Oh! And remember to review or… well, nevermind, you know I don't carry out on my threats so suffice to say!... I might not post for a while… "Now there's a threat!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I'm back again! Great! CHEESE for EVERYONE! …..…..Wait scratch that. Cheese for no one. Was a nice thought though. Anyway, Kyoto has returned from the nearly eternal pits of PreCalculus despair with a new chapter of your (hopefully) favorite story!**

 **I have made a change or two to my original plot line for the story, but oh well.**

 **Change one: I've rethought the harem… yes.. yes.. I know, everyone's going to be up in arms about that. I extended the size cap I originally made for it and rethought some of the girls that could go into it. (NOT Kushina, NOT Grayfia) Xenovia, Serafall are now back on the "Possible" list. I'll be posting a poll right after this chapter is posted so PLEASE give me your input in the poll and not in the reviews.**

 **Change two: I was originally planning on bringing Sona into the scheme of things as one of the main girls relatively quickly… but I've come to realize that it wouldn't be… in character. Sona is one of those slow to convert girls. So YES she will be in the top five… but no… she will not be arriving in that spot in the next two chapters as I had originally planned.**

 **Remember there will be a poll for the pairings!**

 **Now onto some reader responses.**

 **Guest/Oct 13:** **You know you have a very good point about that. Naruto biting the breasts that Issei finds purpose in could very well set of a minor (or major) conflict between them… However I must point out that this would only count in the case of humans or other similarly frail races. Raynare is never going to have any scars from such miniscule wounds. Nor will any other of the Devils, Fallen, ect… that he has in his harem. Their regeneration is too high for mere bites to leave scars.**

 **Alex2909:** **Yes, Issei is (incredibly) even more pathetic than he is in Canon. Why? Because he doesn't have everyone and their second cousin enabling him. If it wasn't for everyone playing nice and giving into his perversion then he wouldn't be nearly as bad. Plus you have to remember he never got stabbed by Raynare (fake girlfriend Yuuma) so he hasn't been forced to wake up and smell the burnt feathers yet. And he ALSO hasn't seen Asia die, which really helps him become less idiotic in Canon.**

 **Vizard890:** **You should be able to answer that question yourself my friend. It's in chapter four after all. However if you still can't figure it, then the answer will be in the next chapter.**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami:** **Well I'm** _ **so**_ **(not) sorry I ruined this for you. However the idea of the "pure" village has been in my mind for a very long time. It seemed like the perfect plot point that would allow the number of angels to increase, seeing how the Brave Saint system is so… how should I put this… not user friendly? And the Hyuuga clan is pretty much the embodiment of what I think of when I think "Snobby angel". Plus… Hinata is like… the perfect personality for an angel, do you not agree? After all I'm putting a good portion of Naruto characters into the story and it wasn't like I was making her a Devil or something.**

 **Final word… If you can't read a story because of a single minor character… then you should** _ **probably**_ **take a chill pill. (wait…? Where do you even buy those anyway?)**

 **T-B-R:** **I know right? I was thinking to have a couple of those at key times like… you know the meeting to make peace between the three factions. Imagine Issei leaping up onto the table and shouting this to the heavens? It would be hilarious… and probably fatal..**

 **ErzaSmanlovesHalo:** **Yes Hinata will be one of his wives but not one of the "main" ones. It works out like this. All will technically be his mates, but only a few will be his actual "wives" as the Lucifer can only share his power with so many. As the leader of the harem Raynare will be crown queen. Then the other four or five will technically be queens as well, but they don't have the same power as she will. Then he can also have as many concubines/mates as he wishes. They are technically married to him, but their children won't have the right to be his heirs (unless of course they are found worthy and are bestowed a portion of the original Lucifer's power.)**

 **Ahem… and that is the end of the responses and now onto the story!**

 **(The castle lies broken, the tower cracked and ruined, and the men and women lie slaughtered in the streets…. And I still don't own any part of Naruto or Highschool DxD… Damn it!)**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"So…. why exactly are you here Naruto-kun?" The young man shifted in his chair as his eyes tracked the blond goddess. She sighed once as she sat in a chair across from him, her blue eyes meeting his. "I'm rather curious as you've never left the Lucifer estate before… at least to my knowledge."

"I got tired of being used as a weapon and left. I went under the radar and headed to the human world. Since then I've been adjusting to living in the mortal realm... I have been in Kuoh town recently and… found myself involved in certain events. Namely a fallen angel plot to capture a sacred gear out from under the noses of the local devils."

"You parents don't know where you are?"

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well. I'm not 100% sure they don't know where I am. There's a chance they know exactly where I am, but dad is away at the moment and mom hasn't tried to find me yet as far as I know."

"So…" Freyja hummed thoughtfully. "You, the true heir of the House of Lucifer and the Namikaze clan… are on your own."

He nodded.

"Winging it as you would say…?"

Naruto nodded again. "Yeah. That is pretty much the long and short of it." He frowned. "I suppose you want to go to my mother at the soonest opportunity right?"

"I should…"

"But you won't?" Naruto blinked in some slight surprise. He'd wanted to talk to his patron Goddess but knew from the start she might turn him in to his mother, who he was sure wanted him back home.

"No… It would be too troublesome. The feast will be going on for a while and I do not intend to be sober by the end of it." She gave a mischievous smile. "It would be somewhat of a hassle to remember you were even here afterwards."

"Can't have that can we?" Naruto smirked.

"No. We cannot." Freyja sighed and smiled, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "So tell me what you came here for."

Naruto shrugged. "Well after that "Raven" problem there was a "Dove" related incident. I took care of it in the way I'm becoming accustomed to… but I couldn't hide the evidence without help so I came to Odin. The old man could hide the holy grail in his beard and God wouldn't find it even if he shaved him. Where else would I hide the heiress to the most powerful Angel family?"

Freyja's jaw dropped and her usually calm demeanor shattered. "What?! A HYUUGA?!"

Naruto sighed. "Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she is the Daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. You know who I'm talking about. She's from Konoha, one of the _pure_ villages. From what I'm managed to figure out… Hiashi is involved with some bad influences. He sent his two daughters to Kuoh academy to take out the peerages belonging to Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. I stopped them just as they were finishing of Sona's peerage."

"And you killed one of the Daughters?"

"No!" Naruto scowled and looked away from Freyja. "Like I would. I hate hurting girls. I threatened to hurt her sister if she didn't do what I said and I sent her back home."

Freyja shook her head. "At least you still have some common sense. So this other Hinata girl is going to be staying with us for how long?"

"Until there isn't any point in her hiding. If things keep going as they have been there won't be much of a point in hiding. Once I've been revealed myself to the world at large, either on purpose or by accident, I plan on sending for her."

"And why not leave her here? Do you have some kind of plan for her?" Freyja raised an eyebrow. "I'm very curious Naruto. Back when I used to visit you and your father at the Lucifer family castle you didn't have any… goals. You were pretty laid back and content to train and meet those who came to visit. I'm wondering where this sudden inspiration to do _something_ came from."

Naruto sighed. "I got tired of being content. Sounds weird right? I'm not interested in being used by my ass of an Uncle anymore." Naruto paused. "You know what? I never even figured out if he was really my uncle. I mean he's my mom's cousin… so what does that make him to me? I don't really know the term for it. He can't be my cousin and mom's cousin at the same time right?"

"He would be your cousin… once or twice removed I think. I'm not sure. We generally try to forget about whose cousin is whose brother or sister here. Seeing how we're all related it tends to keep things more sane that way. Regardless…. As you were saying?"

"Oh right!" Naruto grinned, but it faded quickly to something more approximating annoyance. "I want to do what "I" want to do. If that means stepping on a few peoples toes then that's what I'll do. Plus I have a long list of things that I want to accomplish before I kick Rizevim of my throne."

Freyja seemed to settle at that and uncross her arms. She leaned forward ever so slightly asking, "And what are some of the things you wish to do before you take up the mantle of Lucifer?"

"First and foremost? I'm rather interesting in getting my harem together before my parents or someone else gets it into their head that I'm the perfect person for their daughter. I'm going to find girls that I care about to fill the seats that my future position will allow. I already have one girl. Raynare-chan is my first."

"And you want what? Four more girls?"

"Yes." He nodded. "But I want to actually have a connection with them… like I do with Raynare. That's why I hate arranged marriages so much. I can't imagine being forced to live with someone who you didn't like… for nearly all of _eternity_. It would be torture."

A coy smile flittered across Freyja's lips. One delicate blond eyebrow rose. "I have a question for you on that subject… if you're willing to hear me out."

He blinked but didn't say anything. It wasn't every day that a Goddess wanted to talk to you on the subject of marriage. Certainly she didn't mean herself as she was already married and the gods didn't wed outside their mythos anyway… So what was she thinking?

"How would you like to take Rossweisse with you when you go?"

Naruto paused for a second, letting her words sink in. Then he cocked his head to the side. "Um.. why?"

Freyja smirked and leaned back in her chair. "For a few reasons. First of all it would be an excellent tie between your family and the Norse mythos again. Our old contract is gone and I can't say it hasn't affected us. The power of your family would give a great boost to mine. In addition to that since you will be the head of the Lucifer family in the near future… that will allow our two "factions" to mingle for the first time in history without the threat of war. Think about it… The Norse allying with the old house of Lucifer through marriage."

"It's tempting from a political view point…."

"Have you _seen_ her cup size?"

Naruto coughed. -ahem- "…and others…"

Freyja curled a lock of her blond hair around one finger as she continued. "There are other reasons as well. Rossweisse is one of our most capable Valkyries, but we are still overstaffed. Since our Mythos no longer plays a role in world events the number of our followers has thinned to almost nothing and the number of men and women who follow us and then die on the field of battle?" She sighed. "Suffice to say the duties that once required three hundred of the best could now be completed by twelve. I'm afraid that Rossweisse's skills are going to waste."

"I.. see…"

"Furthermore she's working under Odin at the moment and she doesn't enjoy it at all. She is a hot blooded young girl, yet she has no skill in dealing with or the patience for the kind of things Odin does every day. Rossweisse would probably enjoy herself more doing laundry eight hours a day then having to deal with a perverted old man."

Naruto glanced down. "I… _Okay_ you make a good point, but why give her to me? I just mated Raynare-chan a few days ago. I'm not sure that she… or I am ready to take another mate yet. And Rossweisse might not like me once she'd lived with me for a few days."

"Don't fool yourself. Besides, I never said you _had_ to marry her. All I was asked was for you to take her with you when you leave. She will enjoy herself more with you I promise. Also it will help Norse relations with the Devils if you do find something in each other to like. I'm not opposed to her simply working for you as an assistant, though it would be a waste."

He grunted in acknowledgement. "I suppose she can come, but only if she's okay with it."

"Excellent! I'll call her back."

Naruto watched as Freyja raised her voice to summon the young Valkyrie back. He grumbled to himself. _"It seems to me that she has some sort of hidden agenda here…"_ A short moment later they heard footsteps and Rossweisse entered the room, followed by Raynare. Naruto didn't comment as his mate quickly made her way to him and took a seat in his lap, leaning back against his chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

Rossweisse looked to Freyja. "You wanted me Freyja-sama?"

"Yes actually. How do you feel about leaving Odins service?"

The silver haired girl froze. Naruto and Raynare both watched the Valkyrie as she seemed to ponder this deeply for a minute. He wondered if she had some kind of attachment to the old man. Otherwise why was she taking so long just to answer?

Naruto and Raynare both jumped slightly as Rossweisse abruptly disappeared, almost teleporting to Freyja's feet. She prostrated herself on the floor, her forehead connecting with the stone. "Yes! I would love that Freyja-sama! Odin-sama is so irresponsible and teasing me constantly. I can never perform my duties and I'm constantly overworked on tasks that aren't even mine to do! I would gladly be in your service!"

Freyja glanced at Naruto and winked.

"Not _my_ service Rossweisse. Naruto would be the one you would serve from now on. You would no longer be serving as Odin's servant, instead acting as Naruto's assistant until further notice."

Rossweisse jerked her head up and stared at the Goddess for several seconds. Then she blushed hugely. She looked back down and took a breath. Rossweisse stood up and, somehow managing to find some dignity scattered with the dust particles on the floor, she bowed to Naruto instead. "I would love to serve you Naruto-sama…. If you would have me…"

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "Fine… under one condition."

She looked up her eyes wide. "Yes?!"

"No 'sama'. No honorifics at all. Call me Naruto alright?"

She blushed again and gave a quick jerk of her head. Then she stood, brushing off her clothes. "May I ask when we leave then? If I am to be your assista…"

"We are leaving as soon as Freyja and I are done talking. And don't worry about the assistant stuff yet. I don't really have any paperwork for you to do so once we get back you'll spend most of your time training… probably."

Rossweisse paused. "No paperwork? At all?"

He nodded.

A small dreamy smile crept across her face and she walked over, falling into a chair near him. "No paperwork? No escorting Odin-sama around? No trying to keep him from making detours and spying on women…?" She seemed to be in a daze.

Naruto asked Freyja, "Is there anything else you wanted to know… or just wanted from me in general?"

Freyja considered this for a moment. "Besides your first born child?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Noted, but there isn't much else. I won't be remembering that you visited of course, but if you do need anything Rossweisse knows how to contact me."

The silver haired girl snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Contact who?"

Freyja smiled. "Contact me if Naruto requires it."

"Oh… right…" She sighed and drifted off again. "No more snide comments about my hair color… No teasing about my love life… _No more strip clubs_ ….."

Raynare and Naruto both sweat-dropped. The blond turned to Freyja. "You would have asked for me to take her regardless wouldn't you?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Okay then… I guess I'll get going. See you another time Freyja."

"See you Naruto."

He smirked and picked Raynare up, standing as he did so. Then he stepped over to Rossweisse and placed one hand on her shoulder. She glanced up. "Huh?"

"We're going now."

"Oh… Wait whe…?!"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Sona Sitri grumbled inwardly as she read the last of thirty-two letters. She was _annoyed_. Why? Because fully half of them were from her big sister, wanting to come visit her. Each one was cleverly disguised as a message from one important diplomat or another. So she had no choice but to open up and read them, even though she suspected that most of them were sent by her mischievous sister. Leave it to the head of foreign affairs in the Underworld to abuse her power for such a purpose…

She ripped the last false letter in half and shoved the lot of them into a trash receptacle at the side of her desk. She had too much work at the moment to worry about such things. For instance Rias and her utterly incompetent pawn. How she was starting to loath the boy.

He was an _unrepentant_ pervert with _no_ redeeming features that she'd seen so far. Issei Hyodo was weak, both physically and mentally. Not to mention the fact that his head was filled with little more than perversion. Even Naruto, who outright said he wanted to seduce her, had more than enough skill and power to make him competent. Unfortunately, boosted gear or not, Issei was as weak as a normal boy his age.

Speaking of which… where was that blond nuisance anyway? She'd already broken her usual order of operations for him. What was he up to right then? It worried her mainly because he was such an unknown variable. She couldn't say for sure when he would do… ever. He was just as likely to save your life as he was to steal your car… and just for shits and giggles. Damn he was irritating.

Undeniably hot and overwhelmingly powerful… but none the less irritating.

Wait….. where did that first part come from?

Sona groaned a stood. She didn't have time for this paperwork and in addition to that she needed to take a long nap. Something at least to get her brain back to 100% working capacity. Otherwise she wouldn't be prepared when something happened to screw with her peace again. Satan forbid something happen when her strange new ally wasn't there to help. Now that she'd seen him defeat and cow an Angel with a single move… and the same Angel that decimated her whole peerage, she found herself wishing he were on hand to help.

The wonderful restive benefits that having a bit of muscle on hand could do for the mind….

- _CRUNCH!-_

A small perfectly silent scream tore from her lips as she nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around in time to meet the sapphire gaze of one Vampire/Devil hybrid. Naruto was smirking at her while _Raynare_ chewed on a mouthful of delicious _..._ red... apple...

Sona gave him a withering stare, the kind that grown men shrank from in terror. It was laced with so much malice that two floors down her pawn Saji screamed for mercy. Then quickly realized he was in the middle of math class instead of a whipping. He looked around sheepishly and sat back down amid the unrestrained giggles of the students around him.

Meanwhile…

"Where in the name of all four Satans did you come from?!"

"You know… around." Naruto gave a shrug as if the details were absolutely unimportant. Then an imaginary light bulb went off over his head. He turned and gestured to a girl standing behind him. "Sona-chan, I'd like you to meet Rossweisse. She used to work for the Norse Mythos under Odin, but she's working for me now."

Rossweisse stepped forward and extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sona Sitri."

Surprised by this the Sitri heir quickly shook the extended hand. "Likewise, though I can't always say the same about some…" She shot another basilisk's glare at Naruto.

Downstairs Saji whimpered pitifully and tried to cower behind his desk. The sensei and students looked at him bewildered before the professor had two girls escort him to the nurse's office.

"Anyway…" Naruto smirked playfully at Sona. "She'll be staying with me and I'd like to find some way for her to attend school where she's here. It will make things more convenient for the time being. The problem we have is that she's slightly older than the average student so we either have to say she was held back…"

Rossweisse frowned.

"…Or we have to make her a member of the staff here, since she doesn't have any skill in illusion magic."

"H.. how do you know that Naruto-sama? I didn't tell you that… and I know Freyja-sama didn't either." She crossed her arms under her generous chest. "Is…"

"Relax Rossweisse-chan. I'm a vampire from the second most powerful family in the world. Whether or not I'm only one fourth of a full vampire, everyone has an aura we can sense. Sona here feels like a water user mainly because of the malleable feel of her energy. Just like I can immediately tell that someone has Draconic powers because they have a _very_ distinct aura. Issei's doesn't count because he hadn't really awakened his Sacred gear yet, but I digress. Saji feels like dragon. Rossweisse…. You feel like a powerful elemental user in general. Let me guess, you can use all of the primary elements at the same time in addition the standard Norse abilities?"

She sighed. "Yes.. I am very proficient in almost all kinds of destructive magic. I'm well above my peers in fire, water, ice, lighting, wind… etc… My only weaknesses currently are illusory magic and defensive magic. As a Valkyrie I also have control over the usual healing abilities, but because of my interest in sealing I've let those skills rust slightly."

Naruto nodded. "You see. I can just tell these sorts of things. Honestly being a hybrid has its benefits."

Sona raised an eyebrow… "On that topic I'm curious as to what your devil affinity is Naruto-san."

"I have the second strongest affinity for wind since the Archangel Phanuel who was capable of splitting the red sea with a single attack. He could have pulled a Moses every five minutes all day without getting tired. I don't have his skill or experience but that's my main affinity. In addition to that I was born with the rare ability on my human side to manipulate light energy…"

"WHAT?!" Sona's eyes went wide. "A Vampire Devil hybrid that can use holy magic?! How is that possible?!"

"Huh? It's not that big a deal. My father can do the same though he's only half human half Vampire. It's something about my family. Plus…" He grinned. "I have a sacred gear, but I'm not telling you about that yet. Hehe…"

She scowled. "How can you have so many different advantages at the same time? It _should_ be against the rules."

Naruto laughed. "Really? Against the rules? Tell that to Sirzechs Lucifer. That guy can negate almost infinite amounts of magic when he goes all out. I've heard the stories from my mom. He's basically impervious to damage from eighty percent of Fallen, Angels, and Devils. Even Youkai don't get off free with him. About the only races that can use magic against a guy like him would be Vampires of the highest degree and Dragons. But there are so few of those it almost doesn't matter."

Rossweisse interrupted. "That's beside the point… Is there anything that I can be doing?"

Sona taped her arm impatiently. "I can have you join the school as a teacher. We are currently short staffed. Can you teach?"

"I can… I'm good at math and history. Not so much with science or literature studies."

"Good, then we can get you as a History teacher our usual teacher for that is so old that he constantly has medical issues and substitutes are usually denied to enter the school because of its status as my home. We couldn't risk having someone from one of the other factions infiltrate using a new teacher as a disguise."

"Thank you… That way I can have something to occupy my time when I am not doing my duties for Naruto-sama."

Naruto coughed. "Ya know… I can take the whole sama thing when it's a formal occasion and I don't have a problem with it when it comes from maids or servants… but I would rather you not use it with me… Just Naruto is fine."

"I.." She sighed. "Very well. I suppose I can't refuse it now… Naruto…"

"Great! So…. Sona-chan, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

Sona glowered. "Well.. no. Not particularly. Your fallen friend Kalawarner has been behaving just as was promised, although the same cannot be said for other Fallen in the area. While you were gone Hyodo-san almost died again."

"No kidding?"

"Apparently it was the exact same Fallen as last time, a petite blond girl wearing a gothic dress by his description. I swear though… that boy attracts life threatening experiences like a magnet. That's the second time he's been attacked in less than a week."

Naruto raised one eyebrow in question as Raynare giggled. He asked. "So… you don't consider the holder of a Longinus almost dying to be an important event?"

"As much as it may seem… cold hearted… I find it very hard to have concern for Hyodo-san. Personally, if it wasn't for the fact that Rias has some morbid affection for the boy, I would have him sent to the underworld. There to have his Sacred gear extracted. I shudder to think what someone like him will do with that magnitude of power when he eventually gains control of it."

Raynare took another bite of her apple. "Can't say I blame you. There's a reason why he was seen as a threat you know."

Looking between them, Rossweisse asked, "Who is Hyodo-san?"

Naruto glanced back to her and attempted to describe Issei properly. "Okay… so let me put it this way. Imagine the most average human boy you can. A boy so ordinary that your eyes would simply pass over him on the street. A young man with absolutely no distinguishing features what so ever."

She nodded.

"No make him an even bigger pervert than Odin and give him a dragon type Longinus."

Rossweisse's fair skin paled even further. "Dear gods! What kind of walking catastrophe has been lurking here?!"

Sona blinked and forced a smile. "My my… Naruto-san… you have a gift for describing people accurately. She looks like she's seen a ghost."

"Yes well… I can't help that I'm awesome. There's no need to compliment me. It's beyond my control."

Raynare laughed and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. Her gaze fell on Sona who was blushing slightly. "And he modest too." She released her mate and asked, "Should we take care of my Fallen friends before they do something stupid?"

"I suppose. Hey Rossweisse, would you like to come along?"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "I do not mind accompanying you."

Naruto was about to nod but paused half way through. "Actually… you go with Sona-chan and get all this teaching stuff sorted out. Then find Kalawarner. She's a fallen angel who's enrolled here. She can take you back to the apartment after school."

"What will you being doing?" Rossweisse tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't imagine that defeating a few Fallen will take very long…"

He smirked. "I have a few things to take care of back at the apartment afterwards. Don't worry about me. Anyway… see you later." Naruto dragged Raynare against him and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

A second passed and Rossweisse continued to stare at the spot where they had disappeared from. Eventually she shook her head hard and turned to Sona. "May we get down to business Sona-san?"

"Certainly Rossweisse-san. Follow me."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Raynare and Naruto stepped from the forest and into the wide clearing… gazing forward to the small church that was hidden in the trees. They shared a look before continuing forward toward the dilapidated building. This was the abandoned church that the Fallen had been using as a secret base in Kuoh. Obviously, since this was a devil controlled town, they wouldn't be leaving its comparative safety very often.

Naruto could already sense the two life forms nearby… with one approaching them quickly. In fact they hadn't gone three steps before the flutter of wings alerted them to something supernatural approaching.

"Raynare!"

Both of them glanced up as someone, their silhouette outlined by blue sky, fell to earth. Naruto then got his first look at the one known as Mittelt.

Mittelt was… unique. She was one of those Fallen Angels who purposefully chose to keep a childish form… for some reason that others would never understand. She was a full two heads shorter than him with a petit body and long blond hair tied up with a large black ribbon.. Mittelt was draped in a black gothic dress just as he'd heard from Sona and Raynare. Her legs were covered by white stockings and on her feet were small black shoes.

Her sharp blue eyes reminded him of a cat.

"Mittelt, it's been a while."

"Raynare!" She bolted forward, completely ignoring Naruto as she made a beeline for his mate. Raynare held her ground as the tiny blond missile impacted her, arms wrapping around her waist.

Standing off to the side Naruto watched with one raised eyebrow.

"R..Raynare… I thought you were dead! I thought that stupid human Sacred Gear wielder killed you!" She buried her face into Raynare's chest, her arms squeezing tightly. "Wh..where have you been Raynare?!"

Raynare awkwardly patted the top of Mittelt's head. She hadn't realized the blond Fallen girl had cared for her this much. Mittelt certainly hadn't shown this level of concern for her at any other time before. So why was she losing it now?

"Mittelt? What's going on?"

Mittelt reluctantly pulled away, "S..sorry. I just, thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Yes, I get that… but why? I didn't know you worried about me this much." Raynare glanced to her mate. Naruto shrugged and flicked his eyes towards the church. Through their mental link she could almost hear his voice.

" _I'll take care of the other guy. You deal with her."_

Raynare nodded to him then turned her attention back to Mittelt.

 **Ooo**

Naruto stepped into the shadows of the abandoned church, leaving Raynare to handle the pint sized Fallen. His eyes darted around the mostly empty chamber. It looked much how he expected it to. The floor was strewn with dust, leaves, broken glass, and other debris. Obviously this place had seen better days and the Fallen living in it were doing nothing to improve the situation. He sighed inwardly as he caught sight of the black wings that were perched high up near the ceiling.

"So… a stray devil walks into our territory huh? You're pretty brave kid."

"And what makes you think that I'm a stray?"

"You're smell tells me you're not an evil piece and I would recognize you if you were a high Devil. I might be weaker than some of my comrades, but I'm old enough to know most, if not all of the current High Devils."

Naruto raised one eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure… Although I am curious how you can be so powerful without me having heard of you before now."

"There are a lot of things that you Fallen don't know." Naruto directed his finger back at himself. "And I am one of those things."

"So what's your name Devil-san?"

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… and yours?"

"…."

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

The Fallen angel looked down at him with a slightly unnerved expression. "Did you just say you were an Uzumaki?"

"Yes… I suppose you actually know what that means then? Good, then you know you have no chance of defeating me. But I hope you won't just give up on fighting me. I like a good fight and while I agree that you're weak, you are old. I bet you have enough experience to keep up with me if I lower my speed and power."

"Do not patronize me boy… although I realize you're very much correct. I stand no chance against you."

Naruto smirked as the Fallen tilted his hat in an ever so slight sign of respect. "Then I take it you aren't going to fight with me?"

"Now whoever said that? I'll have you know that I was saving a little something back in case I had to fight a far superior opponent." The Fallen flashed a small toothy smile and held up a hand on which there was a long bladed gauntlet.

"What's that?"

"Just a little sacred gear I picked up the other day. You'd be amazed how many scared gear users there are in this little town. It's almost like god himself decided to make this place a recruiting ground. Although, knowing gods original purpose for Sacred gears blows that out of the water."

Naruto's lips pursed as he looked at the gauntlet. It was a silvery white, with hints of gold inlaid into the blade. Not spiked and barbaric as the Longinus that Issei, this Sacred gear was smooth, resembling a plate-mail gauntlet from an old set of knight's armor. He didn't recognize it at all, which was odd because he thought he knew all the recorded sacred gears

"Ah… trying to figure out what this is eh? Well let's just say I was surprised to find it as much as you are at seeing it. The Sacred Gear is called "Carnage Lock" and it's a close range Sacred Gear. I haven't figured out all its powers yet since it isn't in the recorded list of Sacred Gears, but this first ability I find very useful."

The Fallen grinned and curled the gauntlet into a tight fist, closing his eyes and pumping a huge amount of his light energy into the artifact. Naruto didn't step back or shield his eyes as the armored glove began to glow a bright white… and then it was gone, replaced by a large longsword.

"This little beauty does scary things to devils my friend. I tested it out on a stray list night and… oh dear… it's just unfair how deadly this blade is against filth like you."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"I'm going to enjoy this. You said your name was Uzumaki right? That's the name of the original house of Lucifer. I'll get promoted just for killing you, which is something I would have done anyway… So it's a win/win, or should I say… Win/lose? Seeing how you'll be dead?"

His eyebrow began spasming uncontrollably as a frown made its way onto his face.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I will kill you Naruto Uzumaki! You Devil scum aren't meant to exist on this world! You're an accident that needs to be cleaned up and I'm just the one to do it! NOW DIE!"

Naruto's head tilted to the side as the glowing blade breezed past his ear. His voice was deadly calm as he grabbed the Fallen's wrist in a vice like grip.

"You know something I really hate? It's when people underestimate me. I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki, the heir to the house of Lucifer. And you don't even rate a two on my give-a-shit scale. This sacred gear couldn't permanently harm me even if you impaled me with it. That being said… it'll make a nice present for my girl."

Dohnaseek screamed as his hand… along with the sword it held… was removed with a quick flick of Naruto's wrist. "The FUCK?!"

"Do shut up will you? Didn't your mother ever tell you? It's not polite to shout in church, much less curse."

"I'll fucking kill you Devil scum!"

"Nice try." Naruto smiled and stepped forward, his vampiric power freezing Dohnaseek in place. "I haven't used this in a while. Not since the last Youkai was brought for me to absorb, but it should work perfectly fine on you."

"What the?!"

Naruto held him in place with a single glance from his now crimson eyes, catching the Fallen and nailing him where he stood. Then he raised a hand and put a single finger against Dohnaseek's temple. He grinned. "Maelstrom Absorption, Balance Breaker: _Touch of Consumption_."

Dohnaseek opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. A blinding flash of yellow light lit the chapel… and then it was dark again.

Feathers slowly fell from dead wings as the white unseeing eyes rolled back. Naruto released the corpse of the fallen angel, letting it fall to the ground with a dry thump. He raised his hand again, looking at it. He could feel the light energy rushing through his veins again. All the power he could take from Raynare would never do this. His vampiric powers combined with his human affinity for light energy wasn't responsible for such incredible power. No… this was the true test of his balance breaker.

He just sucked Dohnaseek's soul right out of his body… and with it his spiritual core. Which would allow him to control Dohnaseek's power as though it were his own. Admittedly his sacred gear couldn't account for decades or even centuries of training, but still… this was his power. The ability to drain life with a single touch and then use all the power of the one he stole it from.

It was just like the Youkai energy, the chakra he'd taken from the various monsters Rizevim brought him. He stole their power and their life with it. And now he could use it just as well as they could.

"And that's that." Naruto sighed and bent to pick up the still glowing sword. He absently noted that it responded to his touch… probably because he now had Dohnaseek's life energy running through him. That would be useful. He could just pull what was left of the Fallen's power out of the sword, leaving it a blank slate.

Honestly… his Sacred Gear was the unfair one here. Every day he found new uses for it.

Naruto muttered to himself about never having any good fights anymore and left the chapel, closing the door behind him. Almost immediately he saw his mate with the petit Fallen girl. Both of them were talking, although it seemed like Raynare was a bit exasperated. He walked over to them.

"But Raynare! He's a Devil! He can't love you! He's evil and he needs to die!"

"…Mittelt, for the last time. You are NOT going to even try to hurt him. First of all because I will kill you if you try. And second because _he_ will kill you if you try. We are mated already and that is THAT!"

"But..!"

Raynare growled and smacked her shorter friend upside the head. "Get it through your thick skull already. I don't know why you have this obsession with me all of a sudden, but if you get between me and Naruto I _will_ roast your ass."

"He's… he's…"

"My mate is exactly what he is. You know the implications so there is NO POINT in continuing this conversation. I love him, got it!?"

Mittelt scowled and stamped her foot angrily. "He's a _Devil…"_

"And? What is your problem with that?! He's also a prince!"

"So what!? He's our enemy!"

Naruto watched as Raynare abruptly ran out of patience. She grabbed a hold of her blond Fallen ally and proceeded to put her in a headlock while she used one knuckle to grind into the top of her head. "Now get this through this cast iron skull of yours! He is mine damn it! And unless you're so eager to die you'll accept that and work for him!"

"Whaa! That _hurts!"_

"It damn well should!"

"S..stop! Ow, ow, OW!"

Mittelt howled in pain as Raynare's knuckle ground relentlessly into her cranium. Naruto just stood there smirking and waiting for the two of them to notice him. Eventually Raynare growled. "Do you yield?!"

"Yes!"

"Will you hassle my mate?!"

"No…!"

Raynare dropped Mittelt. "Good. Now I'm out of patience. Are you coming with or are you running off?"

"-sniff- I want to stay with you…"

"Arrg… Fine. Just don't mess with me or Naruto. If you do I'll have him string you up by your ankles over a pit of electric eels or something…"

"Now now Ra-chan, no need to be threatening her. You're scary enough without those."

Both of them looked up suddenly. "You killed Dohnaseek?"

"Yep… If he had been any weaker I would have suspected he was made from cardboard. He couldn't even scratch me and he had an unregistered Sacred Gear." Naruto held up the sword, which had deformed into a gauntlet only a moment before. "It's a low-mid level from what I can tell, but it could bring you to the next level if you use it properly."

Raynare whistled. "He had time to get a Sacred Gear while he was here? Jeeze this place must be crawling with them."

"I know. It certainly seems that way." He glanced down at Mittelt. "Are you going to behave? Because if you aren't then you're out on your own. And I'd like to see you try and save yourself from Kokabiel when he decided to track you down."

Mittelt's face went white with fear.

"I thought so. Now… Raynare, that cross for extracting Sacred Gears is still down there and operational right?"

"Yes." She tilted her head in question. "Do you want to use it?"

"Not at the moment. However there will come a time when we are forced to kill someone with a sacred gear. And under normal circumstances many sacred gears are bound to the host at death and can't be removed after. They end up manifesting elsewhere in some random human. And I'd prefer to have the Sacred gear as a bonus reward for defeating my enemies. Besides… who knows when we'll come across an artifact that could be very useful?"

"Of course… Am I going to get one then?" Raynare asked with a slightly giddy tone.

"You can have this one if you want." He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. "But now that I think about it, we should probably wait until I get a stronger one."

"Hey! Stop holding Raynare like that!"

Naruto sighed and pushed his face into the crook of his mate's neck. "Listen twerp. She's my mate. If you start causing me problems I'll bite you, drain your power till you're unconscious, and leave you here." One eye rapidly changing back to blue regarded her coldly. "And I won't regret doing so either."

"But!"

Raynare dead-panned. "Mittelt, this is your queue to shut up."

"…okay…"

Naruto nodded, satisfied by her somewhat dejected mutterings. "Now, let's get that cross out and to my place before someone shows up here wondering what the big flare of power was. Sona's peerage is appraised of our actions, but the Gremory's is not."

"Good idea…" Raynare smirked and ground her hips backwards into him. "Speaking of which, weren't you going to seduce Rias Gremory or something?"

He chuckled and bit her softly, dragging his fangs down over her skin. "All in due time… She'll be mine, but I think you deserve some time with me before I have my fun. Don't you?"

"Damn straight."

"Excellent." His eyes darted to the right. "We really should go now. I can sense a couple Devils getting close to our position. Come on. We're going to my place. I'll snatch the cross later."

The two Fallen girls nodded and they vanished into the trees.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

A moment later two figures burst into the clearing. One with sword drawn and at the ready… while the other strode forward, crimson hair billowing out behind her.

"Kiba! Check the perimeter. I sense latent light energy in the air. There are Fallen about!"

"Yes President."

-BOOM!-

The chapel doors slammed open and Rias Gremory stepped into the shadows of the abandoned house of god. Her eyes darted around, piercing the shadows as if they weren't there. No sooner did she look than see it.

Her heels clicked loudly in the silent ruin as she walked forward to the Fallen's corpse.

" _What's this? A Fallen… but why is he dead already?"_

"President."

Rias turned on her heel, seeing Kiba dart into the chapel. "The light residue in the air doesn't extend into the forest. If they left that way then they did so with their power hidden. Everything we can sense is coming from in here."

"I see." She frowned dangerously. "Sona has been remarkably silent of late on the presence of the Fallen. It's almost as if she doesn't care. I don't understand it, but maybe she knew somehow that they would be dealt with… but I assumed that this wouldn't be the only one."

"I don't think it is."

Rias nodded. "Yes… I think you're right. But we have to assume that this Fallen was killed by another Fallen. Since I wasn't aware of any other threats in the area."

"The Fallen are fighting among themselves then? Not the worst thing that could happen."

"Agreed. Now we should get back. I'm confident in my power against lesser fallen, but only the two of use wouldn't be sufficient to fight a more powerful foe. Let's return to the club room. Akeno will be away for a while and Koneko should be back in a few hours."

Kiba didn't reply to that. He only gave the chapel one last glance before he left, falling into step behind his King. They left the building and started off in the direction of Kuoh Academy.

"Kiba… there's something on your mind."

"Yes President."

"Would you mind?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. It's just that… what _did_ you send them to do. From what it sounded like and how much Akeno was packing you sent her to the underworld."

"That is correct. I needed to cash in a favor with my brother. Issei seems to be completely and utterly incompetent. If it weren't for his Longinus I would regret recruiting him in the first place. He's a drain n our resources and gives us almost nothing back."

"…"

Rias growled to herself angrily. "And I spent all eight of my pawns on him as well! It's so unfair! If I knew how… how… pathetic he was I would have let Sona have him! But no, I just had to let my greed get the better of me. I could see how lame he was from the first but the moment I suspected he had a Longinus I threw it all out the window…"

Kiba chuckled. "He has… some… good points."

"Oh yes. He's _very_ enthusiastic when it comes to leering at my breasts or my ass… and he positively glows every time he manages to get his grubby hands on me."

She shivered. "It's unnatural for a human to be so completely possessed by the sin of lust. I mean… I wouldn't mind having a man right now. It would be good for me for more than one reason, but Issei… no. Just… no."

"What was the favor you're calling in?"

"My brother has a mutated piece he's been saving. He accidentally damaged a set made by Ajuka. The damaged pieces were fused together into a completely new piece in order not to waste costly components."

He raised an eyebrow. "And he would allow you to have it?"

"Yes. It will replace one of my free pieces, but it is stronger than a queen. I should be able to transfer it into Issei and recover my eight pawns…"

"I see. That would be very helpful."

"Yes, but the issue still stands. I need to get some reasonably powerful members in my peerage and quickly. Issei was not the ace in the hole I was looking for. In fact he might turn into a liability in a rating game. I'm worried that I'll lose a Longinus if I send him into any real battle."

Kiba scratched his chin thoughtfully. "What about that girl… what's her name. She's in your class with long blue hair and yellow eyes. I swear she's got something… special about her. Perhaps she's an option?"

"Maybe, but I had my eye on Naruto."

"Uzumaki?"

"Yes, him. He intrigues me. Every time I see him I get this sense that he has power. It's very _very_ faint. Almost as if he's trying to hide something. But as soon as I really focus on him it's gone. It helps that unlike Issei he is very easy on the eyes."

"Issei isn't ugly per say.."

"I didn't say he was. He is merely plain. He's like… a ham sandwich. You could be satisfied with him, but you aren't going to brag about how good he was. You're like… a well made club sandwich. You're pretty good, but a little on the light side."

"...I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment President."

"It was a small compliment. Besides you probably already have a big head from all your fangirls."

He cringed. "Please do not assume I enjoy that. I am in fear of losing my sanity… among other things… nearly every time I go to school."

"Duly noted. But as I was saying, Naruto is a bit more than that. He has an interesting personality from what I've seen. He isn't bland. Point in fact he looks quite exotic. He's clearly Japanese and yet he has blond hair and blue eyes. Not to mention how tall he is. In addition to that there are the marks on his cheeks which I'm sure you've heard about."

"I _assure_ you… I have. Only every single girl in the school wants to touch them to see what they feel like."

"You sound almost annoyed."

"Well…" Kiba frowned. "If he was only a bit more talkative and polite to people, I would be able to pass the job of #1 pretty boy in school to him. Maybe I'd actually get some time to myself then."

Rias giggled. "You really are annoyed. I bet you would give all the money you made in the last year just to get all the girls focused on him instead of you."

Kiba grunted in confirmation. "The question isn't what I would give. It's what I wouldn't give. He's the only one in the school who has a chance of distracting the fangirls from me." His fists clenched. "So… close… and I wouldn't have to spend every moment of every day watching where I go or what I say to people!"

"If it makes you feel any better I personally would like to know what they feel like to."

"I know… Akeno was being rather insistent that I somehow set up a meeting the day before yesterday. She tried to tell me it was for you."

"Did she now? I'll have to talk to her about that."

They continued for another few minutes before Kiba asked. "And Koneko?"

"She's keeping tabs on Naruto and a few others in her spare time, people I suspect may have Sacred gears or some supernatural connection."

"Are you sure it's wise for her to go alone?"

Rias shrugged. "She is a Nekomata and a rook. Out of all of us she has the most chance of slipping in and out without be found. And even if she is found she has the highest chance of survival due to being so durable."

"I guess so…"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Meanwhile…

"Hey everyone! We're home! Did you miss… me…?" Naruto stopped in the living room, Raynare and Mittelt coming to a stop just behind him. "Um… who is that?" Kalawarner, Rossweisse, and Sona were sitting in his living room. And across from them was a young blond girl with an expression that quite perfectly defined innocence. Naruto frowned. "Hello? Answers please?"

Kalawarner shrugged. "This girl was our target. We found her by chance entering the town. She was completely lost and doesn't speak Japanese so she probably couldn't have even found a hotel. We didn't see the guy who was supposed to pick her up so we guessed he's still around here somewhere. The guy's an exorcist or at least that's what we were told."

"And why are you still here Sona?"

"I merely wanted to be sure that the issue with the Fallen was resolved. That way I can stop avoiding Rias. And on a side note you should know that she's become interested in you. She has her Rook Koneko looking for potential peerage members. Momo noticed the other day. I would suggest you get your affaires concerning her in order. Once Rias gets a hold of something she doesn't like letting go."

Naruto's frown turned into a very fiendish smile at hearing this. "Good for me. Once she thinks that I'm hers she'll do half my work for me."

"You're _still_ going on about seducing her?"

"Of course."

"Then I have a warning for you."

He narrowed his eyes at the Sitri heir. "A threat Sona-chan?"

"No… only a bit of advice. Take it as you will, but I won't let you interfere with something of this scale without knowing what you're getting into."

"And pray tell… what exactly am I getting into?"

Sona crossed her arms and leaned back. "Rias is hiding the fact, but her family has arranged for her to be married to Riser Phoenix, third son of the Phoe…

"I know who the guy is. We've met once before. He's a lecherous asshole."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't?"

"Lecherous? Definitely. An Asshole, only in certain circumstances. However there is one thing that really separates us. I may seduce women, but I care for the ones I seduce. If I don't have an interest in you I won't even try. Riser on the other hand sees women as possessions. Let's just say he took a little advice he got from my uncle… a bit too close to heart."

"I suppose I can see the truth in that. Does that mean you have a romantic interest in Rias?"

"And what if I do? The head of the House Lucifer is expected to have a certain number of wives. Politically it's an excellent match. And she _is_ beautiful. It helps that she's also both strong willed and intelligent, traits I like in a woman."

"Hmph! Very well Naruto-san. My warning has been delivered and ignored. Am I to assume that the trouble with the Fallen is dealt with and that only their leader and this rogue exorcist is to be feared now?"

"Pretty much."

"Then I will take my leave. See you at the school Naruto-san… and do take care of Asia and bring her to school with her. I've already sent my familiar to have her enrolled."

"Fine by me. Are you still going to refrain from telling your sister about me?"

She paused on her way out the door. "Well… yes. Both my common sense and my dislike of my meddling sister have combined to drive me to that conclusion. Don't take too much advantage of it…"

"See you later then."

"Indded."

There was a flash of blue light as Sona was swallowed by her indigo summoning circle. Naruto turned back to the room. Kalawarner was reclining a bit more easily now that Sona was gone… and Rossweisse looked slightly more comfortable.

Asia on the other hand…

"Ano… who are you?"

Naruto turned to the blond girl, sitting on his couch like a small defenseless puppy. She looked about as cute as one too. For some reason her nun's habit managed to add to the moe factor even more than usual.

"The Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze… And in case you didn't know what the Uzumaki stands for it is the human given name to the House of Lucifer." He moved over to the couch and sat down. Raynare was in his lap a second later, her feet up on the low coffee table. "And you?"

"Ah..?! Lucifer?!"

She looked absolutely panicked… and it was incredibly cute.

"Eh? No need to worry about that little girl. I'm not much older than you. I'm not some big bad Devil who enjoys eating virgins and sacrificing babies."

Asia visibly had to force herself to calm down after that… her eyes darting everywhere around the room, avoiding him. "So.. um… Lucifer-sama…"

"Just call me Naruto… or if you have to Naruto-san. I'm not real big on the honorifics."

"…oh…okay…?"

Raynare groaned. "Damn… I couldn't have killed this girl. Can you imagine how guilty I would have felt… I mean damn…"

"I know what you mean." Naruto muttered. "Innocence incarnate huh?"

Kalawarner nodded absently, her eyes on Naruto not the nun. She noted the fact that Naruto slightly clawed fingers were tracing circles over Raynare's belly.

She wished she could switch places with her.

Naruto repeated his earlier question. "So what's your full name Asia?"

"A..Asia Argento."

"Uh huh… and what exactly does your Sacred gear do?"

She looked up startled and tried to hide her hands. "Y..you can't have them!"

He sighed. "I'm not going to take them Asia. They're bound to your soul and taking them would kill you. Besides I've already saved your life. Why would I kill you for your sacred gear when these three were about to do that anyway?"

Asia seemed to consider this… and then dropped her head in embarrassment, evidently having not thought of that yet."

"Don't be embarrassed Asia-chan. For now you'll be staying with me. Once you get settled in you can move out or go where you wish. But since you don't know the language around here and most stuff that's translated isn't into French or Latin… you would be smart to have someone go with you who knows the area."

"I… okay Naruto-san…"

"So… would you mind telling me what your Sacred gear does exactly? I know it heals people and devils, but that's all I really know about it.."

She nodded in a timid way and took a deep breath. "Okay… I don't know much about it, but… It heals anything I press my hands to… I don't have very good control and I can't use it to heal anyone far away… I know that I can heal people faster if they're asleep or unconscious, but I never… really could use it much. I was banished not long after I found out I could heal Devils."

"That's fine for starters I guess. It's not that much more than we already knew, but then again… you're not the first to use the Twilight healing rings." He turned to the others. "So… that's all I wanted to know right now. I think we could use some more food in the house with two more people. And Kalawarner… you'll need to share the bed or sleep with me and Raynare… Raynare's discretion of course."

Raynare sighed and glanced up at Kalawarner. "If I must. She can sleep with us… but no funny business!"

"I won't!" Kalawarner insisted. _"Much… hehe…"_

"Then the guest room goes to Rossweisse and Asia. Raynare, Kalawarner, and I will have the main bed. And Mittelt can take the couch."

"Why do I get stuck with the couch?!"

"Because you were being annoying earlier. That and because you're the smallest of us. Even Asia is bigger than you. _And_ on top of that you're used to sleeping in uncomfortable places. Asia and Rossweisse aren't."

Mittelt grumbled and let out what he assumed to be a tsundere-esk comment before walking into the kitchen.

Naruto licked his lips as she went. His thirst had returned despite all the blood he'd consumed lately. Oh well… it wasn't as if Raynare would ever object to him biting her would she?

"Ra-chan… You can come shopping with me. Asia can come too so we can get her some regular clothes." He leaned in, whispering past her ear. _"Plus I'm getting really thirsty… You would taste so good right now… but we can do it while Asia looks for something to wear."_

She smiled. "Sure thing Naruto-kun."

"Then let's go."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

About a half an hour later Asia found herself, blushing red as a tomato, inside a lingerie shop that Raynare had all but dragged Naruto into. (He was dragging her once he realized what it was) She stood her hands shaking slightly as Raynare put on an impromptu fashion show.

Naruto was obviously enjoying it.

Asia felt her face flame again as Raynare yanked the changing room curtain aside for what must have been the twentieth time.

She quickly turned in the opposite direction and pinched herself hard. What was wrong with her! Why couldn't she just leave the shop?! It was like Raynare was a magnet, keeping her here in this incredibly embarrassing situation!

Asia heard the click of heels and thought that she was leaving to go behind again… so she turned around.

Her eyes went wide.

Raynare was now straddling Naruto and wearing _possibly_ the most risqué outfit yet. It consisted of a tube-top bra in pink that was all ruffles. But it was only about an inch and a half wide, leaving most of her breasts on full display. It seemed to stay on only by virtue of her nipples! A little above that she had a black leather choker spiked with a chain… which Naruto was now holding. Her "lower regions" were covered barely by a black and pink thong.

It was so loosely tied a single touch might cause it to slip off.

Last of all she wore knee high black boots that conformed perfectly to her sculpted legs. There were cut outs going down either side, showing off vet more skin.

But what caught Asia's attention and caused her face to light up like hot coals was the fact that they were kissing… passionately… lustfully. She'd never seen or even heard of this… This was like Frenching, but harder, rougher. It was…!

Asia fainted.

A moment later Raynare pulled away from her lover and glanced at the passed out nun. She laughed, but was cut off by Naruto's fangs slipping into her throat. Raynare gasped… and moaned, turning her attention back to her mate.

"Naru… harder…"

He obliged and she let out a muted scream of pleasure. She could feel her core growing hot and her breathing sped up… Her eyes focused on the blond head directly under hers and the… "Mmm…" the hard pulsing problem rubbing against her lower lips.

" _This could be bad… we're in a human store… but… fuck I really want him in me right now"_ Raynare shifted, grinding down into his crotch. "Naruto-kun… I wan…"

"Hey what the heck is going on in he… oh… why hello... Is that you Naruto?!"

…

Naruto froze, his blood having gone suddenly cold. Raynare stiffened too, her eyes wide as she stared over his shoulder.

"Now let me tell you! _This_ … is a nice surprise. And to think I was just coming in here to check on some girls while I was in town! Damn, the goddess of luck must be trying to make up for all the beatings in the last two-thousand years!"

Swallowing slowly Naruto pulled away from Raynare and turned his head to look behind him.

Massive six foot plus frame…?

Check.

Shockingly white hair…?

Also check.

Funny red facial marks that look like tears…..?

Disturbingly lecherous grin that never goes away…?

Pencil and notebook already working away like a hurricane?

Check, check, and check….

"Ero-tenshi?"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT BRAT!?"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And that's all for now. Catch you next time on the next episode of Dragon Ba… "Wait what? Wrong show? Oh… okay."**

 **And that's all for now. Catch you next time for the next chapter of Sealing Twili… "Okay okay! I'll get it right this time! Sheesh…!"**

 **And that's all for now. Catch you next time for the next chapter of The First Onika… "….FINE OKAY?! Nobody's perfect you know!"**

" **Sigh…"**

 **And now… you get what I mean, review already damn it!**

 **Really review… and there's like… a poll too. You should check that out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And a new chapter of Hybrid's Game graces the annals of the Fanfiction website. Yes ladyfiends and Gentledevils. It is here! The latest chapter that will bring you to tears and make you laugh with joy!**

 **Okay maybe that reaction would be a little over the top. I'm not Tolkien or Stephen King or anyone like that. This being said if my stories do invoke these feelings all the better! And… I am terribly sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Life intervenes and other stories catch my attention. Not to mention I'm taking two condensed courses at college and my midterms aren't going to be fun. I also have to retake Calculus… (that odd creaking sound was my bones as I shiver)**

 **Anyway… reader reviews first and onto the story!**

 **dvilleza** **: This is the way of the Fanfiction my friend. To those devout in the ways of crossovers and other such things… they know this is the spice of authors!**

 **ddentler21** **: Yes yes… I'm sure everyone is terribly sorry that Naruto won't be doing his mom in this one. I hope you're satisfied by all the** _ **other**_ **hot girls soon to be vying for his attention.**

 **Kry Havick** **: You laughed your ass off? Dear gods man! You need to get that looked at! Call a doctor, get it reattached! At the very least consider getting a replacement! (I hear Kim Kardashian has a few spares)**

 **LazyKid24** **: Thank you I do try for humor occasionally. And more it to come.**

 **Bodes** **: Perhaps… Yasaka is an option. However I can't even find a picture of her and I'm too lazy to look through the manga. But if you could tell me which chapter she is in then I could look her up and actually figure out her personality and how to describe her.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1** **: Yes… Issei is a Ham sandwitch. But Naruto… he's like a Medianoche from Cuba. It's roast pork, ham, and swiss on a sweet egg loaf… or maybe a Lexington… Pulled pork Sammie nestling tender pork shoulder in a tart tomato based sauce…**

 **Damn it now I'm hungry!**

 **So… disclaimer… (If I owned Naruto or Highschool DxD there would be a legitimate crossover for them on Kissanime or some site like that by now. Therefore it is easy to see that I don't own either.)**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Ooo**_

 _ **Ooo**_

"So… what in all the six-hundred and sixty-six layers of the abyss are _you_ of all people doing here?"

Jiraiya seemed appalled. "You do realize who I am right?"

"We've already established that by me calling you Ero-tenshi and your reaction to it. You are the Pervy Angel Jiraiya…"

There was a long pause.

"…my Godfather."

"Yes… yes… and where are we?"

"A… adult's clothing shop? I don't get it. Why are you _here_ of all places?" Naruto looked his Godfather up and down. "For one thing you're dressed like a tourist… so you couldn't be planning to have this place sell your books. For another, this is Kuoh town… not Heaven. This place is owned and operated by Devils. Why are you here, lingerie store or not?"

Jiraiya dead-panned. "You really don't know what this place is do you?"

"Um… no."

Raynare and Naruto watched at the man proceeded to tear his hair out by the fist full. "Oh COME ON! This is like the BEST place to do research in the whole of Japan! This is main Japan branch of _Devil's_ Victoria's Secret. The best models come from all over the Underworld to this place and then from here they go all over the human world to get their pictures taken at famous places! And the more… adventurous ones head across the street to Cameron's Paradise."

"The restaurant across the street?"

"FUCK?! Did Minato tell you nothing?! I came here to look for you assuming you might come here to see the girls… and get some research on the side but still!... You didn't even know that Kuoh town is all but Devil owned for a reason!? The second largest erotic clothing brand and the fifth most popular supernatural strip club this side of the Underworld are here!"

Naruto stared at his Godfather for a long moment. Then he decided that, caught red handed or not, he was going to enjoy this opportunity. So he did what he did best. And what he did best was make people like Jiraiya blow a fuse or two.

Naruto raised one eyebrow, his voice the definition of uncaring boredom… "And?"

"AND?! **AND!** "

Jiraiya deflated. "When I saw you there, being straddled by such a gorgeous girl… I thought my quest to turn my favorite little imp into a pervert had succeeded, but now… now I see the truth! You did follow after your horrible mother didn't you! You… you… _Anti-pervert!_ "

Naruto smiled evilly.

The aptly named Ero-tenshi collapsed to the ground, hysterical sobbing escaping him, his spirits broken. "Why… why Kushina… why do you hate me so…? What did I ever do to you? I only wanted Minato and Naruto to enjoy being perverts… Is that so bad?!"

Raynare blinked, her pleasure forgotten completely and slipped off Naruto's lap. "Who is that?"

"He's called Jiraiya. He's what you might call a… Non-Archangel. He's as strong as one of the Archangels, but there are certain things that prevent him from being that."

"As in?"

"Do you need me to tell you? He's fallen from lust so hard his wings haven't even realized he's not in Heaven anymore. Well, _actually_ he's from the same pure village as Kalawarner so he technically can't fall."

"Interesting…" Raynare muttered. "But if he's so powerful… why is he so pathetic?!"

"…."

Instantly he was on his feet again and in a great explosion of smoke he was standing atop a giant frog. His arms stretched out to each side as he took a wide stance.

"…"

"BEHOLD!" Jiraiya bellowed as an explosion came out of absolute nowhere centered directly behind him. "He comes down the golden staircase… a hush falls upon the gathered mortals! Do they know him!? Have they heard of his glory!? Yes! They have heard and they have seen too! For he…no… _**I**_ am the great _JIRAIYA!..._ Second born of Ameael and Touriel, given life by the word of God in the great hidden village of Konohagakure… I have slain dragons and split seas! The very ground trembles at my name… From my hands a thousand epics have been wrought and all the wor….

"Hey Jiraiya-san? Why did you summon me here?" The large green and orange toad asked… somewhat annoyed.

Silence.

Jiraiya remained, standing stock still on the giant toad's head as a cold wind blew behind him. Those assembled would have sworn on their lives that a lone cricket chirped… filling the silence for the span of a single second.

And then a vein on Jiraiya's forehead bulged obscenely.

"DID YOU HAVE TO INTERRUPT ME GOD DAMN IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I ACTUALLY GET THE CHANCE TO INTRUDUCE MYSELF PROPERLY?!"

Raynare's and Naruto's hair was blow back by the force of the shout, although their sweat-drops, epic in size, remained firmly in place. Naruto turned to Raynare, his tone casual. "So… yeah. Lust, pride, and... is stupidity a sin? I forget."

Raynare nodded sagely. "Azazel-sama always said it was."

The toad turned his head back to glare at Jiraiya. "I'll have you know I was having a perfectly enjoyable nap when you summoned me. Ten _thousand_ apologies if I've offended you… Now… if there's nothing else? I would like to get back home. I'm sure that Ma and Pa are looking for me."

Jiraiya's jaw clenched. "Fine. Go."

In an explosion of smoke the toad was gone, leaving Jiraiya standing there in front of them, looking downtrodden. The old Angel absently brushed himself down as if removing odd specs of dirt. His mood had… fortunately?... been spoiled.

"So Jiraiya you were looking for me? Or you were here for your…" Naruto held up his hands for air quotes. "…research…?"

"-ahem-… Well… Your mother contacted me and asked that I find you. I suppose I'm lucky you're here. My search was far less exhausting than it could have been! However… I must ask. If you weren't here for the girls… why are you here in Kuoh?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "I came here to lie low. I figured no one would be stupid enough to start shit with the sisters of two of the Satans… so it seemed like a decent place to stay. Of course things have been far from peaceful since I came here, but you wouldn't know that would you." He frowned. "I suppose it's in your job description to bring me back to mom?"

"That would be correct."

There was a tense moment in which angel and Devil hybrid stared each other down. Raynare looked between them feeling nervous. Here was someone who Naruto said was on a level equal with Michael in terms of power. And they were just staring each other down. It was like an old fashioned western duel.

Five minutes passed. Naruto's left eye twitched.

Jiraiya grunted.

Ten minutes…

Naruto scowled.

The perverted angel's eyes narrowed.

….

….

"Fine you've got a deal brat. But if this ever gets back to your mother I'm going to drop you in Tartarus." Jiraiya muttered. "And you've got two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah. Since she's going to be married then."

Naruto nodded. "That's fine with me."

"…."

"…."

Raynare glanced between them, completely stumped. "Um… would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Her mate nodded. "This is how it works. My mother has hired Jiraiya to find me and bring me home. I don't want to go home… and Jiraiya sympathizes with me. Therefore he is willing to offer me a deal. If I can get myself into a _situation_ that warrants him calling off the chase then he will forget he found me here."

"What kind of _situation_ is he talking about?" She nudged him. "Is he suggesting you get in trouble or get yourself discovered?"

"In a way…"

"What way?"

"In a contest kind of way. If I can seduce Rias Gremory in less than two weeks then Jiraiya will forget he ever found me. But then of course since Rias will be getting married directly after that… the very act of seducing her will reveal my location. But at least if this works out the likelihood of my mother forcing me to return to the estate is most gone."

Raynare shifted uncomfortably. "And if you didn't agree to the terms?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Then I would drop everything and drag him back to his mother right now."

She scowled. "And you're strong enough to do that?"

The man shrugged. "Well, let me just say that Naruto here is probably the most powerful being in the world besides Great Red... but that's only his _potential…_ He doesn't actually have nearly enough control over his power and if he used that much of it at one time he would likely kill himself. I on the other hand am one of the most powerful angels alive… second only to Michael. And I've had a _long_ time to train my abilities. Naruto may have raw power on his side… but when push comes to shove I'm just strong enough to bring him down."

"Is that true Naruto-kun?"

"Unfortunately yeah. I mean I was planning on seducing Rias Gremory anyway… so this isn't exactly a huge change of plans. And seeing how she is going to be getting married soon, just like Sona already told us, seriously attempting to win her over would guarantee that I'll be discovered within the next few weeks."

Jiraiya looked between them, his jaw sagging. "Wait… you were already going to try and seduce her?"

Naruto nodded.

"Bu… y… YOU SCAMMED ME!"

Naruto paused for a few moments and then nodded again, smiling happily. "Yes, yes I did. You thought I would be against it and suggested it because of your own perverted tendencies. Therefore it was easy for me to agree to something that I was planning on doing anyway." He chuckled. "Looks like I win this round Ero-Tenshi. We both know you always keep your word…"

"Damn you brat… I'm fucking ecstatic that you were going to do it anyway, but don't think you're off the hook for tricking me this time. I'll find a way to get back at you."

"Sure you will. But… in the mean time can I ask you something about events in the underworld?"

Jiraiya, now thoroughly annoyed, huffed and looked away. "Why should I?"

Raynare glanced to the side where Naruto seemed hard pressed for a convincing answer. _"You owe me for this Naruto-kun…"_ She muttered something rather inappropriate under her breath and walked back into the changing booth.

A moment later she walked back out. Both men were looking at her as she walked across and deposited something in Jiraiya's hand. "There… now you start talking before I start punching."

Jiraiya looked down, blinked, and then grinned like a kid after his dad gave him a porn magazine. He quickly folded up the gift and shoved it into his pocket, giant shit eating grin still in place. "Well! Now that I've been provided with proper motivation… what was it you wanted my dear godson?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his mate and then turned his attention back to Jiraiya. "I would like to know how Mom's relationship with Sirzechs is. Seeing how I'll be doing _you know what_ with his little sister and all."

"Oh…" Jiraiya hummed in thought before answering as best he could. "Listen kid. Your mom is the second most worthy devil in the house of Lucifer. And Sirzechs is the head of the New Devils. Not to mention he kind of usurped your mother's power if you think about it. They were never on the best of terms politically, but back when your mother and Sirzechs were younger they were great friends. Only recently have their ties become broken. If I'm honest I would say that relations aren't good… but given the opportunity they could get much better. Before the war the house of Gremory and the house of Lucifer were pretty close."

"Uh huh… so theoretically… my courting Rias would be a benefit to Mom?"

"As long as you do it right." Jiraiya grinned. "If you can actually get that girl to fall for you it would be a big boon to both houses. The only problem politically that you have to worry about is Riser. The whole reason for this marriage is pure blood Devil children and you're blood isn't exactly pure."

Naruto understood that well enough. That was the same problem he'd been thinking about already. He might be able to get Rias to fall for him… Hell, it might even be _easy_. And he was sure that she would take him over that asshole of a Phoenix any day. But the marriage was predicated on the idea of pure blood… and he had vampire and human added in.

If he had been pure blood then this would be easy as cake. He probably wouldn't even have to seduce her if that was the case. She'd probably seduce him! But… that was the issue. He wasn't a pure blood heir of the Lucifer line. He was a half blood for all intents and purposes. He needed some other avenue open to break the wedding off.

He glanced at Raynare thoughtfully… and then back to Jiraiya. "What do you know about Riser? I met him a while ago and he _was_ a royal asshole… but I haven't heard much of him since. Being a jerk doesn't necessarily mean he'll be easy to beat in a fight and I need to be ready for that possibility."

"Not much to say really. He's a phoenix. He's not as strong physically as other houses. But he's a bit faster, he can fly better than the average Devil… and most importantly he has that regeneration. Not to mention control over fire and massive pain tolerance. I honestly haven't heard much about him either. Supposedly he'd won his fair share of rating games but that was probably just him hiding behind his regeneration factor."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed. "Even with a lame peerage that regeneration would probably be the end for most challengers. Even someone quite a bit stronger than him would have a hard time landing any lasting blows. I myself would be forced to use my Sacred gear or vampire powers."

Jiraiya clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Ah… I see you've already forgotten about your inheritance then…"

The blond went still, his eyes darkening a bit. "I'd rather not use those. They are still _really_ hard to control. It's just like Youkai energy. Every emotion is increased when I use it. Not to mention how aggressive I get. I don't want to _kill_ the guy."

The old Angel shrugged. "Guess you're right about that."

Raynare turned to Naruto, her expression questioning. "Your… inheritance?"

"Yeah. The powers that I have granted to me by my devil blood. They're the power of the original Lucifer. One of them, the power Jiraiya is talking about, is called Amaterasu. It's an attack that was named for the goddess that the Youkai people worship. It takes the form of unquenchable black flames that will burn _anything._ "

"Anything?"

"Pretty much. Wood, flesh, stone, glass, metal, _water_ , magic. Hell… they'll even devour other flames. But I have almost no control over them. Once I cast them out they can't extinguished for seven days and seven nights. And even then I personally have to put them out. Otherwise they would burn until the end of the world."

Raynare's eyes were wide with amazement. She simply couldn't believe he possessed an ability like that. "But.. how?!"

"The flames are only usable by those who have at least half of the original Lucifer's power. No other devil in existence can use them. And even Sirzechs wouldn't be able to absorb them without killing himself… _probably_ … The problem is that they would spread." Naruto looked across as Jiraiya. "I don't even know why you would suggest using them."

Jiraiya shrugged. "No reason really... Just thought you had more control. Maybe you need to train those abilities more."

Naruto frowned. "Did you forget I have several entities with power equaling that of an Ultimate Class Devil inside me via my Sacred Gear? I'm going to have to train for a few hundred years to get all their power under my control."

"No time like the present!"

"Yeah, later. Once I've shown myself to the world then I'll get to work on mastering my abilities. But until then I have a sexy Gremory princess to seduce."

Jiraiya gave him two thumbs way up and a lecherous grin that would have made Aphrodite blush. "Now that I can't argue against!" He made deep bow to Naruto and Raynare, as if he were concluding a performance of some sort… and then straightened and strolled passed them. "Anyway… I still have things to do, girls to peep on, and research to accumulate. I'll see you two another time. Oh and by the way Naruto…"

The blond raised one eyebrow curiously as Jiraiya plunged his hand into his pocket and began to root around for something. After a moment he withdrew it and tossed the small object to Naruto, who caught it deftly.

"What is this?" he asked, holding up the small vial of clear liquid.

"That my boy is an extract taken from the saliva of a Succubus by the name of Lovitar. It's an aphrodisiac of almost ridiculous potency. I reckon you could have the previous Lady Leviathan on your lap with a few drops of that. Feel free to use it on whoever you like… as a present of sorts. Just keep in mind that it costs a king's ransom for half of what you're holding."

Naruto looked at the vial in his hands in a new light. "Well.. I _think_ I can find a use for this, but… You know how I am Jiraiya. I'm not going to use this on a girl I actually like and I don't intend to sleep with anyone I'm not interested in."

Jiraiya shrugged. "You never know…"

"I guess not." Naruto admitted.

A moment later Jiraiya had disappeared deep into the lingerie shop. Naruto and Raynare watched him as he left, both of them thinking along different lines now that they were alone again. Naruto was wondering what he could actually use this on without feeling like a bastard taking advantage of someone. After all, as much as he liked to seduce girls… he wasn't about to drug them. And if there was someone he had genuine feelings for there was no way in hell he'd use this…

Raynare on the other hand was now staring at the small vial with a mischievous grin… one that she expertly hid when Naruto glanced back at her.

"Shall we finish up here Raynare-chan?"

"I suppose that's a good idea… I'll choose which outfits to buy. You wake up our devout little friend." She smirked as Naruto chuckled evilly. "What is it now?"

"Oh, I just thought of something I can use this for… if I get the opportunity."

Raynare giggled and walked back to the changing room. He watched her go, his eyes following her ass as she stepped inside and closed the curtain with a wink. Naruto sighed smiling again before dropping down on his haunches next to the fallen nun.

She looked so cute there, unconscious with that flustered innocent look. He made him want to grab her up in a hug and squeeze her to death. But no… he needed to restrain himself. She was a nun after all. And once, not so long ago she was a prominent member of the church. So in this situation restraint _was_ called for.

For now he would have to settle for Raynare's and perhaps (in the near future) Rias's hugs. Not that those wouldn't be nice. No of course not! It was just that they were more beautiful and sexy than cute and innocent. The two were not mutually inclusive. That being said he was sure that Asia could pull off beautiful and sexy in a few years… depending on her environment during that time. If she lived with him and the other girls she was sure to lose that innocence after a while.

… _anyway_ …

"Oi! Asia, wake up."

Naruto nudged the girl, but she didn't respond. He nudged her again… then poked her cheek with one finger. Neither seemed to have any affect. At last Naruto huffed, shook her gently and the blond girl blinked awake.

Her face turned to the side and their eyes met.

Instantly her large green orbs flew open wide and she let out a girlish shriek, "Kyaaa!" Naruto's hands slammed over his ears and he grimaced while Asia seemed to teleport from the bench in front of him to the wall on the other side of the room. She plastered herself to the wall there, staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Hey? What's wrong?" His hands dropped from his ears. "No need to scream. It's just me."

Asia swallowed hard and nodded, peeling away from the wall and slowly approaching him. Naruto noticed that her cheeks were very red and her eyes refused to meet his again, instead lingering around his neck and shoulders. "S…sorry Naruto-san.."

"Please drop the _san_ Asia-chan. I dislike honorifics. I already told you that."

She smiled hesitantly. "I know… It's a habit."

"Meh, that's fine. Just work on it for me. After a while you'll be comfortable saying it." A sly grin made its way onto his face. "Maybe if you do it long enough you could start calling me Naruto- _kun_. How could you like that?"

Asia's face flamed red again and she spluttered something that sounded oddly like. " _WHAT?!"_

He chuckled, glancing up when he heard the dressing room curtain open again. And there she was, with a small pile of clothes in on hand, back in her usual outfit. "Hey Naruto-kun… I see our little friend is awake again. So nice of her to join us in the land of the living."

The blond girl twisted around, her eyes wide, obviously half expecting to see Raynare in another revealing set of sleepwear. However such was not the case… this time.

"A..are we going… Raynare-san?"

"Yep, sure are. Just got to pay for this stuff first. Then he can bug out of here." Raynare hefted the pile of lace bra's, see-through panties, and full body designs with a smug smile. "See? Let's go. We still need to get something appropriate for you to wear. There's a good store down the street for that kind of thing."

"O..okay."

Naruto grinned and patted Asia on the head. "Let's go Asia-chan. No need to wait around here. Besides I have stuff I need to do after this anyway. Preparations of the sexual sort if you get what I mean."

She blushed and Raynare grinned.

"Come on. I'm paying."

Raynare darted over to take him by the arm. "lead the way Naruto-kun… I want to get everything done as fast as we can so I can have some alone time with you… before we go back and Kalawarner tries to get her claws into you."

"Aw… do you have so little faith in me?" Naruto kissed her neck enticingly. "Your claws are already in pretty deep. What are you worried for?"

"Oh.. nothing much. I'm actually kinda looking forward to it." She leaned into him as they started towards the checkout corner in the front of the store. "I can't wait to see the look on that Gremory girl's face when she finds out who you are. I bet it will be priceless."

He licked his lips. "I couldn't say it better myself…" A contemplative expression came over his face then. "I wonder if she's a screamer…"

Naruto took the pile of clothing, allowing her to twine her other arm around his. "We'll just have to see won't we Naruto-kun?"

"Yep…"

"Hey…! Wait for me! Naruto-san, Raynare-san!" Asia cried as she caught up to them. "Don't leave me behind!"

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Some time passed and Naruto found himself waiting as Raynare and Asia picked out clothes. Most of it was for the younger girl, who as they quickly discovered, was quite daring when she wasn't in a lingerie shop. So far she'd picked out an outfit that consisted of skinny jeans, a thin black belt, blue running shoes, and a white T-shirt that said " _FREE_ CONTRADICTIONS - 2 dollars" on the front. Naruto loved it. Personally he wanted her to wear the one that said "Good girls never get caught" but Asia nixed it.

Raynare had one for herself now too. It was a long sleeved black shirt that showed off plenty of cleavage and read, "Yes I'm a BITCH, just not yours". Naruto had the distinct impression she was wearing that one for him. It kinda warmed his heart a little. But other than that he was rather bored. Not that watching Raynare was particularly boring. It was more like he had other things he wanted to do right then…

He lot out a sigh as his stomach rumbled loudly.

...for instance biting his girlfriend in a rather private place…

But that would have to wait until they had what they came here for. Mainly Asia needed more to wear than one outfit… seeing how she would likely be here for a while and the nuns habit wouldn't work well. Sure it was a cute costume for her if she ever wanted to do Halloween or something, but she couldn't wear it to school and it would draw too much attention to her in day to day life.

Plus there was the small issue of it being really bad for her ease of movement. She'd trip over herself if she ever had to run away from something or someone.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and dragged his gaze away from Asia as she searched through the clothing racks. He turned to Raynare as she walked towards him with a black t-shirt over her arm. He raised his eyebrow as she got close. "Well? Find another one you like?"

She shook her head, a wide smirk on her face. "Nope… but I thought this as perfect for you. It's in English, but other supernatural people will be able to read it regardless." With that Raynare grabbed the shirt by the shoulders and displayed it for him.

What he saw made him burst out laughing with the irony of it.

It was a medium large black shirt with red flames running up the sides. And in bold red and yellow letters it said, "I know there's a special place in HELL for me. It's called a THRONE".

Naruto took it from her, his laugh dropping off and a wide grin splitting his face. He chuckled evilly for the second time that day as he imagined just what he could do with a shirt like this. Yes… he was definitely going to get this one. There was no way in… well to be blunt there was no way in hell he wasn't buying it.

"Thanks Ra-chan… an _excellent_ choice…"

Her violet eyes twinkled. "I'm glad to like it." She turned her head to the side, pouting a bit as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Do I get a reward for finding such an appropriate shirt Naruto-kun?"

"You bet."

"Well..? WHa..?!"

A gasp escaped Raynare as Naruto was suddenly behind her, his arms wrapping around her tightly. He licked his lips hungrily and dragged her away from the populated racks. She didn't resist, merely allowing him to pull her into the shadows behind a clothing rack filled with long dresses. There she was held against the wall, Naruto's hands pinning hers by her head. "Now… about that reward…" he growled, leaning forward to capture her lips with his own.

Raynare's eyes widened for a brief second. Then they drifted closed as the strength flow out of her and Naruto started to dominate the kiss. Damn… it felt so _good_ though… letting him do this to her. She opened her mouth to him, his tongue dancing in to mingle with hers. Meanwhile his hands left hers and fell down, caressing her sides. She in turn let hers fall onto his shoulders, linking them behind his head.

" _More… Naruto-kun…"_

Taking it a step further Raynare repositioned her hands, snaking them under his shirt, her fingertips exploring his chiseled torso. Naruto broke the kiss then. Raynare mewled in protest, but there was a finger resting on her lips an instant later.

"Not so loud Ra-chan…"

She closed her mouth and nodded, biting her lip. Red was starting to bleed into Naruto's deep blue eyes… his hunger getting the best of him. She swallowed hard as his lips parted showing his long white fangs.

"Naruto…"

Just his name was enough. He plunged forward and bit down… hard. Raynare gasped silently, her nails digging into his chest. And then ecstasy… drowning her in a sea of pleasure. Coherent thought deserted her briefly as he drank long and deep. Her ears picked up the rhythmic sound of him swallowing and she felt his sharp clawed fingers raking over her sensitive breasts. Gods… she didn't even know when he'd slipped his hands under her shirt as well.

Then… as soon as it started Naruto pulled away.

His eyes opened, blood red and glowing. He swallowed once more and licked the dark droplets from his lips. Then his eyes darted to the side narrowing as they scanned the store behind them.

"Wha…what is it Naruto-kun? Why did you stop..?"

His voice came out in a purr. "We're being watched… Or.. at least followed. I just sensed something come close to me. It wasn't my vampire senses that picked it up though. It was a power I gained when I was an infant, something of a gift from my mother."

He turned around and turned away from her. "Go back to Asia. Make sure she's alright. I'll find our little peeping tom."

"Right…"

Raynare covered her neck with her hair and darted off to find their little blond charge while Naruto continued to scan the racks.

Eventually he felt the presence shift on the edge of his awareness. There… yes it was off to his left somewhere… moving through the store slowly, cautiously. Not at all like a customer. _"Why does this presence feel so familiar?"_

Naruto straightened and strolled out from behind the rack, keeping an eye peeled for people he knew… all the while drawing closer to the location of the spy. He turned after a minute or so, going left and moving out of the girl's dress section and into the men's clothing area. A frown made its way onto his face as he realized he didn't see anyone. No familiar faces showed over the tops of the many clothing racks.

Yet the feeling was still there.

And now there was a scent too… strong and possessing an almost animal quality. Something like a kitsune, although much weaker. It too was familiar, but where did he recognize it from? It had to be someone he'd met recently. Since rarely did he meet a visitor to the Lucifer estate with this kind of scent. And even though he'd absorbed massive quantities of Youkai energy with his Sacred Gear… this wasn't exactly like this. It was a distinctly devil scent.

" _I wonder who managed to track me down. I've been keeping my presence hidden the vast majority of the time. And it's not like Sona would have me followed would she? Nah… she's suspicious of me but she doesn't strike me as the paranoid type."_

Naruto walked down the closest isle, noting idly that it was men's pants and shorts. And it was as he reached the half way point that his senses pinpointed the location of the spy. A small devious smile materialized and he walked to the end of the row, turning into the next one.

There he got a good look at the spy.

It was a young teen girl, looking to be fourteen, maybe fifteen at the oldest with white hair and golden eyes. At last he understood. The presence he was feeling didn't belong to a Kitsune. It originated from a "former" Nekomata youkai, one of only two living in the world now. Yes… standing only a few feet from him was none other than Koneko, rook of Rias Gremory.

And the expression on her usually expressionless face was priceless.

"U..Uzumaki-sempai.. how did you kno.." but she caught herself just in time. She composed herself in less than five seconds, her lips retuning to a straight line and her eyes losing their surprised glint. "Good to see you again… sempai."

Naruto wasn't buying it. He knew that Rias was onto him now, one way or another. And he wasn't about to let Koneko out of his sight. Hell no he wasn't! The cute little girl could easily return to Rias and tell her he wasn't what she thought, possibly making it many times harder to seduce her.

"So… _sempai…_ you wouldn't happen to be spying on little ol me would you?" he asked, leaning forward.

Koneko, who was about two heads shorter than him couldn't help but stutter a bit as she struggled for an answer that might dissuade him. "I.. s..sempai I was… just here to…"

"To what?" Gold eyes looked away where but at him as he took a step forward, hands on hips. "Well?

"..I was buying underclothes…"

"Oh…" Naruto drawled lazily, knowing that particular subject was brought up in hopes of dissuading him. "And have you been to this store before?"

She nodded once, sharply, seeming relieved that the conversation had turned away from her spying. "Yes… I have shopped here before…"

Naruto's eyes shifted from side to side a couple of times until Koneko at last looked up at him. Then in turn her gaze sifted from left to right.

She went pale.

"Well… you do know that we're in the men's section and all the underclothes and accessories are on the second floor… right?"

"R..right..."

Naruto smiled, deciding that he needed to tell Raynare what was going on. Then he'd come back and apprehend his cute underclassmen. Couldn't have her reporting to Rias after all. He wanted no problems while he was turning that hot redhead to his way of thinking. "Anyway, see you later Koneko-chan."

He turned and started to walk away.

Koneko watched him for a long moment as he stepped away from her.

Her mind was spinning. What did she do? She had to tell her King that Naruto was a vampire. It had been brief. Barely a second, but she'd seen his fangs sinking into that other girl's throat. Seen her mouth open in a silent gasp. Then she'd attempted to flee…

But she didn't get far. If she'd run she would have been able to leave quick enough, but it might have alerted him to her presence. Although he'd caught onto her spying anyway. Now he was right here… and he didn't seem angry. He wasn't biting her throat out for catching him in the act. Point in fact he was greeting him the same as he greeted everyone at school.

Maybe this was her chance to get some real information… direct from the horse's mouth so to speak.

"Wait sempai."

Naruto stopped only a step away from her. His head tilted back to her. "Huh?"

"W..what are you?"

His smile was vulpine and his fangs flashed in the overhead lights. "What do _you_ think?"

Koneko found herself frozen again as she debated saying it out loud… or digging for information in a more circumspect way. What did she dare to do? Vampires were powerful. Even the weak ones could sometimes tear devils apart like wet paper. Plus you could never quite tell what kind of vampire you were dealing with.

Some were ancient yet still looked like teenagers. While others were no older than they looked. Did she dare to ask him outright?

Yet there was another thing that made her pause. For he didn't smell like a vampire. Since vampires didn't have a particular scent anyway. No… his scent was distinct and, had she been a bit older, she might have found herself attracted to it. It was thick and.. _male._ But not human, not devil, not anything like that. It was more…

"I'm not sure…" Koneko hesitated then plunged onward. "You smell… like me.."

"Aw… that's cute…" Naruto turned back and his hand found the top of her head.

Koneko's eyes flashed open wide and her instincts shouted to leap back, but… all of a sudden her eyelids drooped and a light rumble started in her chest. Naruto's hand rubbed the top of her head affectionately, causing little waves of pleasure to soak into her scalp. A blush crept up her pale cheeks as his fingertips hit a spot where her ears would usually be and the purr became audible even to him.

"…but not exactly accurate Neko-chan." Naruto smirked and in a voice like a robot on an online test said, "Your answer is incorrect. Please try again."

Then he turned around, his hand falling away, and started away again.

Koneko, still in a slight daze, blinked. Before she realized what she was doing her hand was curling around the hem of his shirt, preventing him from walking away. Naruto glanced back for a second time.

"Yes Neko-chan?"

Her eyes fell and she tried hard not to look at him. Embarrassment bit keenly. Of course she realized what had just happened now and she wished that a hole would open up underneath her. Damn this was awkward….

"..Why did you call me Neko-chan sempai?"

Koneko glanced up just in time for his hand to fall on her head again, brushing over her head in a patting motion. She froze up, not knowing how to react as he… but… the pleasure returned and… she was unable to hold back the purr wanting to escape.

Naruto chuckled at the sound and rubbed harder. Koneko's eyes drifted closed without her command and she had a terrible urge to bury her face in his chest… Her fingers twitched with the effort it required not to do that.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. He continued to rub experimentally, making the motions as though he were petting a cat. In slow hard strokes that… after a few moments, Koneko leaned into. Her scowl faded, replaced by a small smile and her blush deepened. "S..sempai…"

"Hm? Want something Neko-chan?"

The purring grew louder as Koneko abruptly lost the fight with her instincts. Naruto blinked in surprise as small hands wrapped around his arm and forced him to apply more pressure. He readily accepted this and rubbed harder. This earned him a small mewl from Koneko as her nose twitched. Naruto sighed, wondering what to do with this pat happy Nekomata/devil hybrid. His eyes slid to the side, making sure no one else was in this section.

Unfortunately there was.

A man was approached his row, scanning along the racks. Naruto glanced back to Koneko and mentally swore. The girl's ears had popped out of nowhere and her tail swayed lazily behind her. _"Shit… bad timing."_

Naruto stopped petting and pinched the back of her neck. Koneko snapped out of her trance instantly, but barely a fraction of a second later she fell unconscious as he found the nerve bundle with his second pinch. Casting a look backwards Naruto picked Koneko, holding her under his arm as he darted back into the women's section.

He found Raynare quickly enough.

"Ra-chan… I got to leave in a hurry. Our little spy was sent by future girlfriend #2."

His mate's head whipped around and spotted the Nekomata under his arm. "Oh… I see. Well if you're going back to the house we won't be very long. I found a few more outfits for Asia and the girl is upstairs picking out bras and undergarments." She examined the white haired girl for a second. "So… Gremory is onto us?"

"At the very least we are on her radar. Whether she thinks we are a threat or not… I'm not sure. Although if I had to guess she's probably on the lookout for new peerage members. And we stick out like sore thumbs even if we don't use our powers. She's likely keeping an eye on us to see if we might be worth bringing into her peerage."

"I see…" Raynare hummed distractedly. "Well I'll see you at home I suppose."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I'll be taking Koneko into the forest first. That way if one of the peerage comes looking for her they won't teleport right into our base of operations eh? I'll go to the house right after I've made sure they can't track her."

Raynare smirked and leaned in to kiss him. He accepted it quickly and then drew on his power, envisioning a particular clearing in the forest surrounding the town. In the next instant both he and his burden were gone.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"Well Kushina-san… this is certainly a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Lord Sirzechs. It is good to see you again after so long. The honor is mine. As for why I'm here, I heard about the upcoming wedding and wished to present a gift for the bride."

"Ah… so even there you heard about it?"

"My dear cousin thought that he could keep it from me, however my servants are good at what they do. One of them informed me that an old friend's daughter was getting married within the month. How could I miss the opportunity?"

"Indeed… I didn't know we were still friends after… what happened."

…

…

Kushina the second true heir of Lucifer and Sirzechs the current ruling Satan stared at each other for a long moment, each sizing up the other… searching for ill intent. However neither of them found any in the other. And… at last Sirzechs smiled and opened his arms.

The two old friends embraced.

"It _is_ good to see you again Kushi-chan. How is Minato?"

Kushina pulled back, holding him at arm's length. "He's been well. Right now he's out of the house though. He won't be able to make it." She tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Is Grayfia still embracing her fetish to the point of fanaticism?"

"Oh… don't let her hear you say that!"

"I won't dare say it in range of her… but you didn't answer me now did you?" Kushina slipped an arm around his and they started walking…. The two of them with their pale complexions and brilliant red hair looking like brother and sister.

"Well she never exactly stopped. Thought her usual dress has blue accents now instead of silver. I never noticed when she stopped wearing the old one. I guess it's just me being as unobservant as always." Sirzechs shook his head regretfully. "She didn't smile at me for a week after that. Ah, the trials of an attentive wife."

Kushina elbowed him in the ribs. "Excuse me?"

"Oh!? I never meant you of course!" He ducked his head in mock respect, causing her to laugh.

"What's been going on since I left?"

Sirzechs became noticeably more somber. "Not much good, but then again, not all that much bad either. So I suppose I can't complain about recent events. To be honest I'm glad nothing particularly good has happened. I swear a _party_ requires more paperwork than your average war."

"Good thing your daughter's wedding is at the Phoenix household."

He scowled. "Ah… _very_ lucky."

She hummed thoughtfully. "Funny. I thought you'd be happy your little sister is tying the knot with someone, especially a pure blood."

"Yes yes… well if you'd met the man she's marrying you would be skeptical as well. Riser is strong, no questioning that. He's won several Rating games so his status is quite good. He isn't bad looking from the feminine perspective. Or so I'm told by my wife. It's his personality I take issue with."

"Rude?"

"Quite."

"Arrogant."

"Excessively so."

"Sexist?"

"You have _no_ idea."

Kushina glanced to the side as their walk took them into part of the Gremory gardens. There they stopped for a moment, looking out over the expansive and well maintained flower beds. "I suppose it's fortunate that you're a good brother then. You will do something to make sure he wises up before the wedding day won't you?"

He let out a pained sigh. "I'm not entirely sure that's possible."

"And why not?"

"Because above everything else… he's stubborn. Very stubborn… and from what I've seen he has a very traditional view of women, stemming from the Old Devil era." His usual calm demeanor cracked like glass as an angry scowl made it onto his face. "It will take something bordering on… dare I say… divine intervention to get that boy to shape up."

She blinked at that and an ever so slight smile made its way onto her face. "Perhaps you should call it off then? If he is as you say I'm sure that your little sister isn't happy with the arrangement."

"That's not the issue." He muttered. "Mother and Father arranged the marriage when Rias was barely born yet and Riser was a young lad himself. It's already been legally set. Only if both Rias _and_ Riser wanted to end it would the contract be rendered void."

"So you can't do anything?"

Sirzechs gritted his teeth for a moment then answered. "I could."

"Then…?"

"But if I do then it will be seen as me playing favorites and my own popularity will drop. Not to mention it would likely anger the lord and lady Phoenix, both of which have been friends with the Gremory family for generations. Father would be furious I'm sure. Besides that there are economic reasons. The Phoenix tears are a valuable resource as you well know. A joining of our two clans through marriage would allow us access to them without paying the usual exorbitant rates."

"This is your sister Sirzechs. You're not supposed to give a shit if she is being mistreated or given a raw deal."

"I know that… but I am the Crimson Satan. I'm also supposed to put my duties first. And if I use my legal power to dissolve the contract I'll face anger from many of the remaining pillars." He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "I just wish that I could be her brother instead of the King of Hell sometimes…"

Kushina nudged him gently. "You could always make the point that Rias doesn't want this to the Phoenix family. Riser may not listen, but if the lord and lady Phoenix know just how much she is against it then they may dissolve it themselves."

"It's not probable though. They are the ones who originally proposed this match."

She went silent for a long time and they started walking again, moving through the garden aimlessly. Sirzechs eventually started up the conversation again, directing her attention to the new section of the garden that had been put in since she'd last visited. Then he asked after her husband again, wanting to know what he was up to and if he had made any more breakthroughs on his sealing. She in turn asked him more about how his parents were and if Grayfia was still the same as always. He responded with a rather rude snort with that. (Of course she hadn't changed)

After that they asked after each other's children. Sirzechs told her all about his son while Kushina told him about Naruto.

Sirzechs was surprised that she'd had a son he didn't know about and she explained that it had been after they broke off contact with each other. This in turn led to a fiery debate about who's son was better looking and had the most natural talent… which one would find the best girl when he was older, and what their most embarrassing moments had been.

All was well… until very suddenly the two of them found that… they'd caught up. Granted it had been almost four hours since they'd ended their walk and an additional two since they went inside the Gremory estate. But… now both of them sat across from each other, well and truly up to date.

There was nothing more to talk about without delving into _uncomfortable_ subject matter.

Neither was keen on making the conversation awkward, but… without someone else entering the equation… there was nothing else for it.

Not only that, but neither of them were particularly subtle people. Eventually Kushina felt compelled to break the silence.

"So… Sir-kun… what are you going to do about your possible brother-in-law problem?"

A long sigh escaped him.

"To be perfectly honest?"

"Yes."

Sirzechs picked up a glass of fine wine from the small table next to him. It was almost empty. He swirled the contents for a few seconds, looking into the glass with a solemn expression.

"Well?"

"If push comes to shove I will have one of my peerage members fight him for the privilege of marrying Rias. And we both know all of hell would freeze over before Riser or his whole peerage could defeat even one of my pawns." A sardonic chuckle escaped him. "Not that I'd have him fight a mere pawn. Surtr has been restless lately. I'd pit Riser against him."

"Really? There would be no way any Phoenix cold defeat him. He's the clone of the Fire giant's greatest warrior. He's immune to fire, holy magic doesn't hurt him, and he's stronger than even an ultimate class devil. I don't think I would like fighting him. Riser would kill himself trying."

Sirzechs huffed loudly. "At least it would send a clear message to any other suitors! My Rias-tan is not some living sex doll for some punk of a pureblood to use. I care about her just as much as I care for my own son."

Kushina raised an eyebrow, but Sirzechs didn't seem to notice. He'd let his head fall back over the chair. He was looking at the ceiling with an aggravated expression she couldn't recall seeing on him in a very long time.

"I almost wish your son could take her hand, but since the marriage is based off having pure blood children…" Sirzechs didn't see the wide smile that spread her lips. "If only I could get my parents to see reason. Or… if I could get my hands on that blond oversized chicken… I could thrash him around until he decided he had bigger fish to fry."

She snickered inwardly. "Ya know… there is a way around this."

Sirzechs froze and _slowly_ raised his head. His eye focused on hers intently. "Do tell."

Kushina looked away, feigning indecisiveness. Her finger twirled around a lock of hair reluctantly. "I don't know… it's pretty sensitive information Sir-kun…"

"Kushi-chan… please?! I'd do anything to get Rias-tan out of this contract but I don't know how to do it without looking like the bad guy!"

She hummed as if thinking about it, still not looked at him. But she could feel his eagerness to know. It wouldn't be too hard now. "I'm not so sure…"

Sirzechs set down his glass and held both hands in front of him in a pleading gesture. "Please… pretty please! I mean come on Kushi-chan! I've never asked much of you!"

" _Well_ …"

"I promise not to tell anyone if it's a secret! Just make it so that my sister doesn't have to marry that prick!"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't make me get down on my hands and knees and beg damn it! I still have some pride!"

Kushina sighed in an exasperated way. "Okay fine!" She looked back at him, meeting his eyes directly. "Do you know about the path of succession for the House of Lucifer?"

Sirzechs nodded quickly. "Of course, of course! All of the Satans have to know that kind of thing. Mother told me when I was a kid."

"Then you know that I have approximately thirty percent of the original Lucifer's power. I'm considered the rightful heir to the family. I just never took the seat for myself."

His eye twitched. "If your suggesting that Rias marry your son it can't happen! You aid yourself that he's only half devil. And even if he's your son, if he's not the true heir it doesn't matter. You have the most of the original Lucifer's power that anyone has seen in centuries!"

Kushina leaned forward and smacked Sirzechs upside the head. "Don't get ahead of yourself!"

"Ouch!.. okay okay! I got it, but why did you mention that then?"

"Because…" Rias smiled. "My son was born with a little over _fifty_ percent. He _is_ the true heir of Lucifer. I am behind him by almost half. And no one else in the family has more than ten percent. He is the heir to the house. Your sister can marry him because as far as the devil community would be concerned he _is_ a pure blood."

…

…

Kushina was about to speak again when a broad smile broke across his face. Sirzechs giggled… chuckled… and then finally burst out laughing. She waited for a long moment then smacked him upside the head again.

"Oi!? Snap out of it!"

He cringed away from her briefly before a smirk reappeared on his face. "Mah mah… I'm not laughing at you. I'm just happy that you actually came up with something that can work." Sirzechs rubbed his hands together in a gleeful manner. "I'll have to speak to my parents about this. And if they agree then I'll speak to the Phoenix family and get this agreement nullified!"

Kushina's smile matched his own. And from that point on their conversation started up again. This time though… they never ran out of things to discuss.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **Thus ends the next chapter of Hybrid's Game… Anyway… not much to talk about at the moment. I'm working on several different stories right now, some posted, some not.**

 **Please remember to review or PM me ideas for the story! I'm open to criticism too as long as its constructive! And don't forget to check out my Naruto/Akame ga Kill crossover which will be updated before this!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow readers! Your gracious savior (or abhorrent conqueror if you prefer) has returned with a new chapter of Hybrid's Game! Now It's been a little while since I last updated, but I've been really busy with school in the real life. But I'm glad to bring you this chapter now that I have some free time. Also! I posted a new story, "Master of All Things".**

 **For now, let's get to the reader reviews.**

 **black fox:** **Thanks for catching that. I fixed it in the last chapter. Kinda would trip a new reader up.**

 **ArticunoIsDaBest:** **Thankyou! Finally someone who likes Grayfia who isn't insisting still insisting I put her in the story. You know its kinda annoying. One of my friends is always pestering me about that… Sheesh. But yes, at least two of them will be included.**

 **Karibanu:** **You make a good point. Asia is itallian and she probably wouldn't even know Japanese honorifics, much less know how to use them properly. However that being said. Both in the anime and the manga she uses honorifics so I'm not going to sweat it.**

 **T-B-R:** **I know right!"**

 **Guest** **: Yes. I know the head of the Bael clan is technically the "KING" of hell. However he doesn't really seem to do anything. I'm under the impression that he is only considered king because his clan is the biggest and the baddest left after the end of the war. The Four Satans do everything. Sirzechs is in charge of domestic matters in the underworld, Ajuka is technology and development, Serafall is foreign affairs, and Asmodeus is commander in chief of the military. So since Serzechs is the strongest of the Satans… I consider him the king. If you know something I don't about the head of the Bael clan that I don't… please tell me.**

 **Alex2909** **: What can ya say? Great minds think alike.**

 **Six Foot Assassin:** **Ah… yes the great flames of Amaterasu. Well they actually have a few weaknesses if you think about it. As it was said… they can burn "anything" but they can't burn "nothing". Which means they can't burn if there is no fuel. Like any fire Amaterasu requires something to fuel its flames. So something like Adamantium will still burn, but because it releases energy so slowly… it would slow down the flames considerably. Additionally Amaterasu won't burn in a void… Just something to think about. Everything has a weakness.**

 **Now… the disclaimer and then onto the story!**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or High school DxD)**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

There was a horrible smell in the ORC club room as Rias arrived back with Kiba in toe.

It was a combination of burnt flesh and hair mixed with the iron tang of blood. Rias quickly held her hand up to her face, pinching her nose closed as she pushed the door open and peeked inside.

Three figures sat there. First was Akeno, who was sipping at a glass of tea and had apparently returned from her trip early. Not that she was all that surprised. Usually he queen didn't waste time when going on errands to the underworld.

Next was Issei, who was looking like someone had whipped him, dipped him in tar, and lit him on fire. All in all not a pretty sight. Rias wrinkled her nose in disgust despite her fingers holding the passage shut and stepped fully into the room. Her sandwich analogy from earlier apparently needed amended.

A very burnt ham sandwich indeed.

And lastly there was a pretty blond girl sitting on the couch across from Akeno, also drinking tea. She was short, looking to be no older than fourteen. Her hair was long, forming two long drills on either side of her head. And Rias recognized her immediately.

Her disgust increased.

"Ravel Phoenix… to what do I owe this… _honor_?"

The fourth child of the Phoenix clan turned to look at her head to look at Rias. An expression which compressed pity and distrust distorted her features.

"I was sent by my dear brother with a message. He usually would come himself but he is busy getting ready for the wedding." Ravel informed her. "He wishes that you understand the schedule for the upcoming ceremony."

"The… schedule?"

"Yes. There has been a slight change in plans. We will be hosting the marriage at the Gremory castle instead of the Phoenix estate."

Rias frowned, not knowing why such a change was made. "That's not exactly a small shift. May I ask why?"

"Of course. There was an… accident of sorts at my home and we find ourselves unable to host a large gathering. The Lord Gremory graciously offered to host the ceremony himself and my father accepted. Thus the change in venue."

"What does it matter where we do it?" Rias all but growled. "Your brother knows how I feel about this… deal. As do both our families."

"Regardless. Because the preparations for the wedding were already nearly completed at the Phoenix estate… there needs a slight delay in plans. Originally the ceremony was set to take place two weeks from today. However the Lord Gremory expressed a desire to prepare an even grander ceremony than was to be done at my home. Therefore the date has been moved up to three weeks from then… to give enough time to prepare."

Rias stared at Ravel for a long time, one thought spinning through her mind. _"Five weeks? There's no way it could take that long to prepare. My family has hundreds of servants. My father is stalling for something."_

"You do understand this much Rias Gremory?"

She tsked. "Why wouldn't I? What else is there?"

"Well… my brother would like to… arrange to trade on of his pieces to you."

"…he _what?"_

Ravel scowled slightly. "Please don't make me repeat myself Rias-san."

"Then be blunt please." Rias sneered. "Does Riser want to _give_ me one of his pieces for a while so that he can keep an eye on me? Does he think I'm that stupid? He sees me as a piece of meat and I have no interest what so ever in taking any gift from him."

"It's not optional."

" _Excuse_ me?"

The blond haired girl stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "My brother wishes you to see this as a gesture of good faith, so to speak. If you refuse to take what is offered I'm sure I can go to Lord Gremory and extend the offer to him."

Rias glared down at the girl for a long moment, debating whether or not she could do it. This was obviously a plan by Riser to make sure she didn't try to get out of the wedding somehow. Whoever this… girl was… she'd be loyal to her fiancé not her. _"Damn it… If she goes to my father then it would be even worse. He's already annoyed with everything I've done to delay the wedding. If I do anything now he'll take it personal."_

"Fine…" Rias spoke calmly, smiling ever so slightly. "I'll trade one of me free pieces for whoever he's trading to me. But make no mistake. I want Riser to know I take his _gift_ under protest."

"As you wish Gremory."

Ravel snapped her fingers and a magic circle appeared beside her. It was a golden yellow that flashed with flame as it descended to the floor, leaving sparks in its wake. Rias frowned as she recognized Riser's second Rook standing there respectfully.

"This is Xuelan if you didn't know her name already. She is a Kung-Fu expert and can utilize fire in her attacks. I hope she will serve you well for the duration of her stay in your peerage. Now… I have other business to attend to. I hope you will pardon me Gremory." Rias scowled as Ravel shot an angry glance over her shoulder at Issei. "And you should learn how to discipline your servants Rias."

"I'll keep that in mind… now _leave_."

"As you will."

Ravel snapped her fingers again and she disappeared in a plume of fire, leaving Xuelan alone with Rias.

Almost as soon as the light from Ravel's teleportation circle disappeared the girl bowed deeply. Her voice held a servile, somewhat mocking tone as she spoke. "Riser-sama has sent me to act as your rook Rias-sama. I hope I will serve you well."

Rias's eye twitched. "Well… you can start by going on a little mission with Akeno."

Xuelan tilted her head in curiosity. "Already?"

"Yes." She turned to Akeno. "Why are you back so early?"

Her queen merely pointed discretely at the table where a small box lay. Rias glanced at it, noting the Gremory seal overlaid on the top. She frowned slightly. "It that what I sent you for?"

Akeno nodded. "And a little extra. Your brother said something about a gift, just in case _something_ happened..."

"Something?"

"He wasn't specific, but he seemed pleased about something." Akeno gave a minimalist shrug. "About what I couldn't say. There was a glint in his eye though."

Rias sighed and moved across the room to pick up the box. She absently pushed some of her power into it, hearing the faint click. She opened it. Almost immediately her eyes widened. _"A static seal? I haven't seen anything like this since I visited the Astaroth estate years ago. I think my brother has one of these though. They're extremely rare and rather hard to make. I wonder why he sent me one? And what's this? A letter…"_

She reached inside and removed the letter, opening it quickly and scanning down the note.

 _-Dear Rias_

 _I hope this finds you soon. Some things have come up recently and I may have found a way to get you out of your engagement. This is IMPORTANT. Do not do anything suspicious to alert anyone if you are in bad company as you read this.-_

Rias stiffened momentarily and glanced to the side where Xuelan was examining the ORC room with mild interest. Her attention returned to the letter.

 _-An old friend of mine came to the castle the other day and we found a way to get you out of marrying Riser. That being said you would still be marrying someone else. My only consolation is that this other young man would be far better for you. I know his mother and father well and he is from one of, if not the most prestigious devil family. With that in mind please do as instructed if you wish to get out of marrying Riser.-_

She bit her lip and turned the note over.

 _-This will require a bit of acting on your part Rias. You will have to pretend that you have known this other young man for a while. What I and his mother have in mind is a Romeo/Juliet kind of story. Since the prior arrangement is entirely based upon uniting two strong houses and producing pure blood children, both of you will pretend to have been meeting each other secretly…_

 _It has been six months since father told you about the arrangement so you need at least seven months of fabricated evidence to suggest the two of you have been seeing each other. I know this will be very difficult, but do your best. Also… I sent you my Static seal. Inside is everything you could possibly need to know about your new prospect. I suggest you study up on him. One last thing… we don't know where he is right now… so I've done my best to delay the wedding until we can find him. Okay, that's it, got to go._

 _P.S. Burn the seal when you're done. Don't worry, I can get a new one from Ajuka.-_

Rias closed the letter and replaced it in the box, reapplying the seal to make sure only she could open it. She handed it to Kiba. "Put this in my bedroom. Akeno, Xuelan… you're job is to search out the Fallen angels in the area and capture them if possible. Bring them back to me if you can. If not return and the rest of the peerage will come to your aid."

Akeno closed her eyes briefly and set her tea down on the table. Then she rose. "Shall we go Xuelan-san?"

Xuelan bowed slightly again. "As you wish Rias-sama." She turned to Akeno. "Yes, we should go."

The two of them vanished using the Gremory magic circle this time, leaving Rias alone with Issei as Kiba had gone to her bedroom. Her pawn watched her for a long moment before he let his head fall back with a groan.

"What did you do Issei?"

He sighed. "That loli girl burned the crap out of me."

"I didn't ask what she did to you. That much was obvious. I asked what you did in order for her to burn you. I know Ravel Phoenix. She usually isn't vindictive as that. You must have done something to piss her off."

Issei's head snapped back up. "I couldn't help it alright! When she was bowing to Akeno, asking if she could see you I just had to get in a little feel okay! Is that so wrong!? Her ass was just so squeezable you know!"

Rias grimaced. "You… copped a feel on the only daughter of the Phoenix clan?"

"So what?" He muttered dejectedly. "It wasn't even that good. I prefer Akeno-sempai. And she hardly even had breasts…"

"Issei."

"Yes president?"

"Go get cleaned up. You're on flyer duty until further notice." Rias pointed to the corner of the room where a massive stack of papers seemed to magically appear. "Get to it. And if you grope another guest without my express permission I'll let Akeno use you for target practice. Don't complain either. You're lucky Ravel didn't turn you into a pile of ash."

"Aw… man this sucks.." Issei groaned and stood up, brushing the ash from the fringes of his clothes.

"Just get going. Remember that your actions reflect back on me. What you do in this room generally wouldn't hurt me, but groping a fellow high devil… never do that again. I'm serious Issei."

He nodded slowly and left the room.

Once he was gone Rias let her scowl fade. After a few moments a broad smile made her lips quirk upwards. _"So… you came through for me. Thanks brother…"_ Rias quickly walked through the room to the back and opened the door to her bedroom.

"Kiba… I need something important from you."

The blond blinked where he had just been about to leave the room. "Huh? What do you need president?"

"I… want you to start a rumor."

"A… rumor?"

Rias nodded, smiling. "Yes… a rumor."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully.

He was in a rather interesting position if he did say so himself. For currently he was sitting with his back against a tree in the forest surrounding Kuoh town… with none other than Koneko sitting in his lap. The diminutive Nekomata had been there for a while as he explained his plans to her.

It had started out he supposed with the odd attraction. He personally didn't know all that much about her kind. Sure he was a literal font of information when it came to Kitsune youkai, but Nekomata… and especially her particular race were largely a mystery to him. That's why, when Koneko sat down in his lap without any warning and silently demanded petting, he was caught off guard a bit.

Maybe it was the fact that she was getting to the age when Nekomata found their ideal mate? He did know that Nekomata mated earlier than most youkai. Somewhere around their fourteenth or fifteenth year. And he did have an awfully powerful energy signature and his chakra was potent too... Her instincts might see him as quite the catch.

But what he didn't understand was why she didn't try to claw his face out when he told her who he was.

Being a Lucifer (or at the very least half) he was blood related to the very people who had once enslaved her race… and many like it. The Lucifer family had been responsible for the forced servitude of dozens of races, many of them youkai. So it was a bit puzzling that she didn't distrust him at the mere mention of his family name.

Not that he was complaining about that. No sir. He was happy that he didn't need to tie her to a tree or something similar. It would have been a real hassle otherwise. But again… confused as to why she was sitting in his lap _willingly_ and listening to his plans without any argument or rebuke.

"Sempai…"

"Eh?" Naruto stopped rubbing her head for a moment. "What? Did you want me to repeat that last bit?"

She shook her head slowly. "No. I was wondering why you wanted to…" Her voice trailed off for a moment as if she were trying to find a way to put it into words that didn't sound so bad. But eventually she gave up and just said it. "Why do you want to seduce my master?"

"Well… let me put it this way. There are a lot of reasons."

"Like?"

"To start off with she's hot."

Koneko stiffened. "Ecchi…"

"Not ecchi. Ecchi is perverted. What I said was she was hot. That's a compliment, and not necessarily perverted. Although yes… I am a very ecchi person. Do you have a problem with that Koneko-chan?"

She hesitated, but relaxed as he resumed petting her.

"Now, as I was saying. She is really hot. But that only makes me interested in her physically. She's also a high devil and the heiress to a powerful family… which means she's worth going after. Seeing how her rank is the same as mine right now."

Koneko nodded.

"And that's not to mention my parents used to be really great friends with her brother. My godfather told me that Sirzechs and my mom were childhood friends. Back before there was all that conflict with the old and new devils."

Naruto paused as the girl in his lap abruptly laid back again his chest. He could feel her purring though his jacket. A smirk found its way onto his face and he continued smoothing his hand through her hair, occasionally scratching behind her catlike ears.

"So… that's it?" she asked after a moment.

"No. In addition to her being attractive, the heiress of a good family, and the fact that making her fall for me would be really good politically… I can't let her marry that ass Riser. She'd be stuck with him for the rest of her life and since she's a pureblood devil… that's a really really long time." He felt Koneko nod her head in approval. "Plus… I like her personality."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean she's not like my Raynare-chan. Raynare is a fallen angel of lust though. And Rias is a devil princess, so there are certainly differences. Where Raynare-chan acts like a slut sometimes Rias is more… what's the term I'm looking for? Oh, that's it! She's more _reserved_. But I like her bossiness more for some reason. Reminds me a lot of my mom. Kinda cool since they both had red hair." Naruto paused. "Did I mention I really like redheads?"

Koneko shifted in his lap so that he had better access to her ears and didn't answer his question, instead asking another one of her own. "What about Riser?"

"Well that's the thing. This whole thing is based off getting pureblood children. But I figure that if I can get Rias to fall for me then I can mark her as my second mate. That would throw the mother of all wrenches into the wedding plans. Since I'm the heir of Lucifer my mating mark is basically the magical equivalent of Riser putting a wedding ring on her finger… just more permanent."

She nodded again. "So… you can help president be free?"

"Yep."

"And… you would be good to her?"

Naruto snorted. "Of course I would. And Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze never goes back on his word. I'll treat her like the princess she is."

"Okay."

He raised his eyebrow at her sudden acceptance. "Okay?"

"I will help."

"You will?"

Koneko closed her head. "President is nice to me. She was always there for me when I needed someone. Now… it's my turn to help."

Naruto chuckled, messing her hair with one hand. "That's what I like to hear. Come on… Let's do some planning."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Asia's face had never been quite so red. Sure she was becoming accustomed to embarrassment while in the company of Raynare and Naruto… but this was mortification on a whole new level. It was torture… just plain torture… but she _couldn't_ stop reading.

It started out with her returning to Naruto's house with Raynare. The older Fallen had elected to take a shower leaving her in the living room with Kalawarner and Mittelt. But apparently Mittelt had some kind of obsession with Raynare because she soon left the room. Asia could only assume, going by Raynare's aggravated yelling, that it was to peep on her superior.

Then Kalawarner decided that she was tired and left the room, intent on catching a few Zs.

That was when Asia saw the little orange book. At first she didn't think anything of it. Obviously it was a book belonging either to Naruto or to Kalawarner, since she saw the female Fallen reading it. And it must have been good because she was giggling the whole time.

Asia couldn't help herself. She was bored and uneasy and she felt that reading might allow her to relax a bit. So… without any preconceived notions about the lay within… she grabbed the book and started reading.

It stared out really well. It was interesting with a quickly thickening plot… and she liked the main character. He seemed like a really stand up guy, if somewhat over the top. Ten pages in she was happily engrossed in the book.

Then things took a turn for the perverted.

By the end of chapter one the main character was… but she dare not say it even within the confines of her own mind!

And yet… neither could she drop the book!

Her eyes scanned every word without her having anything to stop them. One chapter became two… two became three. And by the time Raynare came out of her extra long shower turned bath… Asia's face was redder than a tomato and she had an uncomfortable heat between her legs that she refused to acknowledge was there.

" _S..so.. hot…"_

Her fevered mind was assaulted by so many sexually explicit images that steam could all but be seen pouring out of her ears.

"Well well _well_ … Look what we have here. The little nun isn't quite as pure as we all thought."

Asia chucked the book at the voice (purely out of reflex) and it sailed past Raynare (who easily ducked) nailing Mittelt in the face as the diminutive fallen walked out of the bathroom looking battered but clean.

"I..i..it's not what it looks like! I didn't know what it was! Oh lord, please forgive meee!" Asia wailed and curled up on the couch away from Raynare. "Please oh please… oh please… I didn't mean to read it!"

Raynare chuckled and plopped down on the couch next to Asia. "Girl, you're really uptight you know. Nuns like you need to loosen up a bit." She kicked her feet up on the low table by the couch and leaned back. "You'll be a lot happier once you stop all that religious nonsense. God might be great and all that, but humans aren't meant to be pure. It's just your church that preaches purity in all things."

"But… Raynare-san… I'm a…"

"A girl who needs a beer and a _boyfriend_ to get over all the crap in her life." Raynare gestured to herself. "See how relaxed I am? Once you accept that good and evil aren't black and white you'll be less pent up. Trust me. You may want to be a nun or whatever you were before but it's overrated. This is coming from someone who used to have white wings. Purity is a pain in the ass."

She pointed her hand off to the side and summoned a whip of light. Then she snapped in at Mittelt, who was just getting up with the book from before in her hands. The coiled cord of light energy wrapped around the book and Raynare gave it a good yank.

"Wha?!"

The book sailed into Asia's lap.

The girl shrieked and tried to throw it away from her, but Raynare stopped her. "Now now… just read the damn thing. Reading a book, no matter how filled it is with smut, won't taint you. At least it won't if you honestly don't have _any_ interest in it." Raynare grinned at Asia's helpless expression. "Besides… you're excommunicated. What does it matter if you like dirty novels?" Raynare rolled her eyes and leaned back. "It's not like you can fall."

Asia forced herself to consider the truth of Raynare's statements for a moment. True… reading a book couldn't hurt her unless she chose to accept what she read as true… or changed her own actions because of it. Also true she wasn't a nun anymore… In fact she wasn't even officially part of the church. She's been excommunicated, so even if she believed in god she wasn't compelled to go to church…

In some places she wouldn't be welcome either!

She _could_ read the book and she wouldn't be in trouble, either physically or spiritually. So… she... A long sigh escaped her and she bit her lip. But did she want to read it? Now she knew what the innocuous little novel was about could she truly finish it?

Asia took a deep breath and picked the book up. Yes… yes she could read it. And she would. It would be a challenge for her! To see if she could handle the outside world… without the support of the church. What kind of believer was she if she needed the church to survive? She still loved god! She could still live without being preached at or going to confession!

Eyebrows knitting together in determination Asia opened the book the place she'd left off and started to read again, consciously trying to suppress the blush that returned to her cheeks.

Off to the side Raynare watched her, not even trying to hide her triumphant smirk. Yes… she'd corrupt this cute little nun yet.

After all a girl needs a hobby.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Rias swallowed hard and drew in a deep breath. She quickly closed and locked her bedroom door, turning around to look at the small seal which lay upon her bed. It had been about an hour since she told Kiba to go out and start spreading rumors. It was easy enough. Kiba was the #1 pretty boy in school. All he had to do was act slightly interested in one of the more gullible girls.

Then he'd let it slip that something was weighing on his mind.

Of course the first thing that any fangirl would do would be to try and comfort the charming object of her affections. Then Kiba would admit it had something to do with her. This would alarm his chosen girl, making her think that Kiba had feelings for his club president.

Kiba would deny it, saying that she had been acting strange for months… maybe even longer… and that it was starting to get worse. He would act worried, telling her that his club president was staring off into space and becoming slack in her duties. This would set off even larger alarms in the chosen girl's head. Save they would be of a completely different kind.

She'd quickly compare her strange behavior as described by Kiba to her own. And what was the most logical thing that a love struck hormonal teenage girl would think about the "Great Lady of Kuoh" acting like a love struck hormonal teenage girl?

Rias smiled as she thought about it. Her brother thought it would be hard to fake having a relationship for so long. And yes… on the surface it seemed quite difficult… but once you looked underneath, well it wasn't nearly as much trouble as it seemed. With Kiba being able to skillfully manipulate most of the female population, Koneko as the school mascot acting as a spy, and Akeno being another of the "Great ladies" she was in a fine position to make it seem like she'd been seeing someone for months.

Yet… there were a few problems.

First was Sona. Rias needed Sona on board with this. It probably wouldn't be too hard, but just in case her friend didn't want to help out Rias wanted to have some leverage over her. To that end she was thinking of letting slip the identity of another possible peerage member. That way she would have a favor to call in with Sona.

And second… the problem which was far more _problematic_ was that her supposed secret lover wasn't here. If she were to fake being in a secret relationship then she needed to have the supposed lover on hand to confer with.

Rias really hoped that her brother found him soon. And for Satan's sake… she hoped he was better than Riser. She honestly didn't think her big brother would lead her astray, but one could never be sure.

…which was why she was desperate to look through the information he'd left her.

Letting out her breath she approached the bed, slipping her shoes off as she did so. Once she reached the bed he dropped down and picked up the seal. Apprehension washed over her. This was it. Once she opened this there would be no going back.

Not that she minded. Anything or anyone was better than marrying Riser. Rias raised her hand and let a small amount of her devil energy wash over the seal. Then she dropped it back down on the bed. The seal glowed dimly… then before her eyes the Gremory seal appeared over it. Then it flashed and divulged its contents upon her bed.

Rias blinked as she saw how much was stored inside the tiny pocket dimension, for out of it came no less than a dozen heavy looking books, several disks, and two additional letters. She looked them over for a brief moment then reached for the first letter. She opened it swiftly and scanned the first few sentences, her eyes flying open wide.

 _-Dear future daughter in law!_

 _Hello! I'm happy to be writing this letter to you Rias. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, although if you're good at history then you know my clan name is actually Lucifer! Yes yes.. I know, crazy right?! Anyway I've been good friends with your older brother since we were kids and when I spoke with him about your "situation" we came to an understanding. My son is the heir to the House of Lucifer and if uniquely suited to getting you out of your marriage to the Phoenix boy._

 _You see the heir of Lucifer is required to have four wives, yet allowed five. The four wives are usually reserved for alliances within the devil community while the fifth wife traditionally is the chosen lover of the heir. However my son dislikes arranged marriages and I have no doubt he wants to find woman he cares for to fill those vacancies. Your brother and I wish you to be one of my son's wives because he is one of the few eligible young men in the underworld who is higher in status than Riser. Not only that but if he chooses you as his mate then there would be nothing Riser could do against you. The mark of the Uzumaki clan is permanent and would link the both of you as if you were married._

 _I know that this arrangement is still forcing you into marriage, but I can promise you that my son is not the same as Riser Phoenix. He is the very epitome of a devil. Cunning and intelligent, powerful and charismatic. I know he'll treat you well and I'll kick his ass if he doesn't 'tebane!"_

 _Since you won't have time to really get to know him before all of this plays out I decided to send you some of our picture books and home videos. Feel free to glance through them and get a good look at him. Also… the videos I included are from his tenth birthday and our last Halloween._

 _And last thing before I forget! Naruto is only half devil. He's part vampire and human as well on his father's side, but because of a rule laid down by the original Lucifer he is still considered a full blooded heir! So if you see him biting anyone in the videos don't panic!_

 _-your future mother in law, Kushina Uzumaki-_

Rias dropped the letter and leaned back against her bedpost, her mind _blown_.

Uzumaki… the human name for the honorable house of Lucifer. She'd never known… or at least she'd forgotten about it. To think that the one who her brother had found to break her contract with Riser was from the greatest devil family in history?!

If it was true (which it had to be at this point) then she would be married into the most powerful house in existence! Not only that but she could see why her brother would agree to this. The house of Gremory and the house of Lucifer had once been relatively close before the Old devil faction had risen against the new devils. Of course her brother… and even her father and mother if they found out about it… would support this. It would bring the houses together again.

Rias licked her lips, finding that they were suddenly very dry. This was… crazy.

Rias knew that there were a variety of reasons why her parents had married her off to Riser… not just having pure blood children. The main reasons for the marriage were economical and political if everyone was honest about their intentions.

The house of Phoenix was the only viable source for Phoenix Tears, a legendary substance that had traditionally been taken from an actual phoenix by the name of Alumeriavar. They were so valuable that a dozen of them were worth a dragon's weight in gold. A single tear was enough to heal even mortal wounds instantly. And by joining their two houses the Gremory would gain access to this commodity free or at a greatly reduced price.

Also Lord Phoenix, the father of Riser, was a member of the elder council. The council which was in charge of deciding internal affairs in the underworld and negotiating between clans. If their two houses were allied by marriage her own father would gain enormous leeway since the Bael, Sitri, and several other pure blood clans were already in his political camp.

Both were very good reasons to join their two families. _However_ … there was the not so small issue of the contract being made long before she knew about it. Her father had started to discuss the arrangement with the lord and Lady Phoenix when she wasn't even a toddler. And by the time she was six years old it was set in stone. Of course Riser was several years older than her despite looking around twenty… so her father should have known that Riser was an arrogant pompous perverted egomaniacal asshole.

Her dear old dad hadn't even mentioned the arrangement to her until six months or so ago.

But then again… it was this very thing that might allow her to get out of it. If she could spread the rumor that she'd been seeing the heir to the House of Lucifer (keeping in mind that she didn't even know who he was yet) and managed to fake having been doing so for longer than she knew of the engagement to Riser… then she might just be able to break free of this wretched deal.

From a certain point of view it was a long shot. If her brother and his friend didn't find him in time then she would be up shit creek without a paddle… or a boat. Yet… the chance at freedom was more than worth weaving a deception of any size. And so what if she was tricking her father and mother!? They were the ones who had done this to her without her consent! It was their fault!

Hell yes she'd spread the rumor she'd been in a secret relationship.

Damn straight she'd lie about what she'd been doing the last six or seven months.

Would she marry the heir of Lucifer?

If it meant leaving Riser waiting at the altar for a bride that would never come she'd do it… and she'd do it with a smile on her face. She didn't know anyone whom she found more distasteful than Riser. Not a single person. The heir of Lucifer? How bad could he be? Her brother had never intentionally put her in a bad position… not in any way. Sure he was a bit clingy and acted childish sometimes, but he was still her big brother. He still looked out for her.

He knew how much she despised Riser. Point in fact he'd tried to get the contract dissolved once already, even though the Elder council had denied him. Now he'd come up with one last ditch resort to get her out of marrying that bastard… and she was going to do whatever it took to make it happen!

Rias nodded to herself and leaned forward for the second letter.

 _-My little sis-_

 _I sincerely hope that you're figuring out ways to make our little subterfuge work as your reading this. For now I'm going to give you the bare minimum of information. Then you can decide how you want to do things on your end._

 _Originally you were going to be married to Riser quite soon, the wedding date was never precisely specified, but it was going to be within the next few weeks for sure. However I managed to buy us some time. Don't ask me how. It's more than my life is worth to tell you and Grayfia would murder me if I did. Anyway…. Suffice to say something unfortunate befell the Phoenix estate forcing a change in venue. Basically you had two weeks or so guaranteed._

 _Now you have an additional three weeks of time. I was able to work my schedule to be so tight that I won't have a single day open until five weeks from now. And of course father would not hear of me being absent at your wedding so he's decided to delay the wedding until I can be there in person. Thankfully he wasn't suspicious of my suddenly cramped schedule and merely saw it as me taking my duties seriously._

 _Anyway… I'd just like you to know a few other things. First and foremost is, in no uncertain terms, how you must play your cards. As you know this arrangement has been set in stone since you were a little girl barely up to my waist. And as abhorrent as I find it, that's how we devils do things sometimes. Additionally because of the many and honestly beneficial reasons for your marriage to Riser… there is only one way to pull this off without dire consequences._

 _You have to pretend that you were already involved with someone for longer than you've known about the engagement. And not just dating either. There has to be some evidence that you've been seeing someone seriously since at least seven months ago. Otherwise you will be accused to annulling the contract by breaking your premarital vows… something that would not be good for the either you or the family's reputation._

 _Second you need to be able to act as though you're honestly hopelessly in love with the young man we've chosen. If you aren't able to pull that off then Riser will call bullshit before you can blink. And we both know what would happen if that occurred in the middle of a wedding reception. It would go over slightly better than having an angel there to bless the union._

 _Third… and this is important. Kushina and I require one full week to find your "beloved" and a further three days to use the spell that will allow us to teleport him to you. That means you have eight days before he arrives. Get planning because the time will fly faster than you can imagine._

 _And last but certainly not least… once your new fiancé is with you and the two of you have everything worked out, then you'll need to plan out how you want to reveal this to everyone. Unfortunately I think it would be best if I am left in the dark on this part as it will help with believability. I'll leave the rest to you Rias. Hope for the best._

 _P.S. Kushina gave me this picture to give to you. This is your new fiancé.-_

Rias let out a long breath as she finished reading. Well… no time like the present!

She pushed a little devil energy into the seal at the bottom of the letter and smirked as a small 3 by 6 picture fell into her lap. Rias then dropped her brother's letter and picked the picture up, flipping it over to look at the face of her soon to be secret lover. Her heart skipped a beat.

Blond hair like spun gold, eyes a blue as glacial ice, tanned skin, and… whiskers…

Rias found herself looking at none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the young man who'd arrived at her school and captured the hearts of a large part of the school, the one she'd been considering as a peerage member not even a few hours ago.

He was a devil.

And not just any devil. The heir to the house of Lucifer and the one her brother had chosen to replace Riser.

She sat perfectly still for several long minutes, almost unable to conceive of it. He'd been right there…. Under her nose the entire time and she had only the faintest clue he was special. If he wasn't as handsome as he was then she might not have taken notice of him. That in and of its self was shocking. How could someone of literally _royal_ pedigree slip past her?! She was supposed to be in charge of this town!

However… this was also almost ridiculously lucky. As in… insanely fortunate. Was it believable? No. No it wasn't. But she couldn't wouldn't let this opportunity escape her. Not a chance in hell!

Rias dropped the picture and summoned her familiar. The small cyclopsian bat popped into existence beside her with a screech. "Find me Koneko." Her familiar nodded and flew out the window in search of her rook.

-knock-knock-

Head turning in alarm, Rias saw the door to her room open a crack. "Yes? Who is it?"

"President, I'm back."

Rias perked up at the sound of her rook's voice. "Oh! I just sent my familiar to look for you. Come in here Koneko. I have something I need you to do."

Her bedroom door opened and Koneko walked into the room. Immediately Rias noticed something off about her. Koneko's usual tidy hair looked to have been messed up and then brushed hastily back into place without success. And not only that but her pallid cheeks held a slightly darker hue than usual.

"Koneko…?"

The small Nekoshou shuffled her feet. "Um, Naruto-sempai caught me when I was trying to observe him."

Rias blinked. Well she would have been surprised to hear that ten minutes ago. But right now she could only nod inwardly. Of course he'd caught her. She'd be amazed if he hadn't. If the guy could hide here for so long without her noticing then he had the skill to pick up on Koneko watching him. The question remained… how had he reacted to being spied upon?

She knew about the arrangement, but he couldn't. For all she knew he might react violently to someone invading his business.

"And what did he do?"

Koneko fidgeted. "He wants to meet you."

Rias smiled. "Interesting. I want to meet him too, seeing how I recently learned something very interesting about him."

"What's that?"

"My brother apparently met his mother. He's the heir to the house of Lucifer… and they want me to marry him instead of Riser."

…

"WHAT!?"

Koneko suddenly exploded in a burst of smoke. Rias leapt back as the white plume obscured everything for a few seconds. Then it dispersed, leaving someone who was not Koneko standing in the room. Rias's eyes were wide as she recognized none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the heir of Lucifer. He was staring at her, jaw hanging loose in astonishment.

"That didn't work sempai."

Rias glanced behind Naruto where Koneko had just walked into the room.

Naruto whipped around. "Well how was I supposed to know that mom went and arranged something without telling me!? I can't keep a henge up when my chakra fluctuates!"

Rias looked between them. Her mind was spinning wildly with this abrupt change in plans. How was it that Naruto was here now? How did he disguise himself as Koneko? And more importantly why was he here?"

"Now as happy as I am for the both of you to be here at such a convenient time… what in Satan's name is going on here?"

The blond devil hybrid pulled a hand through his hair. "Damn this is kinda awkward. Koneko-chan tried to sneak up on me while I was shopping and I dragged her off into the forest to deal with her. But we ended up deciding to work together since we had some of the same goals. She wants to get you out of your _problem_ with Riser."

"So… what were you going to do exactly?" Rias asked. She was unsure of whether his intentions were hostile or not. His attempt to fool her wasn't casting this in the best light.

The blond glanced at Koneko, then back to her. "Well…"

Koneko shrugged. "Naruto-sempai wanted to seduce you and mark you with his clan's mating mark. It would have rendered your engagement with Riser null and void."

Naruto grimaced. " _Yeah_ … there wasn't a really good way to say it." He looked away from her, not knowing what else to add. His plan certainly hadn't panned out the way he wanted. "So what now Rias? You know who I am. The secret is out in the open now."

"I hope not." Rias crossed her arm and frowned. "It's going to take more than just marking me to get me out of marrying that jackass my parents set me up with.

"Wait.. what?"

Rias sighed. "You heard what I said."

"Then…" Naruto frowned. "You're actually okay with what I was planning?"

" _Actually_ yes. If it means I can go to the wedding reception and flip my fiancé off then walk away? Yes. If that's the case then I fully intend to go along with it."

"Uh… cool?"

"My brother has a plan to get me out of marrying Riser. I'd rather play Russian roulette with a holy gun than be stuck with him for the rest of my life." Rias stood and walked over to him. Her blue green eyes met his cool blue orbs. "So… you're my only other option. That's fine with me."

Naruto watched her carefully for a few seconds. "That's unexpected, but it sure makes things easy. If you're okay with it then that saves a lot of time doesn't it?"

"Yes. However right now would be a bad time for you to be found here. I need you to be anonymous a while longer." She gestured to the bed. "Come on. I need to explain everything my brother needs us to do for this to work."

"Fair enough. What does ye old usurper need?" he asked smirking as he walked over and jumped on the bed.

She raised an eyebrow as she too fell on the bed opposite to him. "Really? Usurper? That's my brother you're talking about."

"Well I am the heir to Lucifer. From a certain point of view the head of the Bael clan and your brother are both usurping my rightful throne. Not that I mind or anything. I was just saying." Naruto chuckled at her crestfallen expression and glanced over the bed. "So what's all this stu… Please tell me that's not my mom's photo album."

Her eyes were drawn to one of the thick books that Naruto was reaching for. "Photo album of what?"

"N..nothing!" He lunged for it, only for her to snatch it from under his nose.

"Nope… You're mother sent these so I could get to know you. After all we need to be able to pull off seven months of secret infatuation. I have to know _all_ you're cute embarrassing little secrets."

Naruto glared at her. "I never knew you were the _cruel great lady_ of Kuoh academy. The other students must have forgotten to mention that part."

"Cruel? No that's Akeno. She's the sadist. I'm as nice as nice can be." Rias giggled as she opened the book, her gaze alighting on what could only be a picture of Naruto. He looked about four. "Oh… this is you hm? Those whisker marks must be a birthmark. And you're eyes… they're a different color."

He groaned, covering his eyes with one hand. "This is not how I imagined our first real meeting would go."

She turned the first page. "And what did you think would happen?"

"Oh… I don't know. I thought I'd come in disguised as Koneko-chan, get as much information on you as I could personally, and then seduce you with my devilish charm. You know… the bare basics, having you wrapped around my finger and all the good things that come with a successful seduction."

Rias rolled her eyes as Koneko walked up to her. "Hey Koneko… I need you to do something for me."

"Yes president?"

"Go set up a meeting with Sona for tomorrow morning would you? I need to make sure she's on the same page as us now that Naruto is here and I actually know who he is."

Naruto grinned. "Might just let me take care of that."

"What?" Rias asked. "You've already revealed yourself to Sona?"

"Yeah, shortly after I arrived here there was a little incident and I had to show myself. She's agreed not to tell anyone about me. I'm sure I can get her to help us with this little deceit." He smirked at Koneko and patted his lap. "Come on. I know what you want."

The diminutive girl blushed but nodded, crawling onto the bed and depositing herself in his lap. Naruto's grin widened and he rubbed a hand over her head, rubbing between her suddenly exposed ears. He eyed Rias as she stared dumbfounded at her rook. Her expression was comical. "Ne Rias… don't look so surprised. I'm a chakra user just like Koneko-chan here. She's drawn to the warm feel of my chakra… The petting is just a perk."

"B…but…"

"But what?"

Rias screwed her face up into a mock angry face. "But she doesn't even do that with me! She only just met you!"

"Like I said. She's drawn to my chakra…" He paused, his face becoming pensive "Or… is it my overwhelmingly magnetic personality and damning good looks? Who can say?"

She face-palmed. "Well… you're just as obsessed with yourself as Riser, but at least you don't seem like a perverted sick asshole."

Naruto drew himself up, striking a regal pose… or at least as regal a pose as he could strike while sitting on a bed with a girl on his lap. "I'll have you know… I am a pervert. Not as big as some certainly but I have an appreciation for the female form. Also… the term is not sick. It's twisted. Sick makes it sound like there's a cure. As for being an asshole… Well one person's asshole is another person's glory hole…" He hesitated. "Sorry wrong saying. That was my godfather's favorite…"

Rias tried to keep a straight face and failed. Her lips split into a smile and she giggled. "For the heir of Lucifer… you act more like a clown than a prince."

"What? I'm only trying to make a good impression. Or a bad impression. Really at this point I'm not sure which. Anyway as I was trying to say I'm an asshole to some and a friend to others. Really depends on who you are."

"And for me?" she asked hesitantly.

Naruto detected a tremor in her voice. He felt his smile falter. "For you? Well to be honest you started out as just a goal for me. I saw how beautiful you were…"

She blushed.

" _And so tasty looking…"_ He chuckled. "I wanted to have you. It was pretty selfish now that I think about it. But after watching you for a while that changed. I saw how much you care for your peerage… and how you got along with Sona and her peerage. I kinda felt bad about it afterwards."

"And now?"

He sighed. "I like you Rias-chan. As far as choosing a mate goes… you're the perfect choice. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, a little bossy, and caring. All things I like. You're also from a prominent house, one that used to be connected to mine. You're even related to the Bael clan on your mother's side. The things I didn't like about you are circumstantial."

Rias tilted her head, frowning. "And what do you dislike about me if I may ask?" She leaned forward. "Is it something I could change?"

"Well yeah. I dislike the fact that you're letting other people boss you around in your life. And I hate that you didn't put your family in its place when they forced you to get engaged to Riser." He smiled. "I think that people should stick up for themselves."

Rias nodded. "So… you would like me more if I was willing to break this contract off regardless of the consequences?"

"Isn't that basically what we're going to be doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You and me… bringing the great houses of Lucifer and Gremory together while leaving the Phoenix out in the cold?"

"I guess so… but the whole point of my brother choosing you to be my husband instead of Riser is to have me married to someone I don't hate without disgracing my house. You know, by going back on a deal that was made more than a decade ago?"

He huffed. "Well… when you put it that way it does put your family in a rather bad light."

"Yes. Yes it does." Rias drew in a deep breath and let it out, steadying herself. "I hate Riser. If I had my way I would go to one of the local churches in town to get a silver spoon blessed… and then use it to cut his heart out."

"Ouch…"

"However…" she continued. "That wouldn't kill him and being who he is he's never experienced pain that he couldn't tolerate. Also… if I force the issue and dissolve the contract it will ruin my family's reputation with the pureblood devil houses. My rebellion against my father would be political suicide for my house since I'm the heir. No one would make any important agreements with a house that can't honor a simple arranged marriage."

Naruto didn't like that but he knew it was true. He leaned back from her, still absently rubbing Koneko's head. "So… how do we arrange this without fucking up your family's reputation?"

"Down to the important business then?"

"Yeah… down to business."

Rias smiled, glad they were getting somewhere. "My father only just informed me about the arrangement with Riser six months ago. He was obviously worried about my reaction, which was why it took him so long to tell me. Regardless that means that we have a certain window of time to work with."

"And…? Where do I come in?"

"Simply this. We need to fake being lovers for longer than I've known of the betrothal. I can do it easily enough on my end. You're side is the problem."

He grunted. "Seven months?"

"That's the minimum. Longer would be better."

"Give me a little while to think Rias-chan." Naruto frowned and took a long minute to consider it. On his side of the issue there was a big problem. He hadn't left the castle before a month ago. And there were plenty of people who knew it. Rizevim knew… His mother knew… Many of the family servants knew. Granted he wouldn't have to worry about his mother or the servants, but his hated uncle on the other hand.

He was a problem.

Naruto's frown deepened. He could easily get around the time issue. He'd been able to use Hiraishin's base formula for years. His father taught it to him when he turned fourteen. So he could easily say he'd been teleporting to see Rias for as long as they wanted. Plus his clones and disguising abilities would be able to explain almost any conflicting stories away. The problem would be figuring out how and when they actually met.

"Naruto? Have you figured something out?"

"Yeah. I think I can cover most of it… provided I can get word to my mom on keeping a particular relative of mine quiet. However we need to decide where we first met."

Rias smirked. "I have the perfect idea. There is a festival that is held in the underworld every year. Millions of devils go every time it's held. We can say we met there last year."

"Which festival are you talking about?"

"What? You've never heard of Satan day?"

He shook his head. "I've heard of it, but never been. It's to celebrate the day the new Satans replaced the old Satans."

"Yep… held on the sixteenth of March. That would be thirteen months ago. I think that's more than enough time to say we met, got to know each other, and had been dating." Rias hummed thoughtfully. "That's seven months before I heard of the engagement. Do you think you can handle that kind of gap?"

"I know an advanced teleportation technique that allows me to instantly teleport to anything I've marked beforehand. It folds space and time, allowing me to bypass magical barriers without causing alarms. It also uses chakra so only powerful Youkai would sense it being used. So.. yeah, I think I can do thirteen months."

"And no one knows about it?"

Naruto shrugged. "A few people know, but none who would speak out against the engagement. And I'm one of only two people alive who can use it. Unless you can use my unique type of chakra it's impossible to replicate too."

"That's amazing… so theoretically you could have been visiting me constantly whenever you wished… without being caught?"

"Pretty much. And with my vampire abilities your own peerage wouldn't have known." He smirked down at Koneko. "Except for this one that is. But as you can see… she can't resist my chakra or the pleasure of my skilled fingers so she isn't much of a threat."

Koneko's blush deepened and her ears drooped. "Sempai… not nice."

He rubbed harder, earning a small purr. "Oh? I'm mean then? I guess I better stop messing up your hair then. That's just the worst isn't it?"

She nodded, squirming under his attention as he trickled a little of his potent chakra into her. "S..sempai…"

His grin was feral as he raked his fingers through her scalp, causing her to arch back into his chest, a soft mewl escaping her lips. Rias watched in fascination as Naruto leaned down and nibbled the tip of Koneko's ear. Her rook's eyes went wide… and then fluttered close, a small line of drool running down her chin.

Rias coughed loudly. "ahem… Naruto… what exactly are you doing to my rook?"

"Hm?" He glanced up, his eyes seeming to flash red for an instant. "What?"

She pointed at Koneko's flushed face. "That."

Naruto blinked and looked down as well. "Oh… crap. Didn't mean to do that. Sorry, my instincts were taking over. Gimme a sec." He pinched the back of Koneko's neck, knocking her out. Then he lifted her up and set her off to the side on the bed.

Rias dead-panned. "Explain please. What do you mean by instincts?"

He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, remember I'm not just a devil. I'm also human and vampire. I've got the worst of all three worlds. On my devil side I have inherent indulgence issues when it comes to sin. On my human side makes me even more vulnerable… and at the same time I have to worry about my vampire instincts. Which let me tell you can get pretty strong… especially when I haven't fed in a while."

She frowned. "So… there are two things I want to know now."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"First. How long has it been since you had blood… and second… How is it that you can be the heir of Lucifer if you're only half devil?"

"Well, to start with. The reason I'm the heir of Lucifer, even though my whole house is kind of fixated on how much better the old devils and pure bloods are than everyone else, is because of the original Lucifer."

"Do tell. I thought the original Lucifer was supposed to be the world's biggest asshole."

He blinked.

"No offense, but the reason he was the leader of the devils was because he was the strongest… not the nicest." Rias smiled hesitantly, not sure if dissing his ancestors would anger Naruto.

"None taken." Naruto smiled. "And you're right. A lot of my family is obsessed with purity, which is kinda funny since the Angels are so fixated on the same thing. Anyway, the original Lucifer set down a law within the house that said his power would not be inherited directly by his heirs in equal amount. Basically he only wanted those descendants who were worthy to gain his power. Thus the heir to the house has always been whoever was born with the largest portion of our ancestor's power. Technically my uncle Rizevim his head of the family, but he has less than ten percent of Lucifer's power. My mother has thirty… and I have fifty. Thus since I have the most anyone was ever born with… I am the heir regardless of the purity of my blood or how closely I'm related to the family's main bloodline."

Rias blinked in astonishment. It wasn't every day that you found out the biggest purist family in devil history allowed their heir to be of any descent as long as he inherited the family power. It almost came as a slap in the face for her, someone who'd been taught that such things simply didn't happen in the Old devil faction.

"As for how long it's been since I've fed… this morning was the last time, but I didn't have very much. To be blunt… I'm thirsty and my instincts are starting to guide my actions just a bit too much."

Her lips made an O of understanding.

Naruto chuckled uneasily as he found his eyes being drawn to her throat. "Not that I can't usually control myself when it comes down to it. The thing is that I've kinda been gorging myself on blood recently… and my body has adapted to the higher intake. So when I go back to a normal amount of blood for the day it feels like I'm starving anyway."

Rias shifted, blushing slightly. She'd just noticed that he was no longer looking at her eyes… and his own were now a deep crimson.

He licked his lips.

She shivered. "You um… don't want to… you know?"

He nodded once.

"Right now?"

Naruto's eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Rias… to be honest your scent is starting to get to me. So I'm going to ask you a question. Are you willing to let me bite you right now? Because if you aren't then I'll leave and come back later."

Rias shook her head quickly. "No… It's. I mean you can do it if you need to."

"Are you sure?" He leaned forward, licking his lips. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold back once I start."

"I..I'm sure. You're part vampire… No one will buy that we're lovers if I won't let you bite me." She held still as Naruto brushed the videos and picture books aside. "But…"

"Yes?" he growled.

"I've never let anyone close to me like this… except Akeno… please be gentle."

Naruto didn't answer as he crawled across the bed to her, but she could see him changing. His skin seemed to pale ever so slightly, just barely enough for her keen eyes to notice. His fangs lengthened, poking out well past his lip. And last of all his fingernails turned into claws.

She swallowed hard and then gasped as he reached out and pulled her forward. "Naruto?!" He silenced her, holding one claw to her lips and then bowed his head, drinking in her scent. Rias felt caught between fear and arousal. On one hand she was scared of being bitten… while on the other Naruto's actions were turning her on.

Blood red eyes rose to meet hers as Naruto's self control neared the snapping point. "I'll _try_ …"

And then his fangs were scratching across her skin. Her breath caught in her throat as they stopped just over her artery… and sank in. Naruto couldn't stop himself. His instincts took over and he drank deeply. His hands found her wrists, trapping them above her head even as he pushed her down into the bed under him.

Her blood was… _amazing…_

His own blood boiled at the taste, so rich and savory. It was like nothing he'd ever dreamed of. It wasn't sweet like Raynare or Hinata… Rias's was different. A flavor that overwhelmed his taste buds, beyond accurate description. He couldn't get enough. He wanted _more_ …

Rias arched into him, gasping as his fangs sank deeper into her. He barely noticed. All he could think about was how she tasted. He kept drinking… He didn't stop or even slow down when her groans became whimpers… He didn't pause when she started moaning his name urging he bite harder.

All understanding of what happened around them was lost as he drowned himself in her flesh. The room was forgotten, time was lost, and their _plan_ simply disappeared from his thoughts.

Naruto didn't rightly know at what point he released her wrists or when the biting became kissing… or when she started to kiss him back. He couldn't remember how her shirt was ripped open… or when she'd gotten his pants off. What he _did_ recall was Rias panting his name. He _definitely_ remembered how her nails felt, scratching across his broad back… and the way the sweat beaded on her creamy skin… trailing down onto the sheets beneath them.

And he remembered perfectly how it felt to bite into the soft flesh of her shoulder, Rias screaming his name as he marked her as _his_ …

He'd never forget that…

Never…

And, if she hadn't been too exhausted to move, Rias would have agreed. As it was she did the best she could to snuggle into his side, letting her head rest on his chest. Her eyes fluttered for mere seconds before darkness claimed her.

Naruto remained awake only a few moments longer than her… just barely enough time to use his vampiric powers to seal off the room from anyone entering. Then he wrapped an arm around the nude form of his beautiful mate… and succumbed to sleep. His last thought before he fell was that he wouldn't let anyone take Rias away from him… No one… and _nothing…_

He'd make sure of that…

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And there is the end of the chapter for ya! Hope you liked it and I'm already working on the next chapter. I should update Alternate plans soon too.**

 **Speaking of stuff I'm working on. I'm now actively working on my Naruto/To Love Ru crossover and I currently have a poll up for it! Please vote people.**

 **Oh! And don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I return with the next chapter! Never fear my loyal readers (and less than loyal readers. I'm not naming names here) For chapter 8 is here! And your favorite Hybrid is on a roll…! Now onto the reader reviews before the real story starts.**

 **fallendemon248** **: No it's not wrong… probably… I mean can't be as weird as some fetishes out there right? And for another thing if you're a fallen angel or a devil… lust is more likely to affect you than if you're a "mere human". Plus Naruto is part vampire. A biting fetish is pretty much a given on his part at least.**

 **Paradoxity** **: There are several things you have to keep in mind. First, Rias is not a major girl although she is coming in early in the story. Sona on the other hand will be a major girl, but because of her personality she will require more time to become romantically involved with Naruto. Plus… Just because Rias is Naruto's mate doesn't mean she is top dog in the harem. As this chapter will elaborate upon.**

 **Kreceir** **: Through blood loss when Issei discovers the truth about Naruto and Rias being together?… Or through Naruto killing him when Issei attacks him for stealing Rias's virginity?**

 **Teres22** **: Yay! A new reader! Isn't that nice? Glad you enjoy my story.**

 **Amart11** **: Instincts are an integral part of Fallen, Devils, Vampires, and Youkai. Humans and Angels are really the only races that routinely ignore their instincts… at least in this story.**

 **tyrell2000** **: Well… let's just say you'll find out in this chapter… Koneko's reaction should be… interesting. Hehe…**

 **Robert** **: Well that cross is never really explained. I assume it's meant to unbind an object or energy source from a person's soul. Of course that's just speculation based on the evidence provided by the anime and manga. However… I wouldn't agree that Issei could be turned back into a human. Have his sacred gear removed yes… but not the Devil part. I believe this mainly because the evil piece turns him into a devil… It's not just an equipment that makes him into a devil whenever it's active.**

 **Sir Failure** **: Okay… so first things first. lemons are at my own discretion. Heavy limes will be incredibly common. However full Lemons I will save for major plot 'checkpoints' in Naruto's relationships. As I've already stated Rias isn't a major girl… so no full lemon for her yet. Second. On Naruto's power scale… I will include a breakdown of his power scale at the bottom of the page. Although there are parts of his powers that I haven't revealed yet.**

 **Blackswordbeam** **: Power scaling will be at bottom of chapter. As for Naruto's peerage… He didn't exist publicly in the devil community. Only a few families who associated with his parents knew of him. Thus he hasn't got an evil piece set because Ajuka can't make him a set if he doesn't know Naruto's even been born.**

 **As for his harem. It will be a large harem. But as I've stated before Naruto will have 4-5 main girls and an indeterminate number of others. It changes as I write it. But keep in mind his harem will not be truly massive as some harem fics have him with 15+. And all girls will fall at their own rates. Raynare was fast… Sona will take a** _ **while.**_

 **Sovereign2808** **: Sona is a major girl in this story for two reasons. First… I like her character personally. Second… she's rarely used in Naruto/DxD crossovers. And when she is the story is usually abandoned before anything real happens.**

 **Keep in mind I did combine the Naruto and DxD worlds. So eventually you will start seeing many more Narutoverse characters. It will simply take time. As for Hinata. Yes she will be a minor girl in his harem. However she won't be seen often.**

 **Dxdfan** **: "Just 50% of Lucifer's power… I dropped this fic" …Hm… Childish much? Dropping a fic simply because Naruto only got half of the original Lucifer's power along with everything else? Really?**

 **Guest** **: Hating Rias's character or not I hope you'll continue reading. Oh well… not my fault if you drop the story.**

 **ANYWAY! ONWARD!**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or DxD… *burst into tears*)**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

The next morning Rias woke slowly… almost reluctantly surrendering to the impulse to wake. She'd just had the craziest, hottest, most amazing dream in her life.

She kept her eyes closed, doing her best to remember it.

The dream had started with her and Kiba returning to the ORC room to find Riser's sister there. Apparently the wedding plans had been delayed for some reason and the reception moved to the Gremory estate. Then she'd been reading a letter from her brother, something about getting her out of the engagement to Riser by marrying someone else…

Rias sighed happily and nosed her face deeper into her pillow.

Then after she'd read that she'd sent Akeno and… what was her name? Xuelan? She'd sent the two of them out on the pretext of hunting Fallen. Meanwhile she'd gone into her room to inspect everything her brother had sent to her. And what did she find? She was supposed to marry the heir of Lucifer himself!

And no sooner had she sent her familiar out to find Koneko than he showed up! (disguised as Koneko for some reason) She didn't really understand that. Was Koneko Lucifer? Satan… it was all mixed up in her head.

But after Koneko revealed herself to be Lucifer in disguise… Well there was a gap where she really didn't remember all that much and then…

" _Naruto…"_

Rias's eyes abruptly opened as everything she'd done the night before came flooding back. The feel of Naruto's fangs scraping across her skin, the way they'd pushed in… the sensation of Naruto sucking… drinking her blood… And later…

Her face flushed crimson as images and feelings flashed before her eyes.

Naruto's naked body on top of hers, his lips trailing down her body, hands touching her… forcing little moans and whimpers of devotion from her. She remembered it all in such vivid detail that she couldn't help but bite her lip thinking about it. He'd been so possessive. And that last moment before she fell asleep beside him….

The way Naruto had whispered her name, telling her she was _his_ … only _his_ … and that he wouldn't let _anyone_ else have her. It had mesmerized her, frightened her even, and yet… it pleased her to no end. Deep down she felt something inside her rise up to meet his words. It was almost as if some part of her wanted to be his, wanted to belong to him completely. And when he'd marked her it was like that part of her was magnified a hundred fold.

Now just thinking about Naruto caused a chain reaction within her mind and body. She couldn't help but blush hard… her core flamed hot… and a churning ball of heat grew in her chest. Merely imagining him kissing her was enough to make her want him, as though his touch was an addictive drug dripping through her blood stream.

Rias shifted, unable to keep still as her thoughts were flooded with the previous night's passionate conclusion.

"Mmm… Rias-hime… stay still…"

She froze as Naruto's voice whispered literally inches from her. Her eyes went wide as she finally registered that her _pillow_ was not only warm… but also breathing. She swallowed hard, blushing furiously as Naruto _Lucifer_ mumbled, still half asleep. His breath was ghosting just past her ear and it sent a chill up her spine.

Naruto growled contentedly and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Rias gasped, almost moaning when she felt his lips brush her skin. And when Naruto's arm, which was wrapped possessively around her waist, pulled her into his chest she couldn't keep it in.

"Ah!... Naruto… d..don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked sleepily, his hot breath directly on her skin, all but setting her nerves on fire. "..this..?" Naruto kissed her softly, earning another gasp from Rias.

"Naruto… don't t..tease me like this. Stop…" She tried to pull away from him but he came with her. His drowsiness rapidly faded, leaving him wide awake and wanting. Rias found herself looking up into twin voids of purple… so deep they were almost black.

"Rias-hime…" Naruto's voice was a rough purr. "I'm not teasing you. At least… not yet."

Rias was about to ask what he meant by "not yet" when his lips captured hers. Abruptly any questions she might have had fled her mind. Her hands snaked around his back and her eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself to him. Naruto seemed to revel in her surrender. His hands ran down her form, stroking and squeezing whenever he sensed her pleasure spike. Eventually they settled back on her breasts.

Her mind went blank when he started to flick her nipples, rolling his thumbs over the buds… and finally pressing into them.

Naruto pulled away from her then. His gaze lingered on her bare throat before drifting to her shoulder. He grinned, pride swelling as he saw his mark upon her flesh. The Uzumaki spiral… better known as Lucifer's seal... was plain to see, a deep red tattoo that would tell anyone who saw it who she belonged to.

He licked his lips then, feeling a strong urge to mark her again. The possessive instinct to make her his unconditionally was pulling at him again. Almost in spite of the seal he'd placed on her the threat of Riser was driving him to do it a second… or even third time.

He was sorely tempted to just follow his instincts. Even if it wasn't necessary to mark her again the pleasure it would bring him clouded his judgment.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto refocused on Rias. "Yes hime?"

Rias shifted, pulling herself further up on the bed so she could sit up. Once she'd done so she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Well mostly about how good it would feel to mark you again."

"You mean…"

He shuddered and nodded. "My instincts are in overdrive right now. It's really hard to ignore them, especially after last night." Naruto licked his lips. "Speaking of which… how did you like it?"

Rias's face burned scarlet. "I…"

Naruto chuckled. "Thought so… I'm glad. I just remembered you asking me to go easy on you. And I know I wasn't exactly what you would call gentle."

"It's fine." Rias looked away from him. "I didn't mind it once we got going. I just didn't think I would be comfortable taking things so far."

"The power of my family is rather hard to resist Rias. Did you really think you could keep control if I lost it?" He leaned forward, closing the distance between them. "Not to mention my vampire abilities make it nearly impossible to think of stopping."

Rias met his gaze, finding it difficult not to reach out and touch him when he was this close. That _part_ of her from before was yearning for him now. "I think I know what you mean."

"Good…" Naruto sighed, letting his eyes close. "…because it's the same in reverse. I'm struggling not to take you again… It's just so much harder than I thought it would be. It was bad enough with Ra-chan, but with an actual devil the connection is _so much_ stronger."

"…Um.. Ra-chan?"

Naruto's eyes opened. "Right. I haven't told you about her yet. I meant to last night but… well we kind of got ahead of ourselves. Suffice to say she is my first mate, but since she isn't a devil my powers as a devil didn't affect her like they should have."

"Who is she?" Rias sat up fully. Her expression had turned curious. She wondered who was special enough to catch his eye before her. She wasn't necessarily jealous.

Yet…

"Her real name is Rayanre, but you know her As Yuuma Amano."

"Wha..? That girl who sits in our class with the black hair? Violet eyes?"

He nodded.

"But she's the other possible peerage member I was keeping an eye on."

A smirk curled the corner of his lips. "Well I don't think that would have worked out well for you had you tried to recruit her. She's a fallen angel, formerly under the command of Kokabiel. You know? The Fifth tier Fallen Angel general, known as one of the most militant commanders in the Grigoris?"

Rias was shocked. "But.. but why is she here then?!"

"Originally she was under orders from Azazel to keep an eye on the scared gear users in the area. Probably because Azazel is a mad scientist with a fetish for such things. But regardless of her reasons for being put under the command of Kokabiel, the bastard gave her new orders once she arrived."

"And?"

"Well you're not going to like it."

Rias huffed. "I don't like a lot of things.

He took a deep breath and said it. "She was going to kill Issei."

"What?!"

"Apparently he was seen as a threat or something so he was set to be assassinated. I was there right as she was about to spring her trap on the poor pathetic little perv. Suffice to say she didn't carry out her mission. I stopped her and offered her refuge in exchange for her service."

Rias calmed down a bit now that she knew that Naruto's first mate hadn't been responsible for harming Issei directly. Although now that she thought about it Issei told her that a petit blond Fallen had been the one who killed him. So maybe she shouldn't have reacted so strongly… Still this begged a question. Why did Naruto, the heir of Lucifer, take her… a _Fallen_ … as his first mate? It just didn't make sense. "Um… Naruto, could you explain why you made her your mate?"

"Yeah. I suppose but…"

"It's just that I don't understand why you would choose a Fallen. I get why you wanted me. You explained your reasoning in detail last night, but… why her?" Rias watched Naruto's expression for some sign of guilt or something that might explain why he would mate with a fallen. Mating was a big deal. Marriage was an everyday thing but usually only Youkai mated for life.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well, it's a lot of things. But… first I got to ask. Are you jealous?"

"Not per say…" Rias allowed. "I'm, not fond of Fallen let's say. And… okay yes. I'm a little jealous that you would take a Fallen for a mate before _me_. But that's more of a pride thing. I can't help being what I am."

He chuckled. Pride was something he could understand from a pure blood devil like her. "Is that all though?"

"Why do you ask? I mean, obviously there is more. I.. I don't like the idea of sharing you with a Fallen."

"I'm the heir of Lucifer Rias-chan. I'm all but required to take more than one wife."

Rias crossed her arms over her chest. "So… you only picked her out of necessity?"

"No! I…" Naruto grimaced, his eyes flashing red and then back to purple. "Listen Rias… I am complicated. On my human side I'm just like anyone else. I look for a mate in someone who is attractive, fit, and having a nice personality or high social status is a bonus. On my devil side I'm possessive, greedy, prideful… and I have serious issues controlling my lust. Do you understand how my human side and my devil side can conspire to make things hard for me?"

She recoiled a bit, not wanting to make him angry… but at the same time wanting answers. She nodded for him to continue.

"Good… because that's not the worst part. My instincts as a vampire are constantly pushing at me. When I looked at you my vampire instincts urged me to seduce you… to see if you were good enough to be my mate. Then my human side came into play. I saw how beautiful you were and I already knew about your family and connections. That made it harder to resist my instincts. And once I met you… once I was close to you… once I bit you? Then my instincts as a devil kicked in. I _couldn't_ stop myself from taking what I knew I wanted."

"So…"

Naruto sighed. "The way I am, the way my devil and vampiric instincts merge together, and the weakness I inherited from m human side… I don't have control over my desires. Once my human side… No, that's not right. Once _I_ saw you as someone I wanted to be with…. It was like being in freefall. Do you understand Rias? From a certain perspective I'm not in love with you. I couldn't love you after so little time seeing you and being near you."

Rias felt that other part of her suddenly freeze. She swallowed hard. "O..oh… I.. I see." She turned away from him. "I guess that's…"

"You didn't let me finish," Naruto growled.

She looked back as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest. For a brief second she thought of fighting to get free, but at the same time his touch was making her feel an almost illogical amount of happiness. Rias sighed and pushed her face into his bare chest. "Okay… keep going…"

He waited for a moment, looking down at her, then continued. "I was saying the sheer powerof my instincts means that I can't help but love you. Even though it hasn't been a month since I first set eyes on you… I still crave your touch now. Do you get it Rias? I marked you as my _mate_ … Most devils would wait years or even _decades_ to do that, just to be sure they chose the right one. But I couldn't. The moment I surrendered to my instincts it was already over. I chose you and now… I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Rias turned her eyes upward at his last words, shocked… and at the same time joyous. "You really mean that? Even though it's just your instincts telling you that I'm a good mate… you still can say you love me?"

"Rias-chan… I think that, given the time and opportunity, I would have chosen you as my mate regardless. My instincts only made it happen faster. Besides, now that we're mated there's no question how I feel. Even if I didn't love you before, the bond that my mark created amplifies my feelings for you and visa-versa."

She bit her lip. "So… what about the Fallen girl?"

Naruto smiled down at her and pulled a hand through her long crimson hair. "Rias… Raynare isn't just a fallen angel. She's also beautiful, smart, crazy hot, and not unlike you in some ways. Ra-chan is a little more liberal than you though."

Rias frowned. "What are you saying?"

He sighed. "What I'm saying is that I fell for her the same why I fell for you. It just took longer."

"So you love her too?"

"Well at first it was just her blood… but yes. I love Ra-chan. I can't help it."

"And… does she know about your plan to seduce me?"

Naruto nodded. "She does."

"How did she feel about you taking another wife?"

"Rias-chan… why are you asking me all these questions? I just told you how I feel. Whether it happened too quickly or not doesn't matter! I love you. I love Ra-chan! Okay!?"

"I know. I'm just having a hard time! You say you're instincts made you fall for me… but you say the same thing about another girl?! I thought devils only took one mate!"

"Oh…"

Rias pushed away from him, her expression hurt. "What do you mean Oh?!"

"Rias… devils can take as many mates as they want. It's just our culture that makes it seem otherwise." He pulled her in close again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I should have been clear. I'm required to take at least four wives as the heir to Lucifer, but whether they are mates as well is up to me. When I left home one of my goals was to find five women to fill the spots I'm allowed by my station. But I only want women I _love_ to be my wives. I want my wives to be my mates as well…"

"I see. So you're in the same position I am with Riser… just that you haven't been forced to marry anyone yet."

He nodded. "Listen Rias-chan. I know it's hard to understand exactly how my instincts affect my feelings for you, but it doesn't really matter either way. Even if it's my vampire or devil side pushing me towards you I wouldn't have chosen you if there wasn't something there."

"You…" Rias felt her heart flutter again and she had to look away. "D..don't say things like that."

"Why not?" His hand caught her by the chin, turning her to look back at him. "You're _mine_ now Rias Gremory. No matter how it started or how it ends… I refuse to let anyone else have you. Got it?"

Rias just looked at him for a long moment… then her self control snapped.

Naruto was taken aback as Rias brushed his arm to the side and kissed him, slipping hers around his neck, pulling him down into the bed with her. He was over his shock in the next instant and responded exactly how she wanted…

…only to break off the kiss when he heard a startled gasp from off to his right. Rias must have heard it too because her head snapped to the side along with his.

"Um… Rias?"

Both of them shifted, uncomfortable and staring at Koneko as Rias's rook stared right back.

Koneko's hair was disheveled, her uniform wrinkled from sleep. However that wasn't what caught their attention. And it wasn't the huge blush that lit her pale cheeks. Hell, it wasn't even the fact that the young Nekomata was gazing at them… unblinkingly with a tickle of blood coming from her nose. No… what made both Naruto and Rias stare uncomprehendingly was simple. Koneko had both hands shoved down her skirt, ears twitching madly, panting hard… and her tail flicked back and forth behind her almost violently.

Naruto glanced back at Rias. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

His mate turned to look at him, her eyes wide as she realized that they'd completely ignored Koneko the night before. Naruto had only pinched a nerve to knock her out. She must have woken sometime later only to find them…

"Oh Satan… we…"

Naruto nodded. "I think so…" He absently rubbed at his nose as the scent of Koneko's arousal overpowered that of Rias. "Koneko-chan? Are you… er… okay?"

Koneko's eyes were half lidded as she leaned forwards. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "Ah… I'm good nya…"

"Nya?" Rias asked with wide eyes. "I think we broke her."

The blond sighed.

Rias sat up quickly, watching in shock as Koneko's panting became more pronounced. "Rias-sama… I want. I want to…nya…"

Naruto pulled away from Rias and Koneko's gaze followed him, her golden eyes tracking his every move. "Um Rias-chan. I think it would be a good idea if I _leave_. How about we meet after school? That sound good?"

"Y..yes… I think that's a good idea."

"Great… I'll find you later." Naruto quickly slipped off the bed and made a shadow clone, which he tasked to collect his clothes. He absently noted Rias's gasp of surprise and Koneko's purr as she crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Naru… Where are you going nya?"

He smiled uneasily. Something in her predatory gaze was making his skin crawl. Sure he'd teased her the night before, but Koneko was still a bit young for him and to see her acting more like Raynare than the shy Nekomata she was… Well it was a little disconcerting. "Um, you see Koneko-chan. Actually I was going to take off now. Just give me a sec."

Koneko's eyes opened wide. "No! I want it!"

Naruto turned and hastily cracked the barrier around the room he'd set up the night before. Then he took his clothes from his clone.

Koneko lunged.

He chuckled at his new lover's stricken expression and dispelled his clone, vanishing in a flash of light.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Xuelan expected many things when she and Akeno were sent to track down the fallen. But what she didn't expect was to finally find them at a house… lounging around… seemingly without a care in the world. She could see three of them along with two others who weren't fallen at all.

All of them were women too… which she found a bit odd.

First was a young woman with long raven hair who seemed to spend most of her time teasing a younger blond human girl. Next was an older fallen with deep indigo hair who spent most of her time reading or snoozing. Then there was the pint sized blond fallen who Akeno informed her had been the one to attack Issei… And last there was a pale silver haired woman who disappeared around 6:30. Akeno had followed her to see where she went, leaving her to watch the Fallen's hideout.

So… here she was, waiting for Akeno to return while she watched the house. It was dreadfully boring work and what was worse she couldn't keep an eye on the Gremory bitch like her master had told her!

Damn she hated her job.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

When Naruto appeared back in his apartment he found himself standing, stark naked since he hadn't had time to dress, directly in front of Kalawarner.

He blinked.

She blinked.

"Good morning."

Kalawarner glanced down, taking in every inch of him (in more than one way) and then back up. "Yeah… sure. Morning… As if mornings are ever good. But I suppose this one is better than most. Say, you wouldn't happen to have time for a quickie would you?"

He chuckled and stepped past her and into his bedroom. "Sorry… maybe another time. Where's Ra-chan?"

"Teasing the nun. It's her new hobby."

"Really?" Naruto started to dress rapidly. "And how is our little bundle of holy goodness anyway?"

Kalawarner turned to lean against the door way. "Okay I suppose. She picked up my copy of Icha-icha after you left."

Naruto paused as he was about to pull on his shirt. He slowly turned back to her. "You're joking."

"Not remotely. She even finished it cover to cover. Fainted right after though. Fun to watch." She smirked. "So… what did you end up doing with that Nekomata girl you snagged for peeping on you?"

"Funny you should ask. That whole problem has been solved."

Kalawarner's golden eyes widened. "You don't say. Raynare told me what you were planning for that Gremory girl. Don't tell me you actually did it?"

"Hm…" Naruto glanced back at her with a feral grin. "Oh… I think I did." He held up two fingers. "That's mate number two now. Only three more to go. Maybe I should go after Sona-chan next. I sure would love to see her writhing underneath me…"

"Has anyone ever told you that your one sly sexy bastard?"

"Raynare mentioned it once or twice. Although that was after I pinned her to the bed and had my way with her during our visit to the Norse mythos. You should hear some of the things she says when she's horny." He finished dressing and turned around. "Anyway… speaking of things that sexy fallen angels have to say… what do you have to say about that devil watching us through the window right now?"

Kalawarner went rigid and she turned on her heel, gaze flashing. "Where?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't bother looking for her. She's well hidden."

"Then how did you sense her?"

He shrugged and walked out of the bedroom, motioning for her to follow. "What can I say? I'm a paranoid son of a very kind yet also _very_ paranoid devil princess from the house of Lucifer, which adds a multiplier of _three_ to any paranoia already present." He chuckled at her dumbstruck expression. "I set up a sealing array around the entire house. Any supernatural being who comes within fifty meters I'll instantly know about."

"Wow… Azazel could learn a thing or two from you."

"Maybe." Naruto turned his attention outwards to the devil energy signature about forty feet out from the house. "I'd prefer it the other way around."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well studying sacred gears sounds pretty interesting. Although I hear he had a massive harem in the past. Don't know why he left that behind with what I've heard about the guy."

Kalawarner sounded a bit miffed. "Let's just say that his fascination with sacred gears became too much for his little cult following and they went looking for better prospects."

"Seems to me like you know this from experience." Naruto wondered out loud as the two of them entered the living room. "Did you know Azazel personally?"

"Not really. But I knew someone who was very close to him and left because of his obsessive tendencies."

Naruto chuckled, thinking about how bad the leader of the Grigoris must have been to drive off several dozen women who lusted after him like nothing else. "Too bad for him."

"Yep…"

"Anyway…" Naruto turned his attention to the living room where Raynare, Mittelt, and Asia were. The two blonds were playing a game of cards while Raynare, looking quite bored, spun a throwing dagger on her finger tip. She glanced up as he stopped behind her. "…How's my mate doing?"

A broad smile split her lips and she tossed the dagger at the wall without looking. "Mm… much better now that you're back. Do you know how dull it is waiting here for you? Not to mention I've been feeling a little… left out…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked around the couch to sit next to her. A moment later he'd pulled her into his lap. "And pray tell… what is so bad about staying here without me? Were you craving my attention Ra-chan?"

"A little bit.." She turned around in his arms, straddling him in full view of Asia and Mittelt, the first of whom was now blushing furiously. "So… fill me in. What were you up to last night?"

"Oh… a bit of this. A bit of that," he muttered evasively. "I'll tell you everything in detail once we get rid of our latest peeper."

"The devil who's been watching us since ten last night you mean?" Raynare sounded contemptuous. "That girl doesn't even know how to hide herself properly."

"Yes. That one. Now… I'd really like to tell you everything that's been going on and I'd also like to… well I think you can guess what else I want. But we'll get to that once we've dealt with company."

She rolled her eyes. "On three?"

"Sure."

Raynare grinned and readied her magic as Naruto counted down. Kalawarner seated herself on the other side of the couch to watch what would happen next.

"One, two, and… three."

The peeper, a girl of seventeen or eighteen with black hair and blue eyes, had about three tenths of a second worth of warning before Naruto and Raynare appeared right on top of her. A second later she was slammed down into the ground, hogtied with brutal efficiency, and less than a second after that she was inside the house she'd been watching not a moment before.

A long groan of pain escaped her lips as she tried and failed to rise… or call on her magic.

"Well that was depressingly fast. I thought she'd at least give us a short chase," Raynare complained. "I mean didn't she notice we were onto her?"

Naruto shrugged. And straightened, hauling his prisoner up by a loose chain then proceeded to drag her over to the couch. Raynare sat down opposite from Kalawarner and he deposited the peeper on the couch between them.

"Okay… here we go." He reached a hand behind her head and cut away the gag with one clawed finger. "Start talking girl. Who are you working for and why are you spying on me?"

There was a long moment where the girl merely gasped in pain, likely never having experienced this particular style of bondage. (spiked chains of demonic chakra weren't exactly comfortable) Then she looked up at him. "Wh..who are you!? Unhand me! I serve Rias Gremory, who is in charge of this town!"

He blinked owlishly, not believing her for a second. "Sorry. I'm calling bullshit. You aren't part of her peerage or I would know you. I happen to know Rias personally."

"I… you… I just joined her peerage last night! I was traded to her by Riser-sama! You have no right to question me!"

Naruto's eyes bled red in sudden fury. He didn't know why. Or… no. He knew _exactly_ why. But he couldn't control it either way. Merely hearing Riser's name in association with Rias so soon after he'd marked her made him livid. " _Oh_ … okay, how about _this_?" We'll restart. You tell me your name. And in exchange I won't bite you and drink your blood until you're a withered husk. **Capiche?** "

Frightened into submission she nodded and answered him. "I'm… Xuelan… a rook, formerly in service to Riser Phoenix."

"And why did he give you to Rias? To spy on her? Tell me!"

Xuelan shrank away from him, terror in her eyes. She, more than anyone else in the room, could feel the power Naruto exuded. It was bearing down on her, crushing her under its weight. "I… I can't tell you!"

Naruto leaned down to her level and one hand wrapped around her throat. **"You're going to tell me what I want to know… or I will send you back to Riser in pieces."** His grip on her tightened.

"I… c..can't…"

" **Now."**

Xuelan's terror increased tenfold as Naruto brought the full power of his demonic heritage to bear. Her eyes almost bugged out of her skull when malicious tendrils of black mist started to materialize around him…. and she gave in. "I give! I give! Please! I tell you anything you want! Just don't kill me!"

Naruto dropped her and she collapsed to the ground, a shivering whimpering wreck. His voice returned again… no longer deep and demonic… but retaining the dreadful aura of fury. "Tell me everything girl. I want to know what Riser is planning for my mate. Answer me!"

She flinched away from him. "He… he wants to make sure she doesn't gain anymore peerage members or contact someone to break the engagement off…" Xuelan looked up, trying and failing to meet his basilisk glare. "Please… that's…"

He leaned down, harsh gaze piercing her through. "That's all you know?" he questioned. "Is that what you were about to say?"

She nodded.

Naruto's hand fell on her head and then his fingers sank into her hair, grabbing a fistful and twisting. She cried out in pain as he forced her to her feet, but he didn't care. She was Riser's agent and he refused to tolerate any threat to his mate. Not so soon after the bond had been formed.

His growl cut through the room like a knife. "Listen Xuelan… rook of Riser Phoenix… and listen well. I don't care who you are or who your master is, you work for me now. If I tell you to do anything you will do it, even if it goes directly against your orders from Riser. Is that understood?"

Xuelan looked up at him, her eyes pleading… yet he did not relent.

"Is… that… clear?"

Her eyes fell away from his and she nodded again, just once. "Yes."

"Good," he purred. "Then as my first order… you are to sit down and recall every weakness you know or even suspect your master to have. When you're done with that you'll detail a list of all Riser's servants and their strengths and weaknesses as well." Naruto turned to the others in the room. "I need to cool down. I'll be in the shower. Keep an eye on her while I'm gone."

With that he released Xuelan and strode out of the room. Everyone watched him go, besides Asia, who'd fainted about halfway through.

Raynare sighed and started after her mate. "I'll be with Naruto. Don't worry. I'll get him back to normal soon enough."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"Raynare… not now…"

Stepping into the shower naked, watching as he turned the water on, Raynare forced a pout. "Aw… What happened to Ra-chan?" She slipped in close, wrapping her arms around him and resting her forehead in the middle of his broad back. "Do you still love me after mating with an actual devil?"

Naruto growled and turned. His eyes raked over her nude form for a few moments, taking in her pale perfect skin. Raynare leaned up and kissed him then. He groaned, his hands finding her waist. A warm shiver ran down his spine as the bond he had with Raynare soothed his rage. A sigh escaped his lips. He knew she was using the bond against him, but he couldn't help but give in.

Now that he was focused on her… Well he couldn't stay angry, not at her.

"Better now?"

He nodded. "Ra-chan. Sorry… It's just she had to go mention that bastard right after I marked Rias-hime."

Raynare's pout was no longer forced as she pulled away from him. "Hime? She gets to be the princess while I'm just little old Ra-chan? I'm jealous."

"Ra is a god… and you're my goddess." Naruto chuckled and pulled her hair out of her violet eyes. "If you ask me you have the grander title. Besides Rias is an actual princess so calling her that is killing two birds with one stone."

"Damn right I'm a goddess." She prodded him in the chest. "Don't you even think of forgetting it. Now… tell me about your… _our…_ little princess. Is she up to date with our plans?"

His brow furrowed, his thoughts going back to what he'd discussed with Rias the night before. She was definitely on the same page now, but they still have work to do. "Mostly. There are still details to work out, but I think everything should fall into place with a little effort."

"You sound awfully confident Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't stop a smile from tugging at his lips as he felt Raynare tracing circles in his back with one finger. A soft growl rumbled from his throat, causing his mate to grin. "Never underestimate the ability of a small determined force to wreak mayhem and destruction on a massive scale."

"Mayhem hm? Is that what we're doing? I'd prefer if you would make some mayhem with me right now." She licked her lips. "As I said earlier… I've been feeling a little left out."

"I could help with that," he purred, pressing her up against the shower wall.

Raynare's hands pulled him down to her level. "Good… This fallen needs some attention."

…

 _Meanwhile_ , back with the others.

"Could they be any louder?!" Mittelt shrieked.

Kalawarner flipped to the next page in her little orange book as she kept an eye on Xuelan. "That's the heir of Lucifer in there. Of course they could be louder. Now would you mind? I'm trying to read."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

The last hour had been _interesting_ to say the least.

Subduing Koneko was the work of a few moments. A simple sleep spell did the trick. Trying to explain to Akeno and Kiba what had happened between her and Naruto was a very different story. To say they were surprised initially would have been a gross understatement… but when they saw the mark Naruto had left? Well… what was there to say? She _had_ been chosen by Lucifer's heir.

Granted she hadn't been his first. She couldn't help but be miffed about that and she knew she would be a little sore about it for a while… Yet at the same time she couldn't find the energy to do any real complaining about it. She wasn't the first woman he'd seen, but her instincts as a devil asked… _So what?_ He outright told her that he'd fallen for her faster than that Raynare girl.

Call her petty, but she liked to think it made her the better mate. Besides, she was a devil. Naruto's other mate was a fallen angel and as such Raynare couldn't connect to him the same way she could.

Anyway… once she'd explained everything to her peerage (well she hadn't told Issei or Xuelan) she had them help her fabricate a few lies, lies that would allow her to make it seem that she and Naruto had been seeing each other for a long while.

Kiba was the main instrument of her will. He could make the school rumor mill spin to her wishes. The only issue would be keeping Xuelan out of the loop long enough to set up a plausible back story with Naruto. And she knew that at least wouldn't be easy. It was an absolute necessity that her parents believe she'd been seeing Naruto in secret for longer than she knew the engagement contract existed. This was the only way she could force her way out of the contract without bringing shame upon her house.

Sure her parents would be disappointed in her, but that was something she could deal with. Sirzechs had her back, her peerage understood the way she felt, and Naruto would support her. For now that was all she needed.

" _Now… I'll have to be careful. Naruto told me about his teleportation technique. So the issue of his coming to and from the school is out of the way, but I still need to figure out some dates to memorize…"_

Rias leaned back, resting her chin on her hand. Naruto could visit any time… and as far as her parents would be concerned he'd been coming to see her for more than a year. However for this deception to be effective she would need to frame past events in her favor. Simply put if she couldn't describe a single time when Naruto visited her then it wouldn't matter what he could have done.

" _Three weeks ago I was alone here doing paper work all day. Everyone was out on flier duty save for Kiba… and he was helping Sona arrange club activities. Naruto could easily have come then."_ Taking out a sheet of paper and a pen Rias wrote the date down then, letting her imagination wander, she wrote down a series of fictional events that she and her lover could have engaged in. _"I'll run this by Naruto so he can memorize this as well. This way if we are asked about specific days we will have our answer ready."_

A thought occurred to Rias as she was about two write down a second date… A devious smile spread her lips at the thought.

" _I haven't kept a diary since I was a little girl but with a lot of work and a little aging magic I could falsify months worth of interaction with Naruto. I'm not expert with time/space magic… but I think Naruto might be. Advanced teleportation requires quite a bit of skill in that area… and if push comes to shove I can get Sona to do it for me."_

She giggled, letting her eyes close as she thought about Naruto. A light blush came to her cheeks when she felt the newly formed bond stir lazily. He'd actually responded to her mental probe! She didn't think he would notice at this distance!

" _Naruto-kun…"_

…

" _Rias-hime… can't talk… The connection is still… too… fragile…"_

" _W..wha?!"_ Rias jumped when she heard his voice filter into her thoughts. "We can talk telepathically?!"

Naruto's response was strained and barely more than a whisper. _"I can bar… hear…you. We'll ta..lk… later…"_

" _I… okay."_

The connection broke an instant later, leaving her with a slight feeling of awe. She never knew. Mating allowed you to speak with your partner directly over long distances? A magical telepathic link like that was almost impossible to establish! She smiled. From this point on she'd make it a goal to solidify the bond between them.

Then she sighed.

" _Time to get to work then!"_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

The village of Konoha was not easy to get to. Point in fact… merely finding the place required borderline divine intervention. So it was that, despite knowing exactly where it was, Hanabi Hyuuga had only just arrived at her home. It was a massive estate carved out of living wood and it housed fifty-six angels. This was her family's home.

It was also her prison in a way.

"Hanabi. What news do you have for me? Why are you here so soon?"

She bowed her head as her father appeared before her, draped in white, his golden halo almost seeming to pulse with power. "Father. I regret to inform you that I have failed to complete the mission that you assigned me."

Hiashi Hyuuga scowled. "Very well." He turned and walked away from her, keeping his strides small enough so that she could keep up with him. "Then tell me exactly what went wrong."

She nodded. "We arrived at Kuoh Academy just as you instructed and proceeded to infiltrate the school. The devils in charge of the school were vigilant, but ultimately we succeeded in getting in undetected. Afterwards I identified all the members of Sona Sitri's peerage."

"Are any of them dead? I have not heard anything of your attack if you did manage to kill some of them."

"No father. Sister and I attacked Sona's peerage. We were winning. However…" She hesitated, remembering Naruto's words to her.

 _"I will take your sister. You will return to your home. You tell them she was defeated and then you were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Not a hard story to believe. As long as no one comes sniffing around then you'll get off easy and I won't get found out… Hinata will be perfectly safe."_

 _"That's…."_

 _"_ _That's_ _what I like to call 'an offer you can't refuse'. You know why? Because you can't. Don't worry about Hinata. I won't kill her as long as you keep to your side of the deal."_

 _"You wouldn't!"_

 _"You mean I wouldn't bite into that silky smooth skin and into her warm flesh…? Are you implying that I wouldn't hold her tight and drink every last drop of her delicious blood till her life fled from her? I think you overestimate my restraint…."_

Hanabi shivered and forced her breathing to remain even. She loved her sister… and while she wasn't completely sure Naruto would make good on his threat… she couldn't take that chance. Naruto was a vampire as much as he was a devil. He might care for Hinata in some small part, but…

"However what?" Hiashi didn't glance back at her yet his voice was sharp and commanding. "What happened next?"

Hanabi shook her head quickly. "Father… you know how my sister is. She was reluctant to go on this mission from the start and when we made out assault she hesitated. Sona took advantage of it and was able to use her superior numbers to defeat my sister."

"So you were overwhelmed."

"Y..yes father. I could not kill all of them without risking my own life. And with my sister already out of the fight…"

Her father's aggravated sigh made her flinch. "I see. I knew Hinata's determination was weak. She does not know how to take a life. This is an unwelcome development. I trust you did not reveal you true nature to them?"

"No… I did not."

"Then all is not lost." Hiashi stopped and turned to her, his pale grey eyes meeting hers. "Go purify yourself and prepare to give me a full report. I see I need to send someone more experienced." He paused. "Is Hinata…"

Hanabi swallowed hard, knowing what Naruto expected her to say.

"She is dead father."

Hiashi closed his eyes for a brief moment… then nodded. "So be it." He turned and continued on his way into the clan compound. "Tomorrow you will be recognized as my heir apparent. Speak with Hitomi on the proper comportment for the ceremony."

In the next instant Hiashi disappeared from sight, leaving her alone in the courtyard… With only her shame fear to keep her company.

"Sis… please be safe."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

"Fucking finally!"

Issei Hyodo gave a great shout as the school bell rang, signaling the end of class for the day. He groaned and forced himself to stand. The rest of the class was giving him odd looks but he didn't care. The only thing that really concerned him was the fact that he was done listening about ancient history… especially since he knew how much of it was complete bullshit now. Being part of the supernatural really sucked ass sometimes.

"Hyodo-san. Would you please refrain from cursing quite so much? I do not appreciate your language… regardless of how relieved you are that the lesson is over."

Issei blanched at his sensei's rebuke and did his best to look apologetic. "Er… sorry about that. Anyway… I gotta go!"

He grabbed his bag and darted out of the room, already looking forward to passing out fliers today. This was mainly in part to the fact that Kiba had shown him a good spot where tons of hot chicks frequented. And apparently many of them were regulars… so he could get contracts with hot girls _and_ get his fliers passed out quicker.

Seeing some hot ass and awesome knockers was just a perk!

Issei turned on his heel and flashed down the stairs to the first floor then blasted off down the hallway. To be perfectly honest he would rather spend some time up close and personal with Rias _but_ she hadn't been giving him much in the way of attention lately.

Oh sure she was all worked up about him almost dying a second time, but soon after that it was like she turned her attention to other things. It made him wonder what was troubling his gorgeous boss. She didn't seem like the type to worry about things unnecessarily. And well… sue him! He cared about how she felt…

…since she wasn't likely to indulge his pervy fantasies if she was depressed or preoccupied.

Anyway... He needed to grab a stack of fliers and get over to down town Kuoh in time for the after school rush. And once that was done? He'd be free as the proverbial bird until tomorrow! So the sooner he was finished with his devil duties the better!

Issei's path took him out of the school building and through the courtyard. It was there that he stopped however.

" _Holy mother of Oppai."_

All thoughts of passing out fliers and watching porn with his buddies vanished from his mind as he saw _her._ Statuesque in blue stiletto heels, creamy rose colored skin, and auburn hair as long as Akeno's. And what was more? Thighs that could crack a man's head open… An ass that just begged to be spanked… Oh and oh fucking god… Breasts that were every bit as large and perky as Rias.

And all of this wrapped up inside a hot little number that looked like a cross between a slutty Halloween witch outfit and a Ballroom dress. Issei felt his heart leap into his throat as the stunning beauty turned on her heel, jade green eyes coming to rest on his.

"Ah… you there young man. I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you could help?"

" _You're wish is my command!"_ Issei felt his face go red and his eyes go wide as she walked towards him, her hips swaying in such a way as to make all the blood in his body travel south. "Of course! Er… um… who are you looking for?!"

She stopped about five feet from him, her lips curving into a knowing smirk. "He's about six-two with sharp blue eyes, wild blond hair, and three black marks on either side of his cheek. I'd be willing to be he has every girl in this school wrapped around his finger…" She smiled. "I believe he goes by Naruto Uzumaki."

" _Fuck…"_

" _Double fuck…"_

" _Triple fuck…"_

She wanted god damned Naruto Uzu-freaking-maki, Kiba's rival for most popular guy in Kuoh Academy… In other words… a fucking pretty boy.

Issei wanted to die.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Rias was proud of what she'd managed to accomplish in the time since Naruto had left her that morning. She fabricated at more than forty separate meetings between her and the hair of Lucifer. For the most part she was only taking advantage of times when she was left alone in the ORC room for long periods. However there were a few meetings which had a more… risqué factor attached.

Of course she'd have to memorize all of these since she'd obviously be asked about Naruto's supposed visits at some point. And she had to be ready when it happened.

She idly wondered how her mate would feel about some of them. Seeing how all of this was taken from her own imagination… Er… not that she wasn't creative or anything! It's was just that he might not be the kind of person to do the things she'd put down on paper. She knew he was the mischievous sort. That part was quite obvious. But would he be the kind of guy to sneak into the shower with her and…

" _Hm_ …"

Now that she thought about it… Yes he probably was. Not that she minded. She'd fantasized about several _things_ she could do with him once he returned. And a little shower fun time was one of the tamer things she itched to try out.

"Rias-hime… you're blushing. Is it because of me?"

Rias nearly jumped out of her seat as Naruto's hot breath ghosted past her ear and his arms wrapped around her waist. "N..Naruto!? When did you get here?!"

Naruto chuckled darkly and kissed the nape of her neck, nibbling at her skin. His hands separated, one reaching up to cup her throat while the other infiltrated her clothes. "Mmm…? You're asking when? Just a moment ago. I missed you."

She bit her lip, struggling to keep from moaning aloud. He was just a little too good with his hands. Not to mention Akeno and the others would be getting back from class any moment now. She didn't want them to see her like this! "But… how? I didn't sense you."

He didn't answer for a few seconds, instead kissing his way towards the mark he'd left the night before. It was then that a second pair of hands found their way to her breasts. Rias started, turning back to look at her lover just as his fangs sank into the soft flesh of her shoulder… right over his mark. She couldn't hold it back. Her back arched, head falling back as she _screamed…_ And suddenly Naruto was straddling her. His lips were on hers. His violently shifting eyes closed, clawed hands tearing her uniform open, fondling her breasts.

Rias didn't stand a chance. She didn't even care when someone else's voice whispered by her ear, sensual and purring. _"Naruto-kun was right. You are irresistible…"_ Naruto was all that mattered. She could feel his lust through their bond clouding her thoughts. Submitting to him felt as natural as breathing.

A minute later Naruto broke the kiss. He leaned back, taking her with him as he sat on her desk. She let him pull her into his lap, whimpering when she felt his hard length between her thighs.

"I think I'm a little jealous Naruto-kun…"

Rias turned her head even as she molded her body against her lover. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Yuuma Amano… no… Raynare step forward. She was different than she remembered. Older… with a more mature look.

And she was smiling.

Rias turned back to Naruto. "Why is…?"

"She wanted to meet you and I want my mates to get along." His eyes flashed red and he caressed her face. "I figured the best way to do that woul…"

"Oh shut up…" Raynare silenced him with finger to his lips. "You talk too much. Why don't we take this to the bedroom? Not enough room on this desk for my tastes."

Naruto's lips parted in a feral grin. "Of course." He turned to Rias and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up. "Come one Rias-hime…"

She gasped and quickly wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the back room. "Naruto..."

"Yes Rias-hime?" he asked as he kicked the door closed behind them.

"Are you sure… about this?"

He grinned, kicking off his shoes and walking to the bed. He laid her down carefully then stood back. She watched him pull off his shirt and unbutton his pants, expecting an answer. She got it a second later. Naruto last articles of clothing were tossed at the foot of the bed and he climbed in after her.

"You have no idea how sure I am." He licked his lips, glancing to his left when Raynare hopped into bed naked and grinning from ear to ear. "You look happy Ra-chan and you aren't even her mate."

His fallen lover eyed both him and Rias hungrily. "You forget? I fell to lust... And _this_ is turning me on so fucking high right now…"

Rias's blush deepened, her gaze meeting Raynare's… blue green on violet. Then the Fallen angel did something that Rias would never have expected in a million years… Not in _ten_ million years.

Raynare lunged forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto blinked slowly, his mind attempting to process what he was seeing… Then he grinned. Poor poor Rias. Raynare wasn't the kind of girl to let another usurp her place as his #1 lover. And while he personally knew better than to play favorites… especially given the nature of devils and fallen… he knew that his mates would establish a pecking order with or without his approval.

Rias would be eating out of Raynare's hand the moment she submitted. He didn't mind of course. As far as he was concerned Raynare was merely doing her best to ensure her place at the top of the figurative 'food chain'.

And if Rias let herself be dominated?

Well… who was he to question that?

The crimson faded from his eyes, leaving them a dark purple as his devil instincts took control. He was going to enjoy this. That much was certain.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Akeno arrived back at the ORC room nearly an hour after class ended. She'd been searching for Xuelan, but the girl had up and vanished. Her tracking spell just led her in circles and even asking Koneko to help with the search yielded nothing. The girl had just disappeared.

So now she was left with the unfortunate task of reporting this to Rias, who would no doubt be unhappy with this latest development. Especially since she'd explained how happy she was to have Naruto as her mate now. Xuelan's disappearance might mean that Riser was on to her already, which in turn meant that Naruto might be exposed.

She didn't know what to think of the whole situation. Of course she was glad that Rias was getting out of her engagement to Riser. How could she not be?! But becoming involved with the heir of another great house? Well she was suspicious at best. He was the heir of Lucifer, or so Rias said. Could they really expect him to be a man of his word? Rias claimed that Naruto was a nice guy (He had to be or she wouldn't have let him mark her as his mate) but this all seemed too good to be true.

Heirs to the great and noble house of Lucifer didn't just _show up_.

And they certainly didn't show up, decide they wanted to help, and then chose you as their mate after the first real meeting.

That was another thing that alarmed her. Naruto marked Rias _way_ sooner than he should have. Most devils waited decades, even after marriage, to become mates. Fallen weren't all that much faster themselves. As far as she knew only the Youkai really mated with such haste. Yet Youkai were _very_ different from devils.

She had no idea how vampires did it though… so maybe there was something in that? Anyway… she needed to put it out of her mind. For now she had a report to give.

Akeno turned on her heel, entering the hall leading to the ORC room.

She paused.

For there, lying on his back in the middle of the floor, was Issei. What was he even doing there? He was out cold. That much was obvious. What wasn't nearly as obvious was the reason for the massive blood stain on the ORC room door… and the matching stain on the front of his school uniform. To be frank it looked like someone had pulled the 'bucket over the door' trick, but with blood instead of water.

Taking a few cautious steps forward Akeno examined the scene for evidence. It looked like Issei had opened the door and immediately been blown back into the hall by an explosion of sorts.

Akeno bent down and put a finger to Issei's neck, checking his pulse. _"Faint yet still there… but what happened? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was blown backwards by a massive nosebleed... But Issei is a pervert of the highest order. What could cause_ him _to lose consciousness?"_

" _Ah_ … fuck.. Rias… don't stop…"

Akeno froze, her head tilting to the side as she heard a masculine groan… followed by a long string of expletives. _"Ah… that might be it."_ She stood then and pushed the door open, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Inside was… Nothing. She frowned, having expected to see someone inside the main room. Then her ears registered a muted pop a short distance away. She stepped into the room and turned to her right.

The door to Rias's bedroom was closed and…

A loud exclamation rang out from behind the closed door, dying off after a few seconds only to be replaced by lewd moaning. Akeno heard the sharp slap of flesh on flesh. "Ah!? Naru..to… Mm… _more…."_

" _That… was Rias."_

"That _was_ amazing… But I think I can do _better_."

She blinked. That voice wasn't Rias but it was female. A husky seductive voice that reminded her a little of herself…

"N..no! Only Naruto-kun!"

"Mah mah… Ra-chan. I think you're too rough. See? Like this…"

Akeno felt her face flush a deep scarlet as there was another harsh slap, punctuated by a long shuddering moan. _"Oh satan… what is going on in there?! Is Naruto and Rias…? And someone else? I don't recognize that voice."_

"Naruto please… Stop teasing me! I can't take it anymore!"

Akeno struggled to make out the response. Her ears all but pricked forwards in an attempt to catch every syllable.

"Sure thing Rias… _Your wish is my command…_ "

The sound of rapid, yet for some reason softer, slapping came beyond the door… And not ten seconds after Rias started to voice her pleasure… _loudly._

"Fuck..fuckfuck.. yes.. AH!… yeyyesyes yes YES!

Bed springs were creaking and when she heard additional smacks added in Akeno came to a realization. Rias Gremory, her leader and best friend, was not only having wild sex not twenty feet from her… but she was also… being spanked. Akeno swallowed past the suddenly lump in her throat. _"Oh… oh my…This could be bad."_ She raised her fingers to her nose when she felt something warm dripping down her chin.

"N..Naruto! Don't ..s..s..stop! Mor.. Ah!... Yes.. don'…. Fuck me!

Akeno blinked again… just once… and then fainted on the spot. Her head made an audible thump as it hit the floor.

…

…

The door to the bedroom opened slowly and three heads poked out, eyes focusing on the fallen girl. Naruto was the first one to voice an opinion. And he did so in a self satisfied tone that was directed at Rias. "I told you she was just as big a perv as the dragon boy."

Rias pouted. "Okay… I believe you now."

Raynare and Naruto high-fived. The Fallen angel smirked and nudged Rias in the side with an elbow. "Told ya the spanking would do the trick."

"Mou… you're too rough."

Naruto grinned and ran a hand up her thigh to her currently cherry red rear. "You didn't seem to mind… either now or when we were doing it for real."

She blushed. Any words of rebuke were lost in the mortification that came with knowing she was _indeed_ into that sort of thing. And not just a little….

"I believe it's called being a major M… hehe…" Raynare teased. "But don't feel bad. You're not as bad as a few girls I know back at the Grigori headquarters."

Rias fidgeted, casting an angry glare at Naruto's first mate. "Its.. j..just spanking okay! I'm not into anything else! Baka!"

"Oh really? Sounds to me like someone's swimming down that one great river in Africa…"

"Eh?"

Raynare grinned. "Never heard of it? It's called the river denial!"

Naruto facepalmed. "Ra-chan…"

"What?! Don't you get it? Denial? Nile? The Nile river?!"

Rias groaned. "We get it… we get it. It was horrible. Where did you learn a pun like that?!"

-SLAP!-

Rias yelped as a wave of plain and pleasure spread through her ass. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. After a moment the stinging faded and she growled. "So not called for! I told you… Naruto's the only one who gets to do that."

"Hmph!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, chiding his two mates. "Just kiss and make up already would you?"

Rias's face flamed incandescent red and steam seemed to pour out her ears. "B..b…b…BAKA! That's your fault! If you hadn't bitten me I wouldn't have let her kiss me!"

Raynare adopted a contemplative expression. She tapped her chin as if in thought. "You know… I don't mind doing it again. You're not half bad at it."

"I wouldn't!"

A dark chuckle escaped Naruto as he glanced sideways at Rias. "Actually… I wouldn't mind seeing it again either. It was pretty damn hot if you ask me."

Raynare giggled. "Sounds like a plan to me… Round two Naruto-kun?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Hey!" Rias shouted. "Don't I get a say in this?!"

Naruto and Raynare shared a meaningful look then burst into action. Rias had about half a second to protest before she was yanked back into the bed room. The door slammed shut an instant later, this time with the lock engaged for good measure.

"Naruto! I demand that you let me go at once! I will not be forced to kiss tha- mmMmm! MMmm!"

"Well that worked pretty well."

"Yep. A rolled up pair of panties… A classic really. Shall we?"

"I think so…"

-Slap!-

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

About an hour later Issei woke up in a pool of his own blood. He groaned, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Ah! Fuck yes… Naruto… Ah! W..wait! Raynare! Where are you putting that!? Hey! He…. Ah!"

Blood fountained.

Issei fell.

All was _almost_ silent once again.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And that's a wrap! But before we hang up on this chapter… I've been asked again for a power scale for Naruto!**

 **Strength:** **Naruto is as strong in his base form as Kokabiel. This comes from his vampire heritage. He can increase his strength using a variety of means… although not all at the same time. He can use chakra, devil energy, Fuinjutsu, and regular magic… However the maximum physical strength isn't more than a Super Devil like Sirzechs. While he could make himself stronger than just about anyone… doing so would rip his body apart since it couldn't handle the strain. Just think of Lee from the Naruto-verse. He can become strong enough to deal a fatal blow to Madara… but he'd die right after.**

 **Speed:** **Naruto has much better speed than most devils, not only because of his chakra… but also because of receiving speed training from his father. His raw speed at base level is about the same level as one of the lesser Maou in their base forms. At his peak his speed is slightly greater than Super Devil (slightly. Sirzechs would still be able to catch him if he were serious)… And of course he can use a variation of his father's Hiraishin… which is instantiations teleportation.**

 **Durability:** **Naruto is incredibly durable, on par with any Ultimate class devil… however his true power comes from his regenerative ability and his nearly endless stamina. Make no mistake. Naruto can be killed quite easily if fatal damage is done to him all at once. But in a battle of attrition he will win almost every time. Keep in mind beings like Sirzechs, Michael, Ophis, Great Red, Azazel, Kushina, Minato, and several gods could wipe the floor with him.**

 **Power level (Raw amount of power):** **More than Sirzechs. More than Michael. Slightly less than the more powerful dragon gods… I.E. Ophis, Great red…etc…**

 **Control (amount of control over said power):** **When he draws on all of his power that he can draw on… meaning that he is fighting at his absolute strongest… he also has the least control… At full power he has about the same control over his energy as a less powerful High class devil… Riser, Rias (later in the series), Diodora… etc…**

 **Power breakdown (different abilities and how much power in each)** **:**

 **Vampiric: Naruto has a vampire's physical abilities, granting him far greater base abilities than others. However the actual amount of Vampiric power he has is rather low as he doesn't gorge himself on blood like many vampires do. (Royal vampires sometimes consuming two or three humans worth of blood a day)**

 **Chakra: Naruto's reserve of unique chakra… which comes from his father's side of the family. This isn't Youkai energy although it is extremely similar. His chakra reserves are roughly the same size as they were in very early Shippuden without the Kyuubi.**

 **Devil: Naruto has titanic amounts of devil energy… Not just his own natural energy (which is about the level of a low ultimate class devil) but he also possesses the devil energy of Lucifer (50%) which boosts his devil energy reserves well into the high ultimate/nearly super devil level.**

 **Holy: Naruto has very small reserves of holy energy that come from his father as well. He can only really use it in conjunction with his sacred gear however because of his devil/vampire biology.**

 **Youkai: over the years Naruto has absorbed massive amounts of youkai energy from the many creatures Rizevim would capture to fuel his power (thus making a more potent weapon for him to use in the future when the Old Satan faction made its move) This was done with his sacred gear. Currently he has more Youkai energy than anyone, even Yasaka herself. This will be more fully explained later, but it puts his raw energy levels over the Super devil mark.**

 **Sacred Gear: Not a real energy source, but allows him to absorb energy from his victims… thus giving him more to work with. Additionally balance breaker allows for more efficient use of his own energy.**

…

 **Phew…! And that's it for Naruto's raw abilities. From now on… just PM me if you want to know additional stuff on Naruto's power/skills. I'll gladly go more in depth then.**

 **Now remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Kyoto back with the latest chapter of Hybrid's Game! I know it's been a while but we've all know that it's worth it in the end! So without further adieu I'm breaking the 100,000 word barrier! Chapter nine here we come... but before that as always... the reader responses.**

 **Six Foot Assasin** **: The power scale for Naruto is accurate. As far as I am concerned the "top ten strongest" is a lame power scale to begin with. I broke down Naruto's abilities into easily understandable parts. In some ways he's stronger than a Superdevil (easily putting him into the top ten) However he also lacks in many areas. Most of the Top ten strongest would tear him apart with ease.**

 **doomqwer** **: Yes… Hiashi is an asshole to rival all assholes. But let's be honest. Most Hyuuga are raised to be holier-than-thou self righteous pricks.**

 **BrownLightning** **: As I've said before. Truly detailed lemons will be reserved for certain… "relationship checkpoints" so to speak. That last scene with Naruto, Rias, and Raynare was more comedy than anything in my opinion.**

 **Shu Ouma GC** **: Very simple answer to your question. Most people (at least from what I've seen) don't think Issei deserves a harem. And let's be honest here… he doesn't. However many writers also want the perv paired with 'someone'. Akeno could be a good option, but in crossovers she's usually with Naruto. Rias obviously gets paired with Naruto most of the time anyway. And… that leaves very few girls who would realistically be with the idiot. Asia is really the only genuine romantic interest for Issei. Therefore you could say Asia is withheld from the harem usually because of pity for Issei's character.**

 **Mana Cinder** **: The difference between a main girl and a minor girl in the paring is sometimes hard to pin down. And I've used Naruto's five available wives as a kind of rational for who is major and who is minor in the past. But if it must be broken down to the simple stuff then I'll do it. The Major girls in Naruto's harem will be Raynare, Sona,** **Rossweisse, Kuroka, and one of the girls from the Naruto-verse… haven't decided yet.**

 **However Naruto's official wives (for political reasons) will mostly be devils. That doesn't mean that Rossweisse won't be a major girl simply because she isn't recognized as one of his wives by devil society. You also have to consider that some girls wouldn't want to be his "wife" in the official capacity. Kuroka for instance would have no real interest in being his official wife despite being a powerful reincarnated devil. However all of Naruto's girls… both Major and Minor will be his mates. And in that way he will be protective of all of them.**

 **And I'm not bashing Issei. Issei bashes himself well enough without my help. I'm merely doing an honest portrayal. No… I won't kill him though. It wouldn't be Highschool DxD without the little perv…**

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Naruto grimaced, one eye cracking open as he was roused from slumber by a jarring metallic noise. A groan, followed by several choice curses left his mouth before he forced himself into a sitting position. Leastways… that's what he planned to do before his sleep fogged brain started working again. In truth he stopped just short of sitting up as not to disturb the sleeping beauties on either side of him.

" _Damn it… I don't want to get up at all now…"_ He let his head fall back onto the pillow and turned to look at his newest lover. _"Rias…"_

Raynare, blanket hog that she was, had rolled over during the night and stolen most of the blanket. He guessed this had left Rias exposed to the cold night air because she was curled against him, at least… more than she had been last time he woke up next to her.

" _She's so… cute when she's like this."_ Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread his lips as Rias nuzzled into his chest, obviously seeking greater warmth. _"She's so different from Raynare. Ra-chan teases me without even trying. Just seeing her asleep half the time makes me want to wake her up and ravage her till the bed breaks. But Rias…"_

-Bang!-

Naruto stiffened as the sound that woke him up was joined by something else… something that sounded an awful lot like someone's fist slamming against a hardwood door. Oh wait… That's exactly what it was. His grimace returned with a vengeance as this audacious someone continued to pound on the other side of Rias's bedroom door.

He hated it when people interrupted moments like this.

"Mmm Naru-kun… make it stop…" Rias, awakened by the din, tried to cover her ears with an extra pillow even as Raynare shifted on his other side.

A second later a voice joined the banging. "I demand you open this door at once! In the name of the Phenix family open I say! I will not be denied!"

With a suddenness that would have alarmed Rias, had she not been wide awake the instant she heard the name Phenix, Naruto leapt out of bed and summoned ten clones. These copies then rushed around the room like a chaotic whirlwind. Within seconds the scattered clothes, pieces of rope, and the odd sex toy were gone… shoved under the bed just as the door was blown nearly off its hinges.

Rias sat up quickly. Her eyes darted to where Naruto was abruptly dressed and holding a groggy Raynare in his arms. He flashed her a single relieved smile and then he was… gone? Naruto winked out of existence along with Raynare, leaving her alone in her bed room in the very instant an irate Ravel Phenix strode in.

"You have insulted me for the last time Rias Gremory! Where is he!? Where?!"

The blood drained from Rias's face. But, just as she was about to panic, she realized that her uninvited guest couldn't be talking about Naruto. She hadn't let any information leak to the devil community about her having a secret lover. She'd only just ordered Kiba to spread rumors around school. And she knew for a fact that Riser didn't have the resources to spy on her without her first being aware of it. That's why he'd given her Xuelan…

So… she took a deep breath and composed herself. Then she locked eyes with Riser's little sister and, using the most disdainful tone she could manage, answered her.

"I haven't the faintest idea who you're referring to."

The pint sized girl seemed as though she were about to combust. And given her heritage it wasn't all that unlikly. "Don't play the fool with me Gremory! I know for a fact that it was your pawn that groped me in the hallway as I came to meet you! He already did it once before if you'll recall! Now tell me where he is so that I might deal with him properly!"

Relief flooded Rias and she allowed a small self satisfied smile to curl the corner of her lips. "Are you quite sure it was my pawn?"

"Of course! Who else would have the sheer gall to touch me in such a manner!?" Ravel pointed an accusing finger at her. "Tell me! Where are you hiding the cretin!?"

"I'm not hiding him anywhere. I haven't seen Issei since late yesterday." Rias shrugged as if it didn't matter in the least. And she took no small pleasure in seeing Ravel's enraged trembling become more pronounced. "But I must ask why you're here at all. I wasn't aware that there were any changes in the wedding plans."

Ravel blinked then perhaps for the first time really looking at Rias, realized that she'd barged in unannounced into her future sister-in-law's bedroom. It didn't help that Rias was currently naked with a case of bed head that was… to put it lightly… monstrous.

"I er... uh…" Ravel flushed with embarrassment. "A thousand apologies Gremory-san! I will be waiting outside!"

Rias watched Ravel duck out of the room and slam the door… still smiling. After a moment thought she turned her attention to the corner of the room where she could still feel Naruto's presence, the mating mark on her shoulder pulsing ever so slightly to show he was nearby.

"She's gone now."

Naruto's form faded back into view and she recognized the telltale signs of a high level invisibility spell being dispersed. Rias idly wondered how he'd been able to cast it so quickly… then remembered he was part vampire and dismissed the thought. Of course he'd be able to cast illusions with ease.

Her mate groaned and paced across the room to her. "Damn it… something's happened."

"Probably Riser making a fuss about the delay," she muttered. "Nothing to worry about I hope."

"Can't be too careful." Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then straightened. "I'm taking Ra-chan back to my apartment. I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't do anything rash until I get back."

"Right…"

"And…" he added. "…you might want to go a little heavy with the makeup today. We don't want Ravel thinking you're seeing someone."

Rias nodded once and slipped out of bed. "See you soon then."

He grinned. "Ja-ne…"

In a flash Naruto vanished, taking Raynare with him. Rias watched the spot where he'd been for a moment before moving to her dresser. She pulled out a fresh change of clothes and quickly dressed. Then, thinking it would be a good idea to look presentable, brushed her hair. It only took a while and by the time she finished most of her peerage, with the notable exception of Koneko, had joined her unwanted guest in the main room. Akeno was brewing a pot of tea, Kiba was sitting by the window sharpening one of his swords, and Issei was on the couch across from Ravel.

He looked miserable.

Rias drew in a calming breath as she took a seat next to her pawn. She crossed one leg over the other and folder her hands in her lap, giving the youngest member of Riser's family her best diplomatic smile… one that was tempered with only a hint of hostility.

Ravel met her eyes and blushed. "Ah… Gremory-san. I apologize for barging in like this. It won't happen again."

Foregoing speech Rias waited as Akeno finished brewing the tea with a quick fire spell. She continued to wait, enjoying Ravel's embarrassment as her queen brought them their cups. Eventually however Rias decided to respond and she did so in a scathing tone she usually reserved only for Issei when he was in full Perv-mode. "What do you need from me to come without an invitation at this time of day? I thought the wedding had been postponed."

The youngest daughter of Lord Phenix flinched and shifted in her seat, staring into the cup of tea Akeno had placed before her. "I feel the need to apologize again, not for my poor timing, but for the news I'm bringing. My parents thought it would be better for me to deliver the news."

"News? Explain."

Ravel swallowed audibly before continuing. "The Elder council has decreed that the wedding will be held three days from now."

Rias was glad she hadn't reached for her tea yet. Because she would have spilt it all over herself in shock. "WHAT?! What right do they have to get involved?!"

"I..I'm only the messenger… but I have a guess."

"And?!"

"Well, not long ago Diodora Astaroth, the heir to the Astaroth family was murdered. He was the sole heir of his family since his older brother took the mantle of Satan Green. Also… your close friend Sona Sitri has three times avoided arranged marriages, either through skill or through cleverness. And not two days ago the heiress to the house of Amon fled her family estate and sought asylum with the Egyptian pantheon rather than marry the man her parents had chosen for her. I believe the Elder council is scared that pureblood devils will disappear if they don't take action. And your… resistance… has worried them."

Rias abruptly stood and turned away from Ravel, her hands balling into fists even as she imagined blowing the Elder council to pieces with her family's power of destruction. This… this was unacceptable! How could she escape this bloody engagement if those old fossils interfered!?

She was so close to getting out of it too! All she needed was a few weeks breathing room to get everything ready! But this? Ridiculous! Her luck couldn't be this bad! Not after everything that already happened!

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you…"

"WHY… why do you _care_?" Rias turned on her heel, glaring at Ravel. "Not long ago you acted like I was a stubborn child for trying to put off this sham of a marriage!"

Ravel recoiled from her. "I.. I didn't mean it. I just… This was just an arranged marriage! It's not supposed to be so problematic!"

"Well I'll remind you of that when _your_ parents tell _you_ to marry someone _you_ despise."

"I…"

"Get out."

"But.."

"I said _get out_. You delivered your message! Leave!" Rias didn't bother to watch Ravel teleport out. All she saw was red… Those purist bastards were ruining everything! It was like they knew how close she was to escaping!

Akeno's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Welcome back Naruto-sempai…"

Rias glanced up just in time to see him appear in a flash of golden light. Raynare was gone and he no longer looked like he'd recently woken up. Just seeing him again made her heart flutter and… Damn it! She was his mate now! She was going to spend the rest of her life with him! Not that arrogant cretin of a Phenix!

"Rias-hime! What happened?!" Naruto darted over to her, leaning down to look her in the eyes. "What did she say?!"

She growled low in her throat and pushed forward, letting her head fall on his broad chest. "The Elder council is cracking down. They ordered the wedding to take place three days from now…"

"W..why!?"

"They know I'm trying to get out of marrying Riser and they're obsessed with preserving those few pureblood families that are left. That's why."

"Can we stop this?"

"No… unfortunately not. The Elder council has more authority than my brother does. If they demand the wedding takes place early… that's exactly what will happen."

Naruto almost snarled, his eyes flashing crimson. "Three days… _three days?!_ How are we supposed to fake having been seeing each other in only three days?!"

"We can't."

"T..then what do we do? I'm not going to let that bastard have you so we have to figure _something_ out!"

Rias shook her head. "We could fake being together with the time we have left, but there wouldn't be enough back-story behind it. If we were questioned about it… which we will be… our story would fall apart. Three days just isn't enough time to make it seem convincing."

"Those assholes better stay away from me once I've taken up the mantle of my family. My uncle has flayed people alive for less." Naruto snarled. "Is there any way out of this? What about a rating game? Is that still on the table?"

"I don't think so. The Elder council wouldn't allow it. I would have to challenge Riser to a private game overseen by someone in authority… for instance my brother or one of the Satans. But it would be political suicide for one of the Satans to go behind the council's back."

"And there isn't any other way?"

"Well…" Rias bit her lip. "I could reveal that we've already lost my virginity to you. But then we'd be throwing all my hopes on Riser's reaction. He might be disgusted and dissolve the contract. But there's just as big a chance that he wouldn't care."

Naruto closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself. "So a fifty-fifty chance or nothing at all?"

"In essence… yes."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto exploded, dark crimson energy pouring off him in a wave. Rias braced herself for it then gasped as it washed over her. It was hot, unbearably hot… and she tasted the acrid tang of metal in the air. Glancing to the side she saw her peerage shudder, Kiba and Akeno visibly shaking. She swallowed hard and pushed forward through the thick miasma to grab her mate's hand. Naruto's crimson eyes abruptly faded back to blue and the evil aura subsided.

"Naruto…"

"Sorry Rias-hime." He turned away from her. "It's just that I can't stand the thought of Riser being close to you, much less _touching_ you."

Rias smiled sadly. "I guess it's no use being angry right now. Come on… let's see if we can figure something out. If worse comes to worse I can try to delay the wedding in other ways. A bride does have the right to demand that everything is perfect."

He growled low in his throat, obviously not liking the idea of her pretending to go along with the wedding even if it was to buy time. "You know they'll come for you tomorrow. A distant cousin of mine on my mother's side got married at the Lucifer estate. The bride is usually taken two days before the wedding to be properly prepared."

"Then we have one day to plan. Or… half a day technically."

Their eyes met and Naruto knew that there was nothing they could do. A day... Twelve hours might as well be no hours. Neither of them had the connections to stop a decision made by the elder council. Perhaps if he was a known entity he could rally the support of his family. The house of Lucifer might have been small, but it still held an enormous amount of influence among the old devil families. However no one outside a few knew who he was.

And due to the method his family used for choosing their heirs most of his family only knew that he existed... not that he was next in line to lead the family.

 _"It's hopeless."_ Naruto stalked away from Rias, pacing the ORC room with his head down and his hands clasped behind his back. _"What to do.. what to do? If the wedding can't be stopped by honorable or legal means... then I'm left with no choice. I've mated Rias-hime. Even if I have to spit in the Elder Council's face I'll end this."_

He closed his eyes. _"It's settled then."_

Naruto turned back to his mate. "We're going to go along with this for now. Practice your acting Rias-hime. Try to make it seem like you've resigned yourself to your fate. I'm going to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

His lips drew back in a feral grin. "Why... to crash this wedding of course."

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

The Gremory Estate was magnificent. Truly a testament to the power and influence of the ancient family. Riser knew his own family home was huge by the standards of many devil families. However in comparison to the castle that was situated in the center of the Gremory family's lands... it was not so much. The main entranceway alone was as large as the Phenix estate's main hall. Which was indeed impressive.

And the castle's main hall was titanic. A third of the Phenix estate could have fit snuggly within this great chamber alone.

Riser grinned. Lord Gremory, despite the many and vocal protests of his daughter, had gone all out on the wedding preparations. The whole hall was draped in finery befitting the richest kings and queens of the mortal world. Upon entering the hall through massive double doors the first thing that drew the eye was the carpet. A huge red expanse of cloth that stretched the length of the hall. Next to be noticed would be the tables already laden with delicacies.

Riser's experienced eye noted no less than thirty maids moving to set out additional food and or catering to guests. Maybe if he was fortunate he would bring home more than a bride. The Phenix family was always open to more attractive servants... especially that one girl. The dark haired one with the violet eyes. Oh... he'd love to welcome her into the fold... so to speak.

After the tables and the army of milling maids was the dance floor. He'd made sure to request a more modern layout for it. He was no fan of classical dancing... nor did he have any intention of giving Rias any opportunities to show him up this night. No... his prize wouldn't be allowed to spite him even in defeat.

And last, but certainly not least, was the main attraction. The stage. The raised platform was the centerpiece of the whole thing. And it was here that he stood. However... the setting for his long awaited wedding was nothing in comparison to the which he now waited for.

 _"After years of waiting... and months of fighting a uphill political battle... I've finally won. Reminding the Elder council about the lack of new Purebloods was the right thing to do. And to think they mandated the wedding take place? Heh... Now Rias can't challenge me to a duel. Not that she'd win if she did. Her peerage is incomplete and far too complacent."_

"You look pleased."

Riser glanced up just as his father stopped by his side. He chuckled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Everything is going just as planned."

The current Lord Phenix released a long sigh after hearing his response. "I suppose so. However with all this success I can't help but think something unfortunate is coming. It's just a feeling... yet I've learned to trust my intuition son."

"Whatever. There is no exit for Rias now. All of her positioning is useless now. The Elder council demands the wedding take place and that's final. At this point only a second ruling by the Elder council or all four Satans could stop this."

"I hope you're right."

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

"Are you in?"

 _"I'm in. No one has noticed the switch yet."_

"Good. Have you seen the target yet?"

 _"Yes..."_

"Can you take him out?"

 _"Probably... but I'll need ten minutes. He's doing his rounds. Once he leaves the main hall he's fair game. Do you want me to kill him or just knock him out?"_

"Whichever is easier. Breaking up the wedding will cause more problems than offing a guard. Just get it done clean."

 _"Right... Ra out."_

Naruto lowered the magical communicator and turned to face the room behind him. Alright... Is everyone ready?

"Ready as I'll ever be. I've always wanted to interrupt a wedding... but I never thought it would be such a high profile one." Kalawarner smirked and did a twirl, letting the long ball gown she was wearing flare out around her. "I do look gorgeous as a Devil don't I?"

"You really do." Mittelt flashed her companion a grin as she admired her own dress... though she was wearing the guise of a maid. Not that she minded. She tended to dress in a similar fashion regardless. "So how are we going to do this Naruto?"

The blond hybrid let his eyes flash purple with the power of his devil heritage. "I've planned the entrance all out. Don't worry about it. Since all of you are too weak to fight high class devils you're going to be there for... mostly cosmetic purposes. The only one with a hard role is Ra-chan and she's already finishing her job."

"W..what about m..me?"

"You're going to be our little surprise Hinata. If I'm underestimating Riser, although I doubt I am, you'll be our trump card. I've done my research. He has his regenerative powers but the instant he gets hit with holy magic... he goes down hard."

"Okay..."

"And what will I be doing while this is going on?"

Naruto turned his attention to the Valkyrie standing in the corner, already in her full ceremonial armor. "Well that's the fun thing. You're the only one besides myself who stands a chance fighting against high class devils. You'll make sure that Riser doesn't fuck with everyone if he gets passed me. Plus you have connections to the Norse so the Satans won't dare make a move until they know what you're doing there."

"Right. So I'm the deterrent for the Satans? Wonderful."

"Don't be so glum Ross. The Satans probably won't do anything either way. Remember everything they do is measured by the political consequences." Naruto rubbed his hands together, grinning evilly. "Now... on another subject."

"You... You won't get away with this brat!"

Naruto raised one eyebrow and everyone in the room turned to stare at the man chained to the wall on the other side of the wall. He was tall with long silver hair and hazel eyes... eyes that burned into him with the fury of a thousand suns. But Naruto wasn't worried. Not at all...

"Really? I think I'm about to get away with it in about ten minutes. Besides my dear uncle... I think the old man's armor looks pretty fucking awesome on me." He grinned. "No offense but you're just a little too... _pale_. Yes that's the word I was looking for. You're just too pale. Your skin tone clashes with the armor. Now I on the other hand..."

"I'll have my revenge on you for this boy..."

"Yeah yeah. I know that. Good luck getting passed my mother to do it. Seeing how I was able to take you off guard I think you must be getting rusty. Mom would tear you limb from limb." He grinned as a thought occurred to him. "But hey... Listen. I know this is probably pretty humiliating for you. I understand that. Trust me. So as a little thank you I'll just erase the memories of this encounter."

The man stiffened, his eyes going wide in fury. "YOU DARE! I AM RIZEVIM! THE HEIR OF LUCIFER!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to his little group of servants. "So... This is going to be a little... dangerous I'll admit. Riser shouldn't be much of a problem. As soon as I start my part of this all his attention should be on me. That being said I'll have to focus my attention on him. The rest of you will need to be ready in case the Gremory house guards decide to intervene."

Mittelt raised a hand, her face showing more than a little unease. "Not to be a um... coward or anything. But me and Kalawarner aren't exactly made of the strongest stuff. I hear the Gremory run a pretty tight shift and their security might be more than we can handle."

"You have a point. But once I reveal my heritage none of the guards will dare make a move. Besides... I have a hunch that they don't want this wedding anymore than we do."

The two fallen shared a confused look while Hinata's eyebrows drew together in a dark V. It was honestly more cute than anything. But eventually the shy angel spoke up. "Um... why do you think that Naruto-kun?"

"Mainly because Rias-hime is the golden child of the Gremory. Sirzechs is the Crimson Satan. He's not around the house very much. But Rias has told me a bit about her family and holdings. The Gremory's servants adore her."

"Would they help us?" Kalawarner asked, seeming hopeful.

"No. I wouldn't go so far as to say that. But I doubt they'll interfere once they know what we're here for. Plus... Me and Rias are mated now. There's no way they'd support her marrying Riser when she's bonded to someone else. It would be borderline torture."

Rossweisse sighed and crossed her arms over her silvered armor. "You devils sure take your mating seriously. The Norse seldom adhere to such stringent rules. Though... admittedly I wish they did."

Kalawarner nudged the Valkyrie with an elbow, snickering lightly. "At least the Norse aren't like the Olympians. They took the whole 'incest' think to a whole new level. They put old human royalty to shame."

"Okay you two. Enough of that. Mating for devils isn't like marriage. Figured you'd know that Rossweisse."

"Well... I know the history of the three biblical factions going back more than a thousand years, but that doesn't mean I'm well versed in your culture's more intimate parts." She shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry..."

"Whatever." Naruto drew in a deep breath, giving each of them a hard look. "Now one more time before Ra-chan makes her move. What are your roles?"

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

Rias was waiting.

Waiting for anything.

Anything at all.

"You don't seem pleased my dear. Is something the matter?"

Flicking her eyes to the side Rias felt a wave of revulsion rise within her. Riser was standing there in his brilliant white and gold suit, looking every inch the pure blood devil. He simply oozed smugness and satisfaction. It was the kind of aura only those who truly believed in their own superiority could produce. She wanted to splatter that smug face against the back wall. Every instinct demanded he die for seeing her like this when she belonged to _Naruto_... and Naruto _alone._

Just knowing that he'd picked out the dress she was wearing was all but unbearable. But she answered none the less. It was expected after all. There were important people watching and listening... devils she couldn't afford to alienate just yet.

"Well?"

"This dress is too tight," she muttered in a voice that would easily be interpreted as embarrassment. But one that Riser would know as anger. He'd had the dress made too small on purpose and they both knew it.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry for that my de _ar._ Please just bear with it a few hours longer. I'll have it off you in no time..."

He grinned and it required more than a little self control to stop herself from breaking his face. A well placed gravity spell would be perfect. She'd see the bones in his jaw shatter like glass... _"No... no just be calm. Naruto has something planned. trust him. He's your mate. He's a Lucifer. There's no way in hell or heaven or anywhere else that he'd let you down."_

Rias drew in a long breath and closed her eyes, envisioning the way in which she would burn this dress before she and Naruto removed any trace of Riser's filth from her. She could imagine more than a few ways in could be done. And none of them involved anything less than a few hours in her bed with her mate.

This gave her some small comfort.

At least enough to brush Riser's lewd comment without trying to maim him.

Riser though... He frowned when he realized she wasn't letting him get to her. She guessed it would put a dampener on his fun to know she wasn't lost in despair. But the way his hands balled into fists sent an unpleasant thrill running up her spine. _"What would he do to me after the wedding if it isn't called off? I almost don't want to think about it."_

Recalling what she knew of his peerage reminded her of his obsession with women. And women as his sex toys in particular. _"He's rape me without a second's thought wouldn't he? He's so used to getting his way it wouldn't even occur to him that it's wrong. Nor that my brother would obliterate him from the face of the earth in retaliation. Tsk... A fool with power and privilege is twice the fool because of it."_

Rias glanced to the side as her 'husband' to be strode off to mingle with his guests, likely seeking out someone who would puff up his ego.

She didn't mind. Every second he was away was another second she wouldn't have to spend in his presence. A win-win if ever there was one. _"I wonder when Naruto will show up. Before I left he said that the hero always arrives at the last possible second... what did he mean by that? Will he show up during the vows? It would be humorous."_

"So... you're Rias... Sirzechs has told me all about you."

Rias almost jumped as a silky feminine voice sounded right by her ear. She whirled around and came face to face with... Well she almost thought she was looking into a mirror. But no. The woman before her wasn't her reflection. Merely very similar.

Tall... with crimson hair only a shade darker than her own. Pale skin that matched hers almost perfectly. And eyes that seemed to shift between blue and deepest purple. She looked...

 _"Oh my... Is she one of Naruto's relatives? She looks like a Gremory."_

"Kushina Lucifer..." The woman held out her hand. "An old friend of your brother Sirzechs."

Rias hesitantly took the proffered hand and shook it, slightly in awe of how beautiful the older woman was. She reminded her of herself... just taller and far more mature. Then her brain finally connected the dots. _"Wait. Kushina Uzumaki... Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki is Lucifer... She's Naruto-kun's mother! She sent the letter about me marrying Naruto!"_

Suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed Rias drew her hand back and looked Kushina up and down once more, noting the gorgeous crimson ball gown which had gilded black armor added as accents around the shoulders and hips. It certainly was a dress fit for a Lucifer.

"Um... you're Naruto's mother?"

Kushina just grinned, showing off abnormally sharp teeth. "Oh yes. I suppose you received my letter. It is good to finally meet you in person! Honestly it's rare to meet a younger devil who's so interested in our history."

 _"Eh?"_ Rias blinked owlishly for at least five seconds before she understood. _"Oh... she's covering up my mistake. How stupid of me. I shouldn't have mentioned Naruto when others could be listening."_

"Yes... I know it's odd. But I'm curious as to how things worked back then."

"Well I'd be happy to talk about it in depth now that we have the chance... Shall we?" Kushina offered a knowing smile and nodded for the two of them to move towards the edge of the raised dais. Once they had left the immediate area of the mingling guests Kushina's lips turned down into a noticeable frown. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I know what it's like being forced into an arranged marriage. Back in my early years I must have escaped dozens of them before my husband came along."

"It's okay."

"No.. No it's not. I... I should have found my son earlier. If I had maybe this would have turned out differently. With the elder council involved and demanding the wedding take place... There's nothing we can do. Barring some kind of 'miracle' you'll be married to that idiot Phenix by the end of the day."

Rias smiled. "Really, It's fine. I..."

Kushina's eyes abruptly narrowed and her voice came out in a low hiss. "How can you say that? I've see the way that arrogant brat looks at you. he's eyeing a piece of meat. If he looked at me like that I'd have removed his vital organs and t..."

Rias stepped forward and hugged Kushina, surprising the older woman. "It's fine." She giggled. "Don't worry. Naruto has a plan."

She pulled back, leaving a stupefied Kushina to gape at her. "Y..you met him?"

Rias nodded.

"W..when?"

She shrugged slightly, glancing around so that no one could overhear what she was about to say. Once she was sure it was safe she continued. "Less than a day after I got your letter."

A vulpine grin almost split Kushina's face in two. "Oh... that little scamp. Can't believe it. Guess that's his devil's luck at work. So you two..." She trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows. Rias felt her face turn scarlet. "Oh.. oh you have!"

Rias resisted the urge to slap a hand over Kushina's mouth, instead settling for "S..shush.. Before someone hears us!"

"Fine..." The grin never wavered. "But you _must_ give me details."

"Well I suppo-"

Rias cut herself off the instant she heard the click of dress shoes behind her. It was a good thing too. because when she glanced behind her Riser was standing there. His cocky smirk had returned and he was eyeing both her and Kushina with something that could only be interpreted as his 'rape face'.

"Why hello there. This Riser Phenix is surprised to see a Gremory whose name is unknown to me. Are you perhaps a cousin of Rias?"

Kushina's expression went from wide grin to death grimace in less time than it took to blink. "I'm married and I'd be out of your league even if I wasn't." Then with a finality that shocked both Rias and Riser, she walked away.

Riser just watched her go for a moment before turning to Rias, his face a mask of confusion. It would have been funny if she wasn't so shocked herself.

"Who the hell was _that_?"

Rias decided to take this rare opportunity to make him sweat. She smiled thinly and, getting over her revulsion, patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. " _That_... was Kushina Lucifer, the mother of the heir to the house of Lucifer."

Riser's usually tanned complexion went white as a bed sheet. "What is a L..Lucifer doing here?"

"A childhood friend of my brother Sirzechs I believe." Rias almost smiled when Riser's what remained in Riser's face drained away. "I guess she doesn't like you..." She turned on her heel and walked past him, unable to stop her lips from curling upwards. "...the feeling is mutual."

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 _"Badass armor, check. Girls in position, check. Guards around the estate perimeter down for the count, check... Well. We're inside. Now we just wait for the signal."_

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

It took longer that Riser would admit to get over the shock of accidently insulting a member of the house of Lucifer. It was time he would have liked to spend mingling with his guests, currying favor with the other Pureblood families, or antagonizing his bride to be. Now there wasn't any time left at all. The meet and greet was over and it was time for the main event to begin.

Riser forced down any irritation he felt at being so thoroughly put down and turned his eyes to where the Satans were standing. Currently only two were in attendance. Sirzechs was there of course, but Ajuka Beelzebub was present as well... He would be the one presiding over the wedding and giving them his 'blessing'.

Though to be honest it wasn't needed. Devil weddings tended to be less formal even than non-religious human weddings. Which was to say they could go pretty much any way imaginable. And all the arrangements had been left to his mother and Rias' parents... Therefore he expected a fairly relaxed ceremony.

He didn't have the patience for a more involved exchange of vows anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen..."

Riser shifted on his heel, glancing around only to find Rias already standing next to her father. The head of the Gremory family had his hands raised, beckoning the guests to take their seats. Riser made his way to the man's side and gave the crowd of noble devils a proud grin as the lord Gremory continued.

"...we are here today to celebrate the union of two young devils... pureblood from noble families going back thousands of years. My daughter... Rias Gremory... and the son of my long time friend... Riser Phenix." He smiled, casting his eyes over the assembled devils while Ajuka Beelzebub strode up behind him. "Now... before I get carried away lord Beelzebub has a few things to say."

Lord Gremory bowed out, but not before giving Rias a short kiss on the forehead... one that Riser noted she was quite uncomfortable with. Then he was gone. Ajuka took his place between bride and groom, his serious eyes taking in the magnificent hall and the guests below.

"Lords and Ladies, heads of houses both old and new... I am Ajuka Beelzebub and both Lord Phenix and Lord Gremory have asked me to preside over this union. However before we begin I would like us all to..."

Riser tuned Ajuka out. He wasn't interested in listening to whatever nonsense the man was required to spout before marrying them. Instead he focused on Rias.

His bride, oddly enough, was looking right back at him. And... for some strange reason she was smiling. Though he noticed it wasn't a nice smile. It certainly couldn't be called a loving or affectionate expression. It was instead the kind of look he tended to give those he saw as being below him. A condescending smile. A malicious smile.

He scowled and her smile grew.

There was something in her eyes that hadn't been there before. It wasn't just defiance. No... there was open enjoyment there. As if she had something over on him. As if she knew something he didn't!

 _"What is she up to?"_

Riser felt something like unease building in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Every instinct he possessed was shout that _something_ was about to happen.

And in the instant he turned his eyes away from Rias... something did.

Without warning the doors to the great hall opened. Not with a crash. Not with a bang. But without a whisper. Utterly devoid of sound. Mute...

Riser's eyes went wide and he took an involuntary step back as he stared into the abyss. And then fire was everywhere. Inky black flames that writhed and danced like tiny demons. As one they rushed across the stone tiles of the great hall, a great wave of fire that turned everything it touched to ash.

The wedding guests scattered, leaping aside, running for the exits, or opening their wings and flying high above the deathly silent inferno. Riser could only stare as everything... The tables, the chairs, the cake, even the decorative statues and suits of armor were burned away. The screams of the maids and the shouts of alarm filled the hall, yet the fires still made no sound.

...until they finally met the edge of the platform on which he, Rias, and Ajuka were standing.

Then the flames stopped.

Yet that wasn't all they did. In addition to ceasing their terrible march forward the flickering black fire died down... almost becoming a second carpet... to cover an entire half of the great hall. There it lay in wait, seeming to ponder its next move.

Riser was to shocked to speak.

But he did manage to turn his head to where Ajuka was examining the flames with a critical eye. The Green Satan's face was set in a curious scowl and, even as Riser watched, the man bent down to stroke the flames with one hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

All eyes were suddenly locked on the great doors again... as a figure stepped through.

Six feet tall, blond hair, shifting purple eyes, and golden hair that seemed to drift on a non-existent breeze. The young man was decked out in armor the likes of which Riser had not seen since he was a child. Crimson and gold, forged of bloodstone and true Mythral, enchanted by the greatest sorcerers the underworld had ever known. It was armor that every devil in the room knew. Famous armor... _Infamous_ armor.

The armor of the one true Lucifer.

"You know... It's almost disappointing. I came here thinking it might be difficult to stop this wedding. Guess I was mistaken."

The man's words finally broke Riser out of his trance. He all but leaped forward to the edge of the stage, voice cracking like a whip. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

The blond intruder grinned, showing off long fangs. "Oh me? Interesting you should ask. The name is Naruto... Naruto Lucifer. And I think you have something of mine. Or should I say... you are trying to take something that is not rightfully yours to take."

Riser's lips twisted into a feral snarl as his mind connected the dots. The abrupt change in behavior Rias had shown, the presence of an actual Lucifer before the ceremony, even the terrible premonition of danger just before the doors had opened.

Rias hadn't been able to break the engagement.

So she'd found someone to do it for her.

 _"Clever little bitch..."_ He turned to glare at Rias. But she didn't even notice. Her eyes were fixed upon the intruder with something he recognized instantly as adoration. _"So this is how it is? It seems that no matter what I do there is always something or someone in the way of what I want. No matter... So the idiot is a Lucifer. He doesn't look much older than Rias. Beating him into submission will be simple. Besides the Satans would be obligated to help me should a fight break out._

A hateful grin twisted his lips upwards and Riser chuckled low in his throat. Then he addressed this so called 'Lucifer'. "I _suppose_ you're here for Rias? Well I'm afraid she'd alreadypromised to _me._ Now do yourself a favor boy and leave before I have you executed for interrupting such an important marriage."

The blond's smile was every bit as contemptuous as his bride's had been. "Sorry... but that isn't going to happen."

"Well..." Riser's eyes flicked to the side where dozens of Gremory and Phenix house guards were waiting by the sidelines. "...I think it's time to take out the trash. Guards! Apprehend that man and remove him from this place at once!"

The servants of the Phenix didn't hesitate to fly forward, at least until the black fire beneath them erupted upwards. There was no chance to escape. No chance of stopping it. Dozens of purple chains rose up from the fire and tore through their wings, wrapping around them before pulling them screaming into the black inferno.

The blond heir of Lucifer didn't so much as blink, nor did his eyes leave Riser. And after a few moments the black flames died down again, leaving nothing behind that could suggest there had been guards there in the first place.

Naruto laughed and the sound filled the hall. Then he shook his head and smiled a wicked smile. "Nice try. Anymore cannon fodder?"

Riser gritted his teeth at the loss of so many servants. True they were readily replaceable but that didn't make them expendable. The death of twelve personal guards was in and of itself an insult to him... and his house! _"He's stronger than he looks. Whatever kind of spell that was... it was fast. I wouldn't be able to evade it, though I'm immune to fire and I heal from any manner of wounds. He could still pin me down if I allowed myself to get in range."_

He couldn't allow this to continue though. His public image would suffer immeasurably if he didn't deal with this upstart here and now!

 _"It seems like I need to ask for some assistance."_ Riser turned his eyes to Ajuka Beelzebub, who was still staring into the flames. He decided to go with cautious approach instead of simply demanding the Green Satan's help "Lord Beelzebub?"

Ajuka didn't immediately respond. And when he did it was as if he were speaking to himself. "These flames... They seem to be self sustaining. They burn without heat on command yet can reduce stone and mental to nothing in seconds. Impressive. Very impressive. These are indeed the flames of Lucifer. No doubt of that..." A slight smile curled the corner of his lips. "I didn't think I'd get to see these again within my lifetime."

Riser grimaced. That was simply wonderful. Figures the head of the Underworld's technology and research division would be fascinated by... _"Wait... what does he mean by 'again'?"_

"Excuse me Lord Beelzebub... but what do you mean by that?"

Ajuka glanced up at him. "Simply that these flames can only be used by Lucifer himself... or one of his chosen heirs. And since the current head of the house of Lucifer is unable to summon these flames I had believed the ability lost."

"So..."

The Green Satan turned his eyes to the blond figure standing in the sea of fire."That must of course mean that the Lucifer before us... is the true heir of Lucifer. Fascinating..."

Dread.

Riser abruptly realized he was out of his depth. He turned just in time to see Naruto snap his fingers... and half a dozen figures strode in through the double doors behind him. All of them were women, but his eyes were drawn towards two in particular. First being the maid who'd caught his eye earlier... save now she looked nothing like a serving girl. And the second was a stunning woman with long silver hair and silver armor in the style of the Norse Pantheon. A Valkyrie.

"Well?! I'm waiting Riser! Your move!" Naruto shouted from the other side of the hall. "Or are you a coward as well as a weakling?!"

 _"Damn it! What do I do?! The heir of Lucifer? What the hell?! None of my servants or peerage would stand a chance against him and yet the Satans wouldn't dare make a move on him. Not when he's a Lucifer. And certainly not if he has backing from the Norse gods. Fuck... he's come for Rias..."_ A wicked idea sparked the beginnings of a smile. _"Oh that's an idea. Hostages never go out of style..."_

"What is your business her boy!?"

Both Riser and Naruto's turned as an elderly man, though it was rare to see any devil who showed signs of real aging, stepped up onto the platform with Riser. He was tall, bald, and dressed in a traditional black suit. He was also scowling.

Naruto titled his head to the side. "And... who are you?"

The man's black eyes narrowed to slits. "I am Alovarem Amon... of the house of Amon. I serve on the Elder Council."

"Oh. You're one of the old wind bags who thought up this sham of a marriage? That is interesting. Well... sorry old man. But it just isn't going to work out."

"Y..you disrespectful brat! Just because you may claim to be a Lucifer means nothing. The old devil faction was defeated more than a century ago. Your family name give you no power to stop this marriage, regardless of your reasons!"

Naruto's smile fell and his eyes, which had up until a moment ago been purple, shifted to a deep molten gold. And his hair, itself a golden blond, pales to bright silver. Then he was walking forward. His steps disturbed the flames, sending streamers of inky fire into the air with each stride towards the raised dais. When at last he stood only twenty feet from Riser, the councilman, Ajuka, and Rias... he came to a stop. His eyes were far more intimidating up close.

They were eyes many older devils had seen before. The golden eyes that only main line descendants could lay claim to. The eyes of a Lucifer who was coming into their power.

"You... You think that just because _you_ come from a great family that you have the right to dictate the lives of others. You _believe_ that your age and influence give you the right to tell someone how they must live their life. It sickens me!"

Naruto's hands balled into fists and he looked around the room, eyes falling on each face in turn. "You all came to this wedding... knowing full well that it was an arranged wedding. And most of you probably knew that Rias had attempted to get out of it. Hell! I bet some of you even knew how much she _hates_ Riser's guts! They didn't like each other even as children!"

"And how do you know that boy?!"

Naruto ignored the councilman, instead continuing his speech. "And yet you allow it anyway. You ooh and ah... and talk about how nice it is that the 'purebloods' will stay in power while other devils are treated as second class citizens because their blood isn't as pure!" His voice raised to a bellow. "Well let me REMIND YOU! Lucifer himself was once an angel! Our most hated enemies! And yet you idolize him! You treat him like some kind of deity! And likewise everylast devil in this room is descended from someone who was once an angel! Gremory, Phenix, Beelzebub, Astaroth, Sitri, _Amon..._ All of them are tainted bloodlines. None of us are pure!"

Throughout the room devils were shaking their heads, either in disagreement or some other platitude. Naruto didn't care. He pushed forward, his flames rising higher with every step until he too was standing upon the platform.

"So... tell me dear councilman... Tell me what right you have to tell Rias who she must marry."

The head of the house Amon drew himself up to his full 6'3 height and leered down at Naruto, his lips twitching into a snarl. "I have every right! This wedding is for the good of all devils! It... -SMACK!-

Naruto backhanded the councilman across the face, sending him flying across the hall. The man's body only stopped when he hit a wall nearly eighty feet away. Naruto turned his cold gaze to Riser. "The good of devil kind he says. What good is it? Will the Phenix regeneration not manifest unless your blood is pure? Will the power of destruction only choose to awaken in those who don't taint themselves with the blood of other races? NO! Even Sairaorg Bael, a pure blood, does not possess the power of destruction! And I, the heir of Lucifer, possess my ancestor's power despite only being _half-devil!_ "

Every last devil in the hall, from servant to Satan, shivered as they felt an oppressive weight fall on their shoulders. Intent... killing intent so thick that it manifested as a physical force. A black and red aura the surrounded Naruto like a miasma. When he spoke again his voice was human no longer.

 **"You're all a bunch of hypocrites... A gathering of children playing a game, throwing the other children out when they don't want to play by the rules you choose to make up..."** Naruto swiveled on his heel to face Ajuka. **"Well if your little game means so much to you all! Then tell me Green Satan... what are the laws that the first Lucifer put down regarding devils who are already mated?"**

Ajuka blinked several times before shaking his head. "Ah.. Sirzechs would know better than I. I know that a mated pair may never legally be forced to part unless one of them has committed a crime punishable by life in prison or death. And..."

 **"No... That's more than enough."** Naruto took three short steps to the side and reached out for rias. His hands, now tipped in razor sharp claws, sheared through the white of her wedding dress to expose her shoulder. Then... using the pad of his thumb Naruto rubbed at her skin.

Everyone watched, anticipating what was about to happen even as it did. Only a few seconds after Naruto started... a strange white power began to lift of her skin, revealing to the entire hall a deep crimson spiral etched into her flesh.

Ajuka was dumbstruck and the assembled devils, even the lords of Gremory and Phenix, were no better. Only Riser managed to gather the courage to speak.

"YOU DARE! YOU MARKED HER AS YOUR MATE?!"

 **"I did."** Naruto's arm circled around Rias, who in turn wrapped hers around him. **"She is** _ **mine**_ **now. I won't allow anything or** _ **anyone**_ **to separate us. Not you. Not the elder council. Not my bigot of an uncle Rizevim.** _ **NO ONE!"**_

Rias gave Riser a Cheshire grin and leaned up to kiss Naruto.

Riser's face turned red with fury. Ajuka was smart enough to step to the side as the third son of Lord Phenix threw out a wave of brilliant yellow flames. Naruto didn't bother moving. He merely held up his hand... and the fire was drawn into his palm. Then he closed his hand, snuffing out the fire just as a child blows out candles on a cake.

 **"Sorry about that, but I suggest using something other than magical fire. Seeing how I can just absorb it..."** Riser didn't respond with words. Only another burst of fire, this time the flames burning almost white. Still the effect was the same. Naruto rolled his eyes, brushing off the attack with ease. **"Is that all you can do Phenix? You're a high class devil aren't you? I brought my trump card thinking you might at least provide some challenge. Guess I was overestimating you."**

Riser leapt forward and threw a flaming punch at Naruto's face.

 **"Ha! That's more like it!"**

Naruto gently pushed Rias aside and intercepted the punch, absorbing the fire and then delivering a crushing blow to Riser's throat. The Phenix stumbled back, choking as his regen factor repaired his trachea. But Naruto didn't relent. The instant Riser moved back Naruto stepped inside his guard. Blood flew as an elbow slammed into Riser's face. The older devil managed to block the follow up strike to his solar plexus, but he was quickly being overwhelmed.

 **"This is the extent of you skill?! Throwing fire around like party favors? I haven't warmed up yet and you're falling apart!"**

He didn't even see the knife until it was too late. All Riser knew was the sudden agonizing pain drawing lines up and down his torso. Logically he knew the damage wasn't permanent, yet at the same time he'd never been torn apart like this. Never in his life had anyone managed to both negate his magic and crush him in hand to hand combat. The knife was simply overkill.

Naruto's grin vanished and he flung the knife away from him in contempt. Instead he held out his hand and pointed one finger at Riser's face. **"Hiding behind your regeneration! PATHETIC!"**

Riser cried out as a blinding flash of light seared his flesh, stopping his regeneration in its tracks. He staggered backwards, holding his hands out in front of him to ward off whatever power had just been used on him. He didn't understand! What was that flash!? Why did it hurt so much!?

 **"Weak... That's what you are...** _ **Weak!"**_

A foot crashed into Riser's kneecap.

-SNAP!-

Riser howled and went down on one kneed, only to find Naruto's fist an inch away from his face.

-CRACK!-

He was on his back. His mind was reeling. Naruto was standing over him, one armored boot planted firmly on his chest.

 **"You think you're so superior. That you are above everyone else. Well allow me to let you in on a little secret. You don't even deserve Rias. You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter Riser. None of your power has been earned. You... are... trash. Worthless."**

Naruto's heel started to grind into Riser while the Phenix struggled. **"I was going to destroy you. I wanted to cripple you, break your spirit just as I have your bones. But you know what? I changed my mind. You're not worth the effort."**

Naruto turned his attention to the rest of the hall, still with his foot on Riser's chest. **"Let this be a lesson to all of you. I don't care what family you may come from. It doesn't matter to me. If you cross me I'll make you pay ten times over."** He glanced back down to Riser. **"As for you... remember your real place Riser."**

"Naruto-kun?"

Taking Rias's hand Naruto smiled again and left Riser lying on the floor. **"Come on Rias-hime. This wedding is over."** Rias nodded and he motioned to the girls waiting by the great hall's doors. They promptly disappeared using their respective magic circles. Naruto in turn activated his own and prepared to leave the Gremory Castle.

"Wait!"

Naruto and Rias turned just as Sirzechs stopped in front of them. **"Yes? What is it?"**

Sirzechs sighed. "You understand that this isn't over. I won't stop you leaving... however you have gone against the Elder Council. There will be consequences."

The demonic tone faded from Naruto voice as he laughed darkly. "Let them come. I'll be waiting..."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Naruto chuckled and gripped Rias' hand tighter. "Oh... I think I do. Don't worry your old head about it." His eyes shifted over the Crimson Satan's shoulder to where his mother was standing, grinning like a fox. He winked at her before grinning at Sirzechs. "Rias is safe with me. Just make sure your father doesn't get any funny ideas about taking her from me and we'll get along fine."

The magic circle under him activated, bathing the room in red light. "See you another time Crimson Satan..."

And with that... Naruto and Rias were gone.

 **ooo**

 **ooo**

 **And that's a wrap! Chapter 9 is done! The battle between Naruto short and sweet as it should be! Roll credits!**

 **However... before I check out for now a quick poll for all of you!** **It's a Naruto/Dragon Age: Inquisition crossover. No he will** _ **not**_ **be the Herald. That role will go to the "main love interest" So the poll is basically who will be the herald and the main pairing of the story. All of them are redheads from various anime/books/shows.. so choose wisely!**

 **And please don't choose one girl over another simply because one has better tits... I didn't put this poll up just so everyone would automatically choose Rias!**

 **And don't forget to review!**


End file.
